150 Toy Story Moments
by FanFicAddict02
Summary: 150 moments that will take place before, after and during Toy Story 3. May contain short and sweet moments or it may contain moments based on anger and revenge. Mulitiple pairings. Oneshots and multiple shots. Enjoy!
1. Love Calculator

Love Calculator

Disclaimer: Just a hundred moments of Toy story, some of them may be cheesy and sweet, some may be about anger and revenge etc...But you'll just have to wait and see. Just so you know I do not own Toy Story.

Hamm was currently engaging in one of his usual daily routines. When Bonnie and her mum, Mrs Anderson, were off at the daycare and Bonnie's dad had left for work, he would usually be Internet surfing for hours on end. That was how he knew so much about anything and everything.

But today, he had just so happened to come across a site that he thought was pretty neat and he just had to show the others.

It was a damn good thing that he had managed to get to the computer before Rex and Trixie did that day, otherwise he wouldn't even know of this site in the slightest.

But before he told the others, he tested it again to make sure it satisfied his expectations. Oh boy how it did.

Turning around on Bonnie's computer desk, Hamm scanned the room in search for the first one of Bonneie's toys his eyes would come across. It was rather ironic actually that the first toy he saw turned out to be no other than the advanced 'Buzz Lightyear', who was currently pacing aimlessly across a vast stretch of Bonnie's room.

"Hey Buzz. Gather everyone up." Hamm instructed, almost instantly receiving the immediate attention from the extremely bored Space Ranger. "I've got something cool to show you."

"What is it?" Buzz asked mainly out of curiosity. God he was so bored. And the worst thing was he had no idea where the others were.

"You'll see in a minute. But it's something everyone will enjoy." Hamm stated, feeling proud of himself for the discovery he had made. "Gather everyone up." Hamm said again and Buzz obeyed.

"Sure thing." Buzz said and Hamm smiled at the way Buzz would almost to anything someone asked of him, as long as it was reasonable...and mostly safe.

Buzz scanned the of the room, wondering where on Earth the others could be, before he then made his way over to Bonnie's bed. Once he had done so, he lifted the bed covers over his head to check under the bed, in hope that he might actually spot someone under there; nothing.

Groaning, he waited for a little while loner and after several moments there was still no answer, so Buzz automatically presumed he wasn't going to get one.

Buzz was about to turn around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, of which caused him to nearly jump out of his suit. He turned around to look at the toy who had gave him the terrible fright, expecting it to be Woody trying to tug at his strings again. But it wasn't Woody.

"J-Jessie," He managed to stutter, the shock of her abrupt appearance attracting his sudden severe lack of speech. After a few moments, he straightened and sighed. "Please don't scare me like that again."

For a brief moment he suddenly found himself lost in Jessie's alluring eyes. Her lovely bottle green eyes...

_'Snap out of it Buzz!'_ He mentally yelled at himself, considering whether or not to mentally slap himself in the process.

"Shhhh." Jessie hushed quietly. Buzz even managed to find himself lost the shortest words she uttered from those lips.

"What are you doing under here?" Buzz asked.

"All of the toys are playing hide n' seek." Jessie answered, her words seemingly wrapping around Buzz like an extremely warm blanket, almost causing him to want to tuck himself in and drift off into dreamland. Dreaming about Jessie...

He mentally slapped himself this time.

"Well, we need to get all of the toys gathered. Hamm says he got something interesting to show us." Buzz told her, with a voice of high authority.

"Sure thing Buzz." The Cowgirl answered enthusiastically.

"But how are we supposed to get all of the toys gathered?"

"I've got an idea." Jessie said excitedly, before she ran out from under the bed and into the centre of Bonnie's room, Buzz could only stare at her and admire the way she ran.

When Jessie wasn't looking, he literally slapped himself in the face this time.

"Snap out of it you idiot!" He hissed quietly to himself, before quickly following Jessie.

She then yodelled as loud as she could, receiving the attention of everyone in the room.

"Okay. They're yours now Buzz."

Wow. She really was amazing.

Another mental slap for the Space Ranger.

"Um...I believe Hamm wants us to gather around the computer?" Buzz began slowly. "So if we can all gather around the computer in an orderally fashion, then things will work out best for the all of us."

* * *

Within moments, the toys were all gathered around Bonnie's computer screen.

"What is it?" Rex asked in a sense of keen interest. He had never seen anything like it.

"It's a love calculator." Hamm answered, a sense of pride in his voice.

"What does it do?" Slinky asked, staring at the screen in awe.

"You type in two people's names and you'll see." Hamm told them breifly. "Here I'll demonstrate." Hamm said and he began typing away. After he was finished the toys saw two of their names on the screen.

What they saw was the name Woody Pride and Buzz Lightyear on the page with a scarlet red love heart pasted between their names. Under their names was a number and a symbol that read: 98%

It didn't take long before the toys were buried deep within a fit of contagious laughter. If it was possible, then Jessie would've had tears in her eyes at that moment. However, the only ones left out of the laughter were Buzz and Woody; the victims of the joke.

But everyone else understood the joke; even Buzz.

Woody, as per usual, was the one left out.

"Hey Woody, I never knew you were a Queer." Hamm said before snorting out of laughter. God was this hilarious.

"What?" Woody asked still completely oblivious to the situation, seeming much like a four-year-old who didn't understand the facts of life.. "Why are you all laughing?"

Woody was slightly disappointed when he never got an answer, but it wasn't long before someone else volunteered.

"Ooh, ooh." Rex urged. "I have an idea."

Rex then slowly began to type, moving every time he had to press another key because his arms were too God-damn short!

"Hurry!" Hamm yelled impatiently.

"But look at my little arms." Rex said holding his arms in the air, as if to prove his point. "I can't reach."

He then finished and after a few moments another result appeared on the screen.

**_'Mr Pricklepants & Jessie Jane = 17%'_**

Rex could only frown because of the fact the result turned out negative. But Jessie certainly didn't mope over the result.

"Well thats what ya get for typing such a horrible pairing." Jessie said and Mr Pricklepants looked somewhat offended be he didn't let it show as he wanted to stay 'in character' as he called it.

He guessed it just wasn't meant to be...

"I've got one." Buzz said as he took Rex's place by the keyboard and he then began to hurriedly enter the pairing on the computer.

**_Rex & Mrs Potato-head = 89%_**

"Aww looks like a critters' in looove." Jessie said whilst grinning at the result and making kissing motions with her lips.

But Mr Potato-head did not find this to be a laughing matter. In fact, he was furious.

Utter anger boiled through Mr Potato-head causing his fingers to curl up to form a fist as the overwhelming anger threatened to exceed its possible limit.

"You better keep your hands of my sweet potato." Mr Potato exclaimed towards Rex as he stabbed his index finger in Rex's chest, causing the green dinosaur to jerk away out of pain, hollowing in the process.

"Hey you two, stop it!" Buzz ordered, trying to retain the peace between the toys. "Let's not resort to violence. It was me who typed it in the first place and it was only meant as a harmless joke." Buzz raised both hands in front of him as if to prove that the joke was harmless, nonetheless Mr Potato-head would have none of it.

But Mr Potato-head still hesitantly stepped away, but not before he shot a death glare at Buzz. Oh boy how he was going to make him pay...

"Fine," Mr Potato-head spat through gritted teeth. If it was possible, the hairs on the back of Rex's next would have stood up. "I've got one."

His fingers stabbed at the keys like daggers hitting the surface after just falling from the top of the Earths atmosphere. Within another minute another result appeared on the screen. The names leaving an ominous print at the back of Buzz's mind.

**_Woody Pride & Jessie Jane = 96%_**

Buzz's felt his breath catch in his throat as his lips fell into a frown. He could only state at the result in a sense of pure horror. His hopes had faded down into nothing more than a speck of dust that had been swept away by a duster, only to be long lost within rushing winds.

His weak spot was attacked.

Jessie would never be his after all.


	2. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story, unfortunately.

A/N I would like to thank Angie J Trifid for this idea:) Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, put the story on their alert/faves list so far. It means a lot!

For the past few days, Buzz had a reoccurring idea lingering through his mind endlessly. So, as soon as Andy had lest for school that day, Buzz set himself to work on the project, purely to satisfy the desperate urge his mind desperately pursued. But there was also another reason he was doing this as well...

And for this project, Buzz Lightyear was going to need glue, card paper (red and blue) and a whole lot of shiny glitter.

But before he could do any of this, he had to find the items first.

Damn, he had forgotten about that.

Rolling his eyes, it took all of his inner will power to not bury his head in his hands.

_Where could they be?_ Buzz asked himself as his mind racked through all the possible possibilities. _Could they be in this room?_

His anxiety increasing after every passing moment, trying to annoy the fact that he may not even be able to find the items in time, Buzz then scanned the room, trying to locate all the areas that protruded in Andy's room for inspiration. He really didn't have any idea of where to look first.

So he tried scanning through the first thing that caught his eyes; Andy's cupboard. The Space Ranger then made his way over to it before opening one of the doors and thoroughly searching through searched through it.

In the process, he found several of Andy's shoes and schoolbags, but nothing else. He had been about to turn around when he felt a hand on his back, of which caused him to jump in surprise, turning his body around in the process.

It was only Woody staring at Buzz with a wide grin plastered onto his face as he chuckled in amusement. Buzz let out a sigh of relief as he let himself relax.

"Hey Buzz." Woody greeted enthusiastically.

"Um...hi Woody..." Buzz murmured slowly, desperately trying to keep the ominous tone of annoyance from his voice.

"What are you doing?" Woody asked out of curiosity, hoping that he'd receive a topic to gossip about after this conversation. The Sheriff was beyond bored at the moment, and finding something hilarious about Buzz to talk about would certainly relieve his boredom.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just looking for something." Buzz muttered quickly whilst he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, just hoping that Woody wouldn't find out what he was up to. The Space Ranger would never hear the end of it if the Sheriff found out.

"And what, might I ask, would you be looking for?" Woody asked as he bit his lip, trying to force the mischievous grin from twitching on his lips.

"Just some stuff." Buzz answered. He just desperately wanted Woody to go away so Buzz could complete the task he had set himself.

"What stuff?" Woody asked suspiciously.

Why won't he just go away?

"Just some stuff that would allow me to make a certain something."

"And would that certain something be making a certain card for a certain someone on a certain day called Valentines day?"

If Buzz hadn't been so loyal, and polite, towards the Sheriff, then he certainly would have told Woody to screw it and go away.

"Em, n-not e-exactly." Buzz lied, but he knew it was useless even trying to fool Woody. Buzz knew that people were able to read beyond his expression like an open book, the printed words being _very _large indeed.

"Buzz, is there any use in even trying to lie to me?" Woody said, the evil grin abruptly forming on the edges of his lips. This was so much fun! Woody took the hint when Buzz remained silent. "You know I can read you like a book and I just happen to know that my reading age is quite high."

After a few moments of awkward silence, from Buzz's part, Woody could tell that he was tugging at the Ranger's strings. Great!

"And might I ask who you are directing that card too?" Woody asked, arching his eyebrows in interest. He knew where he was going with this. And boy was he going to hold it against the Space Ranger when he was given the evidence.

"Is there any point in even answering Woody?" Buzz muttered half-heartedly. The Sheriff was certainly testing his nerves that day. Why won't he just go away?

"No, there isn't." Woody commented in a mischievous tone. He beyond glad over the fact that he now had something to hold against the Space Ranger for definite. He tapped the heel of his boot against the slick surface of the floor in a triumphant manner.

"Would you mind leaving while I try and find something?" Buzz asked through grit teeth.

"Sure, but would you be able to take a look at something I made?" Woody asked, bringing up the subject of which he had approached the Ranger for. "I'm wanting to know if it's any good or not."

"Not now, Woody. I'm a little busy, but maybe later, all right?" Buzz answered, before he shut the cupboard doors.

"OK then. But you don't know what you're gonna be missing."

"I'm sure I'll live."

"Oh, I thought you were going to be eaten by Martians?" Woody remarked in a sarcastic manner, recieving only a roll of the eyes from his best friend.

"See ya then." Woody murmured before he went off to see what all the other toys, in the room, were doing, feeling rather proud of himself. He sure was never going to let Buzz hear the end of this.

_Damn it, I hope he doesn't tell anyone._

After searching Andy's room for what must've been half an hour, he then decided to give up. He saw no hope in continuing his search in Andy's room.

Wait? How could he have been so stupid? Andy obviously was way too old for glitter.

Mentally slapping himself, he then decided to continue his search in Bonnie's room.

After greeting a few of Molly's toys, he searched around for the items on his mental list. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for.

Setting the items down on the floor, the Space Ranger looked around him to make sure no-one was eyeing him suspiciously and began to work on the project

* * *

Finally!

By now he was finished.

Folding the project up neatly, he then put away the rest of the glue, paper and glitter and then headed over to Andy's room.

Once he was there he scanned the area desperately. For some reason, the room now seemed larger than it had done before. Was it just his eyes playing tricks on him? Or was there something missing? However, Buzz was unable to notice anything missing. Everything in the room was exactly where it should be, nothing was out of place. But something just seemed...empty...

_Now where is she?_

Brainstorming every single possible place she could be in the house, he followed the hunches, eager to find the Cowgirl.

He decided to try under the bed first.

Making his way over to the bed, he was about to lift the bed covers up, in order to look under, when he heard the voices, of which caused him to drop the covers as he listened over the conversation.

"Oh, Woody that is so darn cute." He heard Jessie coo, of which caused his eyes to widen. Her voice never sounded like that when he was around her. But her voice was s heavenly...

"I know it is, innit?" Buzz heard Woody brag with a sense of pride clearly within his voice.

"And you really spent all of last night working on it?" Jessie asked in awe, making Buzz presume only one thing.

"Yep."

"It's so beautiful."

At this point, Buzz wasn't sure whether to mope or be angry. He had thought that Jessie could one day be his; it turned out he had been completely wrong...

Woody must've beaten in the race to Jessie a card. Buzz could now imagine Woody literally walking over him, with Jessie's arm linked in his as she scowled at the Ranger below her. He was the path... They were the ones that mattered in this world; he was nothing.

Looking at the message on the Valentine's card again, it then struck him that his gift was completely useless. He stupid had he ever been to even think that he may have the slightest chance with Jessie? Woody and Jessie were perfect together; shared the same interests; and they were made for each other, literally.

Tearing up the card he had in his hands, with some struggle, he then used all of his strength to chuck the uneven pieces in the bin.

Oh just great. Another reason to add to the list of why Jessie wouldn't be interested in him. He was as weak as a twig!

If it had been possible, he may have been tearing up at that point as he slowly walked away.

Meanwhile

"Oh Woody, that is the best darn picture I have ever seen of Buster." Jessie commented as she gazed at the printed picture of Buster in his hands.

"I know. He's really cute, isn't he" Woody bragged, before adding. "I spent all of last nast, while Andy was at his friends, trying to print it off the computer."

Jessie continued to gaze at the picture in absolute awe, whilst Woody could only act proud of himself, both unaware of what Buzz presumed he had overheard.


	3. Misjudged First Impressions

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunetely, since Pixar bidded a higher price on ebay for it, I do not own Toy Story.

Bo was anxious, more anxious than she had ever been in her life.

She was worried about her cowboy. Woody had been stolen only several days before, by that Al guy from Al's toy barn, but to her it felt like several decades.

Buzz and the gang hadn't returned with Woody, anything could've happened to them by now. They could've got lost, they could've been run over.

Her throat clenched just thinking about all of the dreadful things that the toys could've possibly encountered. She forced back the tears she was holding in.

"Hey everyone!" Wheezy shouted. "Their back!" This caused all the toys in Andy's room to erupt into cheers. Bo gave a sigh of relief. Any moment now she would see Woody, she couldn't wait to see Woody rush over to her so he could embrace her in his arms.

After a few moments the door of Andy's room opened.

Buzz was the first to walk in.

"Hey, guys we're back." Buzz yelled. The next to walk in were Rex, Hamm, Mr Potato-head and then Slinky. Bo just wanted Woody to hurry up and enter the room already.

Then Woody entered the room, his plastered smile grew even wider on his face.

"Woody!" Bo yelled in delight.

"Hey Bo." He said. and he then diverted his attention the the rest of Andy's toys. "Hey guys, there is someone really special who I want to show to you." Buzz cleared his throat.

"Wait I mean there is two special people I want to show you."

As if on que, a cowgirl doll entered the room. She had fiery red hair that was wonderfully braided into a yellow ribbon. Her eyes were a mishcievous shade of bottle green. The cowgirl was soon followed into Andy's room by a brown horse.

"Everyone this is Bullseye." Woody said indicating Bullseye. "And everyone this is Jessie. They're going to be Andy's new toys." This caused all the toy's in Andy's room to erupt in cheers yet again.

Bo couldn't help but give a look of envy to Jessie. But she quickly forced herself to stop. This wasn't like her, shen never was usually jealous over other toys, she didn't know why she gave an instant dislike to the cowgirl. Maybe it was just because she was new. But she never acted like this with any of the other toys when they were new, in fact she had treated them with the utmost respect.

She was just going to have to have a little talk with Woody about it.

* * *

Over the night she had never found a chance she could talk with Woody alone, because every time she thought she had a chance, something always had to ruin it.

Andy was back and the toys were forced to be in their position. Inanimate on the bed to greet Andy. Bo wasn't on the bed, she was in Molly's room which was across the hall and she was able to see into Andy's room.

She had no idea why, but anger grew within her as she watched Andy pick up Jessie, Woody and play with them.. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to confront Woody

* * *

Once she was sure Andy was asleep she went into Andy's room. Andy's toys were making their way around the room. She scanned the room for Woody

She found Woody, but he just happened to be with Buzz and _Jessie_. Why did he have to be with Jessie.

"Oh boy, that was a good playtime." Buzz said.

"It sure was." Woody stated, he looked over to Bo and gave her a brief smile. "Hi Bo, " He then directed his attention to Jessie "What about you Jessie, did you enjoy it?" It was as if Jessie were lost in a trance, because when Woody asked her that question she shook her head and took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry, what d'ya say again?" Jessie asked and this made Bo dislike her evn more, was the cowgirl too self-centered that she can't even be bothered to listen to what other people are saying.

"I said, did you enjoy your little playtime with Andy?" Woody repeated. Just great, now he's treatingm Jessie as if she were the most important toy in the world, did Woody even realize that his girlfriend is stood right beside him, or did he think the cowgirl was _soooo _special that he had an excuse not to comprehend that his girlfriend was ther aswell.

"Ermm... Yeah, I guess so." Jessie answeredstill as if she were lost in a trance . _Wait_...What did she by she guess's so? Was she now too special for Andy aswell. To have an owner as good as Andy was a prililage, not a right!

"Jessie are you alright,." Buzz asked, the tone in his voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine." She answered simply.

"Jessie, I know you're not alright." Woody said.

"I'm fine " Jessie snapped. "I'm sorry, I just wan't to be on my own for a while that's all." She walked away and disappeared out of sight.

"Woody?" Bo asked. "Could I have a little talk with you for a moment please."

"Of course."

"In private?" Bo said looking in Buzz's direction, hinting at the space ranger to go away. Buzz took the hint and left Woody and Bo on their own without a word said.

"Woody, what is it with you and Jessie?"

"What do you mean."

"You know what I mean, Woody." Bo said, a starn look plastered on her face.

"Well, when Al took me to his apartment, it turn out he needed me as a collectyable.! And it turned out that me, Bullseye, Jessie and the prospetor were all apart of the same set. We were all on a fiftie's show called Woody's roundup."

"Who's the prospector?" Bo asked

"Errrh... he was-" Woody was interupted when Slinky suddenly rushed up to them, he looked like he had something important to say. Bo sighed, she knew what was going to happen next.

"Woody, Hamm and Potatoe-head are fightin' againin the toybox ." He said far too quickly. "I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen, they'll wake up Andy if we don't do somethin' quick. And we also can't get to sleep" Woody gave Bo a reasurring look.

"I'm sorry Bo, but duty calls. After I've done that I think I'll go to sleep, I'm wiped out" He said, before he disappeared to fulfill his duties. Bo was now more furious than ever, so she decide to go and speak to Jessie instead.

Bo felt confused, what if Woody decided he wanted to love Jessie insdtead of Bo, it made more sense actually, he and Jessie are part of a set, it was like they were made for each other, they had so much in comman, why would he pick Bo over Jessie? Jessie and Woody went together. Bo and Woody didn't, Bo was a shepherdess for crying out loud.

The shepherdess eventually found Jessie sitting on the widowsill, staring out the widow with her knees up the her chest and her arms hugging her knees.

"What is you problem?" Bo asked, but her face softened once she realized that the cowgirl's eyes were filled with sadness, tears trickles like slow streams of a river down her face. Bo instantly changed to her concern mode. "What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Jessie lied, but Bo could read evryone like a book, even toys she had only just met.

"No, you're not fine." Bo said. "Now seriously, what's up?"

"You'll think it's silly." Jessie said

"No I won't." Bo said honestly, she wouldn't ever think of anyones problems as silly.

"You will."

"No I will not. Now tell me, what's up."

"I can't take it in the toybox." Jessie said. "I can't stand the dark." Bo felt concern for Jessie so she sat down next to her.

"So that's what this has all been about?" Bo asked and Jessie nodded. "Is there a reason your afraid of the dark?"

"Well, back in the fifties, I used to belong to this girl called Emily." Jessie began, mentally wincing at the thought of her previous owner.

"Your fifty?" Bo asked and Jessie nodded yet again. "You don't look fifty." Bo placed her hands on Jessie's soft and subtle face and gently wiped the tears away. Jessie smiled.

"I'm fifty in human years, but physically and mentally I'm 18."

"How could an 18 year old be a sheriffs assisstant?" Bo asked and Jessie shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess the rules were different in the wild west, but anyway once Emily grew up she donated me. I ended up going to a second-hand store, but they just chucked the box I was in, in the back, They taped the box shut, I couldn't get out. And I spent the next thirty years in storage."

"I'm so sorry Jessie." Bo said, she had no idea. "I didn't have any clue of what you had been through How in the world did you manage to cope?"

"I spent most of the time asleep, but when I was awake I just thought of all the good things in life and that helped me get through it."

"What did you think of." Bo asked curiosly. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to ask that. "

"Na, it's fine." Jessie said honestly. "I kept thinking of being with Emily, sitting on the grass watching a beautiful sunset and I kept thinking of tiny little critters playing with eachother, in the leaves."

Bo smiled, she was beginning to like this cowgirl. "D'ya wanna know what else I was thinking of?"

"If you don't mind, dear."

"Well, I was thinking, actually no, I knew that one day I'd be so lucky to find a great owner with fantastic toys, a fantastic toy like you." Bo then realized that she was wrong about the cowgirl, Jessie wasn't self-centered, in fact she was quite the opposite.

Without even thinking of what to do next, Bo gently wrapped her arms around Jessie.

"Thanks Bo, for all of your help." Jessie said. "And Andy really is a great kid, I'm so lucky to have a great owner like him."

"It was my pleasure, I just know we're going to be the best of friends."

Once Bo had learned Jessie's story, she felt for the cowgirl.

One lesson came out of this for Bo, she learned to never judge someone, until you well and truly know them and have heard the story of their life.

A/N Yay, another moment is up. Fell free to send a suggestion for a ts moment or send a review if you want.

Oh My God, this is the longest chapter I've ever written.

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	4. You'll Let Her Call You That?

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story, or anything you recognize for the matter:)

A/N I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. A/N

"Come on Buzz," The Sheriff began in a teasing manner; completely aware that he was probably going to annoy the heck out of the Space Ranger, before a smile twitched his thin lips. "You like her."

"No I don't." Buzz quickly lied as he forced the tone of anxiety away from the tone of his voice. By now, Buzz and Woody were both on Bonnie's desk. Buzz, having come up to offer help to the Sheriff, now regretted his decision, since Woody just _had_ to follow his slipping gaze towards the Cowgirl (AKA, the toy that Woody would _not _stop teasing him over).

And. even though Buzz had tried to force his gaze away from the Cowgirl (and really hard as well), Buzz just couldn't help himself from occasionally snatching a glance towards the Cowgirl from the desk as she proceeded in entertaining Bullseye on Bonnie's bed. However, every time he realized he was staring in her direction, he would mentally slap himself before forcing his gaze away from her. It would never, ever help the Space Ranger in the slightest if Woody caught him staring at Jessie like this; _never_, and he meant never.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Woody asked expectantly as he folded his arms across his chest. "I know she'll say yes."

Woody seriously did not know why Buzz had to make everything so darn complicated. Why couldn't he just man up and ask her out on a date. Heck, he didn't even have to ask her out on a date!

Woody was sure that he had never acted like that around Bo, or had he? Pondering over these thoughts for a few moments, he realized he didn't like the answer at all, so he pushed them aside.

"I'm not going to ask her out because I'm not interested in her Woody." Buzz tried to persuade, but nothing ever went past the Sheriff so easily.

Woody, mentally groaning, forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Oh come on Buzz," Woody murmured, trying to persuade the Space Ranger to give in once and for all. Since it really wasn't going to help much if he tried to cover it up. "Everyone knows that you like her, well everyone except Jessie, since she is in a state of ignorance."

Woody had tried so hard for the past few weeks to try and get Buzz to admit that he likes Jessie in a way that exceeded the usual level that was usually known as the friendly basis, but he wasn't succeeding in the slightest. Buzz just wasn't giving in.

_Well, if you don't succeed the first time, then you might as well give up._ These words should've ran through Buzz's mind at that moment, but they just didn't.

"I don't like her Woody," Buzz said putting a hand on either side of his face in order to keep himself from groaning aloud out of pure annoyance. "Would you please stop pestering me?"

"Not until you admit your feelings for her," Woody instructed, a smirk flickering the corners of his lips into a broad grin. "We all know that you like her Buzzykins."

"I don't like her Woody, how many times do I have to say that to you?" Buzz demanded. He really should have walked away at that moment. Bit this thought didn't seem to occur to him at all. "And _don't _call me Buzzykins."

"Why shouldn't I call you that." Woody asked, he knew he was getting on Buzz's nerves fully well. And boy he was enjoying every moment of it.

"It's annoying, it's embarrassing, and it's an insult of mu intelligence."

Woody couldn't help but snort a chuckle at this. Buzz_, intelligent?_Yeah right. That Space Ranger was probably the clumsiest toy known to man.

"Then I'm just going to have to keep calling you that then," Woody teased in a playful manner. The Sheriff understood that this was completely out of his character, but he just loved every second of it too much to even consider stopping. "Buzzykins, Buzzykins, Buzzykins, Buzzykins."

"Will you just stop it Woody?" Buzz asked impatiently, currently using his willpower for a good cause: To keep himself from ripping WOody's arms out. "It is really getting on my nerves."

"Not until you tell the truth and admit that you fancy her."

"How can I when I don't fancy her?" Buzz asked, even though this was probably the worst lie he had ever told.

"Well then, either you are in a state of denial or you are just simply lying to me," Woody told him exuberantly. "I think option number two is more likely."

"I'm not in a state of denial and I'm not lying." Buzz snapped, he knew that he was lying to both himself and his friend; but he really felt like he was being placed on the spot during these few moments.. "I don't like her."

"You see, your proving my point by lying to me now." Woody pointed ouy. He knew his best friend so well, that it was almost hard not to read him like a book. "Just tell me now and I'll stop bugging you."

"Woody, I don't like her."

"Your lying." Woody protested in a calm manner. However, Buzz's state of mind was quite the opposite.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too." Woody stated.

"Am not." Buzz tried to convince, to no prevail as Woody quickly came up with his own plan.

"Am not." Woody remarked using his little trick that surprisingly always worked on Buzz. But never on anyone else. What. A. Surprise...

"Are too." Buzz ground his teeth together out of annoyance when he realized his stupid mistake. "Argh, damn it Woody."

Buzz turned around furiously. He was now staring at the bed where Jessie was playing with Bullseye and, without even realizing, he was soon lost in his trance. Why couldn't he stop staring at her?

"I see the way you look at her Buzz," Woody murmured quietly. "It's clear that you like her and in more than a friendly way. I was like that when I fell in love with Bo to be honest."

"I'm not in love with her Woody." Buzz said turning around to face the rag doll. Why couldn't he just pull a simply lie? Never mind, it was probably toolate now anyway. "How many times have I got to tell you that."

"Who are you trying to convince Buzz?" Woody asked. "Me or yourself?"

"I'm not trying to convince anyone Woody, I'm not interested in her."

"You know I can read you like a book Buzz, so don't even bother lying to me."

"I am not ly-" Buzz began to say, but before he even had the chance to complete his sentence, he suddenly plummeted face first onto Andy's desk. He then felt a weight digging against his back with quite the force force, of which therefore pinned him to the ground.

Woody stifled a few giggles, before mouthing _'speaking of the devil'._

Buzz knew that there could be only one toy on his back and he blushed discreetly.

"Yeee haaaw!" Jessie yelled in enthusiasm as she pressed Buzz further into the desk. "I've caught you into submission now Buzzykins." And with that she place her foot into his back, grabbed his arm and began to pull.

Buzz only smiled, of which Woody was clearly able to see.

"You s-sure d-do Jess." Buzz stammered hurriedly. Why did he even find it difficult to say that one sentence, even though he wasn't even looking at her anyway?

"Are you gonna give up or what?" Jessie demanded as she tugged harder with all of her strength. But what she didn't know was that, since Buzz's arm could rotate 360 degree's clockwise and anti-clockwise, it actually didn't hurt in the slightest. But if she kept on going like that, his arm would almost certainly be yanked from of his socket again.

"I-I g-give up." Buzz admitted in a helpless manner, before Jessie then leaped of him.

"Okay, I'm bored now, see you later Buzzykins." She said and she then ran under Andy's bed, probably to play checkers with Slinky. Buzz remained silent as she did so and he didn't even make a comment when she called him Buzzykins.

"So now, you'll let her call you Buzzykins?" Woody asked. "But when I or anyone else does." Woody smiled, he now had something to use against the Space Ranger.

Buzz froze in his place.

He knew that Woody now had something to use against him when he says he doesn't like Jessie.

He really should've spoken up when he had the chance.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	5. Happy 50th!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N A big thanks to those who have reviewed/sent a suggestion, read, faved or place this story on alert. It means a real lot!

"Jessie!" Buzz yelled whilst he shook her in attempt to wake the sleeping Cowgirl up. "Jessie!"

"Jessie, wake up." Woody, who was currently knelt next to her with a hint of annoyance flashing across his expression, urged into her ear.

Jessie stirred in her sleep, murmuring something about sunny days, but she did not wake up, much to their ever-thinning patience.

"Someone try and wake her up," Woody instructed. He could hardly believe that Jessie could stay asleep through all of this current racket. "Rex, you try."

The green dinosaur then made his way over and roared in her ear as loud as his metaphorical lungs allowed, even though it was more like a very loud squeal that just so happened to ache everyone's eardrums.

They were just thankful that Andy was at school that day.

Bo used her cane to gently poke the resting figure, who still refused to move. By this point, everyone was awake apart from the Cowgirl that was currently caught within deep slumber.

Jessie's hat head was resting on her hat as she was lay in a slightly awkward position, her knees were brought up to her chest and she was lying on her side with her arms tucked under her chin as she snored softly.

"It's no use," Bo began to mutter half-heartedly. "She won't budge."

"Well then, if she won't budge, she'll just have to miss the surprise." Woody clarified with great enthesis in his tone tone, hoping somehow that Jessie would hear it, therefore waking up instantly.

Nothing. Why won't she move?

Woody couldn't help but roll his eyes, his state of annoyance with the sleeping Cowgirl exceeding its moral limit.

"Here," Wheezy suggested, receiving the attention from the following toys. "Let me try."

The rubber penguin then walked over to Jessie and before beginning to jab her with his flippers. After a few moments, he then saw that he was getting absolutely nowhere. So he gave up.

"Come on ya bozos," Mr Potato-head said as he walked over to her. "You just know it takes talent to wake that kid up." He then lifted her up into a sitting position and began to slap her face from side to side.

"Erm," Woody began whilst wincing and cringing at the site. Painfully aware of how Jessie would kill him if she found out what he Mr Potato-head do. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, she won't be very happy if she found out. And if you value being a potato and not fries I'd stop."

"Why won't she wake up?" Mr Potato-head demanded in a furious manner. "That girl could beat Buster at a sleeping competition."

Suddenly, an idea flashed in Woody's mind.

"Hey, Buster!" Woody yelled before he brought his finger to his lips and whistled as loud as he could. "Come over here!"

They instantly heard a mass charade of barking, before Buster came rushing into the room; quickly scenting the location of the toys, before leaping into the open toy chest.

"Wake Jessie!" The Sheriff instructed, and Buster instantly followed Woody's order by swatting Jessie's face from side to side with the palm of his paw. When the excitable pet saw that this wasn't going to work, he then barked as loud as he could, receiving no response at all apart from a small groan

Woody sighed before placing his head in his hands. He was about to cancel it all off when he felt Bullseye nudge him in the back with the end of his snout; as if requesting permission to try his method.

"Okay, Bullseye," Woody murmured half-heartedly, "Try if you want, but I don't see what good it'll do."

Bullseye expression instantly brightened with enthusiasm as he strode over to the resting Cowgirl and he gently nudged her in the arm before licking her face.

Woody rolled his eyes. There was no way that was going to work.

However, much to Woody's surprise, Jessie then yawned deeply before stretching her arms as high as they could physically reach. She then blinked hard to clear her blurry vision.

"Mornin' Bullseye," She murmured in a tired voice, before gazing oddly at the toys around her, wondering why on Earth they were all gathered around her. Did they stick gum in her hair or something? "What did ya'll wake me up for?"

A grin emerged on the faces of all the toys around her as they inwardly made a countdown.

"Happy fiftieth!" They yelled in unison, a few whistles erupting from the crowd.

However, Jessie did not look cheerful. And instead seemed rather annoyed

"That's what ya woke me up for?" She spat, before she rested her head down on her hat and closed her eyes.

Woody and Bo could only exchange a disappointed glance with each other as the same thought ran through both of their minds.

_Well that was a waste of time._

Woody had no idea why he even bothered in the first place. It really was a waste of time.

And, even though, Jessie had only been with them and Andy for a few years, he should no by now that she hated birthdays and should've figured that his nice gesture was just a huge waste of time.

Especially since she acted like this every year when her birthday finally arrived.

A/N :)

That was fun. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	6. Love Potion

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, since Pixar bidded a higher price on ebay for it, I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank Angie J Triffid for this idea.

"I'm bored!" Jessie whined as she watched Woodt prepare for the weekly meeting.

"Then do something." Woody said.

"There's nothing to do." Jessie protested and then sat herself crossed-legged on the floor.

"Well then, you gotta learn to improvise Jess." Woody said and Jessie suddenly came up with something they could do.

"I've got an idea," Jessie began. "How bout' we watch Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince."

"I can't Jess I'm busy." He said and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Woody asked, turning around to face the cow girl. "I'm preparing for the meeting."

"But that's tomorrow," She whined and she crossed her arms across her chest. "Bonnie's out all day, can't ya just leave it till later."

"No Jess," Woody said. "If you want to watch it then you watch it, but I'm busy. Besides I've already watched like a hundred times." That was in fact true, he loved Harry Potter and part of him belive that wizards exist. But he was too busy.

"Please-" Jessie began.

"I said no." Woody said and Jessie stood up in a huff and walked away.

She would think of a way to get him back.

She gathered up the rest of the toys apart from Dolly, who was helping Woody, and then watched Harry Potter 6 with them.

It was then that she came up with a brilliant prank she could pull on Woody.

She talked through her plan with the rest.

They all agreed to take part.

Thgey then found an empty vinegar bottle and then poured water in it. Found two labels, wrote on them both and placed thm on the bottle.

They were to wait until Woody was asleep was taking his afternoon nap. They also had to wait for Dolly to leave the room.

Once Woody had sorted out the meeting plans, he then jumped on Bonnie's bed and fell asleep for a nap, they all knew it would last no mor than ten minutes.

Jessie placed the vile on the bed without waking him and the snuck over to the cupboard so she wouldn't be a victim of the prank.

"Right so, how long until Woody drinks it?" Buzz asked.

"Well, he shouldn't be asleep for much longer and by then Dolly would've came back into the room." Jessie said and she smiled.

"Did someone metion my name?" Dolly asked frrom beside them.

Jessie went wide-eyed.

Meanwhile

Woody began to wake groggily. The first thing that caught his sight was something in the shape of a vinegar bottle. The label on the side thatwas facing him read 'drink'.

If he was able to think straight at the moment, he probably wouldn't have taken a drink of it.

He turned the bottle over in his hands.

"Oh damn," He mutterad as he read _'love potion, you'll fall in love with the first person you see_.'

If he didn't love Harry Potter so much, he probably wouldn't have believed it.

But he believed almost everything about Harry Potter.

Meanwhile

"Em, Dolly," Jessie began. "Weren't you supposed to be out there?"

Dolly stared at her curiously.

"No, I was told about the plan." Dolly answered.

"By who?" Jessie asked.

"Buzz." Dolly answered.

As soon as Jessie saw that look in Buzz's eyes and the evil smirk on his face, she began to protest.

"No, Buzz," Jessie began. "Please, no, no, no!"

"Sorry Jessie." Buzz said, but she knew he was lying.

"No, Buzz, no!" Jessie yelled, just as she was thrown outside the cupboard.

She began to bang on the cupboard, but it wouldn't budge, they had locked it.

"Buzz, let me in." She yelled. "Let me back in!"

"Jessie?" Woody muttered.

Jesise stood in her tracks and cursed under her breath.

"Jessie!" Woody yelled and he jumped of the bed and twirled the cow girl around as she could only stare in disbelief and fear.

He leant her down and pulled her close.

"I love you Jessie," He said, but Jessie knew it was only because he thought he had drank love potion.

He pulled her close into a kiss as she helplessly tried to squirm away, but his grip was so strong.

Buzz probably would've been jealous.

But to be honest, he just couldn't keep himself from laughing.

A/N Send a suggestion or a review if you want.


	7. Love Potion 2: Not Sure What To Feel

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, since Pixar bidded a higher price on ebay for it, I do not own Toy Story. Yet again I would like to thank Angie J Triffid for this idea. I enjoyed writing it so much that I split it into three chapters.

She tried to squirm away, but his was far too strong.

He was kising her, she wasn't kissing back.

When she tried to pull away, his grip just became stronger.

Yep, her plan had backfired real bad and to make it worse, it backfired on her.

How could've Buzz have done that?

She was starting to have second thoughts about Buzz, if he did have a crush on her like he always let on, he wouldn't have done this to her.

Sure, it was her idea in the first place, but she had only done it to try and get Dolly and Woody together. They seemed so right together.

Now it was her who was taking Dolly's place.

She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. _Don't worry_, she told herself. _Once he realizes what he's doing and that he only thought he was under a spell, everything will be back to normal._

He then began to kiss her even more passionately than he did before, even sticking his tongue in her mouth every now and then.

She wanted to fight him off, push him away, anything that could possibly help her at the moment. But for some reason she just stood there and let Woody continue, she wasn't even doing anything to try and stop him.

_Wait,_ she thought to herself._ What in the world am I doing? My heart belongs to Buzz. It belongs to Buzz, Buzz, Buzz! _

_But he's such a good kisser. No, no, no, no. You have a crush on Buzz remember? A crush on Buzz. A crush on Buzz. A crush on Buzz. A crush on Buzz. A crush on Woody. _

_Damn it_! She mentally yelled at herself_. You don't have feelings for Woody remember? You never have. Well maybe at one point, but that was ages ago, when I first met him and that lasted for like ten second. No, no! Your heart belongs to Buzz!_

_Well it hasn't been officially declared yet, _a part of her argued. _And it is Buzz's fault that you're here in the first place anyway. He can't expect you not to feel anything about Woody._

_No, you like Buzz remember? _The other part of her argued preparing for a mental battle with the other part of her.

_But he's such a good kisser! _She argued._And it does make sense, doesn't it. I mean you're cow girl and he's a cow boy, right. Makes much more sense than a cow girl and a space ranger._

She eventually gave in, she wasn't sure what to feel.

She began to kiss back, to Woody's enjoyment. She let her tongue roam freely through Woody's mouth.

Woody pressed her against the leg of Bonnie's bed.

They were so close to each other, so close that they managed to close most of the spaces between their bodies, so close that they could feel each others heart beat rapidly against each others chest.

They were now oblivious to their surroundings.

To them it was as if they were the only two toys in the world. They felt like they only had each other, like that was all they needed.

Woody playfully knocked her hat off, so she did the same back.

Jessie wrapped her arms around him.

Woody rubbed her back softly whilst pulling her into a tighter embrace. His hands soon somehow subtly found their way to the back of her neck.

He pulled the yellow ribbon away from her hair and the scarlet red hair fell like a velvet curtain over her shoulders. He was curious as to what it looked like when it was down.

Their tongues battled for dominance. They pulled away for a brief moment so they could catch their breath. Damn air.

But they soon began kissing again.

"Jessie," Woody moaned in between kisses. She didn't know what it was. It must've been the way he said her name.

She pulled away.

He didn't seem as if he were under a spell anymore, he may just've gotten a bit carried away with the kiss.

"Jessie, Woody?" Buzz asked. He had watched their steamy kissing session. He couldn't believe it. But he also felt like part of it was his own fault. He didn't know who she loved. He thought she had loved him, but he now found that hard to believe after seeing the way she was kissing his best friend. But he also knew that he and Jessie weren't officialy a couple in the first place, so he thought that he shouldn't care who Jessie loved. There was only one thing that truly mattered, it was making Jessie happy. He should be glad if it ws in fact Woody who made her happy.

"Jess why did you pull away?" He leant in for another kiss. She pulled away.

She was speechless. She couldn't tell her feelings apart from each other anymore. She wasn't sure who she loved anymore. Woody or Buzz? Woody or Buzz? Woody or Buzz?

She had so many emotions rushing in at once. She couldn't even think straight at the moment.

So she decided to do he only thing she could think of.

She ran from the two of them and hid.

She need to think things through.

But she felt more like sobbing instead.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want. One more chapter for the Love Potion left.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	8. Love Potion 3: You

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, since Pixar bidded a higher price on ebay for it, I do not own Toy Story. Yet again I would like to thank Angie J Triffid for this idea. I enjoyed writing it so much that I split it into three chapters.

It was then that Woody realized what he had just done.

He instantly turned to Buzz.

"Buzz, I'm sorry!" Woody pleaded, he couldn't believe what he had just done. But he had to admit that it did feel sort of right.

Buzz let his anger take control unwillingly.

"Well, you didn't seem sorry when you had yours lips all over her!" Buzz yelled, but he then calmed down and placed himself under control.

Woody took a step away from him, he wasn't really wanting to get hit at the moment.

"Im sorry Woody," Buzz began whilst gesturing with his hands. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was my fault that it happened in the first place. I pushed her out of the cupboard."

"You did?" Woody asked. "Why?" Woody then shook his head. "Nevermind."

After a long, awkward silence, Woody then broke it.

"What do we do Buzz?" Woody asked helplessly, he knew that he now may either break his friendship with either Buzz or Jessie or, if he was extremely unlucky, maybe even both of them.

"We need to find out who she likes," Buzz declared.

"But Buzz," Woody began. "That could break friendships."

"Woody," Buzz began. "I don't care who she likes. I just want her to be happy. Don't you?"

"Of course I do Buzz," Woody claimed. "I want her to be happy no matter what."

"Then go and talk to her." Buzz instructed.

"Wait," Woody began. "Why me?"

"Because Woody, you were the one just kissing her a minute ago, if she does have feelings for you, she'd deny the fact to me if I asked her and then she wouldn't be happy, would she?" Buzz said. He knew that Buzz was right, it would be best if he asked her.

"Fine," Woody said. "I'll go look for her."

Woody then walked off and began to search for Jessie. He felt extremely bad about it, but he wasn't able to control himself before since he thought that it was love potion before, well he didn't exactly believe in Harry Potter. It was just that he had only just woken up and he wasn't able to think straight. Why did he have to love Harry Potter so much?

He felt bad for Jessie, she hadn't even expected it to happen and she then found Woody with his lips all over her. What was worse was the fact that she had enjoyed it after she learned that she couldn't get away. He couldn't imagine how confused she must feel.

He first checked underneath the bed, she wasn't there.

He then looked behind the cupboards, she was't there.

He checked everywhere she possibly could in Bonnie's room. She wasn't there.

He then decided to look in the hall way.

He found her behind a shoe rack, concealed from view.

He wouldn't have her if he had not heard her sob.

She had her knees up to her chest, she was hugging them and had her face buried in her knees.

Woody sat beside her.

"Hey Jess," Woody said. "What's wrong?"

Ok, he probably shouldn't have asked that, because the answer was obvious, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

There was no answer.

"Jess?"

Still no answer.

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up until she was facing him.

There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jess." He said, but she shook her head.

"It was my fault," She murmured. "It was my idea, but I didn't think it would actually work."

"And Buzz threw you out of the cuboard, hey?" Woody asked. She nodded slowly.

He wrapped his hands around her shoulders.

"Who do you love?" He asked, geting straight to the point.

"I don't know Woody." But she then shook her head as if she were lying. "You."

He then pulled her into a kiss.

A/N Don't worry, there will be BuzzxJessie in other moments. Send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	9. False Accusations

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, since Pixar bidded a higher price on eBay for it, I do not own Toy Story.

When Woody woke up that morning on Bonnie's bed, he knew instantly that something was wrong.

But he wasn't sure what was wrong at that moment.

To his left he saw Bonnie asleep, hugging Buzz Lightyear tightly for protection against the dark.

To his right he saw Jessie curled up next to Bullseye, with an innocent smirk on her face.

The beside alarm in Bonnie's room then went off.

Bonnie groggily woke after a few moments, yawned and then stretched.

"Morning," She said to her toys before she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, while rubbing her eyes.

Once the door to the bathroom had closed, they came to life.

Woody sat up and tried to see what was wrong.

"Morning ya'll," Jessie said whilst rubbing Bullseye's snout.

Woody just couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed wrong. He felt as if something was missing.

A few moments later Bonnie came rushing into the bedroom, dressed and ready for school.

She kissed each of her toys good-bye and she then left the room.

As soon a Woody was sure that she had left, he stood up.

It was then that he realized what was wrong.

He placed his hand on his head only to feel his plastic hair.

His hat wasn't there.

He began to panic for a few seconds. What if he had lost it?

He instantly jumped off the bed and he began to search frantically for it.

He checked the drawers, the cupboards and the desk.

He couldn't find it anywhere.

"Woody," A voice interrupted. He turned around and saw that it was Jessie staring at him with an innocent smirk on her face. "What ya doing? Lost something?"

"Yeah," He began to answer. "I can't find it anywhere. Have you seen it?"

She stared at him blankly, looking as if she were about to burst out laughing. Woody noticed this and was curious.

"No, I ain't seen it." Jessie said and she was about to turn to walk away when Woody crossed his arms across his chest.

"Jessie?" Woody asked. "Where is my hat?"

"I don't know." She answered, crossing her arms.

"Jessie? I said where is my hat?" Woody asked accusingly.

"Woody, I don't know where your hat is." She claimed but Woody found it even more suspicious.

"Jessie, just give it back." He ordered and Jessie then looked somewhat offended,

"I don't have yer hat, Woody," She began. "So why are you accusing me of stealing it."

"I only want to say this once, where is my hat?"

"I don't have your hat Woody." She said.

"Just give it back." Woody said whilst sighing and placing a hand on his forehead.

"How can I when I don't even have it?" She was beginning to get furious.

"You know what Jess?" Woody began. "Sometimes you are real childish and immature."

Jessie began to look offended.

"How can you say that?"

"'Cause you are,"

"But Woody, I didn't even take yer hat and I don't know where it is." She claimed, only making Woody even more annoyed.

"And you act like a complete brat."

"What did you say?" Jessie asked stubbornly.

"I said that you act like a complete brat," He said. "B-R-A-T, brat."

She was now furious beyond belief.

So she slapped him and stormed away.

Woody put a hand up to his cheek, it hurt like mad.

Buzz had been watching the argument and was shocked when he saw Jessie slap Woody.

He walked over to the cow boy.

"What was that all about?" Buzz asked.

"She stole my hat and she won't tell me where it is."

"Come on," Buzz began. "I don't think she would have done that."

"Well she di-" Woody began, but he was unable to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Mr Potato-head.

"Hey Woody, I found yer hat," He began. "It was by the wall under Bonnie's bed. It must have fell down there when you were asleep."

Woody went wide-eyed.

It was then that he realized that he had made a false accusation.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want. Sorry it's short.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	10. Can We Watch it Again?

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, since Pixar bidded a higher price on eBay for it, I do not own Toy Story.

"Woody?" Buzz asked, whilst walking into the front room. Bonnie's parents had gone on hoiday for a few days, so the toys had the house to themselves for the weekend. "What in the world are you watching?"

He had no idea what Woody was watching, he had never seen it before. And the setting of the film didn't seem appealing to him either. It was probably just an old film of Bonnie's.

"Back to the future part 3." Woody answered.

"Huh?" Buzz asked, he really had never heard of it before.

"You know, Back to the Future part 3, the Western one?" Woody asked, how could Buzz not have known about it. To Woody, it was one of the best films ever created.

"Never heard of it." Buzz admitted.

Woody rolled his eyes, he had just turned the film on and now he had to explain to Buzz what it was.

"You've seriously never heard of it?" Woody asked.

Buzz shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope,"

Woody rolled his eyes yet again before explaining to Buzz the entire storyline of the trilogy.

"So if that gut was a crazy scientist," Buzz began. "Why did he dream of going to the crummy western time instead of going years into the future where he could be famous for creating the time machine?"

Woody mentally scream at himself.

He looked back to the TV screen.

Damn it, he was too busy with Buzz and now he missed his favourite part where Marty loses his boot to the bear.

"I don't know Buzz," Woody began. "I can't read minds and I especially can't read minds of someone behind a TV screen."

"Well, the movie sounds rubbish anyway." Buzz said, slightly annoying Woody for mocking his favourite film. "And it looks rubbish anyway."

Buzz smiled victoriously, enjoying the fact that he had gotten on Woody's nerves.

"I best be going to see if anyone wants me." Buzz claimed before he walked off.

Woody sighed in relief.

_Finally, _Woody thought to himself_. A moments peace_.

He only managed to watch no more than five minutes of it without being disturbed.

"Hiya Sheriff," Mr Potato-head greeted as he walked into the front room. He instantly noticed Woody sitting cross-legged on the brown couch, staring intently at the Tv screen.

"What are you watching," Potato-head asked and this seemed to break Woody out of his trance. "Is it a 50's classic." The spud asked eagerly.

Woody locked his gaze onto Potato-head,he was somewhat disappointed that he had been disturbed.

"No," Woody began. "It's 'Back to the Future part 3'"

"Is that old man in the film called 'Who framed Roger Rabbit?'"

Woody nodded.

"I think so," Woody began to answer. "Why, do you like Christopher Lloyd."

It was then that Woody thought that 'Who framed Roger Rabbit' seemed like a film Potato-head would enjoy.

"Why, did you like Christopher Lloyd's acting in it?" Woody asked hoping for a positive answer. Woody loved all of the actors that make up 'Back to the Future'.

"No," Potato-head answered in disbelief that Woody would even suggest such a thing. "His acting's terrible and the film was complete and utter garbage."

Woody sighed, how hard was it to come across someone else that actually enjoyed the film?

Woody returned his attention back to the tv screen and he didn't even notice when Potato-head huffed and walked away.

He was completely absorbed by the wonders of the movie.

That was until he was disturbed again.

"What are you watching Woody?" Rex asked from the floor.

Woody answered him.

"Does it have any dinosaurs or monster's in it?" Rex began to ask. "Because I think I'm becoming a bit soft again and I really need some inspiration."

"Not really," Woody answered. "Unless you count 'Mad Dog Tannen' as a monster."

"Who's he?" Rex asked.

Woody rolled his eyes.

"There aren't any dinosaurs in this." Woody answered, cutting straight to the point.

"Oh, Ok" Rex said and he wondered off..

Woody did his best to try and watch the movie, but he felt like he had been interrupted too much.

He hadn't even had a chance to get into it before he was interrupted again.

"I say, what you are watching has no familiarality to me at all. Is it a romance."

It just had to be Mr Pricklepants, typical

Woody sighed.

"It looks like a Shakespear adaption, " He commented. "Maybe Romeo and Juliet, with older people."

Woody rolled his eyes.

Why does everything have to seem like Romeo and Juliet to him and why does he have to compare everything to romance.

"No," Woody began. "It's not a Shakespear adaption."

"Oh," Mr Pricklepants said, half disappointed.

He walked away.

Woody returned his attention to the screen and since he had seen the movie loads of times, he knew that it had just passed the three-quater way point.

_Just great,_ he thought. _I finally have a chance to watch it, but then I have to miss half of it._

He didn't want to start it again at that moment, he didn't like doing that during movies. He just have to replay it once it had finished.

He was interrupted yet again after only a few minutes.

He heard a gasp from under him.

"Is that Tobey Maguire?" Dolly asked.

Woody rolled his eyes and faced down to the floor at the doll.

"He's really hot," She commented.

Woody sighed.

"No, that's not spider-man or the actor that plays him." Woody claimed.

"Oh," Dolly said suddenly remembering who the guy on the screen was. "Isn't that the guy with Parkinson's disease?"

Woody nodded, just wanting her to go away so he could watch the film in peace.

"Ewwww," She complained as she walked away.

Woody did his best to watch the film, but he found that he couldn't allow himself to be absorbed by it in fear of being disturbed again.

It was now rolling into the last five minutes of the film.

Maybe he could watch those minutes in peace.

"Woody?" Someone said from behind him.

"He turned his head around, mostly because of anger.

"What?" He snapped in a sigh.

Jessie gasped on the floor.

A large smile formed on her face when she saw the screen.

"Are ya watching Back to the Future part 3?" She asked and he nodded in responce.

"I love that film!" She yelled. "Can I watch it with ya?"

He hesitated slightly before nodding.

It wouldn't be that bad if she watched it with him, would it?

"Yeee-Haww!" She yelled before leaping onto the couch.

She happily watched the last five minutes with him.

She frowned when the credits began to roll.

"Oh," She moaned in disappointment. "It's finished."

She then had an idea.

"Can we watch it again Woody?" She asked in excitement. "Please!"

He smiled, he was glad that someone else liked it apart from himself.

"I would happily watch it again ma'am"

He smiled yet again as he pressed the rewind button.

They soon found themselves absorbed by th western world featured in the film.

Yep, they would happily watch it again.

A/N Let me know what you think. It was rubbish wasn't it? Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

I probably will update on this once a week from now on, or twice of you're lucky, unless I run out of ideas.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	11. How Did She Do It So Easily?

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, since Pixar bidded a higher price on eBay for it, I do not own Toy Story. You don't have to worry about this one. It's 100% Buzz/Jessie fluff.

"J-Jessie?" Buzz began in a stutter. He stood before her and she was sat down on Bonnie's computer desk, watching Trixie and Rex as they were playing games on the device.

She swivled around so that she was facing the Space Ranger.

"Mmmm-hmmp?" She asked.

When Buzz tried to say something, he found that his tounge was tied. He couldn't even say a word without stuttering.

Jessie grinned and let out a small soft chuckle. Buzz seemed mesmirized by the small sound that had escaped her soft lips. How beautiful and tender it sound within his ears.

Jessie blushed when she noticed Buzz staring at her.

She cleared her throat, hinting Buzz that he was staring at her.

He shook his head, forcing himself from his trance. He couldn't hlp but blush when he heard Jessie giggle at him again.

"Yes Ranger?" Jessie said, flicking her braid away from her shoulder. Buzz found himself lost in a trance when he saw Jessie do that. How red and soft herhair looked. One thing that he always admired about her was the fact that she actually had hair, unlike all the other female toys in Bonnie's room.

Buzz suddenly had an urge to touch it. He was to reach out and feel it when he shook his head again. She would probably think he were crazy if he did that.

He had to ask her.

He fixed his yes on a point in the wall behind the cowgirl, so that he wouldn't become distracted and accidentely say the wrong thing, or he would just mutter sounds that weren't even comprehendable.

"Em, erm...I was just wondering if y-you w-" He stuttered, he mentally slapped himself over the fact that he couldn't even say one sentence that was understandable.

He suddenly felt embarrassed over himself. He was Buzz Lightyear, space ranger, destructer of Zurg, savoiur of the universe and yet here he was quivering and speechless over something so silly, like love.

Rex and Trixie had finished their game and were now looking over at the two love birds. They were wondering how much longer it would take for them to get together.

Buxx felt the dinosaurs' gaze on him and because of that, he felt even more nervous than he originally was.

"Would you like to go outside?" Buzz said hurriedly, so that there wasn't time for him to spill over his words.

Jessie modded.

"Okay," She answered. She knew that Buzz was trying to say something and that he was feeling nervous.

They were both glad that Bonnie's parents were at work and Bonnie was at Sunnyside.

Jessie was surprised when Buzz rushed down the stairs. She actually had to struggle to keep up with him. They were soon already down the stairs and were walking into the kitchen and through the cat flap.

It was then that Jessie realized that Bonnie must've had a cat at some point, but had probably given it away or it had died.

Once they were in the back garden, Buzz turned to face Jessie.

"So what were you wanting to tell me Space boy?" Jessie asked.

Buzz just stared at her in a trance. Jessie didn't mind when he did that most of the time, but she was wanting hiim to spit what he had to say out.

She cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry erm," Buzz began, thinking of how he should arrange his words.

"Spit it out," Jessie ordered with a grin and a slight chuckle.

"Sorry Jess," Buzz began. "But I just couldn't say it in her room, not with everyone staring at me like that."

"It's fine," Jessie told him.

Buzz couldn't believe how hard he was making this. He had remembered that Woody was never like that with Bo, so why could't he do it?

"I was j-just w-wondering-" He stopped. He felt as if some one had caught his tounge with pliers and was trying to throw him around with it.

"Yes?" Jessie asked, even though she knew what he was wanting to say.

"Well, I was j-just wondering if-" He began then shook his head, trying to clear his speech. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

Jessie pretended to think for a while, although it seemed pretty convincing to Buzz.

_I've screwed up big time,_ Buzz thought to himself.

He was surprised by Jessie's answer.

"Of course I would silly!" Jessie exclaimed. "I've been waiting God knows how long for you to ask me!"

Buzz seemed shock.

"You have," He shook his head. "I mean great. Let's say tomorrow night? 7:30?"

"You got it!"

Buzz was left flabbergasted.

How did she do it so easily?

A/N I will be doing a chap on their date, but it might not be straight after this. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	12. Preparations

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, since Pixar bidded a higher price on eBay for it, I do not own Toy Story. You don't have to worry about this one. It's 100% Buzz/Jessie fluff.

Buzz woke up that moring, full of adreniline and excited. But at the same time, he was also nervous.

He couldn't believe that he was actually going on a date with her.

Wait? What if it was a dream?

Buzz's eyes went wide as he realized that the possibility could actually be true.

_Damn it! _He thought to himself_. I went through all of that, just to wake up and realize it could've been a dream?_

He just wasn't sure whether he had asked the girl, whom he had a crush on for over ten years and who he might be in love with, to go on a date with him for real.

He was determined to find out, but he wasn't wanting Jessie to think he was weird if it had turned out that he really hadn't asked her. So he was going to have to find out subtly.

Bonnie hug tightened on him as she slept. Buzz looked to his left, where he saw Woody, lying down next to Bonnie's side, and Bullseye, who was curled up next to Jessie.

He stared at Jessie, who was obviously having an extremely pleasant dream.

Bonnie's bed side alarm suddenly went off, if Buzz hadn't been used to hearing the alarmj go off every morning, he would've jumped out of his space suit.

Bonnie woke and got ready for school, before she kissed each and everyone of her toys goodbye and she left for school.

Once they were sure that she had left, the toys came to life.

Buzz walked over to Jessie.

"So Jessie," Buzz asked, deciding that he would instead just cut to the chase. "Are you still up for tonight?"

He slightly winced, expecting her to think he was crazy.

"You mean our date?" Jessie asked.

He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. So he had asked her.

"Y-yes." Buzz answered, completely absorbed with her beauty.

"Of course I am Ranger," Jessie answered with a smirk. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Buzz shook himself out of his trance.

"Oh no," Buzz began. "I didn't think that you weren't. I just wanted to make sure."

Jessie gave an even bigger smirk.

"See a later Space boy," Jessie said with a wink and she walked off, leaving Buzz standing, flabbergated, in his tracks.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

He was actually going on a date with her.

But he went wide-eyed when he was faced with the truth.

He had no idea what they were going to do.

He had to come up with an idea, and fast.

Bonnie and her parents were going ut to a meal taht night, so they could do anything they wanted between the hours of 6-11pm.

Maybe Woody would have some ideas?

Buzz walked over to the cow boy, who was under the bed playing checkers with Slinky.

"Woody?" Buzz began.

Woody turned to face teh Space Ranger.

"Yeah?"

"Could you two keep a secret?" Buzz asked and Slinky and Woody nodded.

"Well I'm sorta going on a date with Jessie tonight.

Woody smiled.

"Finally," WOody said and Buzz ingnored his comment. "Congrats Buzz."

"But I don't know what I'm gonna do." Buzz admitted. "Could you give me any hints."

"Whoah theer Buzz," Woody said. "Jessie knows nearly all of my ideas for a date, if you don't want her to think of you as a cheapskate then-"

"Ok, fine I get it,"

"But, if your wanting to impress her," Woody began. "I'd suggest that you come out with a surprise, something that would amaze her."

Buzz then had a brilliant idea.

"Thanks Woods," Buzz said as he ran out from under the bed.

* * *

Buzz walked into the telephone booth and searched through the phonebook, looking for the number.

He was glad that the service was free.

"Perfect," He muttered when he found the number.

He dialled.

A/N I know I'm evil, the date might not come for another chapter or two yet. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxx


	13. Services

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, since Pixar bidded a higher price on eBay for it, I do not own Toy Story. You don't have to worry about this one. It's 100% Buzz/Jessie fluff.

He waited anxiously for a brief moment, whilst hye was hearing the slight Buzz of the phone as it rang.

As soon as he was answered, he was greeted by the company.

"Hi," Buzz said in return. "May I be able to require your services tonight?"

"Sure," The deep voice on the other side of the line answered. "May I asked what you require it for?"

Buzz tried to come up with an answer within the next few seconds.

"Uh...Anniversary," Buzz told him.

"Uhh huh," ha man muttered. "What time do you require it by?"

"Erm...eight pm please?" Buzz asked. He was just glad that the man he was speaking to had no idea that he was actually a toy.

"And your name is...?" The man asked.

"Buzz L-" Buzz was about to answer, but then he stoppedwhen he was about to say Lightyear.

He looked around for influence, when he spot something just outside the telephone box.

"H-Hydrant," Buzz answered. "Buzz Hydrant."

"Okay then," The deep voiced man began. "Thank you for requiring our services Buzz Hydrant, we hiope you find the experience pleasurable and enjoyable."

Buzz heard a slight crackle, before the line went dead.

"I better get back, before they notice I'm gone," Buzz muttered to himself and he snuck back into Bonnie's house.

When he was back in the room, he looked at the time.

_8:45_

Buzz sighed to himself.

Only ten hours and forty-five minutes to go.

Meanwhile

Jessie couldn't help but walk around the room with the biggest grin she had ever remembered pulling in her life.

At the corner of the room, Jessie spotted Mrs Potato-head and Dolly playing 'Line up Four'.

She walked over to them.

"Good morning darling," Mrs Potato-head greeted.

"Hi," Was all Jessie could really say, her stupid grin got in the way.

"I see someones in a good mood this morning," Mrs Potato-head commented, with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Dolly asked and Jessie's smile widened even more when she looked forward to her date tonight.

"Nothin'" Jessie lied.

"Jessie don't lie to us," Dolly told her, arms crossed over her chest. The two of them had ignored the board game for now. They were just extremely curious of what Jessie was happy about.

"Yeah," Mrs Potato-head added. "We know that it ain't nothing."

Jessie blushed crimson red, she knew that Mrs Potato-head was able to read her like an open book. It might've been because of the spud's natural motherly side or maybe because she had known Jessie for so long.

"Well," Jessie began. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

Doly gave an evil smirk.

"Depends what it it," Dolly stated.

Jessie knew that she couldn't get away with trying to avoid the truth, so she might as well tell them any way.

"Buzz asked me on a date tonight," Jessie admitted and her face almost became the same colour as her hair.

Both Dolly and Mrs Potato-head exchanged glances before they smiled in unison.

"Finally," Dolly muttered. "He asked you out."

"Huh?" Jessie asked.

"We've been placing bets on whether he was going to ask you out," Dolly admited and cleared her throat,. "And I believe I won that bet."

Dolly held out her hand, obvipusly wanting something, to Mrs Potato-head.

The spud scowled before she placed one of her earrings in Dolly's hand.

"It doesn't matter," She lied. She loved the earring. "I hated it anyway, I was going to give it to you anyway as well."

Dolly smirked.

"Well if you hate them so much," Dolly began using what Mrs Potato-head to her advantage. "Then you obviously wouldn't mind giving me your other one?"

Mrs Potato-head scowled yet again, she had no choice, she didn't want Dolly to know that she was upset about losing.

"Of course I wouldn't dear," She said through grit teeth and she gave Dolly her other earring.

Jessie cleared her throat, receiving their attention immediately.

"You were placing bets on whether me and Buzz were going to get together?" Jessie asked, confused. She couldn't believe it, hoe could they have been placing bets, when Buzz himself didn't even know, or did he?

"Of course we were dear," Mrs Potato-head answered. "We nearly died of boredom waiting for Buzz to finally ask you."

"How long did you know he was wanting to ask me?" Jessie asked, bracing herself for the answer.

"Ever since the first day he met you, when his wings popped open." Mrs Potato-head answered.

Jessie's eyes went wide.

"For that long?" Jessie asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, I'm not sure if he realized it then dear, but everyone else certainly did."

"So, everyone else knew but me?" Jessie asked. "Why did no-one tell me?"

"We thought you already knew," She answered. "Since you two are a perfect pair of lovebirds."

Jessie shook her head, she wasn't wanting to find out what she wasn't wanting to know.

"See ya," She muttered, before she walked away. She sighed when she noticed the time.

Several hours later

Once they were sure that Jessie and Buzz weren't in earshot, Mrs Potato-head and Dolly made their way over to Woody and Slinky under the bed.

They were nearly there, but they didn't realize that Woody and Slinky were also making their way over to them, with the same intentions in mind.

They collided into each other.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Mrs Potato-head complained to Woody.

"Sorry," Woody muttered and they were silent for a few moments.

"Buzz asked Jessie out!" They all said in unison, breaking their promises.

"Wait how do you know?" Woody asked.

"We forced it outta Jessie," Dolly began. "Might we ask the same of you?"

"Buzz told us," Slinky said.

Mrs Potato-head felt sort of guilty for breaking her promise to Jessie.

"Well," She began, trying to look for an excuse. "I didn't break my promise, , my fingers were crossed."

"Same here," Everyone else answered.

Meanwhile

Buzz waited anxiously for the next few hours and before he knew it the time was:

_7:29_

A/N I know,I'm evil, making you wait for the date. But I do have to come up with one hundred moments and each chapter is a moment. I promise that the next one will be the date.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

Anyone want to hazard a guess as to what Buzz has planned?

x~x~x~x~Shannon~x~x~x~X


	14. First Date

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, since Pixar bidded a higher price on eBay for it, I do not own Toy Story. You don't have to worry about this one. It's 100% Buzz/Jessie fluff.

"Are you ready ma'am?" Buzz asked politely as he took Jessie's hand.

None of them were dressed for their date, but they didn't need to be, they both thought that the other looked perfect the way they already are.

"More than I've ever been." Jessie answered seductively.

"So," Jessie began after a few moments. "What have you got planned for tonight?"

"Oh," He began. "I just thought maybe we could just go on a walk, look at the stars." Buzz suggested.

"Sounds perfect to me." She answered.

They walked down the stairs, holding hands, and through the cat flap.

"So, where ya planning on walking?" Jessie asked she didn't really care what Buzz had planned, she was going to enjoy the date either way.

"I was just think that we'll walk to the park a couple of blocks away," He began. "Since it is quite dark out, so we won't be noticed."

"What ever you choose Buzz," Jessie began. "I know I'll be sure to love."

Buzz smiled, receiving a seductive smirk in return.

Buzz linked his arms in hers and they walked down the dim street, the only light being the one produced by the street lamps.

They walked in a comfortable silence and Jessie leant against Buzz's shoulder as they walked. They continued for a few blocks, until they came to an empty park, mainly just a field of grass and they walked through, entering the park.

The grass almost completely covered their feet and Jessie gave a sweet chuckle when she noticed.

Buzz almost found himself in a trance when he heard her giggle, he absolutely loved the sound of her voice. But he enjoyed the mesmerizing tone that rang though his ears when she giggled even more.

"The stars really are wonderful aren't they," Jessie admired as she observed the thousands of fluttering lights, crowding the sky.

"And just to think," Buzz began. "That each and every star would be apart of another solar system, that could hold who knows how many planets. And the galaxies could hald billions of stars and the universe could hold billions of galaxies and so on and so forth. You could say that the galaxy goes to-"

"Infinity and beyond?" Jessie suggested, she knew what Buzz was going to say.

"Yeah," He muttered.

They eventually found a nice place they could sit down and they did. Buzz looked at the time on the watch he had brought with him.

_7:57_

He smiled to himself. They weren't going to miss it.

He looked over to Jessie and gave her a soft smile, before wrapping his right arm around her, and she comfortably snuggled into his chest. They were both so glad that they were alone, and they were glad that the other toys weren't around them so there not having to stay alert for disturbances.

And since the others weren't there, they could do whatever they want, without having to be embarrassed.

They remained like that for roughly two and a half minutes and Jessie somehow found herself drifting off into sleep. Until she heard something. It sounded like a missile being dropped from above, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that it was aiming upwards.

She sat up with a beaming expression on her face.

Could it really be?

They heard a soft boom from the fireworks and she stared in awe as the most beautiful colours she had ever seen erupted out of the soft explosion before settling into the air.

"Was that a firework?" Jessie asked in amazement. It had been the longest time, since she saw a firework. In fact, the last time she had seen a firework was when she was at Al's and sat on the edge of his window.

"Yep," Buzz began. "I thought you'd like it. You do don't you."

"I love it Buzz," She said excitedly, tackling him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for doing this."

"If you're happy," He began. "Then I'm happy."

They watched the fireworks in awe for another few minutes, until they seemed to die down and would only come once any few moments.

Once Jessie assumed that there was only a few more left she said.

"Weren't the fireworks just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" She asked.

"Second," Buzz told her, staring at her with a smile, he could be so sweet sometimes.

"You really are the sweetest Space toy I've ever met." She told him.

"Aren't I the only Space toy you've ever met?" Buzz asked jokingly.

"Well there are the squeeze toys." Jessie laughed.

"Well," Buzz began. "As long as they aren't any competition for me." His eyes went wide for a second. "Are th-"

He was cut off when Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips softly against his.

Buzz felt his hands go numb, in fact, he felt everything go numb. His arms dangled uselessly at his sides. Buzz felt completely absorbed by the essence of her kiss. He had no idea how long he had wanted to kiss Jessie for, but for some reason, he had never brought up the courage. And for some reason, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to move a muscle and if he could, he would've kissed her back.

However, his wings didn't seem to get the message that the rest of his body was romantically parilysed, because they popped out.

Jessie broke away from the kiss , but still kept her face close to his. She let out a soft giggle, noticing that his wings had popped out.

"Does that answer your question Space Ranger?" Jessie asked with a seductive smile.

Buzz tried to stutter some words, but they were not comprehendable. He shook his head to clear his speech.

"Not exactly," Buzz began, with the biggest smile he had ever pulled, forming on his lips. "Would you like to explain it to me again?"

"Of course I would," Was all she said, before Buzz pulled her into a kiss. This time, it was now her turn to be romantically paralysed in his sensational kiss.

It was then that the last of the fireworks, which happened to be the biggest of them all, erupted in the distance.

Nothing could be more magical than this.

A/N Sorry to keep you waiting. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	15. Feelings

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, since Pixar bidded a higher price on eBay for it, I do not own Toy Story. This moment takes place straight after 'First Date'

Jessie tried her best to fight back, she tried her best to react. But Buzz's kiss made her parilysed and she melted into his firm embrace around her.

She can't even remember how many years she had been waiting for him to do this to her for. She couldn't remember how long she had waited for him to make a move. She couldn't remember how long she had loved him for.

And now he was finally kissing her. She was unable to describe her happiness in words, even though it was her who had kissed Buzz first.

Buzz soon pulled away from the kiss and Jessie stared like a lovestruck fool in a trance at Buzz.

She shook her head, to shake herself out of the trance and Buzz placed a hand under her cheek. He smiled as he used the tip of his thumb to push a strand of red yarn, that had fallen free from the braid, away from her face.

Jessie gave a sweet smile of happiness. She had never felt so happy in her life.

"Does that answer your question?" Jessie asked with a slight, sweet chuckle.

"It sure does," Buzz commented.

"That's good," Jessie began, before shifting her position, so that she was now sitting cross-legged, in front of Buzz. "Because now, if you will, I have a question for you."

"Y-you do?" Buzz asked in a stutter, before he cleared his throat. "I mean, go ahead."

Jessie leant forward, so that her forehead was now against Buzz's.

"Did that moment mean just as much to you as it did to me?" Jessie asked, with another smile, attempting to hide how serious she actually felt about having a positive answer.

Buzz did his best to try and come up with a half decent answer, without messing it up. The only words he managed to mutter, were stuttered and uncomprehendable.

Jessie's face dropped when she assumed the worst. Maybe Buzz didn't feel the same way about her after all.

Buzz knew he had to say something, or he might lose Jessie.

"Y-yes," He stuttered. "J-Jessie, you have no idea how much it mean to me!"

Her face rose slightly, in interest as to what Buzz was going to say next.

"I-I'm sorry Jessie," He admitted. "I just can't help but stutter. I just can't help but act like this around you-..." He tried to say something else, but he then decided to just cut to the chase. "I-I love you."

She lifted her head, to face Buzz, up in shock. He loved her?

"You...y-you d-do?" Jessie asked in a stutter.

"Of course I do Jess," Buzz admitted. "Your the most beautiful thing, toy or living, I have ever met a-and you're funny, smart and I-I just love you. I love your hair I love your eyes..." He said, now suddenly becoming lost in her green eyes.

She gave a sweet giggle.

"I-I-I," Buzz stuttered, but Jessie then pressed a finger to his lips, and with a smile, she hushed him.

"Shhhh," She told him, and with a short chuckle she said. "It's my turn."

Buzz nodded and straightened his posture, allowing her to speak.

"I love you too," She answered. "Your the sweetest toy I have ever met and ya handsome, smart and totally adorable sometimes. A-and," She stuttered, unsure of what to say. "This is hard."

"It doesn't have to be," Buzz told her, now it was his turn to hush her. "You don't have to say anything if you'd prefer not to."

He then placed a firm hand on top of her small, delicate one.

"But I want to," Jessie told him. Buzz sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him, but for a brief moment, he wondered if he saw her lip quiver slightly. "I-I love you."

Buzz let out a smile. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. He was unbelievably glad that the girl he loved, loved him back. But he had never felt so nervous.

"I don't know when I started to feel this way about you," She admitted. "I don't know if it was the Sunnyside ordeal or what?"

"You mean Spanish Buzz?" Buzz asked, somewhat sadly.

Jessie shook her head.

"No I wasn't meaning that Buzz," Jessie told him. "Spanish Buzz has nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure?" Buzz asked.

"Of course I am," Jessie began. "Well, he did kick us in the right direction, but he has nothing to do with this. Spanish Buzz was not the one who held my hand when we all thought we were going to die."

"But he was the one who saved you from being crushed," Buzz muttered.

"Yes, but who was really under Spanish Buzz? It was you," Jessie told him. "Look Buzz. Spanish Buzz was not the one I fell in love with."

"He wasn't?" Buzz asked.

"No, Buzz" Jessie began. "You were the one I fell in love with. I love _you _Buzz."

Buzz looked at her, shocked and lovestruck.

"I love you too," He told her.

They slowly leant towards each other, where they then shared the most passionate kiss of their lives.

So far.

A/N Sorry if that last line was a bit cheesy. The next moment will be a totally different moment all together.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Traffic Trick

Disclaimer: Another chapter up and running. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, since Pixar bidded a higher price on eBay for it, I do not own Toy Story. I randomly came up with this one when I was in my step-dad's car and we stopped at a red light. Enjoy:)

"Daddy," Bonnie whined. "I'm bored. Is there anything I can do?"

Bonnie was stood next to her farther, who was sat down on the sofa reading the days newspaper.

He sighed, thinking about if there was anything that he needed to do today, so he can take Bonnie with him.

He then had an idea.

"Yes," Her farther began. "You could come to the shops with me and help me pick out something for your mum's birthday."

Bonnie smiled, before she threw her arms around her dad's neck.

"Thank you daddy," She said. "Can I take my toys with me?"

"You can take three," Her dad began to tell her. "At the most."

Bonnie frowned and huffed.

"Or take none of them," He offered sternly as an alternative.

"Fine," She said, just as she was about to walk up the stairs.

"Be down in five minutes Bon Bon," Her farther said, calling her by a nickname, he knew she loved. "So we can go."

Bonnie then, hurriedly, ran to her room and picked up the first three toys that came to her mind

They were indeed Woody, Buzz and Jessie.

She the rushed down the stairs and shoved her shoes onto her tiny feet.

She attempted to tie the laces of her shoe together, without success. The five-year-old frowned when she realized she couldn't do it.

"Daddy," She asked innocently, as he walked through the hall. "Could you tie my shoelaces please?"

"Of course I would honey," He smiled and he knelt down, facing his daugther and he tied her shoelaces.

"Thanks Daddy," Bonnie said when he finished.

"Come on then," He told her, pulling Bonnie to her feet. He opened the front door, and helped Bonnie outside, before going out himself and closing the door behind him.

Bonnie skipped happily to the car, as her dad dug the keys from his pockets. He unlocked the car and hey both got in.

The engine roared to life when he turned the car on and he drove the car out of the driveway.

They rove for around twenty minutes, until they parked in a store car park.

"Can I bring my toys in?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Mr Anderson answered.

"Oh, why not?" Bonnie complained with a huff.

"Because you might lose them," He answered.

Bonnie gave a huff.

"Fine," She muttered.

They then got out of the car, before they walked out to the shop.

The toys came to life instantly.

"How long do you think they'll be in there for" Jessie asked.

Woody shrugged his shoulders and exchanged a wink with Buzz.

"I don't know," Woody began. "Hopefully it won't be too long."

However, Buzz was observing a device outside of the car, that he had never remembered seeing before.

"Hey guys," Buzz began. "What's that?" He asked pointing to a traffic light, it was now on green and he could only stare in awe as the cars drove through it.

He was now remembering a time, over ten years before, when he had to direct some of the toys across a street, but he hadn't remembered seeing that. He had simply waited for the traffic to die down or stop on their own.

He stared in disbelief at the traffic light as it turned red, and all of the cars seemed to stop.

It was as if the light was forcing them to stop.

"Don't be silly Buzz," Jessie told him. She, of course knew what it was, who didn't? "It's a tr-"

She was interrupted by Woody.

"Whoa," Woody said as the light turned red and the cars seemed to stop, for some unknown reason. "They just stopped when it turned red. Why did they stop?"

Jessie sighed to herself, surely, they must've known about traffic lights by now.

It was then that Jessie remembered that someone had mentioned that Buzz and a few other toys had gone to the city to try and rescue Woody from Al's. They must've came across dozens of traffic lights, unless of course, they didn't notice them and waited till the traffic died down, before taking the risk of crossing the road.

It was then that she realized that, that probably was what they did.

"You seriously don't know what that is?" Jessie asked and they both nodded their heads.

"Wait?" Jessie began. "You don't know what that is?" How could Woody not know what it was. He almost knew everything, well he acted like that.

They shook their heads.

"It's a traf-" She began, but wasn't able to complete her sentence.

"Look," Buzz pointed out. "It's changing to green."

"And now their moving again," Woody said, indicating the moving traffic.

"They're supposed to go when it turns green," Jessie told them. "It's a traff-"

"It's turning red," Woody pointed out.

"And they've stopped again," Buzz began. "Why do they stop when when it turns red? Unless..."

"Unless what Buzz?" Woody asked.

Fear suddenly shadowed his eyes.

"Unless, the light is controlling them," Buzz began and his eyes went wide. "Oh no, I only thought he was fictional."

"Only thought who was fictional?" Jessie asked out of curiosity. She was wondering what Buzz was talking about.

"Zurg," Buzz hissed. "He's using that mysterious red light as a transmitter to receive peoples brainwaves, for a brief moment and he'll scan them to receive any information. Before sending them back."

"That's impossible," Jessie mocked.

Buzz snapped a hand up to her mouth.

"Don't mock him, or he could steal the brainwaves of people for good," Buzz told her. "Causing them to enter a coma."

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Wait you think it's Zurg?" Woody asked, before giving Buzz another wink, when Jessie wasn't looking. "I thought it was a magical red genie."

Buzz let out a fake gasp.

"It could be Zurg, disguised as a genie!" Buzz began, before he aimed his right arm at the light. "Everyone get down."

"Buzz what are you doing?" Jessie asked, she had no idea what was going on between her friends these past few moments, it's like they've gone mad.

"I'm going to try and use the ray of light of my light-bulb lazer to intervene with the process.

"Buzz, why are you acting so weird?" Jessie asked. "Why are you both acting weird?"

"Get down," Buzz warned and he pressed the button of his lazer.

His posture suddenly erected, and his position stiffened.

"Buzz?" Jessie asked. What in the world was going on with him?

She moved her way around him in the front seat.

Buzz was completely stiff, he then fell backwards, falling over the edge of the seat and onto the floor.

Jessie turned to look down at Buzz.

"Buzz?" Woody asked, with a smile on his face. But since Jessie was in front of him, she was not able to detect it.

"Buzz?" Jessie yelled in fear. She had no idea what was going on with him.

She jumped down to the floor and knelt beside him. His eyes were closed softly and his posture was still and stiff.

"Buzz!" Jessie yelled in fear, trying to shake him into consciousness. Her mouth hung open and she felt like she was going to cry out of confusement.

What in the world happened to him.

Woody let out a chuckle, as he slapped his knee.

Jessie looked up to face him, and he was laughing his head off.

Something definitely wasn't right.

"What's so funny?" She asked and she looked back down to Buzz.

There was a large smirk forming on his face.

"Gotcha!" Woody yelled. "You fell for it. You actually believed we had no idea what a traffic light was?"

"I-uh, yeah-but-you," Jessie stammered, utterly speechless. She had fallen for one of their pranks.

Buzz smiled and his eyes were full of pride as they opened.

"What world are you living in?" Woody continued.

"That was_ not _funny," Jessie said sternly, with a frown on her face as she folded her arms.

"Sure it wasn't Jess," Woody said in a sarcastic manner.

"Well it wasn't." Jessie told him.

Buzz was now beginning to feel regret. What if they had pushed it too far.

"Jess," He began. "Are you mad."

"Oh, well I dunno," Jessie began, when an idea came to her mind. She forced a smile from her lips, for the moment. "It's just a shame you have short legs."

"Huh?" Buzz asked.

She gave an evil smirk and his eyes went wide.

He only just managed to roll out of the way, before she suddenly dived to the ground, where he had just been.

"Run Ranger, run," She taunted. "Oh ya better hope ya can run. You too Sheriff."

And, of course, it hadn't been long before she managed to tackle them both to the floor.

She smirked as they squirmed under her like little girls.

A/N I don't know what I think about that one. I have to admit, I don't know what I was on when I wrote that. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you

In case I don't update before hand, I'd just like to wish all of my readers a happy new year.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	17. Deal

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story.

Bonnie woke up that day for school, yet again late. She threw herself out of the bed and into her bathroom.

A few minutes later, she ran back out, fully dressed for school and gathered her stuff together.

She said goodbye to her toys, before she left the room and went downstairs.

Around twenty minutes, the toys spotted two cars drive out of the driveway and they came to life.

"Right everyone!" Woody began. "It's time for the weekly meeting."

There were a few moans, groans and whines from the crowd, but Woody eventually managed to get them all huddled together.

He went through the usual stuff he went through in a meeting, until he came to an important piece of information, which he thought the other might find good.

"Oh and some of you may have heard that Bonnie's dad, has gotten a new job for the day." Woody told him.

"So does that mean there will be no-one in the house?" Trixie asked.

"Yes," Woody began. "And it means we'll be able to go around the house freely and even have the television on."

Cheers erupted from the crowd of huddled toys.

It took Woody a while, but he eventually managed to quieten the toys down.

"Now you'll all be able to do what you want in the house during the day," Woody declared. "But first of all, I want to make a few rules clear."

Even more moans from the toys.

"Guys," Woody began. "If you're wanting to have this privilage, you're going to have to follow a few rules."

Once they were quiet again, Woody continued.

"Rule number one, everyone must be back in this room in their previous position at three-forty on the dot," Woody warned. "Rule number two, no pay per views. Number three, no messing with anything such as a stove, or a bath, or a lighter. In fact, just don't mess with anything that's hot. Number four, leave everything as you found it, we don't need them getting suspicious..."

"Anything else?" Potato-head asked, slightly out of annoyance.

"Oh yeah. and no attracting any attention from the neighbours and no leaving the lights on in unoccupied rooms and..." Woody began, thinking of anything else. "You'll know the rest."

After that meeting, all of the toys split up to do their daily activities.

Woody walked down the stairs and looked through the bookshelf in the front room for something to read.

He had been looking for a good ten minutes, and he still hadn't found anything.

He was too busy looking, that he didn't notice another toy walk down the stairs, climb on the couch and turn the television on.

Until he heard that really annoying theme tune, and it was obvious that someone had turned it one halfway through it.

**But no-one ever discovers.**

**Who would've thought that a girl like me,**

**Would double as a super staaarrrrr.**

Woody turned around, only to be faced with the back of the sofa.

He walked around to see who was sitting there.

**You get the best of both worlds.**

**Chillin' out, take it slow, then you rock out the show.**

"Trixie," Woody began, before he saw who was actually there. "Turn Hannah Montana off. It's rubbish."

But his eyes went wide when he saw who had hold of the remote.

"Jessie?" Woody asked.

**You get the best of both wor-**

She suddenly jumped where she was sitting and quickly and messily changed the channel, only for the channel to change to Rugrats.

She almost dropped the remote as she pressed the off button.

"The tv sure hates me today," Jessie meant to mutter to herself, but Woody heard.

"You were watching Hannah Montana?" Woody asked, folding his arms, with a smirk of amusement.

"Em no..." Jessie answered, suddenly becoming red in the face. "I was erm...channel surfing and this came on."

"Aha," Woody said. "Don't lie to me Jess, I can see you getting all red in the face."

"Boy," Woody began. "Can't wait till everyone hears this. The roughest toughest cow girl in the Wild West watching sissy, sissy Hannah Montana."

Jessie desperately tried to come up with something she could say.

"Well, it's not like I like the music or the plot," Jessie muttered nervously.

"What is it then?" Woody asked expectantly.

"I like the girls accent." Jessie admitted.

"Wait till the guys here this." Woody teased.

"Hey," Jessie defended. "It's not me who made Bonnie's parents suspicious by taping an episode of 'Wizard's of Waverly Place' where that big Mr Laritate believes he's in the Wild West."

"How did you know it was me?" Woody asked, he didn't bother trying to say it wsn't him. She saw right trough him. But none of the toys had found out who did it. "No-one knew who taped it."

Jessie gave an evil smirk.

"I know you Woody," Jessie told him. "And I know you pretty well."

Woody rolled his eyes, he was desperate for something he could blackmail her with.

And it looks like he wasn't going to get it yet.

"I won't say anything if you don't," Woody said with a sigh offering his hand

Jessie smiled, before she shook his hand.

"Deal!"

A/N I know, I was being completely random when I wrote this. But for some reason I always saw Hannah Montana as something Jessie would watch and I don't even know if Rugrats even runs anymore.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	18. Incinerator: Jessie's POV

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story.

"Nooooo!" Woody screamed as they helplessly fell towards their inevitable fate.

She gave a soft, helpless grunt, as she landed onto the ashes and debris of the garbage, with a small thud. And she skid to a halt, before sitting up. The echoes of the others as they landed, protruded in her mind and seemed to repeat itself round and round like a broken record player

She could only stare at the intense, eruptive flames that lay as their fate before them.

She was in too much shock at that moment, to comprehend anything other than, the fact that there was a fire. A few drops of sweat broke across her forehead as she stared in awe, at the massive fire that llay before them, seeming to tempt them into it's unbearable warmth. Jessie felt tempted, and leant forward a fraction.

Woody gasp, however, broke her out of her trance, before she went wide-eyed.

She turned around, to try and scramble up the debris. The only worry on her mind at that moment, was getting out of there. Without realizing, her breaths deepened and she began to hyperventilate.

She choked on a breath as Bullseye struggled up beside her.

She carried on doing this for another few moments, until she heard Rex scream and he skidded down, towards the fire.

"Rex!" Woody yelled as he attempted to grab his hand.

"Ahhh!" Rex screamed in fear, Woody also let out a yell, as he was forced further down.

This acted as a knock-on effect, causing all of the other toys to be dragged along with them.

Jessie had no idea what she should do, as the flames approached.

But there had to be something.

"Buzz!" Jessie yelled in fear, hoping that the Space Ranger had a plan. "What do we do?"

Jessie stared helplessly, into his sea-blue eyes. His face dropped slightly and he looked down at her hand, swallowing a gulp, before he reached out and took it.

She looked down at her hand in his, wondering about his curious action.

When it hit her.

She looked back into his eyes, and her eyebrows narrowed in understanding.

That was it, all was lost. They couldn't do anything over the fate that lay before them.

But Buzz was willing to go down with her, with everyone, as a family.

She continued to stare into her eyes, looking for any kind of a sign. He subtly nodded to her, confirming there lives, were soon to end.

She knew that there was a sense of disappointment within her eyes, but she forced it away. She couldn't act afraid now, not if Buzz was prepared to go down together.

She had to be strong for Buzz, she couldn't go down afraid. She couldn't live her last moments scared witless.

It was then that Jessie remembered something. For a brief moment she had forgotten about everyone else around them. She looked to her left, where she saw Bullseye still struggling to keep himself steady.

She reached out and placed a hand on one of his hooves, before exchanging glances with him.

The others did the same.

Jessie watched, as Woody still continued to scramble up, unaware that everyone else had given up.

When he noticed that everyone else was now still, he looked up and the expression on his face when he saw that everyone else was giving up, almost broke Jessie's heart.

Buzz offered Woody his hand. At first, Woody was frozen in his tracks, but he swallowed a gulp, and struggled, but he eventually had Buzz's hand within his grasp.

With his other hand, he took Slinky's paw, completing the link. The link they shared as a family.

Jessie could only stare in horror at the approaching flames, that threatened to engulf them, without warning.

She just couldn't force all of the regrets she had about the last two days from her mind.

It was then that she realized this was all her fault. If she had listened to Woody and followed him out of Sunnyside when he said, they wouldn't be in this mess. If she had listened to Woody when he said that Andy had meant to put them in the attic, they wouldn't be in this mess. If she hadn't encouraged all of the other toys, to get in the donations box, purely to satisfy herself, so she wouldn't have to face abandonment again, they wouldn't be in this mess. They'd be safe in Andy's attic and Woody would be happy, being at collage with Andy.

But she just had to ruin everything and get them all killed.

She looked around at each other toy individually, thinking of why she loved each toy and why they were important to her.

She would thank Mrs Potato-head, for acting motherly to her and not blaming her fears of the dark. Jessie was glad that she was there when Bo was sold in the yard-sale, she always knew the right thing to say. Jessie enjoyed the fact that she could talk to her about practically anything, without having to worry that she'd spill her secrets out.

She was grateful that Mr Potato-head was always determined to help and stick up for the people he cared about. Even though he can be a bit of a loud-mouth and grumpy sometimes, he still tried his best to help and was determined to go through till the end to get the job done. Jessie liked the fact that he cared so deeply for Mrs Potato-head and the three aliens. But he always attempted to hide the fact, when it came to Hamm.

To Jessie, Rex acted like a nervous cousin, but he knew what it took, when it came to video games and she was glad that he was the only other toy that gave her any competition while playing. And even though he was shy to mutter the truth, he always knew the difference between right and wrong.

When it came to Hamm, he was the toy that annoyed her the most, always correcting her. His habit became frustratingly annoying and sometimes Jessie wanted to push his ceramic body off of a desk. But she had to admit, that the toys would never get anywhere if it weren't for him, and that, she was grateful for.

Slinky acted as a link between the group, and it was true that he was the peace maker. He was always there to knock some sense into toys that were arguing and was able to settle the disputes between them. With his floppy ears and his peaceful attitude, Jessie would've said that she was the toy dog version of a hippy.

Jessie next thought of Bullseye. Out of all the other toys, she was the closest to Bullseye. After already spending fifteen years in storage, Al then chucked Bullseye inside and they spent the next ten years, trapped in a box together. She was the best at understanding his body language and she had felt slightly betrayed when Bullseye was about to follow Woody out of Sunnyside, but she knew it was only because, Woody was Bullseye rightful owner. Bullseye had always been there for her in storage, always there for her to embrace when her fear of the dark, became too much. It was as if she and Bullseye were mentally twins, and he was the one who was unable to speak. She loved Bullseye as a child would love their first ever puppy and it was as if Woody was the adult who bought the dog, but was still unable to become as connected to the dog as the child was.

At the thought of Woody, she looked over to him. To her, he was like an older brother. Yeah, it was true that at first, she had the small crush on him. But that was only because she was so glad that she was finally given the chance to escape storage. But it was when Woody had agreed to come to Japan, when the sibling relationship began to grow. Sure, he could be bossy and naggy sometimes and his determination could often lead to be annoying, but he always had the good intentions in mind and he was usually right, most of the time. And she loved him like a brother, even though they often argued with each other. Which tends to be what siblings do.

The last person her mind wandered to was Buzz.

She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it sooner than she did. She couldn't believe that she hadn't realized that she loved him sooner.

Her eyes widened a fraction. That was it! She was ion love with him. How had she not realized that sooner?

How did she not realize he had a crush on her? It was as obvious as a crater in the middle of a desert, with him stuttering like a lovestruck fool around her. He had always seemed to put her first before anything else. She had seen how it pained him to say good-bye to Woody, his best friend, at Sunnyside.

She wasn't sure if it was the Spanish Buzz that gave her a kick in the right direction or not, or if it was his near death when he had saved her from being crushed, but something at Sunnyside set free all of these emotions she had never felt before.

She just wished she had realized her feelings sooner and not just now, when they were moments from a fiery death.

She had to admit that she was scared, so she covered her fear by burying her face in his shoulder and he leant over her, as if her were protecting her.

And at that moment, it was final.

They were prepared to face the end together.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Girly Time

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank Jade Zimmer for this idea.

"Have you got all of your stuff packed Bonnie?" Mrs Anderson asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie answered. "It's by the door."

"Okay, let's head off then."

Once the toys were sure that the Anderson's had left for there weekend away, the toys came to live.

"Ooooh," Rex began excitedly, "I've been looking forward to this weekend for ages."

"I think we all have Rex," Woody began.

"We're going to have so much fun," Trixie added.

After the conversation, the toys went around to do their daily activities.

But after around four in the afternoon, the toys were unsure of what to do, since the usual habit is to have Bonnie play with them at that time.

"I'm bored," Mrs Potato-head complained to her husband.

"I think we all are," Mr Potato-head remarked.

"Well we have to think of something to do," She encouraged.

"Go ahead," He said. "But I can't be bothered."

She sighed and began to look for the rest of the toys, when she found Dolly.

"Hello Dolly," She greeted.

"Hi," Dolly answered.

"I'm bored," Mrs Potato-head complained.

"So am I."

Mrs Potato-head then tried to think of something to do, when an idea came to her mind.

"Why don't we have a slumber party?" Mrs Potato-head suggested. "You know, for just us girls."

"Sounds like a good idea," Dolly began. "Let's gather all of the girls up."

Dolly, the walked around the room and she managed to drag Trixie away from the computer.

"What about the peas?" Dolly asked, but Mrs Potato-head shook her head.

"They refuse to be without their brother," She began. "And it's for girls only."

They began to think if there was anyone else they could bring over.

"Hey," Dolly began. "Where's Jessie?"

"I don't know," The spud answered. "But it's gonna be hard to get her to join us. When we lived with Andy, me, Bo and some of the Barbie's tried to get her involved with a slumber party, but she refused."

Dolly frowned for a brief moment, before a wild smirk formed on her lips.

"Well she isn't going to do that to me," Dolly confirmed.

"So what you're saying is-?" Mrs Potato-head began to ask, but was quickly interrupted.

"We've got ourselves a slumber party." Dolly stated.

"Yay," Trixie yelled. "I'm so excited."

Meanwhile

"Hey Woody," Jessie began, walking up to Woody, who was making arrangements for the weekly meeting for the next day.

"Yeah?" Woody answered simply, wanting whatever she wanted him for to be over and done for quickly, so he could have some time to himself to think.

"Have ya seen Buzz?" Jessie asked and Woody was for a moment considering whether he should tease her or not over the fact that she and Buzz had went on a date.

However, his shoulder was feeling numb today and he wasn't wanting to receive a beating at that moment, so he reluctantly held himself back from making a comment he'd regret.

Woody thought for a moment, before answering.

"Didn't he promise Rex that he'd help him on a video game today?" Woody asked.

"Oh yeah," Jessie began, suddenly remembering that Buzz had told her that. "He did."

She thanked Woody, before making her way over to the computer desk. She jumped onto the empty chair, before climbing onto the desk.

She instantly spotted Rex, his body moving from side to side, as he fiddled with the console remote in his hands. She smiled, as she saw Buzz sat next to him, eyeing the game cautiously.

Well, she might as well have some fun.

So she snuck up behind Buzz, making no sound. Then, making sure he was still in a trance, completely absorbed by the game, she heavily slapped her hands down on his either shoulder.

"Boo!" She yelled, almost causing him to jump out of his suit. She chuckled to herself.

Buzz gasped to catch his breath.

"Please," He began. "Don't do that again."

"Sorry Buzzykins," Jessie said with a seductive smirk. "I just thought I'd have a little fun. 'Cause I've been bored for ages."

"Y-you have?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah," Jessie told him. "Who ever thought a weekend with the house to ourselves would ever be so boring?"

"Well," Buzz began. "You don't have to be bored."

"Are you indicating what I think you are?" Jessie asked. She looked over to Rex, who was obviously oblivious to the conversation, as he hadn't taken his eyes off of the computer screen.

"I may be," Buzz began.

"Well we've got the whole house to our-" Jessie began to say, but she was then interrupted.

"There she is!" Trixie yelled.

Jessie's eyes widened slightly out of curiousity and, before she knew it, Dolly had managed to climb onto the desk.

"Hey Jessie," Dolly began. She knew that the cow girl would probably refuse. But she thought she might as well try, there was always plan B if Jessie said no. "Me and all the other girls, apart from the peas, are having a slumber party. And we were wondering whether you'd like to come?"

Jessie shook her head.

"There's no way you're gonna get me there," Jessie said stubbornly. "And besides, I have plans."

Dolly suddenly smirked. Plan B was the better option for her, it would be much more fun.

"Oh," Dolly began. "We weren't giving you an option."

Jessie's eyes grew eider.

"I'm not going with you," Jessie stated. "You know I'm not into that stuff."

"Well, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way," Dolly continued. "And the easy way would be to come with us now. But either way, you're coming to the slumber party."

Jessie took a cautious step back.

"You ain't making me to no slumber party," Jessie claimed.

"Then we'll just have to do it the hard way," Dolly said. "But, at least it's the funnest way."

Dolly looked down to the ground behind her.

"Bring up the rope Mrs Potato-head. Jessie was too shocked to do anything other than stand still.

Then, as if on que, Mrs Potato-head climbed onto the computer desk. She wasn't holding rope, but she had several shoelaces in her hand.

It was then that Jessie reacted, but Dolly was one-step ahead and she jumped on Jessie to pin her to the surface of the desk.

"Get off me!" Jessie yelled, struggling under Dolly's grip, but it was too late, Mrs Potato-head and Trixie were already tying her legs together.

"Now you're coming with us," Mrs Potato-head began. "Whether you like it or not."

"Buzz!" Jessie pleaded, however, Buzz was too busy laughing to do anything to help her.

"Buzz!" She yelled again, but it was useless.

Buzz could barely contain his laughs as the girls dragged Jessie under the bed.

He might regret it later.

But for now, it might be a good thing, if Jessie had a little girly time.

A/N I'll be writing another moment, where they're actually having the slumber party. Might not be right after this chapter.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	20. Make Over

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank Jade Zimmer for this idea.

"Buzz!" Woody called from the floor. "I heard screaming. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Buzz answered with a smile.

Woody climbed onto the chair and then onto the computer desk, while Rex was still frantically playing a video game.

"Where's Jessie?" Woody asked. "She told me she was looking for you."

Buzz could barely contain his smirk.

"Buzz," Woody began with a sigh. "Where's Jessie?"

The Space Ranger stiffened a giggle.

"Going to have some girly time." Buzz stated, almost causing Woody to giggle.

"What's Dolly done to her?" Woody asked.

"Dragged her under the bed, to have a slumber party."

Woody stared at him in disbelief.

"No way!" Woody exclaimed. "How did they manage to drag her under there? She'd beat them up before they had a chance, unless they tied her legs up or something."

"That's what they did."

"No way!" Woody said. "There gonna be sorry after tonight."

Buzz sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Woody," Buzz began. "Just because you just have the strength of a twig, doesn' mean that everyone else is that weak."

"Hey I'm not weak!" Woody claimed, even though he knew that Buzz was most likely telling the truth.

"Oh, so that's why you scream like a girl when someone pulls your arms backwards?"

"I don't scream like a girl," Woody defended. "It's a manly grunt."

"Sure it is," Buzz said sarcastically.

Woody sighed. "You're probably right."

"But it's you she's gonna be mad at." Woody told Buzz. "For allowing it to happen."

Buzz hadn't considered this, but he found it too funny to change his mind.

"Oh well," Buzz began. "She'll eventually forgive me...over time."

"You know, I should beat you up for this," Woody began. "She's like a little sister to me. I shouldn't allow you to do this."

Buzz braced himself to step backwards if Woody tried to leap at him.

"However," Woody muttered. "It may do her good to have a little girly time."

Woody gave a slight chuckle

* * *

"Let go of me!" Jessie demanded as she was taken under Bonnie's bed.

"Nuh uh," Trixie answered.

"Yeah, you're going to have a slumber party with us whether you like it or not Jessie." Dolly told her. "And you can either had some fun, or it'll be a very long night for you."

"Y'know," Jessie began. "If we were humans instead of toys I'd have you arrested for kidnapping."

Dolly smirked.

"Only kidnapping?" Dolly asked and Jessie gave her a look of confusement.

"What else do you have planned?" Jessie asked, cutting straight to the chase. She had leant to never trust that smirk of Dolly's.

"Oh, nothing much," Dolly murmured. "Just several cases of torturing and graffiti.

Jessie's eyes widened.

"You ain't touching me with any colourful stuff." Jessie stated.

"It's not called colourful stuff Jess," Dolly told her. "It's called makeup and my minds already made up."

If Mrs Potato-head hadn't just covered her mouth with her hand and if Dolly hadn't just blindfolded her, Jessie would've screamed for help.

After a few minutes, of struggling under Mrs Potato-heads and Dolly's grip, Trixie came back with a box of make up.

"Well done Trix," Dolly said. Even though Jessie couldn't see what Trixie had, she knew what Trixie had for sure.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She was so going to have payback on them.

She struggled even more under the two of them, but her legs were still tied together. She eventually stopped, when she saw it was utterly useless.

A painful shiver went down her back when she felt something light and puffy touch her cheek. She didn't want to know how they were planning to apply the makeup. She felt sick to the stomach just thinking about it.

She felt even more things touch her face and her eyelids, and she knew that she was being applied with more than one thing, since she could tell that the texture of it was different when they switched.

Dolly let out a giggle. If Jessie could, she would've screamed every bad word she knew.

They continued to do that for another ten minutes, even though it felt more like several hours.

She mentally screamed when they moved to her hair.

_Please don't touch my hair, please don't touch my hair! Just because you don't have any yarn for hair, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!_

They took the yellow ribbon out of her hair and placed on the ground beside her, causing her hair to drape across her shoulders like a velvet curtain that had just been undrawn.

Jessie could only sit there, as they braided her hair into a different style. She hated every moment of it. Her scalp was now hurting, since they were accidentally pulling her hair in the process.

It wasn't until a quater of an hour later, that they had finished.

Mrs Potato-head removed her hand from her mouth.

"What have you done?" Jessie demanded.

"Just a little makeover sweety." The spud informed.

"Yeah, to make you look a bit more feminine," Dolly added.

"I don't need to look girly," Jessie stated, as they took the blind fold away from her eyes.

"If you want to go out with Buzz you will," Dolly told her and Jessie glared at her.

"Is that what this is all about?" Jessie asked with a stern expression, expecting an answer.

"Maybe, or maybe it's just because we like torturing you," Trixie stated.

"I think option number two is more preferable," Dolly claimed, and then she smirked, remembering something. "Trix, does that make up box have a mirror in it?"

Trixie checked, before nodding.

"Let's give her a preview then shall we?"

Dolly took the mirror from the box, before holding it in front of Jessie's face.

She let out a small scream when she saw her reflection.

A/N I'll leave it there for now. The next chapter will involve the second part of Jade Zimmer's suggestion.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	21. Monitor's

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank Jade Zimmer for this idea.

Her short scream pierced through the room. Woody smirked and crossed his arms, looking towards Buzz, who was standing next to him, helping him out for the arrangements for the weekly meeting.

"She's really gonna kill you y'know?" Woody told Buzz. "You shouldn't have let them drag her under the bed."

Buzz sighed. If Woody was going to point out that Jessie was mad, Buzz will believe him. Woody knows Jessie the best, it may be because they're like siblings.

Buzz knew that he had just dug a hole for himself. And if he wasn't being careful enough, he'd end up digging his own grave.

But he was having _way_to much fun to back down now.

"I know," Buzz admitted, not seeming as if he was regretting his decision. "But she'll forgive me soon."

"Yeah, when she's got you back Buzzykins." Woody said with a smile.

Buzz ignored the name calling.

"Hopefully it should be soon." Buzz commented.

"But I think you're forgetting one think Buzzykins," Woody said, his grin largening. "She still hasn't got you back for that trick you pulled on her when Dad took Bonnie out to the shops."

"Wait?" Buzz exclaimed. "You were in on it aswell."

Woody sighed, before rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Woody stated. "Oh well, at least she's gonna get you back twice."

Buzz ignored this. He knew that he was damaging a metaphoric spade with all the digging he was doing.

"What do you think they're doing to her?" Buzz asked.

"No idea," Woody answered. "But it's gotta be pretty bad if she screamed."

"I want to find out," Buzz told him.

"Same here," Woody answered. "I'm bored stiff. I think it would be good to find out what they did to her."

"Did to who?" A voice began from behind them. They turned and were faced with Hamm and Mr Potato-head, standing in front of Bonnie's cupboard. They had been bored, so they had decided to meet up with Woody and Buzz.

"Doesn't matter," Buzz lied.

"What doesn't matter?" They heard Rex ask and the dinosaur then joined the group and was quickly followed by Chuckles, Mr Pricklepants, Slinky and Buttercup.

"The girls are doing really bad things to Jessie," Woody told her, causing Buzz to give up in trying to cover the story up.

"They tied her up and everything."

"I didn't see Jessie get tied up," Rex claimed. Buzz sighed.

"Rex, you were right there when it happened." Buzz told him.

"I was?" Rex asked. He had been to caught up in the game to notice anything happening to the cowgirl.

"Yes, you were," Buzz pointed out and he then decided to leave it at that. It was obvious that Rex had his full attention on the game when it happened.

"What do you think they're doing to her?" Chuckles asked.

"I don't know," Buzz admitted.

"But we want to find out," Woody added.

"But how are we going to do that?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, they'd kill us all if they saw us spying on them," Hamm pointed out.

_Well there had to be some way,_ Woody thought. He was determined to find a way to relieve his boredom and, although he hated to admit it, his curiosity.

"There must be a way," He said in a optimistic manner. He placed a hand to his chin and thought for a brief moment, before grinning wildly.

"Buttercup?" Woody asked. "How long has Bonnie owned you for?"

"Well I am one of her oldest toys," Buttercup said, with a slight sense of Pride. "I was given to her when she was a baby? Why?"

"Did she ever have any baby monitors?" Woody asked. "And if she did, do her parents still have them?"

Buttercup nodded.

Woody's grin turned larger.

"Find the baby monitors," Woody began to instruct. "We have a slumber party to overhear."

* * *

Jessie could only stare at the mirror in horror. She wanted to look away, but for some reason, she just couldn't. She couldn't move her neck at all.

"What have you done?" Jessie demanded, even though she already knew.

She felt sick just looking at her face. It was probably Dolly's version of beautiful.

Her cheeks were now rosy, puffy and light. Her eyelids were covered in a light shade of blue eye blush. Her hair was platted into a slightly different style. And was that...glitter on her face?

She thought she look absolutely horrendous. Well actually, she thought it looked kind of nice, but she hated make up, so she had a strong sense of distaste to the toys that had given her a makeover.

"Just a little femining up dear," Mrs Potato-head answered.

"It's horrible," Jessie stated, her eyes wide and her lips quivering slightly. "Take the mirror away!"

Dolly did so.

"Why are you doing this?" Jessie demanded.

"Relax Jess, we're just having a little fun with you,"

"Fun for you, you mean?" Jessie stated, giving a death glare to Dolly.

Dolly shook it off.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Dolly asked.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh," Trixie urged. "How about we play twenty questions?"

"Sounds good to me," Mrs Potato-head answered.

"Okay then we'll play that," Dolly told everyone, before turning to the cow girl. "Jessie are you in?"

"No," Jessie answered. She turned around in a sitting position, as best as she could with her legs tied and she lay down. "I'm going to sleep."

Dolly was reluctant to allow her to, but yet again, it was a slumber party.

"Okay, but you don't know what you'll be missing," Dolly said.

"I think I'll live." Jessie said.

But they had no idea that she planned to sneak off.

* * *

"Have you got them?" Woody asked as Buttercup approached.

"Yep," The unicorn answered and he dropped the baby monitors by Woody's feet.

The cow boy turned to Slinky.

"Slink," Woody began. "Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah," Slinky answered. "I'm ready Woody.

"Okay," Woody began. "Place the monitors under the bed, and outta their sight. If they spot you, just sat you didn't know that they had a party and that you were looking for the checkers board.

Slinky nodded, before walking to the edge of the bed. He instantly heard chattering, so he walked around the bed, until he came to a spot where the voices made the least noise.

He had the baby monitor in his mouth, so he then crawled silently under the bed, making sure he was right at the edge and he turned the monitor on, before he dropped it.

Jessie almost jumped out of her skin, while she was undoing the rope that bound her legs together, and she heard a scuttering noise to the right. However, when she turned her head in that direction, she saw nothing. She wouldn't have been able to see anything anyway. It was darker over there. She looked towards where the rest of the girls were, and they were busy playing their game, believing that Jessie was asleep.

She let out a sigh of relief, and before she knew it, her legs were free.

She silently knelt and stood up, picking up the shoelaces, so they wouldn't be able to tie her up again.

Then she, making as little noise as possible, crept out from under the bed.

_Right, first thing's first, _she began to think to herself. _I need to get the horrible stuff off of my face._

She then made her way to the bathroom, and climbed up to the sink, before turning the taps on and washing her face, as best as she could. Unfortunately, she wasn't tall enough to look in the bathroom mirror, to see if she had wiped it off properly. She probably still had glitter all over her face.

She the walked out of the bathroom, after turning off the taps and she walked back into Bonnie's room. Jessie was curious as to why there was no other toys in her sight. They must've gone downstairs to watch a movie whilst she was being tortured.

One thing was clear to her, she wasn't going back under the bed.

* * *

"Where's Rex?" Buzz asked. "He was with us a second ago and where is everyone else?"

Buzz was now standing next to Woody, and they were both in front of the second baby monitor.

"I think they went downstairs," Woody answered. "To watch a movie."

`Buzz sighed and Woody instantly knew what Buzz was going to get him to do.

"Fine," Woody sighed. "I'll go get them."

Woody then left.

Buzz meddled with the monitor. He heard voices coming from it, but they were crackled and he was unable to comprehend what was being said. After a few seconds, he could then make out what was said and who was speaking.

"Hey Trix," Dolly's voice began from the end of the line. "You want to play truth or dare?"

"Yeah," Trixie answered. "That sounds fun."

"Count me in," Mrs Potato-head added.

Buzz listened, in a half-hearted manner, as they asked each other a few questions. Nothing majorly personal was admitted, but there was enough information that Buzz had to make them blush.

Then a question was asked that instantly caught Buzz'z attention. But he wasn't sure if they were still playing a game.

"Can you believe Buzz and Jess are together now?" Dolly asked.

"Well it was about time," Mrs Potato-head commented. "I've been waiting over ten years."

"That long?" Trixie asked.

"Oh yeah, I knew instantly that Buzz had the hots-I mean had a crush on Jessie,"

"Since when?"

"Well on the first day Jessie became Andy's toy, after some of the toys saved her from Al's trying to bring Woody back home," She stopped when she realized what Dolly was about to ask. "Long story, I'll tell you later. Well Jessie had to let Buster out of the room to do his 'business', so she rode down a hot-wheels track and jumped to the door knob to open the door. And you'll never guess what happened...his wings popped open."

Buzz's face fell when a few giggles were heard.

Dolly got why it was so funny, she read a lot of information on the Internet, and she could barely contain her laughter.

"Oh well I think someone had a b-" Dolly began, but Buzz couldn't hear what she said next, because he then heard someone else's voice.

"Buzz?" Jessie asked.

Buzz's heart skipped a beat, before speeding to a rapid pace. His face blushed and he turned around to face her.

"J-Jessie," Buzz stuttered in nervousness. He had to force a smirk away when he saw her face. The make-up was smudged to form a mouldy colour, and it glimmered because of the glitter.

She then remembered that she was mad at him, and anger soared through her face as her hands curled into tight fists. It was then that she heard voices coming from the baby monitor.

"Buzz and Jessie make a perfect couple," Trixie commented.

"Yeah, I wonder how many times they've snogged?" Dolly asked. "Let's find out shall we? And indeed some other personal information. We'll just force it out of her."

Anger radiated out of Jessie.

"Buzz," Jessie began. "Were you spying on us?"

Buzz wanted to change the subject. So he did.

"Er...Jessie," Buzz said, while hovering a hand above his face, indicating that the make-up had smudged.

Her eyes narrowed, she was absolutely furious.

"Well, were you spying on us?"

"Well, trying to," Buzz began, his lip quivering slightly. "We wanted to find out what they were doing to you. But I guess it's too late."

"You want to know what they did to me!" She yelled. "They did this! Put make up all over my face against me will."

Buzz began to stutter words which were not comprehendable.

"And it's all your fault," Jessie exclaimed. "You shouldn't have let the do that to me."

"Sorry?" Buzz told her, unaware of what to say.

"Sorry? Sorry!" Jessie asked. "That's all you have to say?"

"Y-yeah," Buzz answered. "Should I run."

"Oh yeah," Jessie answered simply with a glare.

Buzz instantly took off with a run, Jessie allowed him a few seconds, before she followed.

With her long legs and his short ones, Jessie was able to catch up with him almost instantly and she tackled him to the floor.

And to her surprise, Buzz was giggling.

A/N Hope you liked it. Writing this chapter has made me think of more moments, sort of going into some of the things mentioned in this chapter in more detail.

And yes, I know, Dolly is evil.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	22. Payback

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Okay, this chapter involves the girls reaction when they find Jessie gone.

"We'll just force it out of her," Dolly claimed. That had been the last of the coversation that Buzz had heard.

Trixie smiled out of excitement, but she then frowned.

"But how are we going to do that?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, the girl's fast asleep," Mrs Potato-head added. "And when she falls asleep, nothing will wake her up until she wakes up herself. Trust me, I've known her long enough to know."

Dolly thought for a brief moment, before she came up with an answer.

"We'll just have to try our best to wake her up." Dolly informed. "Let's do that now, shall we?"

Trixie and Mrs Potato-head nodded.

Dolly then crawled over to the corner, where Jessie was supposedly asleep, making as little noise as she possibly could.

She frowned when she saw that Jessie wasn't there.

"Wait," Dolly began, with furrowed eyebrows. "She's not here. Where's she gone?"

"Oh no," Mrs Potato-head began, with slight worry. "I hope she's okay."

Dolly thought over it for a brief moment, and she shook her head.

"She's fine," Dolly claimed. "She just escaped."

Trixie gasped.

"Oh," The spud complained. "Everything'd ruined now. Our party is ruined."

Dolly shook her head yet again. She'd never let someone do this to Dolly, even if she had to drag them back from the root of their hair and tie them to the foot of the bed.

"No it's not," Dolly told them. "No-one does this to us. No-one."

"So what you're saying is?" Trixie began.

"We've still got a slumber party." Dolly claimed.

* * *

Jessie had pinned Buzz to the floor, with all the strength she had.

But for some reason, to her surprise, Buzz was giggling wildly.

She was far too furious, beyond belief, with him. Why didn't he stop the girl's from dragging her under the bed, to be forced through a sleep over party.

She remembered, that not long ago, Buzz had pushed her out of the closet, when Woody thought he had drank love potion. She had felt so betrayed then. Even though afterwards, she had told Woody that she had loved him, that was only because she felt confused and utterly betrayed by the Space Ranger. And it was afterwards, that both Woody and Jessie came to their senses, and they both told each other that there was no way they could go through with that and everything returned to normal.

Jessie had thought that it was best that they returned to normal, since both she and Woody had realized they were doing the wrong thing and that they had not been think properly at the time.

But Jessie had not remembered being this furious with Buzz for a long time. If his suit was a real suit, she'd have ripped it right off out of anger.

But why was he giggling?

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Buzz said nothing, he knew that he'd just get in even more trouble for it.

"I said what's so funny?" She demanded sternly.

He knew he had to admit it, he'd just be digging a larger hole for himself if he didn't.

"You got dragged to a sleep over," He said, barely able to contain his laughter. "I guess you got your girly time."

It was then that Jessie realized something.

She was now able to give pay back three times. One time for him pushing her out of the cupboard, another one for that trick he pulled on her when they were in the car and the last one for what had just happened to her.

But how would she be able to give payback?

He snorted out of laughter. She placed more of her weight on to him.

"Go on then," She told him. "What else is so funny?"

He knew he was digging even further into the soil and he also knew that the only way to slow it down was to tell her.

"They put make up on you," He told her, barely able to contain his laughter. "And it's smudged."

She dug her knee further into his back, causing him to wince.

"Well whose fault is that?" She asked. "Who fault was it that they dragged me under the bed, because you let them?"

Buzz sighed. He knew he was in for it, big time.

"Mine," He admitted.

"And who owes me?" She asked sternly. "Big time?"

"Me," He admitted and she drove her knee even further into his back.

"You betcha," She told him.

And he knew that the only way for him to pay her back, was for her to get her own back on him.

"S-sorry?" He muttered, but it came out as more of a question.

"You will b-" She began but was interrupted.

"There she is!" They heard Trixie yell.

_Damn it!_ She yelled mentally at herself. She knew there was no way of her getting away from the girls, they'd eventually catch her and drag her back.

But she gave an evil smirk as a crazed idea came to her mind.

And she then pressed Buzz further onto the floor, causing him to wince and she clung onto him.

"You're not getting away from us again," Dolly told her as she approached Jessie.

Dolly held back a snort of laughter when she saw Buzz being pinned to the ground.

"Get off Buzz," Mrs Potato-head told her.

"Nope," She answered stubbornly.

"We've got more rope," Dolly told her, showing her what was in her hands. "You don't want us to use it one you, do you?"

"Go ahead if you want to," Jessie told them and for a brief moment, but was confused as to why she was acting like this.

"We've got lots of rope Jess," Dolly said. "It's enough to tie up two of you, so you can either come quietly with us, or we'll use the rope."

"Go ahead," Jessie said, clinging tighter to the Space Ranger.

"Okay," Dolly said and she walked over to Jessie and tried taking her off Buzz. But she couldn't. "Get off Buzz."

"Nope," Jessie told her.

Maybe she could bend the rules just this once.

"Then tie them both up."

"One payback complete, two more to go." She whispered into Buzz's ear, so that only he could hear.

Buzz's eyes widened a fraction.

"No, no, no," He muttered so only Jessie could hear. It was then that the others began to tie the both of them up.

"Too late," Jessie told him with an evil smirk and the others dragged them both under the bed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Buzz had a little girly time for once.

A/N Jessie got her first payback on Buzz, you go girl. That was the final chapter on the sleepover for the moment, unless I change my mind.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	23. Hats

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie was sat in front of the TV, alongside Buzz, who was watching Star Command.

She wasn't paying much attention to the programme. Her mind was more interested in thinking of multiple paybacks she could do on Buzz. She still had to get back at him twice.

Jessie was even oblivious to the fact that Buzz had his arm around her, with an evil smirk on his face.

At the moment she was unable to think of anything to do. But she did know that whatever she did do, she would have the do it when Buzz was least expecting it. She was utterly lost in her concentration.

Little did she know that Buzz's hand was slowly rising up, towards her hat.

Buzz had to contain a sigh, when Jessie's position shifted as she placed her chin in her hands. He rose his hand even higher and contained the largest smirk in his life away from his lips. The tips of his fingers brushed against the rim of her hat, and she hadn't even realized yet.

He slowly lifted it off her head, and when she wasn't looking, he soundlessly climbed off the sofa.

And he legged it.

She was too oblivious to realize that he was getting away, until he was gone. Jessie frowned in confusement.

_Why in tarnations did he go?_ She asked mentally to herself.

She then felt that something was wrong. Something seemed missing.

Jessie rotated her head, so she could scan the room.

_Where did he go?_

She slowly rose a hand up to her head and she then realized what he had done. She let out a short gasp.

"Buzz!" She yelled, completely furious. She was glad that it had been only her and Buzz in the front room, or she would've caught the attention of everyone.

He took her hat. No-body steals a cow girl's hat! What in the world was he thinking?

At least she can give payback three times now.

Jessie then threw herself off the sofa, landing perfectly balanced on her feet.

She thought for a brief moment, all the possibltys, where he could've gone. The first place that came to her mind was Bonnie's room.

She started off with a fast run.

When she made her way up the stairs, she almost collided into Woody, who was coming down.

She instantly noticed the uneasyness in his face. So she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Where did Buzz go?" Jessie asked, she knew that Woody knew where Buzz was.

"Huh?"

"I said where did Buzz go?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Woody questioned. She knew he was trying to bluff. So she went and took the hat right off his head.

"Hey give that back!" He demanded, flinging his arms wildly to try and take it off her, but she kept moving her hand every time he tried.

"Not until you tell me where Buzz went with my hat," Jessie stated sternly.

"Like I said before Jessie," Woody began. "I don't know where he went." Woody lied.

"Fine," Jessie told him. "But if you don't tell me where he when, you just don't get your hat back."

He tried to grab it off her, but she moved out of the way.

"Give me," Woody whined like a pathetic five-year-old.

"Tell me where Buzz went first and then I'll give you it back."

Woody gave in.

"He went to Bonnie's room, now give me it back." Woody snatched his hat back and Jessie then made her way up the stairs and into Bonnie's room.

She, however, tripped over something in the process. She quickly stood up and looked behind her to see what it was.

She smiled when she saw what it was. Jessie picked it up and she was, for some reason, glad that Woody had told her Buzz's secret.

Jessie then saw Buzz trying to climb onto Bonnie's computer desk, his helmet open. She followed him, and she soon found herself standing on Bonnie's chair, before she climbed onto the desk.

"Buzz give me my hat back!" She demanded.

He refused.

"Why are you holding that?" Buzz asked, staring at what was in her hands with somewhat confusement.

She smiled. Buzz took a fearful step back.

"Jessie," Buzz began, dropping her hat to the ground. "What are you going to do?"

Jessie gave an evil smirk, before she ran to Buzz and placed the girly hat on his head, before pressing the button, on the side of suit, and his helmet whooshed shut.

She giggled evilly.

"Mrs Nesbit!" She yelled as loud as she could, pointing to Buzz's head.

This caught every toy in the room's attention, and it only took one glance of Buzz, for everyone to burst out laughing.

Buzz tried as best as he could to not blush, but he was unsuccessful. His face turned crimson red.

It was then that a thought occured to him.

"Payback number two," Jessie began to tell him. "Two more to go."

Why in the world did she know about Mrs Nesbit?

A/N Poor Buzz, but you have to admit. He did deserve it. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	24. Destination Searchs

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. This one takes place between TS2 and TS3.

"Andy!" Ms Davis yelled from downstairs. "You're late for school again. Stop messing and get downstairs!"

A fifteen-year-old Andy sighed and let out a moan of annoyance. He was lying on his stomach on his bed, flicking throughs pages of a comic endlessly. His laptop was open at his desk, the screen was blank as if it were staring expectantly at Andy, waiting for him to make a move.

He had just gotten in to his comic, but Andy did find that school was important. He knew that if he was hoping on recieving the Physics degree he yearned for in the future, he'd have to keep it good at school.

"Andy!" His mother yelled again.

"I'm coming!" Andy tried his best not to snap. He picked up his school bag before he left the room.

It had been five minutes, until Hamm noticed Andy getting on the bus for school.

He was the lucky one really. All of Andy's other toys had been placed in the toy box, untouched by Andy for a few months going now. But Hamm was still being used to carry Andy's change, so he was still able to have Andy hold him for a moment and that Hamm enjoyed. Even if it was for only just a brief moment. However, unlike being placed in the toybox along with the other toys, he was placed on the desk right beside Andy's laptop. And in the process, he had managed to spot the web address of some pretty cool sites.

He scanned the area, to make sure that no-one was coming.

Hamm was oblivious to footsteps approaching up the stairs.

"Coast's clear gu-" He was cut off when the door to the room was opened and Ms Davis walked in.

Hamm was worried for a moment that Ms Davis may have heard them, but she took no notice and sat on the chair in front of Andy's laptop. It was then that Hamm realized that she hadn't heard him because she had headphones in.

She turned the laptop on and after a few moments, she began typing away. Hamm subtly watched her as she began to look for holiday destinations.

After around ten minutes of finding nothing, she sighed. Ms Davis, however, continued to search up destinations. She was wanting to take Molly and Andy for a holiday for the summer. But she had no luck finding any decent offers yet.

After half an hour, she suddenly looked at her watch and her eyes widened slightly.

"Damn it," She muttered to herself under her breath. "I've got to meet Sally and Janey."

She had almost completely forgotten about going out for a coffee with her two best friends of which she hasn't had a chance to talk to in months.

Ms Davis then quickly left the room, leaving the laptop on. When Hamm was sure that she wouldn't be coming back for the moment, he came to life.

"Coasts clear guys," Hamm told everyone in the room. The toybox opened and the others flooded out.

Hamm suddenly had a strange idea.

He stepped closer to thekey board and went over to the search engine and typed in a name of a country. He pressed enter.

Woody climbed onto the desk, followed by several others and he peered over Hamm's shoulder.

"Why are you searching China?" Woody asked blankly.

"It's one of the most industrial, if not the most, places in the world," Hamm answered. "You could learn a lot of interesting facts studying it."

"Uh huh," Woody answered, before recieving an urge. "Move over, you can look at China later."

Woody typed the name in.

"Woody, stop obsessing over yourself and stop looking at Texas," Buzz instructed.

"Hey, that where my characters from and I can look at it all I want,"

Buzz had an idea.

Slinky, Jessie Woody and Hamm all watched as Buzz typed something in.

"Why did you choose to look up Neptune?" Slinky asked. "That's like the let down of all the planets. I think Uranus is very interesting though."

It was only Woody and Jessie who found that funny and they both burst out laughing.

Buzz and Slinky stared confusingly at the two of them, not getting what was funny about the name.

"What's so funny?"

Jessie was about to tell them when Woody shook his head.

"Doesn't matter."

Jessie typed a country in.

Woody felt somewhat shocked and cofused about what she typed in.

"Jessie, why did you look up Japan?"

Woody was now thinking up of accusations.

"I was just curious." Jessie answered not understanding why Woody would seem upset.

Woody felt somewhat betrayed.

"Are you having second thoughts about what Japan would be like?"

"What? No,"

Woody was reluctant to believe her. His accusations took over his comman sense.

"After all I've sacrificed for you to come here?"

"What? Woody," Jessie exclaimed. Why was Woody thinking that?

"Sometimes, I really regret bringong you back Jess," Woody told her, causing Jessie's confusement to turn to anger.

She slapped him and stormed off.

He had no idea that there were actually tears in her eyes.

A/N Woody you can be a jerk sometimes, but we still love you. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	25. Jerk

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. This one takes place between TS2 and TS3.

Buzz stared at Woody, flabbergasted, as Jessie was lost from their sight.

Woody gave Buzz a look of confusement, why was Buzz staring at him like that?

"Why did you do that, Woody?" Buzz demanded, expecting an answer.

"Do what?" Woody asked sternly.

"You know what Woody!" Buzz told him. "Why did you do that to her?"

"So it's me you're mad at?" Woody asked. "It should be her you're mad at. I made all that effort bringing her here and she's still ungrateful."

"Woody what are you talking about?"

"I brought her here to Andy's room! I thought I could give it a try and yet she acts like this? Completely ungrateful." Woody began. "Sometimes I seriously regret bringing her back."

Hamm and Slinky stared aimlessly at the two arguing toys. They both knew that it'd be best if they didn't get in the way, so they climbed down to the floor and walked away.

"How can you be such a jerk?" Buzz asked sternly, expecting Woody to answer him.

"What did you say?" Woody asked feeling offended.

"I said you're being a jerk!" Buzz yelled, trying to knock some sense into the cow boy. "And I hope it hurt when she slapped you. You deserved it!"

"I-I w-what?"

"You heard me," Buzz told him. "I said you're acting like a jerk. You didn't even let her explain herself and yet you were still throwing accusations at her."

It was then that realization sunk into Woody. He had just basically call someone, who was as close to him as a sister, selfish and ungrateful.

"I can't even imagine how hurt she must feel," Buzz began. "You know she loves life here with Andy. And so what if she typed Japan in on the internet, she has a right to be curious, just as the rest of us do."

Woody held his forehead in his hands.

"Look I'm sorry okay?" Woody pleaded.

"You think sorry's going to cut it?" Buzz asked. "After telling Jessie that you regret bringing her back?"

"I know, I'm a jerk," Woody admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't always exactly cut it Woody," Buzz tolf him. "And besides, it's not me you should be apologizing to."

"I know," Woody repeated, and they stood in silence for a few moments. Buzz glared at Woody expectantly.

"Well?" Buzz asked. "What are you going to do about it?"

Woody sighed inwardly, but he knew he had to do it. He hadn't been fair on Jessie and he knew it.

"I'll go apologize."

* * *

Jessie surely was a good hider. He had looked almost all over Bonnie's room for her and had asked all the toys, that came across his sight, if they knew where she was. They had all answered that they had not seen her.

He eventually gave up looking in Bonnie's room and moved his search into the hallway. He looked for several minutes, until he found her leaning against the wall behind a washing basket, that had been tucked up against a corner.

Her legs were brought up to her chest and her arms hugged them, as she buried her head in her knees.

"Jess?" Woody began to ask.

She didn't even glare at him, she didn't look at him at all. She instead swiviled around so she was facing the wall.

She felt utterly angry beyond belief. Why did he act like that?

"Look, I'm sorry." Woody told her. "I shouldn't have said what I said..."

She remained silent.

"And I didn't mean it," Woody continued.

No answer.

"Come on Jess," Woody pleaded. "You know we all love you...I love you. You're like a sister to me and you have no idea how bad I feel right now over how I just acted back then. And I don't regret bringing you back here, in fact, I wake up knowing I've made the right choice every day."

She still said nothing.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you...it's not your fault at all. It was mine I was just feeling upset and hurt. I'm still upset over losing Bo a few months ago. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Silence.

Woody bit his lip in defeat and was about to walk away when she spoke up.

"The only reason I was curious about Japan was because Al had spoken of taken us there for years, even when he just had me in the collection. Before he chucked Pete and Bullseye into the box," Jessie began glumly, still staring at the wall. "I had been waiting for so long, maybe it was just because I wanted out of the box, but I was so desperate to find out what Japan was like and the museum also."

Woody sat back down and listened to Jessie anxiously.

"But I know that life here at Andy's will always be better than the life I would've had there if I had been sent to Japan on my own. Andy's a greatt kid and I love him...just like I love all you guys."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"I'm sorry Jess, I had no idea."

"It's all right," Jessie began. "You didn't know."

Woody pulled her into an ebrace before pulling away.

He offered his hand.

"Friends?" He asked.

She took it.

"More than friends," She answered before pulling him into another embrace.

"And we always will be,"

A/N Sorry if the last line was a bit cheesey.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	26. Training

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Over a quarter of the way there!

"Come on Jess," Woody encouraged. "It's easy."

"Well that's easy for you to say," Jessie mocked.

They were both standing before an excitable Buster, in the center of Andy's room. All of the other toys either did not want to do this, or they had other plans.

And Woody was here, trying to teach Jessie how to get Buster to perform tricks.

"Jess, trust me, it's easy," Woody told her. "All you have to do is point to the ground."

She pointed a hand towards the ground sloppily.

"Sit," She instructed, her voice was slightly weak. Buster would not have it, and he yapped as he happily circled the two of them.

"See I told ya," Jessie stated. "He doesn't listen to me, but he listens to everyone else, especially you."

"I wonder why that is?" Woody muttered. It may just be that Buster was having one of his stubborn days where he won't listen to anyone."

"Sit!" Woody encouraged and he firmly pointed his hand to the ground.

Buster say instantly and wagged his tail.

"Told ya," Jessie repeated mockingly. "He doesn't listen to me. After all that work opening to door for him last week."

"Maybe it's just because he ain't used to you yet?" Woody suggested.

Jessie glared at him as if he had just made the stupidest comment in the world.

"He sure seems plenty fine when I'm playing with him," Jessie said with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"That's cause he's a puppy, he'll play with anyone. But it does take a while for him to get used to you." Woody pointed out, forcing himself not to roll his eyes.

"And how long dod it take you to teach him those tricks?" Jessie asked expectantly.

Woody frowned. Okay, so maybe she is right.

"A week," Woody admitted with a sigh. "Then let's try this one."

Woody flailed his arms around in the air slightly. "Reach for the sky!"

Buster stood and held his paws in the air, while quivering.

Buster sat back down.

"Now you try."

She did try it.

He rolled on the floor.

Jessie glared at Woody and frowned. She had to force herself not to let out a loud growl.

"Ya see, he never does a thing I ask him."

"Then there's no point showing you the 'Gotcha' trick." Woody said with a smile.

"What?" Jessie asked and she folded her arms. "What 'Gotcha' trick Woody?"

Woody bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that. There would be no doubt that she'd want to know what it was.

He sighed and turned to Buster. Woody made Buster 'reach for the sky' again and then shouted 'Gotcha!', shaping his hand to the shape of a pistol. Buster let out a howl, pressing his paws to his chest, right where his heart should be. He spun in his position dazely, before falling to the floor. Jessie became wide-eyed, why wouldn't Buster ever do that for her.

Woody congratulared him by attacking him with a round of tickles.

"Who's a good boy?" Woody asked, his voice slightly higher than usual. "Who's a good boy."

"That's not fair," Jessie complained. "How come he listens to everyone, but me?"

Woody stopped and looked up.

"Come on Jess, you know it's nothing personal," Woody urged. "Even though he probably assumes you are younger than us, because you sometimes act like a four-year-old on a sugar rush." He muttered under his breath, without realizing it.

He pressed a hand to his lips. He surely was in for it.

"Ooops,"

Jessie gave him a death glare, before grinning evilly.

_Uh oh,_ Woody thought. He knew this was going to be something bad. He knew that smile, even though he had only known her for a week and a half.

Jessie dived on him and attacked him with tickles. Woody was now laughing hysterically and Jessie was griinning maniacally.

Woody somehow managed to flail his arm upwards and frowned when he couldn't get t down.

He looked up and realized Buster was right next to him.

Seeing this, Jessie smirked and picked ap a small chew ball, that was right next to Buster.

Woody then realized he had gotten his arm stuck in between Buster's collar and neck.

Maybe Buster would dom as Jessie says now.

She guessed there was only one way to find out.

She smirked evilly.

This sure would be a hell of a lot of fun.

"Hey Buster, go fetch!" She ordered throwing the ball, with all her strength, to the other side of the room.

It bounced several times, as Buster began to chase it. Woody's hand was still trapped, so he ended up being dragged along with him.

"No Buster no!" Woody yelled, tugging at Buster's collar, desperate to get free.

Jessie giggled like a maniac as Woody screamed when he was being dragged along the room.

Maybe Buster wasn't so bad after all?

A/N Poor Woody, but I was to busy giggling to feel sorry.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	27. Scaredy Cat!

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Over a quarter of the way there!

"Why is Bonnie away from home so many weekends?" Jessie asked Woody, they were both watching a re-run of an old western film, that they had no idea what the title was, on the sofa.

"I think that Bonnie, mom and dad went to her auntie's for a few days," Woody stated.

"But why, she must've been there a thousand times before," Jessie pointed out.

"Not necessarily,"

"Huh?"

"We don't know how many times they've been there Jess," Woody began. "It's her grandparent's that they visit so often."

"Oh, I thought it was her aunt," Jessie claimed innocently.

"No, it was definitely her grandparents."

"Oh yeah, I remember now, it was Emily who always saw her aunt."

Woody almost sworn he saw her face drop for a brief moment, but her face had returned to its usual state before he could clarify it. He let it pass.

"I'm bored," Jessie complained. "And this western is too old to be considered a movie."

"Same thoughts," Woody answered and he flicked the television off. "Have you got any thought on what to do?"

Jessie considered her question for a second, before she shook her head.

"Beat me," She stated.

Now it was Woody's turn to think of something to do.

"I think Buzz is helping Trixie and Rex on their game, wanna go watch?"

Jessie's eyes widened in surprise. She had almost completely forgotten about that.

Buzz still owed her. He owed her big time.

"I think I know what we can do," Jessie urged. "Well, I've got an idea, but I haven't thought it out properly yet."

A mischievous smirk grew on her lips. Woody rolled his eyes.

He sure did know that smirk.

"Who are you wanting to prank?" He asked simply, with a smile.

"Take a wild guess." Jessie said and she leant her chin on her wrist.

"I'd rather not," Woody said. He was telling the truth. Sometimes he just didn't want to know what went through her head.

"Did I say you had a choice?" Jessie asked, her evil grin growing wilder. "And you're helping."

Yep, he truly did know that smirk.

* * *

Sometime later, all of the toys gathered in the room, they were all bored stiffless and were wanting something to do.

After a few minutes of discussion, Jessie subtly exchanged a wink with Woody and he nodded.

"How 'bout we watch a horror?"

This caused a stir in the crowd for several moments and one by one, most of them agreed apart from the three aliens, the peas and Mrs Potato-head, who was going to look after them.

They eventually all gathered around the TV.

"Watch should we watch?" Jessie asked, nodding at Woody.

"How about Jaws," Woody said, looking through the pile.

"I agree!" Jessie yelled.

The others were reluctant, but they soon agreed.

"I don't know if we should watch that," Buzz stated. "It may offend some of the others."

"Buzz," Jessie began mockingly. "It's a PG. Unless you're a scaredy cat?"

"Know," Buzz said, shaking his head anxiously. "Of course not."

Buzz had never told anyone this, but he hated horrors and it sometimes kept him up for nights.

But Jessie and Woody could sense that he was.

They watched through Jaws IV for the duration of the film. Buzz had to force himself to stay calm, since he had found himself once or twice nearly jumping out of his suit.

He would never admit it, but he absolutely hated the film and thought it was terrifying.

After it was finished Hamm frowned.

"That was the most terrible film I've ever watched. It looked like one of the guys were wearing a mask at one point. The effects were horrible."

"How about we watch another what?" Jessie asked and the others nodded, she made her way to the pile. "How about something a bit more creepy. 'It' maybe."

"It was originally a book by Stephan King, brilliant." Woody commented.

Buzz wanted to say no, but he knew he would be teased for it.

They watched that and Buzz seemed as if he were in a trance afterwards.

"I feel disgraced," Chuckles commented. "Clowns wouldn't act like that."

Buzz almost fond himself unable to look at Chuckles.

He was absolutely terrified of those films now.

"It's getting late guys, we should get some sleep." Woody suggested.

* * *

Buzz couldn't sleep at all that night. He slept right on the edge of the bed, right next to the lamp.

The Jaws tune played repeatedly through his head over and over again.

He eventually found himself giving up trying to get some sleep. He felt too scared of the dark.

He was caught off guard, so when he turned the lamp on, he screamed.

He had screamed because the toys had all carved masks in the shape of a clown with fangs.

They burst out laughing.

"Three down," Jessie told him. "One more to go."

A/N Haha. I remember watching Jaws and I was appalled by the effects. And when I watched IT I was five, so I was completely scared of it. But I'm not now:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Paranoid

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Over a quarter of the way there! Not stopping now!

Bonnie stared outside the window, and frowned.

She wasn't wanting to go to school now.

"Bonnie!" Ms Anderson yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing up there. Come on down quick, or I'll be late for a meeting."

"I don't want to go to school," Bonnie complained.

"What?" Her mother asked. She was confused as to why Bonnie was acting like this, Bonnie was usually excited to go to Sunnyside.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay at home."

"Come on Bonnie, don't act like this today," Ms Anderson told her, making her way up the stairs. "The weather's bad enough already, and we're already late. I don't need you acting like this now."

Bonnie frowned; the bad weather always made her depressed.

"I don't want to go," Bonnie said again with a huff.

Ms Anderson frowned. She really need to get to this meeting on time with the staff in Sunnyside.

"Tell you what," Ms Anderson begam, placing a hand on her daugther's shoulder and kneeling next to her. "If you come with me now, I'll get you some sweets after school."

Bonnie's face suddenly brightened and she smiled.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, but only if you come now," Her mother told her.

"Coming!" Bonnie said and she picked her school bag off the floor. "Ready."

"Good girl,"

They then both went downstairs and Ms Anderson locked the front door behind her, before starting the engine to her car.

Once they were sure everyone was out of sight, they flooded out of their inanimate positions on the bed.

"Oh I hate the rain," Mr Pricklepants commented. "I was planning on performing a play outside today."

"No you weren't," Hamm spat mockingly.

"I was,"

"Really?" Hamm asked, rolling his eyes.

"You're probably right," Mr Pricklepants admitted, before sighing.

"I'm always right," Hamm bragged.

They then all went to engage in their daily activities. Mr and Mrs Potato-head spent their day with the aliens and the peas, Trixie and Rex were playing video games, Hamm was reading through a Physics book, which he had found downstairs on the bookshelf. Chuckles and Dolly were playing a board game. Slinky and Totoro were playing checkers. Mr Pricklepants was rehearsing his lines for a play. Buttercup and Bullseye were racing around the room, Buttercup was acting shy, so Bullseye was always winning. Woody and Buzz were watching a movie downstairs, whilst talking through the arrangements of the weekly meeting.

It seemed somewhat quiet around the house and, at the moment, they had no idea why.

There's usually a lot more disruptions than this.

"Quiet today isn't it?" Woody remarked.

"Sure is," Buzz agreed. "I wonder why?"

For some reason his mind loomed over to the week before, when the toys scared him witless after watching the, what he thought were scary, movies.

_Uh oh,_ he thought. He wondered whether she was thinking over what he thought she was.

"Where's Jessie?" Buzz asked hoping that she was planning anything he was going to regret.

"I don't know," Woody admitted. "Why don't you go look for her if you want her?"

Woody wondered if Jessie was planning something he thought she was. Woody knew that Buzz and Jessie had been out to get each other these past few weeks, ever since Buzz didn't help her when the girls were dragging her to a slumber party.

When Buzz suddenly tensed, Woody knew that they were both thinking to same thing.

"I'd go catch her now Buzz, so you can stop whatever she's planning," Woody said and with a smile, he continued. "I really wouldn't want to be in your position now Buzz, you'll never know what she's planning. Go stop her, quick!"

Buzz obeyed Woody's instruction and climbed off the couch.

Buzz searched the front room, firstly, for her and he then checked the downstairs bathroom.

Nothing so far.

He then decided to try the kitchen. He scanned the area and found nothing, until he saw her sat, knees to her chest, on the windowsill. Even though her back was faced to him, Buzz could tell she was thinking hard as she gazed outside the open window. The strong winds howled outside and the heavy rain splashed against the closed window, that was planted above the open one. Small, drop sized, puddles of water, lay a few inches in front of her, as they found there way to the frame of the window.

Buzz walked up to her cautiously, not wanting to walk herself into one of her carefully set traps.

He climbed up to the windowsill and sat beside her.

"Hey," Buzz began. "What are you doing up here?"

Jessie, so far had not noticed Buzz and her eyes widened when she broke out of her trance.

"Nothin', just thinking is all," Jessie told him.

Buzz was now sure he knew that she was planning something.

"What are you thinking about?" Buzz asked, hoping he'd be able to predict her plan through her answer.

He mentally slapped himself.

_She's not going to tell you, is she? You idiot!_

"'Bout everything," She answered. "Bonnie, her toys, Andy, Emily, our friends, you..." She said, and to Buzz, it definitely seemed as if she were hinting something.

The window swayed back to forth because of the wind, as if it was trying to shut itself.

_She's definitely planning something now!_

Buzz didn't think he was being paranoid at all.

"Well, what things are you thinking about me?" He asked, he still hoped that her answer would hint something.

"A lot," She answered with a gentle smirk.

She was definitely hinting at something.

But Buzz had assumed that she was wanting to give payback.

She slowly leant towards him. Buzz was bolted in place.

What in the world was she planning?

She then closed the gap and kissed him on the lips. It was then that Buzz realized that this had been their first kiss since the date a few weeks ago. She slid her hands up to his upper arm, gripping onto him tightly.

He felt a sensational shiver bolt down his spine.

But he, however, for some reason found himself sliding towards the window.

And he assumed one thing.

She was going to push him out of the window as payback.

His eyes widened, if he went out there in the rain, he may break, since he's an electronic toy.

There was no way he was going to let that happen.

Buzz jumped up in slight shock.

But Jessie was pulled up along with him, causing her to lose her grip on him, sending her stumbling backwards. Buzz was too shocked to do anything to help her at that moment.

His eyes widened even more, as he watched her lose her balance and fall backwards. He couldn't do anything to help her as she fell out of the window, into the rain and strong winds outside and into the bush.

The strength of the wind increased and the window slammed shut on itself.

It was then that he realized Jessie may have not been planning anything, involving him, at all.

And because of him, she just fell out of the window.

"Jessie!" He yelled and he tried desperately to open the window. But every time he tried, the window slammed shut on itself, until it came to the point where he couldn't open it at all. The wind was too strong.

He mentally slapped himself, again.

He had just dug himself into an either bigger hole.

A/N Poor Jessie. Darn you Buzz for being so paranoid!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

(By the way, I've only just noticed that all the moments focus around either Woody, Buzz or Jessie. I may write a few moments that involve other characters. Maybe Mr and Mrs Potato-head spending a day with the aliens and the peas. Not sure when I'd get around to it, but if I want to get to 100 I'd have to use some of the other characters. Let me know what you think! I talk too much and spend too much time on Fanfiction when I should be revising extra hard for my exam on Monday, but Fanfiction helps me relieve stress:))

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	29. Strong Winds

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Over a quarter of the way there! Not stopping now!

Jessie!" Buzz yelled desperately, attemping to open the window. But it was too stiff.

He tried to see if he could see her from the window, but the rain drops made it almost impossible for him to see.

He had to find someway he could get to her.

He tried the door, but then remembered that Ms Anderson had locked it.

"Damn it," He yelled.

He just had to hope that the rain and the wind outside wasn't too bad for her as he tried to think of a way to bring her back inside.

* * *

Woody raised an eyebrow when he heard Buzz yell.

_I wonder what she's done to him? _Woody asked himself. He automatically assumed that Jessie had given payback on Buzz.

He assumed this until he heard Buzz yell again.

"Jessie!"

It was then that Woody figured that the payback may have been placed on delay.

Buzz shouted again. Woody, out of concern, then leaped off the couch and followed the path of the noise.

He eventually spotted Buzz in the kitched, who was running back to the windowsill.

Once Buzz was up there he used all of his strength attempting to open the window.

But it was still no use.

"Buzz, what's going on?" Woody asked, his tone contained slight nervousness.

"Jessie fell out of the window!" Buzz told him.

How could he have been so stupid? Jessie was sure to hate him after that.

"Wait what?" Woody began in a hurry. "How did she fall out?"

Buzz bit his lip. Woody was going to think Buzz was the biggest jerk in the world.

Jessie had kissed Buzz, but he became paranoid and he jumped up, thinking that Jessie was going to push him out of the window. But in the preocess, he accidentally knocked her out of the window instead.

"I accidentely knocked her out," Buzz admitted.

"What?" Woody asked in disbelief. "Why did you-" Woody shook his head, dismissing the question. "We need to get her back in before she gets hurt. Who knows how strong the wind is for a toy?"

Buzz swallowed a gulp.

He surely had dug himself a larger hole in the ground.

And if he didn't act soon, he'd be buried in it.

* * *

Jessie gasped as the rain soaked through her. At that moment she was too shocked to comprehend what had just happened.

She just knew that she was outside, she was soaking and the wind made the air freezing.

She was now lying in a heap on the sodden grass. She had just managed to crawl away from the buch she landed in.

She let out a choke as she swallowed a load of water from the grass. For some reason, she felt drained of energy, as if the wind had blown it away from her.

She crawled slightly towards the door of the house, clinging onto the ground fiercely.

Jessie let out a sob as her hands felt numb, she crawled further towards the door. Her hat had feel off on the windowsill when she fell out, so her hair clung to her scalp.

Jessie nearly jumped in shocked as the wind forced her to roll over. She struggled to keep her balance, but she eventually found herself crawling towards the door again.

She was only a few feet away from the cat flap now, but she had absolutely no energy and her eyes began to feel heavy.

* * *

"Woody! What do we do?" Buzz asked anxiously. "The window won't open and the door's locked."

Woody scanned the area, but he eventually remembered an option they could use to get out that Buzz had not mentioned.

"Did you try the cat flap?" Woody asked.

Buzz slapped a hand firmly against his forehead.

"Damn it, I'm such an idiot!" Buzz yelled.

"Never mind Buzz, we need to get Jessie back inside." Woody told Buzz.

Woody was too concerned about Jessie to wonder how Buzz had pushed her out of the window.

Buzz was about to leap through the cat flap when Woody placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No, it's not safe for you to go out there," Woody told him.

"But-"

"No buts," Woody told him. "It's not safe with your batteries. I'm at least made out of fabric which would absorb the water."

Buzz was reluctant, but he eventually nodded.

"Okay,"

Woody leapt through the cat flap. He instantly saw Jessie in a heap on the porch. She seemed as if she were drained of life. His eyes widened as he rushed to her and picked her up by the shoulders.

He carried Jessie inside and placed her in a lying position on the floor. She let out a gasp and choked.

Buzz rushed to her.

"Jessie!" Buzz exclaimed. "Are you alright."

"Yeah," She answered. Her body was absolutely soaked and her hair was a mess. "I think so."

She then remembered how she even fell outside in the first place.

She shot Buzz a death glare.

"Thanks a lot for pushing me out," She said sarcastically.

"I-it was an accident." Buzz used as an excuse. "I thought you w-were-"

"Trying to have my payback on you?" She asked, and sat up. She knew fully well what Buzz had been thinking.

"I-I uh...yeah,"

"Two more to go," She muttered.

"But...I thought it was only one," Buzz stuttered.

He really wasn't looking forward to what she had in mind.

"You owe me, _bigger_ time." Jessie said with a grin.

He really wasn't looking forward to what she had in mind.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

Can't wait to write Jessie's other two paybacks:)

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	30. Agruments

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Over a quarter of the way there! Not stopping now! I would like to thank Jade Zimmer, again, for giving me the inspiration for this idea. Even though I have twisted it around a bit, it still involves the body switching.

The toys gathered around an arguing Jessie and Woody in the center of Bonnie's room. Bonnie had been sent over to a sleepover and Ms Anderson was going out for the night with her friends. Mr Anderson was at work for the night and wouldn't be back until eary morning.

"Why do you have to ruin everything Jessie!" Woody demanded. He was beyond utterly furious with her. "Why does everything that almost gives us away have to involve you?"

How could she have been so stupid?

"Are you blaming me for this Woody?"

"Well who else is stupid enough to get themselves stuck in a wash basket and not escape in time to avoid being washed in the washing machine?"

The only half-good thing about trapping herself in a washing machine was that she came out of it smelling like citrus.

Jessie bit her back of her lip hard, to force herself to resist the urge of leaping on Woody and strangling him.

"It's not my fault Bonnie dropped me in the wash basket without her noticing!" Jessie exclaimed.

Woody folded his arms across his chest and gave her a stern look.

"Oh so now you're blaming Bonnie for your slackness? You fell in there and almost gave us away, because you were messing around and you had not come back to this room when you were supposed to," Woody stated. "I can't believe how selfish you are, blaming a five-year-old girl for your stupidity."

Jessie's hands curled into fists as fury drastically built up within her.

"Woody I've told you this already! Bonnie picked me up off the floor with her clothes in her hand and she went to the wask basket, but she accidentally dropped me in there as wall, because she was in a rush to get her things packed for her sleepover."

Jessie shot Woody a death glare.

"And where you when Bonnie picked you up, were you in here, no you weren't," Woody snobbishly pointed out. "You were in the hallway. You know what? Sometimes you are really stupid."

Jessie folded her arms across her chest and shot Woody yet another death glare.

"Do I know what? Do I know what? You know what Woody?" She began mockingly. "I'm fed up of you. I hate that you feel as if you can bully people into making them feel small, as if they're worth nothing. I hate the fact that just because you have the mind of a Sheriff and were made to act like one, you think you can just boss everyone around. I'm sick and tired that just because of your stupid plastic badge, that you can act like a jerk and not have anyone complain about it. I'm fed up of you making me feel small and I'm fed up that when something goes wrong, you automatically blame me. I'm fed up of you!"

"Well you're no walk in the park either!" Woody yelled, it took all of his will power to not jab her in the chest with his index finger. "And d'you wana know why. Because you're annoying, stupid, loud, you're always getting yourself into trouble and you have to wreck everything! I don't know what the hell was in my mind when I offered you to come to Andy's with us."

This caused several of the other toys to gasp.

Jessie bit her lip even harder.

"You know what? You're such a jerk," Jessie yelled. "I hate you!"

"Well that's nice to know," Woody began sarcastically. "Because I hate you too."

"You think you can just boss everyone around, and not have to worry about what they really think. You probably enjoy having the authority to bully everyone."

"You think being the leader is easy?" Woody asked. "Cause it's not. I'd like to see you have a go of it. I'd love to see you try. You'd probably give up after half an hour," Woody told her and he then remembered something he could say to her. "And do you know what else I hate about you. I hate the fact that you act like such a baby over the dark, tight spaces and all your other fears. Those childish habits annoy the hell out of me."

"How could you say that Woody. How would you feel after being in a box for the best part of twenty-five years!"

"Well I wouldn't be acting like you, because I'm not childish, unlike you."

That was it. He had crossed the line.

With her right hand, Jessie slapped him. This caused him to fall over backwards.

Jessie cut her way through the crowd and stormed away.

She was beyond furious with him.

Woody stood up and scowled in Jessie's direction.

He then noticed that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Woody why did you-?" Buzz began but he was interrupted.

"She deserved it, she's nothing but a selfish brat."

He ignored the complaints and comments of the other toys as he also stormed away.

* * *

Woody and Jessie felt furious when they were forced to watch a movie later on in the evening.

The others had wanted to watch Freaky Friday, even though Jessie and Woody wanted to be nowhere near each other and they were both forced to watch it. They sat as far away from each other as they could, refusing to look at one another.

Even though the current situation Woody and Jessie were in, they both thoroughly enjoyed the movie and they both wondered if that had actually happened to anyone before. It was bound to have happened. No person could've come with that on their own, or at least Woody and Jessie thought this.

Buzz was becoming annoyed that Woody and Jessie were refusing to have any sort of contact with each other.

He wanted to slap some sense into the both of them.

He had to find some way he could force the two of them to be in the same room as each other, or at least witin ten feet of each other.

It was then that an idea struck him.

And he knew exactly who to go to to ask for help to do it.

He went to speak with Dolly.

Once he told her what he had planned she nodded, indicating that she was going to help.

But first of all, they needed to trick Woody and Jessie to be in the same space.

"Have you got any idea how we'll do it?" Buzz asked. "They won't stay within the same ten feet of each other, never mind the same space under the bed."

Dolly thought this through.

"We'll just have to trick them," Dolly told him. "You can convince Woody to go under the bed, and I can trick Jessie."

"Uh...I don't think that would go so well, especially after what happened with the Slumber party incident."

"Oh, you're right, then you take Jessie, I'll take Woody," Dolly instructed and Buzz nodded. "But whatever you do, don't tell them what we're going to do until they're both under the bed and don't tell Jessie that we're taking Jessie under there."

Buzz nodded, before they gathered up Woody and Jessie.

Buzz knew that this could either go one way or the other.

Buzz and Dolly eventually managed to trick Woody and Jessie under the bed. Woody and Jessie were both unaware that they'd be meeting each other.

Their eyes widened when they saw each other under the bed.

Woody and Jessie tried to storm away, but Buzz had a strong grip on Jessie's arm and Dolly had managed to pin Woody down.

This surely would go one way or the other.

A/N Thanks again to Jade Zimmer. All the suggestions that are sent help me get closer to mu goal mark! Everyone who reads, reviews, faves, place the story on alert or send suggestion are helping me get closer to 100.

Thirty down, only seventy more to go!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	31. Ancient Mutterings

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Over a quarter of the way there! Not stopping now! I would like to thank Jade Zimmer, again, for giving me the inspiration for this idea. Even though I have twisted it around a bit, it still involves the body switching.

"Let go off me!" Jessie demanded as she tried to stuggle under Buzz's grip. But it was no use.

"You're not getting me anywhere near her!" Woody yelled.

"You have no choice," Buzz told them.

"You two aren't going anywhere until you sort out between you." Dolly stated.

"Then you're gonna be disappointed," Jessie told her.

"And you'll be waiting here for a long while." Woody added.

"That's a start," Dolly began. "You're adding stuff onto each others sentence."

Woody cursed and rolled his eyes.

"Now you two are going to make up with each other and we have all night to wait." Dolly told them.

"Well it's gonna take more than all night Dolly," Jessie spat.

"We can either do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Try all you've got," Woody told her.

The east way would for them to make up instantly the hard way would be to go through with the plan.

Dolly and Buzz tried to get them to talk to each other for half an hour. It was no use, they'd have to go through with the plan.

"Right Buzz, time for the plan to be put in action," Dolly instructed. "Have you got the rope?"

"Yep," Buzz began, holding it up to show her.

"Tie Jessie up."

Jessie's eyes widened.

"No Buzz, please don't!"

"I'm afraid we have to do this Jess, for your own good." Buzz said and he proceeded to tie Jessie up by her legs.

He gave the remaining rope to Dolly, who then tied Woody up.

"Come on Dolly," Woody urged. "This isn't necessary."

"Oh it is," Dolly told him.

"There has to be some other way," Jessie said.

"Nope, you're just going to have to go through this."

Woody and Jessie sighed, they were not going to like this. But they knew they weren't getting out of this either way.

They were just going to have to grin and bear it, and then they'd continue to hate each other after it was over.

Once they were tied up, Dolly sat in between the two of them.

"This may seem a twisted version of Freaky Friday," Dolly told them.

Their eyes widened.

"Dolly, what are you going to do with us?" Jessie asked.

"You'll see. You'll learn to see the perspective from the others eyes."

It took them a moment to realize what she was hinting at.

"No Dolly y-you can't," They said in unison.

Jessie tried to stand up and leg it, but she stumbled in the process and fell to the floor.

"Please Jessie, it'll all go better if you remain still."

"No, I'm not staying still!" Jessie yelled and she struggled against the rope. "Where do you get all of this rope."

"That isn't the important matter at the moment, Buzz ensure that they stay still." Dolly said and Buzz placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

They then realized that Dolly held a steel ball in both hands, she held out her outstretched hands, either arm pointing in Woody and Jessie's direction.

She then began to mutter something that Woody and Jessie could not understand. For all they knew, Dolly could've been muttering an ancient language or absolute gibberish.

After a few moments, both Woody and Jessie began to feel uneasy in their stomachs.

Dolly's muttering then died down to the point where she stopped.

Dolly smirked.

"And the process will be complete," Dolly began. "In just one second."

Before Woody and Jessie even had a chance to raise their brows, Dolly slammed the steel balls against the back of their heads, knocking them unconscious.

They both fell forward to the floor as they blacked out.

"Uh...Dolly?" Buzz asked. "What did you just do that for."

"Well it makes it more dramatic that way," Dolly said and Buzz rolled his eyes. "They should wake up in a few minutes.

After a few minutes, Woody and Jessie began to stir and they woke within a few moments.

They both sat up.

"Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln," Woody muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Just great," Jessie muttered, her voice slightly deeper than usual. "Now I've got a headache."

Jessie readjusted her hat, but when she saw her hands, her eyes widened.

When Woody saw her, his eyes widened.

Jessie jumped up and stumbled backwards.

"W-what?" Jessie asked. Those were not her hands.

She was not Jessie. Woody was in Jessie's body and Jessie was in Woody's.

"Dolly what did you do?" Jessie in Woody's body demanded.

Dolly's eyes widened.

She never expected it to work.

It had only been meant as a joke.

"Uh...that wasn't meant to happen," Dolly admitted.

"What?" Jessie in Woody's body demanded.

When Woody and Jessie looked at each other, seeing their own body's from the other's eyes, they both let out a yell.

Buzz clamped a hand over their mouths.

"Shhh, someone may hear," Buzz told them. "Dolly what do we do?"

Dolly's hands quivered.

"I-I don't know," She began. "I had never expected it to work,"

The two western rag dolls wanted to scream. They had hated each other and now they were in each others body's.

Jessie and Woody then fainted.

This was way too much for them to take in.

A/N Dolly's plan worked! I would like to thank Jade Zimmer again. There will be a few more updates that follow this one.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	32. Act Like Me

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Over a quarter of the way there! Not stopping now! I would like to thank Jade Zimmer, again, for giving me the inspiration for this idea. Even though I have twisted it around a bit, it still involves the body switching.

Dolly and Buzz stared wide-eyed, as they both dropped Woody and Jessie onto the floor.

The two rag dolls were now both unconscious.

Dolly couldn't believe what had just happened. It had actually worked.

She definitely had not expected for the ritual to work, she had only meant it as a practical joke.

But it had worked and now Woody and Jessie had swapped bodies.

"Dolly what do we do?" Buzz asked.

Dolly had no idea.

"I-I...I don't know," She answered anxiously. "I-I just don't know."

"Well we can't leave them like this," Buzz told them.

"I know, I know that," Dolly said in a hurry and pressed a hand to her forehead to clear her thoughts. "Uh...well I could look on the Internet...b-but whatever you do, do not tell the others about any of this, they'll think we're crazy."

Buzz nodded and Dolly hurried out from under the bed to get to the computer.

She just had to hope Trixie and Rex weren't hogging it.

She climbed up to the computer desk and sighed.

Trixie and Rex were on it.

"Hey you two," Dolly began. "Can I go on the computer for a bit?"

"What for?" They asked.

"I just need to look something up," Dolly told them.

They shook their heads.

"Wait your turn,"

"But-"

"Wait your turn."

Dolly had to use all her will power to keep herself from screaming.

After a few minutes, she became anxious. They had no idea how important this was.

She had to think of something she could do to get on it.

"Hey Rex...Trixie...Have you guys seen the new Xbox game downstairs?" Dolly asked.

"Been there, played that, and no. You're going to have to wait your turn."

Dolly rolled her eyes.

It looked like Woody and Jessie were going to remain in their state for a while.

* * *

Woody and Jessie began to stir again and they woke up at the same time.

They just hoped that it had all been a dream.

They looked over to the other and their jaws dropped.

It hadn't. It had been real.

Buzz clamped a hand over their mouths to keep the two of them from screaming.

After a while they both settled down.

"Buzz, what happened!" Woody in Jessie's body demanded.

"I-I don't know,"

"How can you not know?" Jessie asked, in Woody's body.

"We don't know why it worked, it just did."

"How are we going to get back?" Woody asked.

"We...don't know,"

Woody and Jessie's eyes widened.

"You don' know?" They demanded and Buzz shushed them.

"Shh, the others don't know about this yet."

Buzz eventually managed to settle the other two down. They had no choice, they were still tied up.

"You know," Woody in Jessie's body began. It was still Jessie's voice, but the tone was slightly deeper, but not by much. "The flap that allows you to get to your voice box is really low down."

Woody's flap was hidden under the back of his vest, but Jessie's was really low down, tucked behind her jeans.

When Jessie, in Woody's body noticed Woody lowering a hand down to that area, she slapped the hand away.

"Oww, what was that for?" Woody asked.

"Why don't you just keep your dirty hands to yourself?" Jessie snapped.

"Dirty?" Woody said, before giving a chuckle of amusement. "These are your hands."

Jessie shot him a death glare.

"Come on you two, calm down," Buzz told them.

"Well we wouldn't have need to calm down in the first place if you and Dolly didn't perform that stupid ritual on us," Jessie snapped.

Actually, they had needed to calm down.

"I'm gonna need a whole lot of paybacks now to get even with you," Jessie told him.

"That makes to of us," Woody agreed.

Buzz wasn't sure who to be scared of more. Jessie glare that Woody shot, or Jessie in Woody's body.

"How are we supposed to get out of this?" Woody asked.

"I said I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Because I don't, Dolly's gone to look on the Internet for any information she can find."

"Oh yeah right, because she's sure to find a website that would give her that," Jessie said sarcastically.

"Well that's the only chance we've got." Buzz told them.

"Woody!" Someone yelled from outside of the bed. "Woody where are you!"

It was Slink.

Woody's eyes widened.

"Buzz...what do we do?" Woody asked desperately. "I can't go out there. They'd think I'm Jessie."

"And I can't go out there either...they'd think I'm Woody,"

"Woody!"

It was then that Buzz realized there was no way around this. The others would become suspicious.

Buzz untied the rope on both Woody and Jessie.

"Jess, you have to go out there. Everyone else will get suspicious otherwise."

"But-" Woody interrupted.

"No buts Woody, we have to do this,"

"Fine, but Jess, just don't ruin everything. Act like me and I'll pretend to be you."

"Not hard," Jessie said. "All I have to do is boss everyone around."

Before Woody even had a chance to shoot Jessie a death glare, Jessie was shoved out from under the bed and she was faced with Slinky.

This should be really easy.

But, truth be told, it actually wasn't.

A/N Poor Woody and Jessie. Thanks again to Jade Zimmer. There will be either one or two more updates for this plotline.

Just in case I confused anyone, when I'm talking about Woody or Jessie, I'm actually talking about their consciousness, not their body's.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	33. Weird

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. A third of the way there! Not stopping now! I would like to thank Jade Zimmer, again, for giving me the inspiration for this idea. Even though I have twisted it around a bit, it still involves the body switching.

Jessie stood in front of Slinky. She was tongue-tied and flabbergasted.

"Hey Woody-" Slink began.

Jessie found herself almost not paying attention to him. It was hard talking to someone you knew, but they thought you were someone else.

"S-hi-S..." Jessie stopped for a moment, thinking of what she could say that would sound anything like Woody. "Uh...hey...howdy hey?"

That had came as more of a question.

Slinky stared at her, in Woody's body, oddly.

"Hey Wood, are you all right?" Slink asked.

"Y-yeah," Jessie stuttered. "I'm fine."

Her hand instinctively went to her shoulder, so she could fiddle with her braid. But she then remembered that it wasn't there. She was in Woody's body.

So she instead readjusted his hat, that seemed like something he would do.

"What do you want-?" Jessie began, and she then realized that it sounded sort of rude. They'd expect that from her, but not Woody. "I-I mean, what can I do for you?"

"Mr Potato-head and Hamm are fighting again," Slinky told her and it took all of her will power not to sigh.

"What are they arguing about?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, they argue about anything they do. I tried to stop them, but they won't listen." Slinky told her.

"Where are they?" Jessie asked, she wasn't wanting to go through with this. She didn't want any of this to happen.

One thing was clear.

Dolly and Buzz owe her and Woody big time. Jessie was now able to get her own back on Buzz numerous times after she gets back to her usual body.

_If I get back?_ She reminded herself.

She forced those thoughts out of her mind, well, Woody's mind.

"They're downstairs, by the television."

_They're not arguing about what TV programme to have on are they?_ She thought to herself.

She knew that there was no way of avoiding this. All the others would get suspicious and know that there was something going wrong straight away.

"I'll go sort it out," Jessie said with a sigh.

She walked away from Slinky, and as she did so, one question hung in the dog's mind.

_What on earth is going wrong with Woody? _Slinky wondered.

He then shook his head, dismissing the idea.

_Must just be his mood swings kicking in again._

* * *

"Buzz I can't go out there!" Woody urged. "There's no way I can be Jessie."

"Well you're in her body," Buzz told him.

"And whose fault is that?" Woody asked, folding his arms over his chest. Actually he was folding Jessie's arms over her chest.

Wow, it felt really weird to be a girl.

And the flap that allowed access to her voice box was way too low for Woody's comfort.

And his head felt really weird. Her hair actually applied a layer of warmth to her head. And her chaps kept rubbing against her thigh, which Woody was finding extremely annoying at the moment.

But he felt much lighter in her body than he had ever done in his, as if he could run a million miles. No wonder Jessie always acted so hyper. And he didn't feel tall and dangly in her body either.

But there was no way the two of them could stay like this.

Buzz but his lip and his face fell.

"Mine and Dolly's"

Buzz wasn't sure what he should be scared of more. Woody, or Jessie's glare Woody was shooting at him?

"I still can't go out there Buzz," Woody told him.

"I'm afraid there's no choice Woody, if you hide here for the rest of the day, then people are going to wonder where Jessie is," Buzz told him.

"Jessie's out there," Woody spat.

"Yes, but they think she's Woody," Buzz told him. "And everyone knows what Jessie's like. If no-one has seen her in ages, then there going to presume that she's upset about something. And then that'll lead to everyone finding out."

Woody sighed.

"I guess you're right." Woody told him.

Woody stood up and made his way out from under the bed.

He was instantly greeted by Bullseye.

"Uh..." Woody began. What would Jessie say? "Howdy Bullseye."

Bullseye let out a neigh and seemed shocked when she didn't stroke his mane. Jessie always stroked his mane.

And she also didn't walk like that.

He knew there was something going wrong. He had seen Jessie and Woody being dragged under the bed.

What had exactly happened under there?

Bullseye's facial expressions became somewhat sterner and he gave a neigh of disapproval.

"What? You think something happened under there?" Woody asked. It had always been Woody and Jessie who understood Bullseye the best. It was probably because they were from the same set.

Bullseye nodded and he gave another neigh.

"Of course it's me Bullseye," Woody lied, indicating that he was Jessie.

Bullseye neighed again. He knew that she was lying. She couldn't be Jessie, she acted to much like Woody.

Woody sighed. There was no way he could get away with lying to Bullseye now.

"Okay Bullseye, something happened under there. Dolly did something that made me and Jessie switch bodies."

Bulleyes eyes widened.

"But you can't tell anyone Bullseye," Woody told him and the horse nodded.

Bullseye was always going to be loyal to Woody, so he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Woody then saw Dolly rush over to him in the corner of his vision.

"Dolly have you found anything?"

Dolly shook her head.

"No, I can't find anything, and I've checked everything I can,"

"How are me and Jessie supposed to get back?"

"W-well, do you remember in Freaky Friday, that they managed to get back to normal by seeing the world through each others eyes?"

"Of course I remember that," Woody had no idea why, but his breathing suddenly quickened. And he then realized that he must be picking up Jessie's habits, since he was in her body. "But this isn't a movie. You didn't even do it in the same way as they did it in the movie."

"B-but if you could j-just,"

"Oh what's the point?" Woody demanded. "Nothings gonna get us outta this anyway."

At that moment, he was sure that he was going to be stuck like this for the rest of his life.

Woody stormed away and hid himself to think.

Meanwhile

Jessie was practically going crazy with all of the requests that the other toys were throwing at her. She wanted to hit the wall.

How did Woody deal with it all.

She eventually managed to find a few minutes to herself at some point and that was when Bullseyes walked up to her and neighed.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? You think me and Woody have swapped bodies?"

Bullseye nooded.

She was about to lie, when he neighed again.

"Woody told you did he?"

Bullseye nodded.

Jessie sat down and Bullseye did the same. Bullseye neighed, indicating that there was no way for them to get back.

"Oh Bullseye," She said, stroking Bullseye's mane with Woody's firm hand. "What are we going to do?"

He neighed again and it was then that Jessie realized what she had to do.

She assumed that it wasn't going to bring them back, but it would help them with the current situation their in.

She did what Bullseye suggested.

A/N Thanks again to Jade Zimmer!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	34. Golden Glow

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. A third of the way there! Not stopping now! I would like to thank Jade Zimmer, again, for giving me the inspiration for this idea.

It was approaching to the dead of mid-night outside and Woody was sat up against the window, staring out.

He regretted ever having an argument with Jessie and it was only now, that he realized how much of a jerk he had really been.

If he hadn't started up that argument, Dolly and Buzz wouldn't have felt the need to step in and get the two of them to make up.

He felt like slapping himself, but if he did that, he'd really be slapping Jessie.

How could he have been so stupid?

Why was he always such a jerk.

Jessie going through the washing machine was an accident, but he had still blamed her and acted like a jerk. He had been horrible to her and offended her, by calling her fears a childish habit. He knew that he'd probably act the same way if he had ever spent the best part of two and a half decades in a dark box.

His vision was suddenly blurred with tears. It might just be that Jessie's sensitive side was kicking in, or maybe it was because he had hust gone through a very hard and confusing day.

He was feeling uneasy now as it became darker in the room and his breath sped up. Must just be her fears radiating on him.

Woody frowned and stared helplessly out of the window.

But he then heard a neigh come from behind him. Expecting it to be Bullseye, he turned and was faced with an empty space.

He sighed and returned his gaze to the window.

He heard a neigh again, he looked behind him. He must be imagining it.

He wasn't.

Bullseye was stood behind him.

"Hey," Woody muttered half-heartedly.

Bullseye nudged Woody in the shoulder, causing him to turn his head.

He then saw himself, which was obviously Jessie.

"Hey howdy hey," Jessie muttered.

Woody's face fell. He must have caused her so much pain. He felt like a compete jerk.

He, however, forced a smile to his lips.

"Hey, I see you've gotten pretty good being me already." Woody told.

"Yeah," Jessie began to mutter, she knelt next to him. "About that..."

She had no idea what to say, so she closed her mouth.

They both remained silent for quite some time, when Jessie saw something glisten in his eyes.

_Your eyes,_ she had to remind herself.

"Woody," She began, frowning in curiosity. "Are you all right?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry Jess," He told her anxiously. "All of this is my fault. I didn't mean to yell at you and I didn't mean anything I said either-"

Jessie smiled.

"You were right Woody," She interrupted. "Being leader is hard. I never got one free moment to myself. And especially Hamm and Mr Potato-head, when are they not arguing?"

She gave a small chuckle.

"I'm really sorry Jess, this is all my fault. I was being a stupid jerk. I've been in your body for like a few hours and I already feel how uneasy you feel when it comes to the dark and small spaces.

She gave a nervous smile and Woody smiled softly back.

"This ain't your fault Woody, I was the one that almost gave our secret up when I fell in the washing machine. I meant nothing I said. It's my fault, not yours."

He shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault, it was an accident. But I still yelled at you and said things that I shouldn't ever say."

"Why don't we just say it was no-one's fault?" Jessie asked. "It was inevitable. And besides, if we want to find someone to blame, we could blame Buzz and Dolly. They were the ones that did this to us. Buzz already owes me big time anyway. Now we have a right to pay them both back, and I can still continue to torment Buzz."

Woody smiled.

"But...things will still never be the same again...will they?" Woody asked. "I know that you and Buzz are...sort of an item. But things won't stay the same between the two of you, if you look like me. It'd sorta look like incest."

"Yeah," Jessie muttered. "Since you two do act like brother's."

"Brother in law you mean?" Woody asked and he smirked.

She nodded.

Jessie then surprised him by tackling Woody into an embrace.

It felt kind of weird to Woody, since it sort of felt like he was hugging himself, which he technically was, but he eventually wrapped his arms around her.

"I am really sorry about all of this Woody," She told him. "I never meant any of this to happen...this will ruin our lives."

"That makes two of us," Woody muttered.

"I love you," She whispered.

His eyes widened for a brief moment, but he then realized she didn't mean it in the way he originally thought.

She loved him like a brother.

"I love you too," He muttered.

They had no idea why, at that moment, but they suddenly felt a warm spark fly between them. They then saw a golden glow pass between them.

Noticing this, Bullseye felt concerned for his friends. He had no idea what was happening, so he went to fetch Buzz.

Woody and Jessie slightly broke apart from each other, they stared in awe at the golden glow.

After a few seconds, the light died, and the uneasiness they felt had, suddenly disappeared.

They looked into each others eyes, and gasped.

Woody was the first to smile.

He was looking at Jessie, from his own eyes.

"We're back!" He yelled.

A booming smile flew across her lips and she tackled him into another hug.

"I can't believe it," Jessie told him.

"Promise me that we won't fight like that again."

"We won't," He assured.

In the corner of their vision, they saw Buzz approaching.

Jessie smiled, until she realized she was supposed to be angry at the Space Ranger.

When Buzz nothing her death gaze, he stopped dead in his tracks, standing in the center of the room, whilst Woody and Jessie were on the windowsill.

He was definitely used to that gaze, he knew what it meant.

_If looks could kill,_ he suddenly thought.

He then realized that Woody was glaring at him as well.

He had no idea which one was the real Jessie. Both the gazes were as strong as her's usually is when she's angry. There was just one difference: Their gazes were much, much scarier.

"You and Dolly are in for it Buzzykin's," She spat. "Big time."

She's definitely back.

With as much dignity as he could, he ran away like a sissy.

A/N Hahaha, you're in for it Buzz. I now need to come up with a payback Jessie and Woody could use on Dolly and Buzz! Maybe they could force the two of them to sit through a really boring Western. Actually, maybe not. It may be better if they payed them back sneakily.

Last update for this plot line, unless I change my mind. Thanks again to Jade Zimmer! You are the best. (As anyone else is when they send a suggestion.)

Sorry, I'm just feeling really hyper and happy. My maths exam that I've been preparing for months for is finally over. I had to do it a year early:( And I got moved up to top set in English! Woo hoo! I'm happy today:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

X~x~x~xShannonx~x~x~X


	35. Travelling Buddy's

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. A third of the way there! Not stopping now!

"Everyone, gather up!" Woody yelled from the middle of Andy's room.

Hamm sighed from his position on the desk.

"What now Woody?" Hamm asked.

"You know what," Woody told him sternly. "Andy's planning on taking us out on holiday. He's planning on letting his cousin play with us when he gets to his grandparents."

"But Woody, that's not for weeks," Jessie stated from beside Woody.

One by one, the toys then all gathered around the Sheriff.

"No Jess, we found out about the vacation weeks ago," Woody told her.

"It's time already?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah," Woody answered and nearly all of the toys gasped in surpirse. "But the reason I wanted all of you here is because we need to arrange travelling."

A few complaints were heard in the crowd.

"Oh I hate finding moving buddy's," Rex complained. "No one ever picks me."

"Yeah," Slinnk agreed. "Why can't we just leave it."

Woody folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry guys, but we have to do this," Woody informed. "No toy gets left behind."

"You didn't act that way when it came to Bo," Mr Potato-head said sarcastically.

Woody's eyes widened and he swallowed a gulp in regret.

Why didn't he help her? Why did he let her part from him?

His eyes glistened for a brief moment, before he shook his head, now wasn't the time.

"Right everyone, you have to find a travelling buddy, prompt!" Woody ordered.

There were a few panics from the crowd, as they found their travelling buddy.

Mr and Mrs Potato-head instantly picked each other. Two of the three aliens, with Woody's permission, went together. Slinky and Buzz went together, Buzz wanted to go with Jessie, but his nervousness got the better of him. Hamm, reluctantly, went with the last alien and Woody went with Rex.

Jessie looked over to Bullseye, who was know more than a few centimeters away from her, before stepping towards him and stroking his mane.

"I guess it's just you and I," She told the horse with a smirk.

He gave a neigh of approval.

"Right everyone," Woody continued. "These will be your travelling buddy's. You each have a job, and that's to ensure that the other one doesn't wonder off, fall out of the car, fall down the toilet..." At that moment, he specifically stared at one of the green aliens. "I also want you to ensure that the other isn't lost on the way. And, I can't stress this enough, make sure that they don't do anything stupid, okay? Okay, okay."

"Eh...Woody, I think you're over exaggerating the situation here," Buzz admitted.

"I am not exaggerating," Woody snapped.

Buzz backed away.

"Geez Woody," Jessie told him. "No need to get hasty."

"I am not hasty," Woody stated, acting like a three-year-old being deprived of sugar.

"Mood swing," Jessie mouthed to the rest of the toys, causing them to burst out laughing.

Woody had not seen her mouth those words, so he was left wondering what they found so funny.

"Hey, what are you all laughing about?" Woody asked.

Nothing was muttered from them, apart from a few giggles.

He bit his lip, to keep himself from bursting with anger and frustration.

But he forced those thoughts from his mind a ignored a few of the toys snickers.

"All right everyone, now that we all have our travelling buddy's, I want you to make sure that you have everything you need," Woody ordered. "Andy will be back from school in a few hours, and after that he'll pack his stuff to leave tonight. So I'll make this clear, if you don't have everything you need by the time Andy comes home, then you won't have a chance to get it before we leave."

A few more complaints were heard, before the crowd broke apart, to gather their items.

"And whatever you do," Woody yelled as they left. "Make sure you don't lose your buddy now. I don't want anyone left behind."

Jessie and Bullseye strode around the room.

The cow girl was checking thinks of her mental checklist.

"Hat," She muttered to herself, placing a hand on top of her hat. "Boots. Hat...Boots. Well I've got everything Bullseye."

She didn't notice Woody walking up to her.

"Hey Jess, are you sure you'll be all right looking after Bullseye?"

"Of course I will," Jessie answered, slightly shocked that Woody would even ask that. "Why?"

Woody shifted from foot to foot sightly.

The truth was, he didn't exactly trust her with Bullseye.

"Well it's just that..." He paused and Jessie took the hint.

"You think I won't be able to keep an eye on him do you?" Jessie asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You think I'm too irresponsible."

"Hey..." Woody detested. "I didn't say that at all."

"But you were thinking it weren't you?" She asked.

He said nothing. Her eyes furrowed in anger.

"I can look after Bullseye," Jessie told him.

Bullseye had no idea what to do, so he instead cowered behind Jessie.

"I know Bullseye like the back of my hand," She stated.

"I know him just as well," Woody argued. "In fact, I probably know him better than you do."

"No you don't. You didn't spend the best part of half a decade trapped in a box with only him."

Woody was about to say something, but he cut himself off. She was right.

"Well just be careful at least,"

"Just be careful at least," She mimicked in a mocking tone.

Woody tried his best to ignore this, he turned swiftly, before walking away.

"Come on Bullseye," Jessie told the horse and they continued to stride around the room.

Jessie kept her eyes locked on the floor, counting the steps she took, in her head, to pass the time.

But after a while, she began to notice something different.

Out of curiosity, she looked around.

Her eyes widened, when she saw that Bullseye was not beside her.

She turned in a circle, scanning the area for a trace of Bullseye.

He was no where to be seen.

She was about to call for Woody, when she remembered that she was wanting to prove herself to him.

Yeah...that wasn't turning out so well.

He'd kill her if he found out. She'd never be able to live it down.

She had to force a sense of worry out of her mind, as she searched for Bullseye.

It took a lot longer than she thought it would.

A/N Uh oh, what has Bullseye gotten up to. You'll find out in the next chapter.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	36. Suddy Water

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. A third of the way there! Not stopping now!

Jessie's eyes widened as she began to look.

"Bullseye!" Jessie hissed in a whisper, she pulled back the covers, so she could look.

Nothing.

"Bullseye?" Jessie hissed again, but this time, her voice was full of even more worry.

Where in the world has Bullseye got to?

She mentally winced when she realized how long Woody would use this against her if he found out.

No, there was no way she was going to let him find out.

Jessie then began to think up of possible places Bullseye would be.

In the closet?

Since that was the only place she could think of at that moment, she tried it.

Once she was there, she looked inside the closet.

There was still nothing.

"Have you lost something," She heard someone behind her ask.

Her eyes widened and for a brief moment, she thought that it had been Woody, but when she turned around, Woody wasn't there.

It was Buzz instead and she gave a sigh of relief.

"No..." She murmured. "Not exactly."

Buzz's eyebrows furrowed in confusement.

"What do you mean?" Buzz asked and when Jessie didn't answer, he took it that something was wrong. "Did you lose something?"

He acted in his own charade. He just had to hope that Jessie believed it.

Jessie considered for a moment whether she should tell Buzz or not.

"I-I well-" She began to stutter, but she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I can't find Bullseye anywhere!"

"Y-you can't," Buzz asked as he forced himself not to smirk.

"No, please, please don't tell Woody," She urged. "He'll kill me if he finds out."

"I won't," Buzz promised.

There would be no need to tell Woody, he'd never break a promise he made to Jessie.

Well at least at the moment he won't.

"Thank you so much," She told him, giving a sigh of relief.

"Do you want me to help you find him?" Buzz asked.

Buzz believed he knew exactly where Bullseye was.

"Please?" She begged.

"Where did you see him last?" Buzz asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew. He couldn't let Jessie see past his charade.

Jessie tugged at her braid as she tried to remember.

"Oh...I don't know, somewhere by the door I think?" Jessie answered.

Buzz pretended to think.

"Have you checked the bathroom?"

Jessie's eyes widened when she considered the possibility.

He could have, very well, gone there.

"Thanks Buzz!" She told him and she sprinted away.

Buzz didn't follow her.

Well at the moment he didn't.

He'd give it a few moments.

* * *

Jessie rushed over to the bathroom as fast as her legs could carry her.

She had to find Bullseye before Woody found out.

She gave a gasp of air as she stopped in her tracks, standing before the bathroom door.

Once she got her breath back, she made her way inside.

She scanned the area for Bullseye.

At first she found nothing, but she then looked up. And there was Bullseye, standing on the sink.

She looked around, to see how she could get up there.

When she spotted a route, she jumped onto the toilet seat and climbed onto the sink.

Her eyes went wide when she saw what Bullseye was doing.

"No! Bullseye!" She yelled. "You're not supposed to do that."

How could he even have possibly done it? Is it even phyiscally possible for a toy or a human?

He sniffed what lay before his feet, he let the smell fill his senses again.

_Lavender..._

"No Bullseye, stop it, you're not supposed to eat that stuff."

For some reason, she thought she heard a stiffened, been directed from somewhere behind her.

But, when she turned her head around, she saw nothing.

She must have imagined it. But she remembered why she was feeling anxious, when she saw what Bullseye had just eaten.

How could he have eaten half a bar of soap?

How did he even have that much in him to eat that much.

"Bullseye, why did you eat soap?" Jessie asked.

Bullseye took a step back and began to look guilty.

"Woody's gonna kill me Bullseye," She told the horse anxiously. "That stuff's bad for you."

Bullseye neighed.

"I don't care if it smelled nice and tasted good, Bullseye," Jessie began. "Woody's gonna be really mad, at the both of us."

He neighed again.

"What do you mean he's only going to be mad at me?" She asked and Bullseye gave an answer. "Hey, you can't blame me for this. You were the one who ran off."

For some reason, Bullseye then looked up to the light in the room and his eyes narrowed, before tilting his head back. He sneezed, but he didn't only just sneeze. Suds came out of his nose and mouth.

"Darn it Bullseye," Jessie urged. "We cannot tell Woody about this."

Too bad he already knew.

"We have to get your mouth washed, or they'll notice something wrong with you."

Jessie turned the taps on and pushed Bullseye forward, so that his open mouth was hanging under the taps and she began to rinse it with water.

When she thought she may have washed all of the suds out, she pulled Bullseye back up to her.

To her surprise, he began to gag and choke.

"Bullseye!" She yelled. She thought something was going wrong with him. "Bullseye!"

Bullseye began to choke even more and his body shook, before he fell on his side, lying in a heap on the surface.

"Bullseye!" She yelled and she leant next to him. She pressed a hand to her forehead and her eyes instantly stung when she caught soap in them.

The room was suddenly filled with laughter and Bullseye let out a neigh of amusement.

She turned around and instantly saw Buzz and Woody, stood by the bathroom door, both in fits of laughter.

"Gotcha!" Woody yelled and her eyes narrowed. "I knew you weren't watching him properly!"

They began to laugh even more, as her hands curled into fists out of anger.

"Now here's a lesson well learnt," Woody added. "You have learnt your lesson didn't you?"

"Oh yeah...I've learnt a lesson," She answered through grit teeth. "I've learnt exactly how far you can go, before I start taking measures?"

Woody eyebrows raised in confusement.

"Huh?"

"And you know what else I've learnt?" Jessie asked, before giving an evil grin. "Suddy water stings your eyes...I wonder what half a bar of soap would do?"

Woody's eyes widened and he swallowed a gulp.

Jessie picked up the remaining half of the soap.

"Um...Buzz," Woody began. "I think we should run."

"Right behind you Sheriff," Buzz replied.

They ran away like little girls, as Jessie chased them with the bar of soap.

Woody should have know that the plan would've eventually backfired on him.

But he had been too caught up in the moment to think ahead.

And boy was he going to regret it.

A/N Poor Woody and Buzz, but you know not to get on Jessie's bad side and Bullseye...well we just have to hope that you don't decide to barf up the soap later.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	37. Time of the Year

Disclaimer: Iwould like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Over a third of the way there! Not stopping now! I woulod like to thank Jade Zimmer, again, for givng me the inspiration of this idea. I've looked up the symptoms and I've based them within the characters. Oh well, I'll stop rambling now, time to get on with the moment!

Addicted2SONIC4evr: Thanks for reviewing! But technically, they weren't digging a hole of payback, since the last chapter took place at Andy's and the whole payback theme is set after they are given to Bonnie. Sorry about that, I'll try to make it clearer to everyone when a moment takes place. This next one takes place after TS3:)

Jade Zimmer: Thanks for the idea! This next one is inspired from it. Hope you thinks it's all right!;)

By the time spring had rolled by, the first one for the new toys of Bonnie, most of the toys had settled in nicely.

And they had.

But there was always a problem, with three of them, when this time of the year rolled by.

And they, of course, were Woody, Jessie and Bullseye.

Spring fever never affected the other toys. Maybe it was because they are models of characters who lived in the Wild West, where Spring rolled around every year.

But, nonetheless, every other toy hated this time of the year. And the reason was simple and obvious.

"Yeee haaaw!" Jessie yelled and she ran around the room, restless.

That was part of the reason why all the other toys hated this time of the year.

She ran over to Mr Potato-head and jumped into a standing position in front of him.

"What do you want?" He spat.

She gave an innocent smirk.

She'd enjoy this.

"Yee haaw!" She yelled again and she swiped his hat of his head, before darting away with the energy of a tiger.

"Hey give that back now, you horse's backside!" He yelled at her.

She turned and stopped for a moment, before grinning evilly.

"That's not the way to get what you want, Egghead,"

"Hey," He yelled. "That Mr Potato-head to you.

"Nah ah..." She told him with a wink. "Not if you want your hat back it's ain't."

"Just give me it back!" Mr Potato-head snapped.

Jessie was now stood at least several meters away from him, and she climbed onto Bonnie's bed. She buried her jaw in her hand, as if she were pretending to think.

"Um...let me see?" She told him and she was silent for a few moments. "Nope."

"When will you stop acting like a hormonal teenager?" Mr Potato-head asked sternly, folding his arms across his chest.

Jessie pretended to consider this for a moment.

"Let me think...um...I guess...never," Jessie said in a loud voice. "Since I was designed to be mentally and physically eighteen-years-old."

His eyes widened in horror.

What if she was always going to be like this every spring? For every year?

How had he not threw himself under a car, so he could be a mashed potato.

She certainly would drive him insane. He swallowed a gulp of terror as he considered the possibilities.

"Please, just give me my hat back."

"Hmmm..." Jessie began. "Let me think about it."

He rolled his eyes. He just had to hope that the Mrs doesn't see him with a bald head.

"Nope!" She yapped as she jumped off the other side of the bed and began to run away from the spud.

Jessie felt as if she could run for miles on a single breath. She felt the rush of adrenaline rush through her. She always felt extra hyper when this time of the year rolled by.

That was part of the reason the others seriously hated it. But there was more to it than met the eye.

"Woody!" Mr Potato-head exclaimed as he made his way to the Sheriff, he kept a hand firmly on his head to cover his bold spot.

Woody sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. His headache seemed to consume his concentration and he just basically felt tired.

"What?" Woody asked. It took all of his will power to not snap at the spud.

"Jessie took my hat!" He complained and his expression suddenly became even more serious. "And when I asked her to give it back, she acted like a hormonal teenager."

Woody just couldn't be bothered with any of this. He wanted to collapse on the floor in a heap and just sleep the day away.

He was always like this at this time of the year. Woody had no idea why, but the beginning of Spring always seemed to drain the energy away from him. Unlike Jessie, who gained even more energy at this time of the year, he always became as lazy as anyone could get.

"Argh...why can't you just sort it out yourself?" Woody asked.

The spud's eyes widened for a brief moment, before he came to a conclusion.

Yep, this was definitely the period of time where the cases of Spring Fever was at its highest.

Well, the cases in Andy's room at least.

"She won't give it back!" Mr Potato-head exclaimed. "Tell her!"

Under normal circumstances, Woody would've jumped to tell Jessie to stop acting childish, but he instead huffed and lay down on the floor.

"Woody!"

"Ask Buzz to give you some help," Woody instructed.

"But-" He was cut off when Woody grunted, and he repositioned himself on the floor.

"Well this shows how much of a _great_ leader you are," Mr Potato-head spat sarcastically, as he walked off.

The spud scanned the area for a sign of the Space Ranger.

He eventually spotted Buzz, helping Totoro with another one of his cardboard space ships.

But, fortunately, Jessie wasn't there to distract Buzz with a dance. So Mr Potato-head saw his chance to walk up to Buzz.

But before he could get to Buzz, a loud yodel pierced through the air.

He was caught off guard, so he was unable to stop her, as she ran up to him, a large grin spanning her face and she jumped into a standing position.

She bent down slightly and pinched his nose with her thumb and her index finger.

"Owww, ssstop it," He demanded, sounding as if he had a nasel condition.

"Gotcha nose!" Jessie said excitedly, before running away.

With his nose!

"Oiii, gggive ittttt backkk," He yelled. But the loudness of his voice only made his voice sound even more high pitched.

Jessie giggled as she ran away with both, his hat and his nose.

She and Woody were only part of the reason the others hated spring.

A/N I wonder what Bullseye's doing? Did you know that some people crave vitamins when Spring come around, since they have a lot of calorie intake in the winter? Oh wait, I've come up with what Bullseye could be doing, for his side of the Spring Fever. You'll have to wait to find out in the next update.

Hazard a guess if you want.

Yet again, I'd like to give another huge thanks to Jade Zimmer. With your simple to words, you have inspired me with this. Those two words will help me to get another 50th of the way to my goal mark. Much appreciated.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	38. Spring Fever

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Over a third of the way there! Not stopping now! I would like to thank Jade Zimmer, again, for givng me the inspiration of this idea. I've looked up the symptoms and I've based them within the characters. Oh well, I'll stop rambling now, time to get on with the moment!

Jessie let out an excited giggle, as she was chased around the room.

"Nah na na na nah, you can't catch me!" Jessie yelled. She felt like she could run for years.

However, Mr Potato-head felt exactly the opposite as he tried to chase her. He stumbled several times, an arm sometimes came loose, and eventually gave up.

"Buzz!" Potato-head complained in a whine. He was now beginning to sound like a three-year-old. "Tell her to give my hat back! And my nose!"

Buzz looked up to Mr Potato-head to see what the problem was and sighed when he saw Jessie running around the room. And there was no Woody here to complain in her behavior.

Buzz sighed when realization struck him.

"It's Spring already?" He asked himself. He hated this time of the year, especially Woody, Jessie and Bullseye;s Spring Fever.

Buzz had no idea why it was only them who went through a stage of Spring Fever, whatever stage they usually faced.

Woody tended to be lazy and it seemed like he wasn't bothered about anything, Jessie acted hyper, energetic and even more annoying than usual and Bullseye...well some could say that his was the worst.

Wait...? Where was Bullseye anyway?

Buzz just had to hope that Bullseye wasn't where he though Bullseye was. But first of all, Buzz needed to sort out Jessie's behavior.

Buzz crawled under the bed, and waited until he saw Jessie's boots hit the floor in front of him, before he dived out and pinned her to the ground.

She giggled like a maniac.

"Jessie," Buzz began with a sigh. "Just behave yourself and give Potato-head his hat and nose back."

Jessie shook her head, before she kicked Buzz off her, with immense strength.

Buzz felt the breath rush out of his stomach with a loud whoosh.

He gasped for air and Jessie jumped to her feet.

"Yeee haaaw!" She yelled again excitedly.

Buzz forced himself onto his feet and tried to reach for the hat and the nose.

But she lifted them far above her head, and since Buzz was shorter than her, he couldn't reach.

"Jessie stop acting like a child!"

"You have to reach it first," She said simply.

Buzz jumped on both of his feet, but she simply moved her hand away.

Buzz was starting to get annoyed now. He snapped his hand back and shot her an angered glare.

"Jessie I am seriously getting fed up of your immature behavior. In fact, I'm already fed up of both you and Woody. Now gine Potato-head back his hat and nose, and we'll forget this all happened, okay?"

Jessie considered for a moment.

"Nope,"

Buzz felt as if he had just been pushed off the edge of a cliff and that he was hanging for his life.

"Jessie..." Buzz murmured through grit teeth. "Why can't you just behave?"

"Well, if you think this is bad, just wait until you see Bullseye," Jessie muttered.

"What?" Buzz asked, confused. "What's Bullseye doing?"

"Oooops," Jessie said, pressing a hand to her mouth. "Did I say to much."

"What's Bullseye doing?"

"I don't know," She muttered with an evil smile. "All I know is that he's-in-the-bathroom."

"What is he doing?" Buzz demanded and she shrugged.

He bit his lips, holding back an angered grunt and he raced to the bathroom.

Jessie laughed manically and threw Potato-head's hat, like a Frisbee, towards the spud. It collided into him at such force, that all of his parts came loose. She threw his nose at him.

She ran to Woody and, seriously, annoyed the hell out of him.

* * *

Once he was in the bathroom, Buzz desperately scanned the area, he eventually saw Bullseye on the sink.

Buzz climbed up, and his eyes went wide.

"Bullseye?" Buzz exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Bullseye almost jumped out of his skin, in surprise and he instantly began to look guilty.

On the side of the sink, Buzz saw three empty tubes of toothpaste.

"How did you get through three tubes of toothpaste?" Buzz asked in disbelief. "If Bonnie or her mum finds out, we're in so much trouble."

"Why did you even try and eat it in the first place?" Buzz asked and Bullseye let out a neigh.

Buzz folded his arms across his chest.

"To get your vitamins?"

Bullseye looked to the ground with a guilty expression and nodded.

"Why?"

Bullseye had no answer, but Buzz feared he did.

Spring Fever.

Bullseye was the rest of the reason that the others hated Spring.

"Just leave me alone Jess!" Woody yelled as he stormed his way through the bathroom. "I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"How can you be tired?" Jessie asked. "It's beautiful out, the birds are singing. I'm to alert to even think of sleep."

"Well I'm tired."

"Hey Woody?" Buzz called from the sink.

"What?" Woody snapped.

"Bullseye just ate three tubes of toothpaste."

Woody bit back a scream and threw himself on the floor, lying on his sides.

"Just leave me alone, I'm tired and I can't be bothered with all this."

Buzz rolled his eyes, if he'd been doubting all of this before, then he would've been utterly wrong.

It was certain for now. The three of them were victims of Spring Fever.

And together, they were the reason why the others hated Spring.

A/N I couldn't keep a straight face whilst writing the last two updates.

Thanks again to Jade Zimmer! Your ideas are great and you've really helped me get closer to my goal mark.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	39. Sleep Talking

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. A third of the way there! Not stopping now! I would like to thank the first person who reviewed this story, for this idea. Thanks Woodylover!

Buzz turned on his side, his eyes were shut tightly as he tried to fall asleep.

It was then that one thing became clear to him.

He hated Bonnie's toy box. He hated sleeping in it at night especially.

He continued to stir, but he just couldn't get to sleep at all, no matter how hard he tried.

So he eventually gave up.

He sat up and leant against the toy box. He scanned the area of darkness around him, and he instantly felt Jessie, curled up against him. She softly snored in her sleep and Buzz readjusted hs position and relaxed. Maybe he could take advantage of this time, to watch Jessie sleep.

He was glad that none of the other toys were watching them at this moment, because they'd probably bring out a camera and take a picture of an embarrassing position they'd be in when they slept. And then they'd hold it against them for the rest of their lifes.

On his lap, Jessie stirred.

It was then that she began to mutter a few words.

"Me...Buzz...lie...embarrassing," She muttered and her head rose slightly, before she returned to her original position.

What on earth was that about?

Buzz shook those feelings off. She was probably just dreaming.

But those words meant more than met the eye.

* * *

Bonnie didn't remember that morning to open the toy box, so the toys had to make an approximate guess to see if Bonnie had left yet.

And it just happened to be that morning, when Dolly suddenly became curious. Curious about certain relationships.

Once the toys were sure that Bonnie had gone, they flooded out of the toy box.

They then parted away to engage in their daily routines.

Jessie and Buzz walked together to the leg of Bonnie's bed and they sat down.

Buzz slung an arm over Jessie's shoulder and smiled.

She returned the smile.

After a while, Dolly suddenly approached. She smiled, before she helped herself to a sitting position on the ground, in front of Jessie and Buzz.

Jessie's eyebrows rose in confusement.

"Yes?" Jessie asked, wanting to get straight to the point, so that she can have some alone time with Buzz.

"Oh hey Jess," Dolly began. "I was just wondering. You know how you and Buzz have been going out with each other for quite a while, right?"

"Right?" Jessie agreed, but it came out as more of a question

"Yeah...so um...I was just wondering something..." Dolly said slowly. She was way too curious for her own good.

"What?" Buzz asked.

"Well...um...have you two kissed yet?" Dolly asked.

Both Buzz and Jessie had to force themselves not to blush.

"Well um Dolly..." Jessie began. "That's a little personal isn't it?"

"Sorry," Dolly began innocently. "I was just wondering...but have you?"

Jessie was about to answer that they actually had, when she realized that the amount of teasing that they'd get from the others would be unstoppable and she risked a glance at Buzz. He nodded subtly, indicating for Jessie not to tell Dolly.

_Wow, this is embarrassing,_ Buzz thought to himself. His eyes then widened. Was this was Jessie was talking about in her sleep.

"No...we haven't." Jessie told her.

"Oh..." Dolly began, half in disappointment. "I'll go now."

Dolly then left, leaving Buzz and Jessie on their own.

However, Buzz's mind was reeling over what had just happened.

They had lied and it was embarrassing.

That was exactly was Jessie was talking about in her sleep.

Buzz wondered if she'd do the same tonight.

He smirked slightly.

He'd just have to find out.

* * *

Buzz made sure that everyone was asleep, before he crawled over to Jessie.

He sat next to Jessie, slightly bent over her.

And he waited to see if she would talk.

It turned out to be a very long wait.

* * *

Buzz yawned and stretched. He looked down at Jessie in his arms.

Wait? How did she get in his arms.

Buzz instantly blushed when he saw the position that he and Jessie were in.

Buzz then noticed that something was wrong. He looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Smile!" Woody said, with an evil smirk. He had a camera in his hand.

A blinding flash met Buzz's eyes and he jolted backwards, causing Jessie to wake with a start.

She blushed when she saw the position that she and Buzz were in. Her eyes widened when she saw the camera in Woody's hands.

Almost everyone in the toy boz was laughing. Everyone apart from Buzz and Jessie.

"This is priceless," Woody said with a chuckle.

"There never going to let us hear the end of this are they?" Buzz quietly asked Jessie.

They then both stood up. Jessie's face was red with anger, but she then gave a smirk.

Uh oh...Woody knew that smirk.

"Not if I have my way with it," Jessie said through grit teeth.

Woody just managed to dive out the way, before Jessie leaped at him. She quickly scurried to her feet, before she shot Woody a death glare.

Woody just giggled.

"Gimme that camera!" Jessie yelled.

"No, why would I, it's completely priceless."

"Maybe because you already owe me, big time," Jessie said, folding her arms across her chest. "And Buzz owes me even bigger. But I've not given you any yet."

Woody swallowed a gulp of terror.

He had no idea what was planned for his future, but he knew that it wouldn't be pleasant.

But he was having way too much fun to give up now. And besides, Woody already owed Jessie, one extra payback wouldn't hurt too much, would it?

Oh well, it'd be worth it.

Woody stiffened a giggle, before he ran out of the toy box, the camera in his hand, and ran away from Jessie.

He just had to wait for the picture to print out, not tell Jessie and he'd give her the camera back.

But he didn't realize that he wouldn't be running for too much longer.

Buzz was flabbergasted.

His mind was then drawn back to when Jessie had murmured something in her sleep.

"_Me...Buzz...lie...embarrassing,"_

His eyes widened in realization.

Maybe she hadn't meant lie, as she lied to Dolly the day before.

Maybe her sleep talking actually referred to what just happened.

He then realized something.

He had been stalking her.

And he was a complete idiot.

A/N Yes Buzz, I agree, you are an idiot. I can't believe I haven't used this idea till now. I guess I just forgot about it, sorry.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	40. Talk About Competitive

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Two fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! Takes place between TS2 and TS3.

After Andy had left for school, Rex found himself incredibly bored.

He wondered aimlessly around Andy's room, looking for something he could do.

He looked towards Andy's laptop. He could play some games on it.

Nope, Hamm had already beaten him.

Could he play checkers with Slinky? He considered for a moment, before shaking his head. He hated checkers.

Rex thought of all the possibilities for a few moments, when one stood out.

He looked towards the TV on the table.

He could play on the Xbox.

Rex made his way to the chair and climbed up. He eventually found himself on the desk and facing the TV. An Xbox stood in front of the TV and there was a stack of games piled on one another beside the Xbox.

He tilted his head to the side, so he could catch a glimpse of the name titles.

He got down halfway through the pile, before he gasped.

Could it really be?

He struggled, with his small arms, to pulled the game from the pile.

He let out a surprised gasp, when he saw what it was.

Rex stared, wide-eyed, at the game in his hands. It really is!

Andy bought Call of Duty-World at War.

Rex had wanted to play that game ever since it came out. He had heard that it contained a bonus of Nazi Zombies on it.

The dinosaur let out a squeal of delight, and he instantly opened the case, turned the Xbox on and inserted the game inside.

He closed the tray and waited, anxiously, for it to come on.

He frowned when he remembered something.

Andy's Xbox live membership had run out, and it was boring playing a multiplayer game, by yourself.

He left the game on, and he climbed down to the floor.

He eventually spotted Woody, Jessie and Buzz sitting in the center of the room chatting, but they all looked extremely bored.

He walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Rex began in excitement. "Want to play a game with me?"

The three of them looked up at Rex expectantly.

"Sure," Woody muttered. "

What game are you planning on playing?"

"Andy's got a new Call of Duty game," Rex told them excitedly.

At the mention of the name, Woody and Jessie instantly sat up straighter, eager for more information. They both loved shooting games.

"He does?" Jessie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and it's got a new Nazi Zombies bonus,"

Jessie's jaw dropped open.

She had read about that on the Internet and she had been desperate to try it out.

"It does!" Jessie yelled excitedly. "Then why didn't you say so," She got a grip of both Buzz's and Woody's arm and dragged them to their feet. "Let's go!"

Uh oh, Woody thought to himself.

Someone's going to get an absolute pounding.

* * *

"Yes!" Jessie yelled in delight. "I got a ray gun!"

"What?" Woody asked in disbelief. "How did you get a ray gun? I'm still stuck with a pistol."

"You're not supposed to collect everything the mystery box offers you, y'know," Jessie pointed out. "Ya can just leave it."

Woody's jaw dropped.

"You can? I didn't know that."

"I didn't either," Rex and Buzz agreed.

Jessie rolled her eyes. How would Rex not know? Rex was obsessed with video games, yet he didn't know how to play them?

"I thought that you had to collect the gun after you buy it," Rex pointed out.

"Why?"

"Well...because...it's the rules isn't it?"

Jessie rolled her eyes again. She used her ray gun to vaporize the Zombies that flooded in through the unblocked wondows.

"Rex, there ain't no rules for this game," She told him. "Well...the only rule is that you have to kill the zombies before they kill you."

Rex whimpered.

"Not in real life, you horse's end."

"Oh,"

"Damn it," Woody complained. "They got me."

"You're not supposed to hide in corners you wimp, you're supposed to run and shoot." Jessie pointed out.

Woody bit his lip, to keep himself from snapping at Jessie for acting like a know-it-all.

"Well is someone gonna revive me?"

"I will," Buzz said and he moved his character away from the flood of Zombies approaching him. "Buzz Lightyear to the resc-oh. They got me aswell

"You're supposed to make sure there are no Zombie's nearby, before ya try and revive someone. Or you could just wait for them to re-spawn next round."

"Oh...I knew that," Buzz lied.

"Yeah right," Jessie mocked. "Thanks a lot. We're on level twenty three and you just have to die and leave me by myself."

"Hey...what about me?" Rex complained in a huff.

Jessie sighed.

"Rex...you've died thirty times already. And from the looks of it...you're about to die for a thirty-first."

Jessie had been right. Rex hadn't been paying attention and when he looked up, he was completely surrounded by Zombie's.

He let out a surprised whimper and he tried to shoot them all with his shot gun.

Even though his arms were short, he was doing pretty well.

Until he had to reload.

"Ahhh!" Rex yelled. "No, no, no, no, no! Just great, now I need reviving as well."

Woody was watching his quarter of the screen darken as his character was dying.

"And I'm gone," Woody commented. "Thanks a lot for trying to revive me, _Jessie."_

"Uh...I'm a little busy here Woody,"

Jessie's character was running around in circles, shooting at the zombies with the ray gun. She eventually had to run to a large steel door, and open it.

She sprinted through, defending her character from the Zombies.

She did very, very well. But, unfortunately, she wasn't looking behind her, and was attacked.

"Damn it!" Jessie yelled and she threw the controller down. "We were so close!"

The scores table came up. Jessie let out a cheer and she punched the air.

"Yes!"

She absolutely demolished them.

The scores went:

Player 1: 3240

Player 2: 50,210

Player 3: 2360

Player 4: 1270

Rex was player four, Woody was player one and Buzz was player three.

That left Jessie as the winner.

"I absolutely pounded y'all!" Jessie bragged. "Ya wanna play again?"

"No!" Woody, Rex and Buzz yelled in unison.

Talk about competitive.

A/N Now you can't say that you weren't expecting me to put in a Nazi Zombie's one, I was always going to put it in at one point. Girl power!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	41. Manly Games

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Two fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! Thanks again to Jade Zimmer for this idea! Takes place between TS2 and TS3

Buzz paced around the room, hands behind his back.

He was trying to find something that everyone could do. Hamm noticed this, so he frowned.

"Are you thinking heavily Buzz?" Hamm asked.

Buzz jumped slightly in surprise. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was only Hamm.

"Yeah...I'm trying to think of what to do," Buzz began. "Andy's gone out for dinner tonight and won't be back for a few hours. And I need to keep everyone else entertained.

Hamm considered the possibilities for a while. His eyes were drawn to a small rugby ball, no bigger than the size of a human hand, and his eyes widened when he got an idea.

It would be good to try the game actually. The others would recognize part of the game, but wouldn't recognize the name.

"How about we play tag-rugby?" Hamm suggested.

Buzz seemed flabbergasted.

"Huh?" Buzz muttered. He had no idea what that was

"It's an English game. Rugby is the slightly modified, English version of Football. But Tag Rugby is similar to Rugby but, instead of tackling people, you tag them and they'd have to give your team the ball."

Buzz's eyes widened. He had no idea how the game would turn out, but there wasn't any harm in trying, was there?

"Okay...well I guess that makes sense," Buzz considered for a second. "Oh well, there's no harm in trying, is there?"

"No, of course there wouldn't be,"

"OK then," Buzz began. "I'll go gather the others up."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention...it's only for boys."

"But what about the others?" Buzz asked, slightly confused.

"The only girls here now are Mrs Potato-head and Jessie, Buzz," Hamm began. "And Mrs Potato-head will probably be looking after the three aliens."

"What about Jessie?"

Hamm smirked.

"Don't worry, Buzz...she'll find something else to enertain herself with," Hamm told Buzz, before winking.

Buzz's eyebrows rose in confusement, oblivious as to what Hamm was on about.

Buzz shrugged the thoughts away, as he went to gather all the boys.

* * *

"Buzz!" Jessie yelled. "Can I play too?"

Buzz rolled his eyes, he had just finished gathering all of the boys up and they were now all gathered around Hamm in the center of the room.

"No," Hamm told her. "It's for boy's only."

Jessie frowned, pouted and sat down in a huff.

"That's just stupid," Jessie commented. "Why can't I play?"

"Because the last time we checked," Woody began. "You weren't a boy. You were a girl."

"Oh, and you're not?" Jessie spat mockingly.

Woody's face fell, but he shrugged her words off.

"Feel free to sit and watch us manly toys play Tag-Rugby if you want," Hamm said.

"Manly?" Jessie asked, before giving a snorted chuckle.

The boy's ignored her and began to get on with their game.

Rex, Woody and Hamm were on one team, whilst Buzz, Slinky and Mr Potato-head were on the other. Bullseye was the referee.

Buzz's team started with the ball and Buzz threw it to Slinky, who barely managed to catch it in his mouth.

The bedposts acted as crossing lines.

Slinky began to run forward, but Hamm was able to tag him.

Slinky sighed and let out a disappointed moan.

Jessie's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Ha, I tagged you," Hamm pointed out. "Now you have to give me the ball."

Slinky handed it to him.

"You call that manly?" Jessie remarked, before giving a slight chuckle. "That ain't manly."

"And how would you know what manly is?" Woody asked. "You're not in a position to comment on it."

Jessie frowned and huffed.

Hamm picked up the ball with his mouth and the game continued. Hamm swung his head to the side to pass it to Woody. But Woody flung his arms wildly in the air, let out a small squeal of surprise and ducked, in fear of the ball hitting his head.

Jessie giggled.

"Yeah Woody, you are _very _manly," Jessie remarked, folding her arms across her chest. "Since sqealing like a girl is now considered a manly tradition."

"Hey," Woody began to defend. "I wasn't squealing like a girl. It was manly grunt."

"I wonder where Barbie put your hair gel and your blush?" Jessie muttered.

Woody shot her a death glare. And he continued to do so until Mr Potato-head punched the air.

"Yes!" Potato-head began. "We scored."

"Thanks a lot Woody," Hamm began sarcastically. "Pay attention next time."

The match continued and Jessie sighed out of boredom.

It was getting extremely repetitive. It kept going one way, or the other. Hardly anyone scored.

Woody now had the ball, since he had surprisingly caught it, for the first time in the match. He attempted to throw it over to Hamm, but Buzz caught it in mid-air. Buzz ran across the line.

"Yes!" Buzz cheered. "3:1. How do you call that for manly."

Jessie snorted a chuckle.

"You call that manly?" Jessie asked. "I'm a girl. Even I know that ain't manly.

"It is.." Buzz began whilst raising his eyebrows. "Why? What do you call manly?"

He later regretted asking her that.

A smirk formed on her lips.

It was time to play.

"You'll see..." Jessie said, standing on her feet.

Buzz swallowed a gulp.

"Jessie...? What are you doing?"

"Oh you'll see," Jessie said, before smirking again.

"What are you doing?" Buzz asked again.

"I'm just gonna show you how to be manly,"

The smirk grew larger.

Jessie then bent down slightly, before charging into Buzz.

He was sent sprawling onto the floor, causing him to let go of the ball.

Jessie snatched the ball up and began to run forward.

"Hey!" Hamm protested. "You're not supposed to be playing!"

Mr Potato-head tried to stop her by getting in her way, but Jessie just charged through, and all of his pieces fell apart.

"Just great," His mouth remarked.

She giggled maniacally, before she leapt the last foot.

She landed on her stomach and she slammed the ball down.

"Touch down!" She yelled and she cheered.

"Hey that's unfair!" Woody pointed out.

"Uh...Jessie, this is Tag-Rugby, not Football," Buzz told her and she frowned.

"Well, actually..." Hamm began and everyone else sighed. His know-it-all side was kicking in. "She could get away with it if this was Rugby. But this isn't Rugby and she's not even allowed to play, because she's a girl."

"And Woody isn't?" Jessie asked and Woody shot her a death glare. She folded her arms across her chest. "Talk about sexist."

"This is a game for manly people only," Hamm said.

"Yeah...and?"

"Well...you're not manly." Hamm pointed out.

Jessie frowned, before smiling.

"Actually, you said you were playing a manly game. And Tag-Rugby isn'y manly. And I helped make it a manly game by charging in. So there!"

Before anyone else could say anything, she stormed away in a huff.

All the while Buzz was thinking.

_Wow, she sure is feisty._

A/N Lol, trust Buzz to think something like that! Thanks again to Jade Zimmer, you have really helped me with this Fanfic and I'm extremely grateful for that.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	42. One Strange Day

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Two fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! Thanks again to Jade Zimmer for this idea! Takes place after TS3.

"Are you ready for Sunnyside hun?" Ms Anderson asked walking into Bonnie's room.

Bonnie quickly finished putting a black sock on her foot.

"Yep," Bonnie answered cheerfully. She felt something at the back of her head tug at her mind. As if she had forgotten something. Fogotten to ask a question. She then remembered. "Oh yeah...can I bring some toys to Sunnyside?"

Ms Anderson considered for a few moments.

"Sure...but you can only take three,"

Bonnie frowned slightly, but she knew that it was the final offer.

So she picked up Woody, Jessie and Buzz, before dropping them into an unzipped bag. She closed it, leaving no space for light to enter the bag.

The only source of light in Bonnie's bag, was the dim light that came from Buzz's glow in the dark suit.

She happily skipped down the stairs. The toys winced, as she dropped the bag to place on her shoes.

Once she was ready, she and her mother made their way to the car.

Ms Anderson started the engine, and it came to life with a soft roar.

The toys waited, in silence, for ten minutes, until the car came to Sunnyside.

The car stopped in front of the building and they heard the click of the doors as they opened.

Jessie, Buzz and Woody winced continuously as they were thrown around, in the bag, as Bonnie made her way to the doors of Sunnyside.

They felt the bag being thrown down on a hook, Bonnie was about to open the bag when...

"Bonnie, could you help me for a sec?" Ms Anderson asked.

"Okay Mummy," Bonnie said cheerfully and she skipped towards her mother.

The toys came alive for a few moments.

Jessie's eyes widened as she felt something touch an area down below...a very personal area.

And it was Woody who was next to her. Jessie gasped.

"Woody!" She hissed. "Move your hand!"

"Huh?" Woody asked, clearly confused. He looked down to see what she was talking about and he let out a stiffened giggle.

It wasn't his hand.

"That ain't my hand," Woody muttered. "It's Bonnie's pencil case."

Her eyes widened and she jumped to the side, out of shock. Her face then became the same colour as her hair, out of embarrassment.

Buzz couldn't help but let out a giggle. Jessie shot him a death glare.

"Hey!" She defended. "That was not at all funny."

"Sure it wasn't," Buzz muttered.

"Oh and that's coming from you," She began. "_Mrs Nesbit."_

Buzz instantly shut up, he too blushed.

They were forced to become inanimate, as Bonnie opened her bag.

She took the three of them out, and to there surprise, they saw her playing with Ken and Barbie also.

The theme of the playtime was that Barbie had been kidnapped and Ken had set up a search to find her. He had hired Woody and Jessie to do the job. But Ken somehow managed to find himself dangling from a cliff (which turned out to be a doll house) and all had seemed to be lost. Until Buzz Lightyear saved the day.

"Yay!" Bonnie yelled, as Barbie and Barbie wrapped her hands around Ken's neck, before giving him a large peck on the lips.

"You saved the day!" Bonnie, as Jessie, told Buzz.

"No," Bonnie said, as Buzz. "We all saved the day."

"Playtime!" A nursury care worker yelled and all the kids cheered, before they flooded out of the room.

The toys came to life.

The three of them were greeted nicely by the rest of the toys.

"Buzzy boy?" A voice from behind them asked.

The three of them turned around.

"Z-Zurg?" Buzz asked.

Yep, it was definitely Zurg.

That was when a flaskback flooded back to Buzz.

"_No Buzz, I am your father."_

"D-Dad?"

Woody and Jessie's eyerbrows rose in disbelief.

This really was on strange day.

A/N Thanks again to Jade Zimmer! Sorry it's short! Will be carried on next chapter.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	43. Too Much To Take In

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Two fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! Thanks again to Jade Zimmer for this idea! Takes place after TS3.

"D-Dad?" Buzz asked in disbelief.

Woody and Jessie's eyebrows rose in confusement. The two of them had obviously not been there when the two Buzz's met Zurg.

"Buzzy boy?" Zurg muttered. His red eyes were wide in shock, as if he were about to cry. His jaw dropped open and his mouth flashed yellow when he spoke.

Buzz's eyes widened and he swallowed a gulp.

How was he going to get out of this?

"Buzz?" Jessie asked. "Who is this?"

Buzz swallowed another gulp.

"J-Jessie, uh...this is Zurg...my father."

Jessie's eyes widened in disbelief. It was then that something flashed into her mind.

_"Buzzy boy?"_

And she burst out laughing. Woody, as if on que, also then began to chuckle and he slapped his knee.

"Buzzy boy?" Jessie remarked in disbelief, before turning to Zurg. "You called him Buzzy boy?"

_Well,_ Buzz thought, trying to look on the brighter side. _At least they're getting off on the right foot._

Jessie remained in a fit of laughter, for a few moments, before an evil smirk erupted on her delicate features.

_Uh oh..._Buzz thought. He knew that smile. _Please don't do anything I'll regret!_

_"_Y-yes," Zurg stuttered and his posture then straightened. "That's because he is my Buzzy boy."

Jessie tried hard not to, but she still found herself bursting out laughing, again.

Buzz sighed and frowned.

"N-no, I'm not the Buzz you're thinking of," Buzz told Zurg in a stutter. "You're thinking of another one."

"Well...your still Buzz Lightyear though aren't you? Even though you may be a different one than the one I knew before,"

"Uh...I mean yes but-" Buzz was cut off when Zurged suddenly rushed - rolled on his wheels - over to him and tackled him into a tight embrace.

Woody and Jessie were finding it impossible to contain their snickers. Jessie smirked when she thought of something to annoy Buzz.

"Hey Zurg..." She began, stepping closer towards Buzz. "He ain't Buzzy boy."

Jessie took Buzz arms in her grip and she rested her cheek against it.

"Huh?" Zurg asked. His normal, deep voice was unusually low.

"He's my Buzzykin's," Jessie said and her grip tightened on Buzz. She had to force another evil smile away, so she instead smiled innocently.

Zurg then began to chuckle slightly.

Buzz sighed again.

"Buzzykin's?" Zurg remarked in laughter.

"You just called me Buzzy boy," Buzz defended.

"I know...but she calls you _Buzzykins_," Zurg pointed out. "What is she? Your girlfriend or som-"

Zurg stopped when Jessie shot him a death glare.

Even though he had only known her for a few moments, he already learned to hate Jessie's angry side.

"Actually..." Buzz began, but Woody then began to decide that he might just have his little moment of fun.

"Buzz Lightyear and Jessie sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a Space Cow-boy on it's training course."

Jessie was now fuming. Buzz just heavily sighed again.

"Oh yeah...it yodels aswell." Woody added with a smile.

That's what they get for years of them teasing him and Bo.

"I can't believe it!" Zurg gasped. "Oh all the dark matter in the universe."

Jessie rose an angry eyebrow.

"You got her pregnant, didn't you?" Zurg asked, demanding an answer. His previous softy look, had now disappeared.

Buzz rolled his eyes.

_Guess he's still deluded then._

"Haven't I taught you better?" Zurg asked.

However, Jessie was gaping at Zurg in horror.

"Z-"

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Zurg yelled. Woody just snickered, unable to contain himself. "A decent man waits till marriage, until they place a seed in their lovers belly."

Jessie was now looking pale in the face; her eyes were full of disbelief.

Buzz sighed.

Zurg really was deluded.

"Wait...?" Zurg asked. "If you two are together, then does that make me your father-in-law?" Zurg said, looking at Jessie.

"Uh...Zurg-Dad, we can't really do any of that. Because we're toys." Buzz told him.

Zurg chuckled in amusement.

"Ha ha, the things you come up with," Zurg remarked.

_But you've only known me for five minutes._

"Uh...no, we're toys. We can't do any of that stuff."

Jessie was still stood, frozen in her place, her face pale and her eyes seemed to gaze off into the distance.

"No, we can't be. That..." Zurg began, looking at Woody oddly. "Who is he?"

"The names Woody," Woody told him with a smile.

"Well Woody said that you could do that stuff." Zurg said, sounding like a three-year-old.

"Well..._Dad_. To be frank..." Buzz began. He knew that he may pay for doing this. But Buzz could tell that Zurg was disturbing Jessie. "Woody's a bit...you know...weird in the head."

"Hey!" Woody defended, before shaking his head. "Ahh, you're probably right."

"So you mean we really a-are...?"

"Yep," Buzz said. "We're toys."

How had Zurg not know that already?

Zurg was finding this too much to take in. So he fainted.

Buzz stared wide-eyed at Zurg, before returning his gaze to Jessie.

And boy did she look pale.

She fainted as well.

Yep, that certainly had been too much for them all to take in.

A/N Will continue this. Whether it's straight after this update or not, I don't know. Thanks again to Jade Zimmer!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

Lets get to 100 reviews soon! 100th reviewer will get virtual cookie(AKA A very, very large thanks. And when I say large, I mean it!)

Can't wait to update!;)

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	44. To Be A Toy

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Two fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! Thanks again to Jade Zimmer for this idea! Takes place after TS3.

Buzz's gaze kept switching from his unconcious Dad and Jessie.

"Uh oh," He muttered. If Jessie hadn't been mad at Buzz, or plotting revenge, already, then she certainly would be now.

Yeah...maybe Buzz should have put a stop to Zurg as soon as he began to make her feel uncomfortable. He definitely shouldn't have let Zurg remain deluded for so long.

"Uh..." Buzz began, completely flabbergastd. He looked over to Woody. "What should we do?"

Woody snorted slightly, folded his arms across his chest and looked snobbishly towards the ceiling.

"How am I supposed to know?" Woody asked in a mocking tone. "Apparently I'm crazed in the head."

"I said weird actually."

Woody shot him a death glare.

Buzz had to force himself not to sigh and roll his eyes.

_Mood swing._

"Same thing," Woody said, through grit teeth.

"Well actually, crazed means..." Buzz began, but he paused when Woody's glare deepened. "Woody, just help me, please."

"How would I know how to help?" Woody asked sternly. "Since I am weird in the head."

Buzz sighed.

"Woody, I didn't mean that," Buzz muttered, feeling completely annoyed. "It's just because I wanted to stop Zurg from acting deluded. You saw how uncomfortable he made Jessie."

"Well it's not my fault now is it?" Woody asked. "Because it ain't my Dad who disturbed my girl friend by saying she was pregnant."

For a brief moment, Buzz found himself wanting to yell at Woody that he didn't have a girl friend, but he eventually thought better of it.

Buzz swallowed a gulp. If Jessie hadn't even been plotting enough revenge already, she now had reason to plot even more.

"Woody, just help...please?"

Woody's glare sharpened, before the Sheriff shook his head.

"Afraid this is something you're gonna have to get out of yourself Ranger.

"Woody, help me!" Buzz snapped. "Please?"

Woody's features suddenly softened and, for a brief moment, he looked as if he actually had decided that he was going to help.

But it was then when the door to the inside play area opened and the kids flooded in.

His eyes widened for a brief moment as Jessie began to stir. Just as the kids were making their way over to them, Buzz threw himself on her at the last moment, before becoming inanimate. He needed to make sure that she didn't attract any unnecessary attention.

If Woody hadn't been inanimate, he probably would've burst out laughing.

Bonnie rushed over to the toys, before picking up Buzz and Jessie. She looked around for, Woody, Ken and Barbie and was about to continue with playing out a scene, when she noticed Zurg.

Her eyebrows rose.

"I don't remember seeing you before," Bonnie admitted, before picking the toy up.

She thought over it for a few moments, before a smile loomed on her face.

Bonnie had a perfect idea of how she could use the toys.

The scene began with Ken and Barbie on a date, but their date was interrupted when Jessie ran up to them to claim that something bad is coming. They didn't believe her at first, but they screamed when Zurg flew in and aimed his ion blaster at the three of them. Buzz Lightyear then came to the rescue, but not before he could prevent Ken from being kidnapped by Zurg.

"Noooo!" Bonnie yelled, as Barbie. "We have to save him."

Buzz posture then drooped low, as if he were drowning in disappointment.

"I don't know if we can," Bonnie said, as Buzz. "I think he escaped."

"No outlaw escapes from my town," Bonnie said, her voice deepened as she voiced Woody. "Let's go get them Buzz."

After a few moments, Buzz, Woody, Barbie and Jessie were in Zurg's lair.

"I'm scared," Barbie admitted.

"Don't be," Woody encouraged. "We'll catch him."

"Don't speak so soon," A new, deep voice told them; they snapped around in panic.

It was Zurg.

Zurg made his way towards them, dragging Ken along with him. He threw Ken at them and Barbie let out a cry when Ken fell over. She knelt next to him.

"It the end of your days, Buzzy boy," Bonnie said, as Zurg. Aiming his ion blaster at the Space Ranger, Zurg fired.

"Buzz!" Jessie yelled in fear.

"Use your lazer!" Woody suggested.

Buzz managed to dodge that shot, and he aimed his lazer at Zurg's face, before pressing on the red button.

Bonnie nocked Zurg down to the ground at the sound of Buzz's lazer.

"Yee haaw!" Bonnie yelled, as Jessie. "You saved the day again Buzz!"

After a few more hours of playing, it was time for Bonnie to go home and both Zurg and Jessie were now conscious.

"Wow," Zurg remarked. "That's what it feels like to be a toy."

"Yeah," Buzz muttered. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Zurg nodded, before he frowned.

"So does that mean I'm not your father?"

Buzz didn't know what to say to that. He was about to answer honestly, when he saw that look on Zurg's face.

"Well...technically...no, but you can still be my father," Buzz didn't actually want to go through with this, but the look on Zurg's face was priceless. "Toys can still adopt...a couple of my friends adopted some alien kids."

Zurg's face brightened, he rushed forward and embrace Buzz.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Zurg said quickly.

"Uh...okay," Buzz said, unsure of what to do next. This hug was rather...awkward.

Zurg then realized that he was losing his cool; he then pulled away and cleared his throat.

"I m-mean, it's a pleasure," Zurg stuttered.

"Okay?" Buzz said.

Woody and Jessie couldn't help it. They burst out laughing again.

"Hope to see you again soon," Zurg told him.

"Yeah..."

Zurg turned around, trying to look as cool as he could.

But he had to brush tears from his eyes.

As Woody, Jessie and Buzz were taken to Bonnie's house, they were all thinking along the same lines.

That really had been one strange day.

A/N Had a goofy grin on my face the whole time I was writing this chapter! Thanks again to Jade Zimmer, you have been a very great help with this story.

Lets get up to one hundred reviews soon! 100th reviewer gets virtual cookie.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	45. Doesn't Make Sense

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Two fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! Thanks to caralina100 for this idea! All you reviewers are really helpful!

After Bonnie went to Sunnyside that day, Hamm instantly turned on the computer. He smiled, in relief, having realized that he had beaten Rex and Trixie to it.

He began to search on You tube and, he had no idea why, but he soon found himself watching Hancock, online.

Once the movie was finshed, his jaw dropped.

There had been so many questions left unanswered.

He had to find out more.

So he then typed in 'Hancock' on the Internet, and he then clicked onto the entry of it on Wikipedia.

Once he had read that, he still found questions left unanswered.

He typed in some more and eventually found the entry 'Hancock-Fanfiction."

"What's Fanfiction?" Hamm asked himself.

He, of course out of his curiosity, clicked on the entry.

"Hmmmm..." Hamm murmured. "I wonder what these all are."

He clicked on one and read it. Hamm's jaw then dropped in surprise.

"That's what happens after the movie?" Hamm asked himself in a mutter. "He flies to Mars and suffocates. I thought he was a hero."

At that moment, Hamm thought they were actually conclusions of the movie.

But he then clicked on another one, whilst muttering.

"Wait...? If he dies in that one, then is there any point in them making any more of these?"

He then read through them all.

"These don't make sense," Hamm told himself. "One said he had died, and one said he married Buffy the Vampire slayer and lived forever."

They don't make sense, and they still wouldn't if they were in chronological order.

"Who lived forever?" A voice from behind him asked.

Hamm turned his head around.

"Oh...Woody. It's only you," Hamm began. "I was just looking at this site, it has Hancock fanfics on it."

"What's a fanfic?" Woody asked.

"I don't know," Hamm muttered. "I was just wondering the same thing."

Woody climbed up to the desk and before they realized it, he was followed up by Jessie, Bullseye and Buzz.

"Whatcha looking at?" Jessie asked.

"Hancock F,"

"What are they?"

"I don't know," Hamm admitted. "How about we type Fanfiction on the search engine and see what it says?"

"Sounds like a good idea, but remember to open a new tab," Jessie reminded.

"I will," Hamm said with a sigh.

He opened a new tab and typed in 'Fanfiction-define' in the search engine.

Once the screen had loaded up, he clicked onto the first entry.

He scrolled down the page, to the description.

Woody began to mutter what he read.

"Fanfiction is fiction written by fans of a TV series, movie, etc., using existing characters and situations to develop new plots," Woody stated. "Oh...so that's what it is."

"Oh..." Hamm murmured. Now it all made sense. "So I guess that none of these story's I read are actually the plot. There just some things that people made up.

Woody suddenly had an idea.

"Pass the mouse to me," Woody told him and Hamm did so. Woody scrolled down the page, until he came to the W section. "Woody's round up, Woody's roundup, Woody's roundup." Woody muttered.

He frowned when he realized that it wasn't there.

"That's not fair," Woody complained. "They should have Woody's Roundup here too."

Hamm rolled his eyes.

"You're in the movies section you idiot," Hamm told him. "Woody's Roundup is a TV Show."

"Oh..." Woody murmured, dumbstruck.

"Give it to me," Hamm instructed, before budging Woody out of the way. "I'll find it for you."

Hamm scrolled up and clicked on 'home', before clicking on 'TV Show's'.

Hamm scrolled down to the W section.

It was then that Hamm had a brilliant idea.

Maybe he could have a little fun of his own?

"Everyone close your eyes," Hamm ordered. "I'll find a good Fanfic for you to read."

The others were hesitant.

"Why?" Buzz asked.

"Just do it," Hamm told them and they all covered their eyes with there hands, apart from Bullseye, who had to use his hooves.

Hamm smirked to himself.

If he could find the right Fanfic, then he could have a whole lot of fun.

He selected the character names. In the first box he selected Jessie and in the other he selected Woody.

His smirk widened when he selected a specific rating.

A whole list came up, which turned out to be quite large, before he clicked on one that looked promising.

"You can open your eyes now," Hamm informed, forcing himself to contain a snicker of amusement.

They each lowered their hands or hooves, in Bullseye's case, and they began to read the text on the screen.

Woody and Jessie both raised their eyebrows as soon as they began to read it. After they got halfway down, they realized that they really shouldn't read the rest, but curiosity got the best of them

Jessie and Woody were now both at the point where they thought they might throw up. Hamm snickered in relief, he had finished the text, since he had read ahead of them.

Since Bullseye was quite a slow reader, he hadn't yet come across the bit that Woody and Jessie were extremely uncomfortable about. Jessie placed her hands against Bullseye's eyes, to stop him from reading more.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" Jessie and Woody ordered in unison.

The Fanfic they had just read was rather explicit...a bit too explicit for them.

Hamm snorted out of laughter as he clicked on the back button.

Buzz just stared at the screen half in shock and half in horror, before he began to enter a fit of laughter at the horror on Woody and Jessie's faces.

"Hey!" Jessie protested. "That was not funny. That was just...completely gross, not to mention disgusting."

Woody nodded in agreement. He was too embarrassed to say anything.

The two of them both looked away as they heavily blushed.

Their embarrassment then developed into anger.

"Hamm..." Jessie began sternly. "Why did you pick that one?"

Hamm snickered slightly, but he swallowed a gulp as Woody folded his arms across his chest.

"Uh...it was a joke."

"Woody..." Jessie began, her tone slightly higher than usual. "Remind me...who do we have on our payback list?"

Woody counted on his fingers.

"Well...for the both of us, there is Dolly, Buzz," Woody began, shooting a glare at Buzz. "And now Hamm's been added."

Hamm swallowed another gulp.

"We'll get 'im later," Jessie stated. "But for now, I wanna see if there are any 'Transformer's' Fanfics."

Jessie took the mouse and went to the 'Movies' section. She scrolled down the screen until she came to the T section.

However, something caught her eye...and it wasn't 'Transformer's'

"Hmmm..." Jessie muttered. "Toy Story...I wonder what that could be?"

"I don't know," Woody admitted. "But click on it and find out."

"Okay," She muttered.

And she clicked on the category.

A/N The one you've all been waiting for! Where the toys actually browse on Fanfiction!

Can't wait to write the next chapter! *Squeals like a little girl out of excitement.* I originally started writing this chapter a few days ago, but I sat down and finished it tonight.

Just so you know, I won't be involving anyone else's Fanfics, unless I have permission. Since I am not wanting to offend anyone. So unless I do get permission, I'll be making all of the entries up.

But do feel free to give me permission, to mention your stories, if you want:)

And did you know that you can't write the full name of this site down on document manager, or it'll delete it? I figured that out when I realized that it will also delete other words around it.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	46. Freaky

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Two fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! Thanks to caralina100 for this idea! All you reviewers are really helpful! Congratulations to liloapril in being the 100th reviewer *Hand out virtual polo*(*Giggles* I have polos right now.) In fact...(Hands out cookies and polos to everyone that has ever reviewed this. Thank you all so much! An extra thanks to PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC, Jfish007 and caralina100 for giving me permission to mention their stories in this!

Addicted2SONIC4evr: Thanks for the idea! I'll try to think of a plotline for it;)

Jessie clicked on the entry and a whole list of Fanfiction's came up.

They all gazed at the first title and their eyes widened is disbelief, when they saw who the plot line was about. They were too busy gazing at the first to notice the rest.

"That's...your name Buzz," Jessie muttered in disbelief.

Buzz's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I know..." Buzz muttered. "Weird right?"

"Maybe it's just a spin-off from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command?" Hamm suggested.

But Buzz didn't feel convinced.

"Or...just maybe...Star Command could be a spin-off from that?"

Jessie continued to read down the list.

"What do you mean?" Woody asked, slightly confused.

"Uh...guys, you may wanna take a look at this?" Jessie told them, her eyes widening slightly.

"It has your name on it Woody..." She told him and her eyes widened to their extent. She swallowed a gulp. "A-and mine,"

Hamm barged her out of the way.

"Let's click on it then," Hamm instructed, oblivious to everyone else's uneasiness. "Hmmm...The Sheriff and the Outlaw...sounds interesting."

The others were trying to get their minds off things, so they read the fic. Hamm waited impatiently at the end of each chapter to carry on.

Maybe it was just a coincedence? They tried to convince themselves that it was. But they, however, doubted that was true.

"Wow..." Jessie began. "That was sure interesting...I mean, the person who had the same name as me is in love with the person that has the same name as you."

It had to be a coincidence. There was no way this could actually mean anything.

But they had a hard time convincing themselves that it didn't.

"Yeah..." Woody muttered. He wasn't sure of exactly what to say. "I...hope she finds her Mum."

"Same," Jessie muttered back.

"What's the review button?" Hamm asked.

"It's where you review Pork Chop," Woody answered sarcastically.

"Oh," Hamm murmured. "Then lets review."

Hamm clicked on the review button.

He typed the review in and sent it.

Hamm then clicked on the back button. Woody, Buzz and Jessie were all feeling uneasy.

It had to be a coincidence.

"Which one now?" Hamm asked.

"How about Jessie's Little Sis?" Buzz suggested.

Hamm clicked on it and they began to read. After they had finished they all sat in silence for a few moments. This was all way too similar. But they didn't want to act like it was.

"You see," Woody began. "This can't mean anything. It has to be a coincidence, Jessie wouldn't even let anyone's hand within half an inch of her hat."

Woody then demonstrated this by trying to grab her hat, but she slapped her hand away.

"You see, it can't mean anything."

Actually, that was probably something that Jessie would let happen. But Buzz didn't mention this, he wasn't wanting the others to become even more creeped out over the whole thing.

Hamm clicked on the back button again. "What do you want to read next?" He only asked this because he wanted the others to see another fic, one that would make them see that this was all a coincidence.

They all had a look, before Jessie spoke up.

"How about that one that's called 'What the Heck?'" She suggested.

"That's only because it had your name on it," Woody remarked.

It was then that it hit them that the creators of Toy Story may have just collided the world of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Woody's round up together. They believed this until they saw everyone else's name on there.

Including Bonnie's.

Right...this was becoming just a little bit freaky.

But they, however, read through it, trying to think of reasonable explanations for all of this.

They then realized that there wasn't one.

The life of the toys in the fanfics were way too similar to their's.

"Right..." Woody began. "I'm starting to feel a little like Jessie did in 'What the Heck'. This is getting freaky...really freaky."

How did the fanfic's match their lives so much?

"T-they knew about Emily," Jessie muttered, her voice cracking slightly. Her eyes glistened.

There eyes widened when they came up with a possible conclusion.

Maybe there had been some ghost, or firce watching over there lives. Or maybe...? They couldn't think of anything else.

Before they even realized what time it was, they saw Ms Anderson's car pull up on the driveway.

Woody's eyes widened in shock.

"Back to your positions everyone hurry!"

They all rushed to scatter to their positions.

Woody mentally slapped himself as Bonnie walked into the room.

They forgot to turn off the computer.

A/N Thank you everyone for helping me get this far with this story, I'd probably only be on the fifteenth story if it weren't for all of you reviewers. Thanks again to caralina100 for this idea and those who gave me permission to mention their stories.

Can't wait to update. *Hands out even more virtual stuff.*

**My Mum: **Hun! Have you seen where all the biscuits and polos have gone?

**Me:** *Stuffs biscuit into mouth* N-no

**Mum:** Well then where have they gone?

**Me:** I don't know. I think I saw the dog eat them.

**Mum:** *Yells at dog and puts them outside* Well, that should teach him a lesson. *Walks away*

**Dog:** *Give me the evils*

**Me:** What?

Now, only if I had a dog at my mother's house...lol.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	47. You're Alive?

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Two fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! Thanks to caralina100 for this idea! All you reviewers are really helpful!

Bonnie skipped happily into her bedroom.

"Hello guys!" She yelled happily to her toys. She hadn't yet noticed that the computer was still on, so she gathered all of her toys up, before telling them about her day. After she had done that, she asked how there day went. She wasn't expecting an answer, but she hoped for one.

They all wanted to say that there day had been incredibly freaky, scary and confusing.

"Great!" She remarked.

She was about to play with the toys, when she noticed that the computer was still on.

"Hmmm..." She muttered, before frowning. " How did you get on?"

She walked up to the computer and she read the blue bar, at the top of the screen, aloud.

"Huh...Toy Story Fanfiction Archive...I wonder what that is?" She clicked on one of the entries.

The toys eyes rose as they watched Bonnie read the Fanfic. They could only hope that she didn't pull the pieces together.

Bonnie read through it, but her eyes rose when her name was mentioned in it.

"W-what?" She muttered, absolutely flabbergasted.

Since she was a six-year-old, she was a lot more gullible that a person of any older age.

Why were the names of her toys mentioned in this and, most importantly, why was her name mentioned in this.

She swallowed a gulp, before she stood up out of the chair and clicked the page off.

She turned around and eyes her toys suspiciously.

"I wonder why you are all mentioned in that thing I read?" She asked them. "I wonder if you all can come alive like those toys?"

She walked over to the group of inanimate toys and picked Rex up.

She passed the inanimate dinosaur from hand to hand, observing the blank facial expression.

No...they couldn't be alive. It just wasn't possible.

But she wasn't entirely convinced about that.

She felt as if her toys were always secretly there for her. If she ever lost something, it never remained lost for long if the toys were in the room, she only just realized that fact now. There eyes always glistened when she played with them. And whenever she talked to them, they always looked like they were listening, eager to answer her.

Are they really alive?

She shook Rex in her hand slightly.

"Are you alive?" She asked. "Can you talk?"

No answer, but Rex's eyes seemed to glisten.

It was then that Bonnie realized that there was more to this than met the eye.

They had to be alive. There was no other explanation.

"Talk to me please!" She begged. "I know you're alive!"

She shook Rex in her hand some more.

The other toys were mentally pleading Rex to not come out of character. The consequences would be diastorous.

Rex found it extremely hard not to come alive; she was begging.

"Please!" She begged. "I really want a friend to talk to! I had a fight with my best friend today."

Rex just couldn't contain himself as her eyes began to glisten.

"Please," She said quietly.

"Oh all right," Rex sighed, breaking out of character.

Bonnie's eyes widened, before she let out a scream.

"Ahhhhh!" Rex screamed and Bonnie dropped her on the bed.

"Rex!" Hamm yelled. "Way to go." He said sarcastically.

Bonnie took a step back and swallowed a gulp.

"Hamm you idiot," Mr Potato-head, shoving himself into the piggybank.

"Will everyone just be quiet?" Woody snapped, before he mentally slapped himself. He was just making this worse.

Bonnie suddenly felt fear. She had wanted her toys to come alive so much; but this had been a bit more than she bargained for.

"You're alive," She muttered, her eyes widened to the extent that they couldn't widen anymore.

Woody saw this and tried to calm her down.

"No, no, no, no Bonnie, don't be scared. We're not even supposed to be alive,"

She swallowed another gulp.

"You're alive."

"No, no, no Bonnie, please don't. Please calm down."

"You're alive," She muttered and her head suddenly span in circles.

"Don't Bonnie don't,"

"You're alive," She muttered again.

Woody couldn't do anything as her eyes rolled back in her head and her legs began to wobble.

She fainted.

"No, no, no," Woody said hurriedly. "This cannot be happening."

"It's not my fault," Rex defended with a high tone.

"Thanks a lot Godspilla," Hamm remarked sarcastically.

"Hey," Woody protested. "You're not off the hook either."

"But you spoke in front of her as well." Mr Potato-head pointed out.

"Everyone just stop argu-" Buzz began, but was cut off when they heard footsteps approach from up the stairs.

They all became inanimate, just as Ms Anderson walked in the room.

Her eyes widened as she saw her unconscious daughter on the floor.

"Bonnie!" She yelled and she ran over to her daughter.

"Bonnie!"

The toys just had to hope that Bonnie would forget all of this.

But it didn't happen that easily.

A/N Thanks again to caralina100 for the idea! Will be continued next update.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	48. For Your Own Good

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Two fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! Thanks to caralina100 for this idea! All you reviewers are really helpful!

After a few moments of being extremely worried, Bonnie began to stir in her mother's arms.

The toys could only hope that Bonnie thought it was all a dream or, even better, not remember it at all.

Their hopes were obliterated.

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock as she stared at her toys.

Ms Anderson gave a sigh of relief and tackled Bonnie into a hug.

"Oh thank God you're OK," Ms Anderson began.

Bonnie's lips quivered slightly.

"T-the toys, t-they're alive," Bonnie stuttered.

"Oh honey..." Ms Anderson began to muttered. "You must hit your head as bad as I thought."

"But Mummy," Bonnie protested. "They were talking."

"Either you've hit your head really bad, or you've just had a bad dream?" Her mother said softly.

"N-no, I didn't hit my head," She stated, her eyes narrowing in disbelief. Why didn't her mother believe her? "They were really talking."

"I think a good night's sleep would do you good," Ms Anderson recommended. Her daughter must've had a bad dream when she was unconscious. Tired little thing.

"But I'm not tired...and they were alive and talking to me,"

Bonnie's mother tightened her embrace around her. Ms Anderson stroked her head for a sign of any lump.

There wasn't one.

"Just come down stairs and I'll make you some warm soup. And then after that you can rest in bed and watch a movie,"

Ms Anderson then began to lead Bonnie out of the room.

"But Mummy I saw them talking," Bonnie claimed. "They were talking to me."

Her mother tried to convince her otherwise as she led Bonnie downstairs.

"Oh just great," Woody commented as they became alive. "It's going to take her ages to believe that she didn't see us."

"Yeah, great going Godzspilla," Hamm remarked. "You gave us all up."

"Thanks a lot," Mr Potato-head added.

Rex just quivered and whimpered.

"Will you all just keep it down," Buzz asked. "No-one's to blame here."

"Yes there is," Hamm said. "And it's the big, green blob standing in front of you."

"I'm not a blob!" Rex defended.

"We shouldn't put the blame on anyone," Buzz told them, raising his hands out in front of him. "How do we know we wouldn't act the same in this situation. I certainly would've acted like Rex did. And I'm sure that everyone else would have as well."

"Potato-head wouldn't," Hamm commented, oblivious to everyone staring at him. "He would've slapped her for touching him."

"Oi back of meat stock," Mr Potato-head ordered, jabbing a finger into Hamm's chest.

"Oh is that the best you can come up with egghead?" Hamm said.

"That's Mr Potato-head to you!"

"Try and make me fatty,"

"That's it," Mr Potato-head confirmed and Hamm was about to charge into the spud when Buzz stood in the way.

"Break it up you two," Buzz told them. "You're only making matters worse."

"Now," Woody began. "We just have to hope that Bonnie eventually forgets all of this happened."

"But Woody," Jessie began in a half-hearted tone. "What if she doesn't?"

Woody's face fell in realization.

"I don't know."

* * *

It had been three days, and Bonnie still wouldn't stop going on about her toys. She wasn't herself anymore. She was afraid to even touch them.

Ms Anderson had no choice, she booked her daughter into a physcologist.

"But Mummy," Bonnie protested. "I'm not going crazy. I saw them."

They were now sat in the waiting room.

Her mother sighed.

"Sometime's Bonnie, people imagine things that seem real," Ms Anderson began. "So they have to see someone that'll help them see that there not."

"But they spoke to me, I saw them. You can't say I haven't. You can't say I'm crazy,"

It was then that the last words that Bonnie spoke sunk in.

"But honey, you're not crazy," Her mother told her. "Why would you think that."

"You think it Mum, even though you don't say it, I can tell you think I'm crazy by the way you look at me," Bonnie stated and her expression suddenly became even more serious.

Ms Anderson felt her heart sink in her chest; there was no easy way to break this to her daughter.

She leant over and wrapped her arms around Bonnie, in an embrace.

"I'm sorry Bonnie and I love you. But this is for your own good."

After several moments of silence a receptionist's voice protruded around the room.

"Bonnie Anderson,"

Ms Anderson nudged Bonnie's arm softly.

"Go on, I'll be right outside if you need me.

* * *

After Bonnie had seen the therapist, Ms Anderson came into the room and met Dr Jones.

She sat down in front of his desk and he sighed.

"Ms Anderson...I have just had quite a conversation with your daughter and she said she saw her toys alive. Do you have any idea why she might be imagining this?"

Dr Jones was a man in his mid-thirties, with hair that would be black, if it hadn't greyed out and very dark eyes.

She shook her head.

He spoke through some brief details with her and after he was done, she asked:

"Do you know how I can help her?"

Dr Jones considered for a moment.

"Well, whatever she's a child of a young age. Children of that age often tend to imagine things that they comprehend as real. But as they age, their imagination often tends to well...hasten a bit."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Well what I'm trying to say is that you should get rid of all toys for several years, and then she may just simply forget that she imagined that."

"Get rid of all of them?" She asked. She then realized that would mean she couldn't take Bonnie to Sunnyside.

"Yes all of them. I believe it's the only way to help your daughter."

Ms Anderson swallowed a gulp. But this would all be worth it. Anything would be worth if it'd help Bonnie.

"Okay,"

So she did.

A/N Oooh, what's going to happen next? Thanks again to caralina100 for this idea!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	49. Throwing Out

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. Unfortunately, I do not own Toy Story. Two fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! Thanks to caralina100 for this idea! All you reviewers are really helpful! Make sure you read to the end, you'll find out why when you get there. Thanks to 'A' for pointing it out that it was psychologist and not physiologist. I knew that I hadn't spelt it right, but I had no idea how to spell it. My mind sort of had a blank moment.

The toys wince as they felt the wince of the garbage bag being thrown on the ground.

Ms Anderson was really taking a step to cure Bonnie of her traumas. She was really throwing them out.

They had to remain in silence, as Bonnie's mother walked away. When they heared her footsteps fade, they all let out a long-awaited gasp.

"Woody!" Jessie yelled in panick. "What are we going to do? She's throwing us out!"

"I think I know that!" Woody snapped.

Jessie was too concerned, about not being sent to the dump again, to react to Woody.

The Sheriff couldn't believe it; they were really being thrown out. He knew that Bonnie was bound to be scared to even touch her toys, but Ms Anderson had no need, at all, to throw them out. They could've been sent to Sunnyside, to a distant cousin. But there was no need to throw them out.

"Woody...?" Dolly asked slowly. "What's going to happen to us?"

He then remembered that the toys, that hadn't previously belonged to Andy, had never experienced the incinerator; they wouldn't want to.

"We're gonna be all right everyone," Woody said hurriedly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "We're gonna be all right."

But he knew that, if they didn't get themselves out of there before they came across the incinerator, they'd be done for. There was no-one to save them this time, the three little aliens were with them.

There was major panic radiating off the toys as they tried to break the bag. After a few moments, they saw it was useless. Ms Anderson had placed the bin bag into another bin bag. So they had two layers of polyester to break through.

"It won't rip!" Hamm said, fiercely dragging his sharp hooves against the material.

"Should I use my tail?" Rex offered, his tone even higher than usual.

"There's no point," Buzz said with a sigh. "There are two layers this time...and it was hard enough last time to break through one."

"Last time?" Chuckles asked in curiosity.

No one responded to his question, but they instead had to force winces away, when the bag was picked up and thrown onto a hard surface. A hard, cold surface.

Realization struck them.

The garbage truck had come.

* * *

After around ten minutes of waiting in absolute panic and fear, they felt the bag being tipped downwards, into the dirt, debris and waste of the dump.

Trixie and Rex screamed.

The stress had just about come to Woody, under the current situation and he was just about ready to throttle anyone he could get his hands on.

"It's all my fault," Jessie muttered blankly. "If I-I hadn't clicked on it, then..."

Her voice trailed off as they found themselves hurtling downwards.

It was all her fault, if she hadn't let her curiosity get the better of her, then they wouldn't be in this situation.

Woody's mind was reeling at a pace too fast for him to bear; that was the reason why he didn't tell Jessie that it wasn't her fault. It was simply just an occurrence that any of the toys could've done, that led into a series of chain reactions that led to this.

Her eyes began to glisten, as if she were on the verge of tears. Her breaths began to deepen as she hyperventilated. If Buzz and his glow in the dark suit hadn't been there, then her sanity would have gone completely off of the edge.

She tried to reach out for the Ranger's hand, but she couldn't; all of the toys were tangle in a mess, and she was no where near him.

Some of the toys cried out as the bag landed, on the uneven material, with a hard thump. Mr Potato-head tried to stand up, but the bag rolled down a small trash hill in the process.

Whilst it rolled, a sharp piece of glass ripped the bag open and the toys fumbled out; but not before scratching Jessie's thigh, ripping the fabric slightly. It was only a scratch, but it was enough to cause Jessie to cry out.

This snapped Woody back into reality.

"Jessie!" He yelled and he tried to leap over the pile of toys, over to her. But before he had the chance, they were suddenly pushed forward and they all tumbled onto the conveyor belt.

He choked, before he abruptly shot up, before scanning the area for Jessie.

All of the other toys were now spitting out bits of debris and lazily getting to their feet.

"Right everyone," Buzz began. "We can get out of this, there's a magnet belt ahead, we all need to grab something metal and hold on tight."

After a few moments, they were all under the magnet. Mr and Mrs Potato-head grabbed a pan and they shot up, Rex and Trixie each took a metallic rod, and they shot up as well. Before they all knew it Chuckles, Slinky, Totoro, Hamm, the peas, Dolly, Buzz, Mr Pricklepants, and Buttercup were dangling under the metallic belt.

"Jessie!" Woody yelled.

He then saw her struggling to get up a few feet away from him. He ran over to her and helped her up.

Out of fear, Jessie stared at the rotating spikes, spinning around so fast that they just looked like a blur, in horror.

Woody scanned the area for something metallic.

He eventually spooted a rod, that was twitching, eager to get up to the metallic plate and he grabbed it. He had a firm hold of Jessie's hand.

For some reason, Jessie felt as if there were something emptying inside of her as they shot up. They were almost passed the spikes, when she saw a lump of debris twitch behind them.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Bullseye!" She yelled and she yanked her hand away from Woody's grip, and she fell to the ground.

She painfully scrambled to her feet, and ran towards Bullseye.

"Jessie!" Woody yelled. At that moment he was absolutely helpless to do anything to try and save Jessie; he and all the other's had already passed over the rotating spikes,

He just had to hope she was quick enough, or else she'll be ripped to shreds.

"Jessie!" Buzz yelled. A few of the others just stared in her direction in absolute horror, their jaws wide open.

Jessie flung the bits of debris to the side, desperately. She tried not to comprehend how close the spikes really were. But it didn't matter if she was ripped to shreds, the only thing that mattered was that she got Bullseye to safety. Maybe the others could find a way to stop the incinerator, since Lotso wasn't here to betray them.

When she spottedm Bullseye, trapped under the debris under her, she pulled out a small metal rod.

She flung the excess debris away, causing just enough room for Bullseye to scramble out.

Bullseye, instinctively, bit the end of a metal rod, and he was about to shoot up, when he stopped himself. Jessie had somehow managed to let go of the rod, without her on it.

His eyes widened when he saw how close they were to the spikes.

"Bullseye go!" Jessie yelled.

He shook his head; he wasn't leaving without her.

"Bullseye! I said go!"

She was too far away to hold onto Bullseye.

"Bullseye! Just go!" Jessie yelled and he shook his head. "Please?"

His eyes began to glisten and Jessie could see that he wasn't going to go up to the magnet unless she was with him.

But Jessie loved him too much to allow him to do that.

With one last attempt, Jessie leaped towards Bullseye and she whacked his foot to the side, causing him to lose his balance.

He was unwillingly sent flying upwards, and he just missed the spikes by the skin of his teeth. Bullseye's eyes were shut tightly as her deafening scream echoed.

By now Woody had tears in his eyes.

"Jessie!"

No-one else was able to speak, but they instead stared in horror for moments, watching the flames largen, until the heat became unbearable.

None of them were even able to think properly. Jessie was dead, that was just simply too much to handle. They saw no point in trying to get out.

Their screams were muffled and crackled, as they were engulfed in flames.

Death came very slowly.

* * *

Bullseye woke with a start.

For a brief moment, he thought they were all dead, he thought that Jessie was dead.

His eyes glistened.

But when he looked around, he saw that all of the toys were in Bonnie's toy box. As per usual, Buzz and Woody were on the bed with Bonnie.

He felt something move towards his left.

"Bullseye, are you okay?" Jessie asked.

Bullseye had never been so happy to hear her voice.

He leaped on her and licked her face, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Okay, okay, okay Bullseye," She said. "Down boy, down."

Bullseye did as he was told, and she sat up.

"You seem to be in a very cheerful mood this morning." Jessie commented, with a smile. It wasn't as if she didn't mind though.

He was.

But he still felt tired, so he curled up next to Jessie, leaning against her chest and his eyes beamed up to her.

She stroked his mane and very soon, she fell asleep.

As his mind wandered back to his nightmare, a sudden thought occurred to him.

Yeah...maybe he shouldn't have eaten so much toothpaste.

A/N Had you for a moment there didn't I? You thought it was all real, didn't y'all? I, of course, would never make that real. Jessie is _way_to awesome to be killed off. And if you think about it, it would be sort of hard to write 51 more moments, when Bonnie knows there alive. In case any of you forgot or skipped some chapters, the end of this chapter refers back to 'Spring Fever' when Bullseye ate three tubes of toothpaste.

Hope I had you!

Wow, never thought I'd ever get so far with this story, seriously, I didn't think I'd get this far.

Thanks again to caralina100 for this idea!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	50. Midnight Hopes

Disclaimer: Wow, I can't believe it, half way there! *Screams and jumps up and down out of joy.* I never thought I'd make it this far. Thank you everyone that had reviewed, faved, added this story to alert or has even taken time to read it. Even more thanks to those that have sent suggestions! I seriously would never have gotten this far without y'all. You guys are the absolute best! I do not own Toy Story, I make absolutely no money writing this. I write this out of my own enjoyment.

A/N I'm not exactly sure when Bo would've been given away, so lets just say she was given away a year before Andy went to college. A/N

It was five PM, when Andy, Molly and Ms Davis headed out for a new years eve party; this meant that they wouldn't be back until late, possibly three in the morning.

"Yeee haaaw!" Jessie yelled when she jumped onto her feet. "2008, here we come."

She loved New Year, she always had, and since she had been stored in a box for over half her life, she had missed many of them. But she felt determined to make each and every one special.

And this year, she wanted to make it even more special. Since at midnight, you are allowed to share a kiss with someone, and they wouldn't think you're an over-obsessed maniac.

She had a pretty good idea who she wanted to share it with.

Lately, she's been having some mixed feelings about a certain Space Ranger. She knew she liked him, but she wasn't sure in what way she did: It could range from the tiniest crush, to a discreet love.

That was the reason why she wanted it to happen; if they did kiss, she might be able to unravel her true feelings; she knew that she felt something, but could not yet detect it.

It was then that a sudden thought occurred.

What if Buzz already had one?

He could have agreed with Bo? She shook her head, Buzz and Bo was not a likely possibility, since Bo would, without a doubt, be sharing a kiss with Woody.

But he could've still agreed with someone else. What if he agreed with a Barbie, or another one of Molly's female toys.

She slumped down on the ground, next to Andy's bed and frowned.

Buzz could have very well already agreed with one of the Barbie's, and if he hasn't, why would he choose her anyway?

She knew that she was annoying, even though she never meant to be annoying. And the Barbie's had a varied selection of clothes; but with Jessie, her clothes were a part of her.

She must be the most boring toy ever, almost a boring as Woody, if not even more boring.

Why would Buzz pick her?

That question ran through her mind, she tried to force it away, but she couldn't. It was as if it was imprinted within her mind, refusing to leave until she took an action towards it.

The Barbie's were much prettier than her, much more attractive; and they were also girly.

Jessie was the exact opposite, she wasn't pretty or good-looking...she was just Jessie. And she certainly wasn't girly.

She brought her knees up to her chest.

She guessed that she'd never be able to find out her real feelings for Buzz.

Jessie sat in silence for a few minutes, until she heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching.

She looked up, only to see that it was Bo.

"Oh, hey Bo," Jessie muttered blankly.

Bo could instantly sense that something was wrong.

"You look a bit down today," Bo commented, kneeling down in front of the cow girl. "Mind telling me what's bothering you?"

Jessie mentally slapped herself, why did she have to look glum in front of Bo?

"It's nothin'" Jessie told her and she directed her dull gaze to the floor.

"Jessie, don't lie to me please," Bo began. "I'm concerned. Tell me what's wrong."

Jessie then instinctively took hold of the end of her braid and began to fiddle with it.

"You'll think it's silly,"

"Well I'm going to think it's even more silly if you don't tell me," Bo began and she twiddled her cane around in her hands. "We're both girls right? You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone."

Jessie was hesitant, but she knew that Bo would keep pestering her if she didn't say what was on her mind.

"Do you think I look pretty?"

Bo's eyes widened slightly, for a brief moment, before she narrowed them.

That question did seem a bit out of the blue. With Jessie's tomboyish attitude towards most things, that would be the last question that Bo would ever expect her to ask.

And Bo had no idea how to answer this without making it seem obvious that she did not expect this question.

"Well, yes you are. You're very cute,"

_Cute?_ Jessie thought to herself sadly. _She's either lying, meaning that I don't look good at all, or she's calling me cute as in how a three-year-old would look._

"I'm curious," Bo began. "It's out of your character to ask something like that. Is there a reason?"

Jessie hesitated yet again, but she knew that Bo would either guess straight away, or she'd keep pesturing Bo to tell her.

Jessie bit her lip and her face must've lit at least ten shades of red.

"Is it Buzz?" Bo asked and, when she saw Jessie's eyes widen slightly, she smirked. "It is, isn't it?"

Jessie didn't answer; it turned out that she didn't need to.

"I always knew you had feelings for Buzz," Bo said somewhat excitedly.

"Wait what?" Jessie asked dumbfounded.

"We all knew Jess,"

"Y-you did?"

"Yes," Bo stated. "But is there a particular thing with Buzz you want to discuss?"

"Well..." Jessie began and she stared awkwardly at the ground, rubbing her arm in the process. "I was hoping that he'd be the one to kiss me at mid-night."

Bo's eyes widened.

"You did, dear?"

Jessie nodded glumly.

"But there's just one problem," Jessie told her.

"And what's that?"

An empty silence hung between them for a few moments, until Jessie looked up anxiously.

"I have no idea where to start," Jessie claimed. "Will you help me?"

Bo smiled.

"Well...if you put it that way..."

A/N Sorry to leave you on a cliffy, but they're fun. Don't worry, I'll update ASAP, lol, I don't think I've ever said that in my life.

And also, I can't believe how many people I had believing that the last few chapters were real. I was originally going to have it be the real thing, until I thought of Bonnie discovering them and how she'd react (Even though she probably wouldn't act like that). Even I'm glad it all turned out to be Bullseye's nightmare. *Tut, tut* You shouldn't have ate all that toothpaste Bullseye. *Throws toothpaste away.* Darn it, he's already eaten it.

Can't wait to update!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	51. Daily Routine

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that had reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without you?

Woody smiled to himself as he looked down at the tape within his hands.

A video-tape of the latest Football champion-ship game, that Andy had recorded, would be the perfect way to end 2007.

Woody was now stood in front of Andy's TV and he hugged the tape, before pecking it with his lips.

What he didn't realize was that a very curious piggy-bank watched the entire thing.

"Hey Woody, I never knew you were cheating," Hamm remarked.

Woody blushed and placed the tape in front of him, on top of the video player.

"What's that you got anyway?" Hamm asked.

"It's the champion ship game," Woody answered.

Hamm's jaw dropped open.

"Really?" Hamm asked. "Andy recorded it?"

"Umm hmm," Woody answered with a nod.

"Well put it on then," Hamm instructed.

"Not now," Woody said. "I want it to be a way to end the year."

Hamm sighed.

"Woody, that's just queer."

"I don't care," Woody began and it was then that a sudden thought occurred. "Wait...? What does queer mean."

"You serious?"

Woody nodded and Hamm rolled his eyes.

"How about I use a synonym of it in a sentence?"

"Okay, go ahead." Woody urged.

"You're so gay,"

"Hey," Woody defended. "I'm not gay."

"You have to admit that you walked into that one," Hamm said.

Woody was about to protest, when he froze in his place and realized something.

He had walked into that one.

* * *

Bo twisted the cane around, from hand to hand, as she searched Andy's room for Buzz.

She eventually found him helping Rex on the 'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command' game.

Rex threw the game down in a huff.

"I beat Zurg once," Rex pointed out. "Why can't I beat him again."

"You will do eventually Rex," Buzz convinced. "You just have to put your mind to it."

"But I've been putting my mind to it for ages," Rex said, before holding up his arms. "But that won't make my arms any longer."

"Hello, boys," Bo greeted, almost causing them to jump out of shock.

"Oh, hi Bo," Buzz muttered.

Bo needed something to start a conversation, something that she could develope into what she really wanted to hint at Buzz.

It was then that she remembered what Woody had been so obsessed about before.

"Did you know that Andy recorded the championship game?" Bo asked and Buzz's eyes widened slightly.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he wants you to watch it later with him before the ball drops,"

Buzz's face lit up.

"And speaking of the ball dropping..." Bo continued, trying not to make what she was doing obvious. "Have you thought of who you're wanting to share a New Year's kiss with?"

Buzz eyes widened in shock and he hesitated, before shaking his head.

"No Bo I couldn't, I'm sorry," Buzz began, blushing. "I respect Woody too much."

It was Bo's turn for her eyes to widen.

"No, no, no, dear," Bo said hurriedly. "I wasn't talking about me. I was indicating some one else?"

"Who?" Buzz asked and his face fell when he realized a possible possibility. "Mrs Potato-head...? No, no, no! Mr Potato-head'll kill me."

"No, I wasn't talking about her either," Bo said, forcing herself not to roll her eyes.

"You thinking of a Barbie then?"

"No," Bo claimed. She just couldn't force it away this time, she sighed.

This could take longer than she thought.

"Then who?"

"I'll give you a clue," Bo went on. "The thing I'm meaning is cute, excitable, funny...attractive and is super-energetic."

Buzz's eyes widened even more, before he gave her a _you're crazy _look.

"You want me to share a mid-night kiss with Buster?" Buzz asked in disbelief. "No way, not happening. I don't do dog-breath."

Bo rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible." Bo said and she was about to turn around, to walk away, when Buzz caught her arm.

"Wait!" Buzz exclaimed. "Who are you talking about?"

"Who do you think I'm talking about?"

Buzz thought for a moment, before an innocent expression came across his face.

"I honestly don't know."

"Jessie of course,"

Buzz's jaw dropped open, before he blushed at least ten shades of red.

"Why would you think I'd want to share a kiss with Jessie?" Buzz asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know Buzz, everyone else does. It's obvious you have a crush on her."

"I don't," Buzz defended.

"You do,"

"Then give me at least two reasons," Buzz told her.

"I can give you three actually: You always stutter around her, you lose yourself in a trance when you look at her and you blushed when I mentioned her and kisses."

Buzz cursed to himself.

"Fine," He sighed. "But Bo...you're a girl right?"

Bo seemed startled by this question.

"Yes, dear. What kind of a question is that?"

"Well...I was just wondering..." Buzz began, rubbing the back of his neck, before looking really anxious. "Will you help me?"

Bo had to force herself not to roll her eyes.

At this rate, this could become a daily routine.

A/N Will be continued-next update. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	52. New Year's Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that had reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

"Are you going to put on the tape or not?" Hamm demanded, becoming slightly frustrated. Woody had now been stood in front of the video player for a few hours now, waiting for the right time.

During the time, Hamm was able to search the internet until he was completely bored.

It was now ten at night.

"I'm waiting for the right time," Woody told him. "I want it to end just before the ball drops."

"Well, it's two hours until the ball drops and the match is two hours long," Hamm pointed out.

Woody's eyes widened slightly.

"It's ten PM?" Woody asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Guess I just lost track of time," Hamm said sarcastically.

Woody let out a panicked shriek, before his hands trembled and he dropped the tape. He let out another yelp as he watched the tape collide with the surface, causing a heavy thump.

Hamm looked at Woody oddly.

"What the hell was that?" Hamm asked, slightly annoyed.

"Guess I just got over excited," Woody muttered, looking completely embarrassed.

"What about your little girly yelp at the end?"

Woody's jaw dropped open for a moment, as if he was trying to think of a good comeback, before his posture straightened.

"I was concerned for the tape, we'll be in trouble if Andy sees it broken," Woody said, before his eyes narrowed. "And besides, it wasn't a girly yelp it was a manly grunt."

Hamm's eyes rolled.

How many more times would he ever hear that excuse?

* * *

A few minutes later, Hamm managed to gather all of the male toys up (The ones that were left) and they began to watch the game.

They were hesistant, but they eventually allowed Jessie to sit and watch it with them.

Even though Jessie actually liked football, it wasn't the game that she was concerned with that night; she was wanting an excuse that would enable her to get closer to Buzz. She needed something that would lead up to the moment, if there ever was one.

"Who's playing again?" Jessie asked.

"The Eagles and the um...the Firestarters," Buzz answered.

"Oh," Jessie answered.

If Slinky and Rex hadn't been sat in between them, then Jessie would've scooted closer to the Space Ranger.

They were all sat in front of the small TV, so that meant some of them had to sit at the sides, to get a view of the game.

The match started off slow, but then became even more aggresive.

"Those football players are right sissy's," Jessie remarked.

"Why would you say that?" Woody asked, not directing his attention away from the game.

"Well they have helmets and all those pads on," Jessie continued. "They aren't playing the game properly."

"Yes they are," Woody answered.

"No they aren't,"

Hamm snorted.

"She's only saying that because she watched rugby the other week," Hamm pointed out.

"Well at least the players are sissy's," Jessie began, pouting slightly. "They don't wear any protection at all."

"That'd be a very good way to break a neck," Hamm went on. "English people are so awkward with all their 'ways of life.'"

After that conversation, they continued to watch the game, until someone tripped the over up, pretty badly.

"That's a dirty fowl!" Jessie yelled.

"No it ain't," Woody protested. "That was a completely fair tackle."

"Yeah..." Buzz muttered. "I agree."

"Wait, which team are y'all supporting?" Jessie asked.

"The Eagles," Everyone else said in unison.

She felt like an idiot, but was too stubborn to say otherwise.

"Oh...I was supporting the Firestarters."

"What?" Slinky asked in disbelief.

"How can you support them?" Rex asked.

"I thought everyone else was supporting that team," Jessie pointed out, she had to force herself not to blush.

"No," Woody stated. "Jess, you don't watch football at all do you?"

Jessie hesitated for a few moments, before she answered.

"No, but I like to watch it."

All the other toys sighed, before they continued to watch the game.

After around an hour, some of the others presumed that the match was not going anywhere, so they began to leave, one-by-one.

Rex was the first to go, followed by Slinky, Mr Potato-head and then Hamm.

After a while, Woody sighed, before he left, followed by Bullseye.

He guessed that the game wasn't going to be the perfect way to end the year.

And then there was only Buzz and Jessie left.

Unknowingly to Buzz, he scooted closer to the cow girl, who was sat at the edge of the back of the desk. Jessie also scooted towards him as well.

By then it was 11:57.

"So..." Buzz began, looking for a conversation starter. Exactly what Bo had told him to look for. "You enjoying the game?"

Jessie nodded.

"Can't believe there's only three minutes left of the year," She commented.

"Well, technically, it's two minutes and a bit,"

"Are you aware of a certain tradition that many follow right when the ball drops?" Jessie asked, subtly hinting at Buzz. She just had to hope that he'd pick it up.

"Which one?" Buzz asked, even though he had brief idea what she was talking of. "The spanish one where they have to eat one grapes after every bell chime or the one with the kiss."

30...29...28...27...26...

"Which one do you think I'm talking about?" Jessie muttered.

He had an idea and unknowingly to them, they started to lean towards each other.

The excitement of the noise that rose from the playing match intensified.

20...19...18...17...

Buzz was now able to feel her warm breaths on his cheeks. They were so close to each other.

They were still slowly leaning towards each other.

From the other side of the room, the rest of the toys began to chant a countdown.

"10...9...8...7...6..."

Cheers began to erupt from the TV screen, causing Buzz's eyes to lock on it.

Score!

A booming smile leapt Buzz's face as the Eagle's scored and he cheered, before fist pumping the air.

But he had accidently knocked Jessie in the process, and she let out a yelp as she fell down the back of the desk.

"3...2...1...Happy New Year's!" The rest of the toys yelled.

It took Buzz a few moments to notice that he knocked Jessie down the side of the desk and he mentally slapped himself.

He was sure to be in a whole lot of trouble.

Looking briefly over to Bo and Woody, Buzz saw them share a kiss and he swallowed a gulp. That could've been him and Jessie.

But Jessie spent the first moments of the year trapped behind the desk.

Yep...he certainly was in trouble.

A/N Poor Jessie. Bad Buzz! All she wanted was a kiss.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	53. Female Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that had reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Once Andy had left for school, Woody walked up to Bo.

He had something he wanted to ask her; but the weird thing was, he had no idea how to say it to her.

"Uh...hi Bo," Woody muttered.

They had been going out for quite some time now and they had even kissed several times.

But now Woody wanted to ask her; but he had no idea how to, no idea at all.

"Hello dear," Bo said cheerfully as she twirled her cane around.

"I...just wanted to ask you something..."

"And what would that be?" Bo asked, a smile looming on her face.

"Will you uh..." Woody really wanted to ask her and he really tried to do so, but he was tongue-tied when he tried. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Help me find my hat?"

Bo stared at Woody oddly, as if he were from another planet.

"Um...you're wearing your hat dear," Bo pointed out slowly.

Woody bit his lip, before looking completely embarrassed.

He then pretended that he hadn't known his hat was there.

"Oh, I have it on now," Woody began, he thought it was an obvious lie. He brushed his fingers against the rim, before readjusting it. "That sneaky Bullseye," Woody then remarked.

Bo continued to stare at him oddly, but she then shook her head.

It must just be his mood swings acting up again. Bo was the only one to know that he often had mood swings and she also knew that he became very forgetful when he had them.

"Okay...well, if you don't mind, I have a question of my own," Bo said.

"Go ahead," Woody offered, knowing that her question would go much more smoothly than his just did.

"Can we go on a date tonight?" Bo asked. "Since Andy, Molly and Mum are all going out for a meal, and won't be coming back until late."

Woody had to force his jaw to not drop open.

"Uh...OK-I mean yeah...I'd really like that, meet with you at around sevenish?" Woody asked.

"Seven o'clock it is then, " Bo said, before smiling and walking away.

Woody was left gobsmacked.

He had just made a complete fool of himself, but Bo made asking her question look like a walk in the park.

He really had to sort himself out, or they may as well remain at this level, in their relationship, forever.

It was then that he realized the only way he could do this tonight, was to get some advice.

He considered all of the people that may be able to help him, before mentally crossing out the names of the people who wouldn't.

His eyes widened when he realized who the only person, who could help them, would be.

And he swallowed a gulp.

This sure would be embarrassing.

* * *

Woody eventually found Jessie. But for some reason, she seemed to be trying to count the stars on the wall. But with her being Jessie, she lost count very easily.

"Twenty..." She muttered to herself. "Twenty-one...twenty-two...twenty-three...damn it!" She yelled.

Woody approached up to her.

"Um...Jessie?"

"Hmmm?" She murmured.

"I've got a favour to ask of you," He muttered and her face instantly lit up.

"You came to me for a favour?" She asked excitedly.

Woody mentally slapped himself, he'd never hear the end of this; but he wasn't going to back off now.

"Yeah...you're a girl right?" He asked and her eyebrows rose.

"No...my character just had a sexual transplant-of course I'm a girl you idiot," She exclaimed. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Well-it's just-"

"Are you having problems with Bo?"

His eyes widened.

She really could see right through him.

"You are, aren't you?" She asked. "This is too good to be true." She then remarked.

"Okay, okay, okay. Yes I am, but you can't tell anyone," He said hurriedly. "Promise?"

She seemed to consider for a moment.

"What's in it for me?" She demanded, an evil grin appearing on her face.

Woody brainstormed of as many suggestions he could think of. But the only one, that he really thought would work, was one he should keep a secret.

But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I'll tell you something about Buzz," He told her and Jessie's face lit up.

"Okay, I'll help you with Bo, but only if you tell me about Buzz first."

Woody bit his lip, but he then told Jessie about Mrs Nesbit.

She burst out laughing.

"Oh...poor Buzz," She remarked.

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone,"

"I promise," She said.

"Now, tell me how I can ask Bo to be my girl friend."

Jessie had to keep a smirk from her face; Woody coming to her for help was priceless.

"Well first you should..."

* * *

When Bo met Woody, later on that night, it was time for their date.

He took her downstairs, and helped her cllimb onto the couch.

"Now, I've got a perfect movie for us to watch, and I believe it's your favourite."

He climbed off the couce and walked over to the VCR, before he entered a tape and rewinded it to the beginning.

He grabbed the remote and walked back to the couce, before he climbed up.

Woody pressed play on the remote and 'Honey, I shrunk the kids' began to play.

Bo's eyebrows rose slightly.

After they were ten minutes into the film, Woody outstretched his arm, so that he was stroking Bo's hat. Bo immediately began to feel uncomfortable, but she let it pass.

Woody then scooted closer to her and placed a large hand on her stomach, before he leant into her.

It was all apart of the process.

Bo began to feel all-the-more uncomfortable, but she still did not say anything at that moment.

Almost half-an-hour had now gone by and Woody looked up to Bo.

"So...how do you like the movie so far?" Woody asked.

"Well, it's interesting. But it's not my favourite though," Bo stated and Woody's eyebrows rose.

"Huh?"

"I prefer the 'Terminator'. 'Honey, I shrunk the Kids is Mrs Potato-head's favourite."

Woody's eyes widened.

He had thought he was following everything to the plan. He had followed Jessie's plan, that would help lead up to a point where he could ask Bo to be hi girl friend.

But it was then that he realized the truth and he felt like an idiot.

Jessie had tricked him and told him everything that _Mrs Potato-head_ enjoyed.

And he also then realized something else.

Jessie was surely going to pay.

A/N Lol, Jessie owned you Woody. Hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	54. Where Have All The Years Gone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that had reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Never had the young boy come across a word as weak as the word 'Excitement'.

At three years of age, the joys in life were simple. Or was simple too weak a word to describe the intoxicating waves of exultation Benjamin Jones would feel overwhelming each and every one of his senses when his fingertips came across the simple touch of the fabric he had come to love during the endless wonders of his playtimes? At his age, he didn't really understand just how exhilarating it felt to find himself lost within the pits of his own imagination because, to be frank, his vocabulary wasn't actually wide enough to pinpoint just how he felt in words.

Having handed most of his toys down to his younger sister, the two toys he owned meant the world to him, and he made sure he reminded the cow folk of this each and every day by having them experience playtime at its ultimate best; Imagination like Sheriff Woody and Jessie the Yodelling' Cowgirl had never experienced - literally.

His ultimate enthusiasm towards the best events in life hadn't died down in any way or form as he sat his two collectible toys down on the ground, using his hands to support them so they didn't end up flopping backwards, a broad smile lighting his face up as he used the little time he had before the big event to play with his two toys he loved dearly,

"Hey," He began enthusiastically, his voice full of something which doubled the complexity of excitement. He had gotten up early enough that day to play with them. "Mummy and Daddy are getting married today. I can't wait!"

The way he spoke to his toys always lit the hearts of the inanimate life forms like springing lanterns, speaking to them as if they had been alive - which, in reality, they really were. But the chances of him finding this out though were incredibly slim.

"I really can't wait!" He yelled excitedly. He had been waiting for this day for so long - too long in his opinion, but this didn't seem to bother him. The fact that the day had come lifted his spirits up to the sky. An incredible sensation in his opinion; one he couldn't ignore so very easily. "And I get to sit at the big table with them!"

At his owner's charitable words, Woody found it hard not to allow his smirk to point skywards. Days like these, the Sheriff had always believed, were definitely worth the wait.

"And guess what!" Ben Jones, son of Bonnie Anderson (having inherited his mother's eyes as well as his father's hair colour), began enthusiastically. "Mummy said I could bring both of you to watch."

It took almost all of Jessie's will-power, for the cowgirl to not yodel at the top of her lungs then and there; she had been waiting for this day just as long - if not longer - than her young owner had. There was no questioning the fact that she had wanted to be there for her first owner, Emily, at the time of her wedding and it had broken her heart all those many years ago when she had been left in the donations box along with the rest of the collectible items. But she had come to realize by this point that some things in life really were worth fighting for. This had been proven by the way she had kept herself together during all the conflictions over the years as her owners grew up. Now though, it would only be worth it to see her previous owner in the mesmerizing wedding dress.

The thought made her smile inwardly.

"Benny!" David Jones, twenty three years of age by this point, called from down stairs. "Come on down, you have to meet Mummy and Jenny at the alter, remember?"

Jenny, his smaller sister, had barely even been a year younger than him and, if one had been patient enough to study both Ben's and Jenny's appearances, it would have been easy to mistake the two as twins had it not been for the age gap and the gender difference between them. Bar from the fact that Jenny's hair colour was considerably lighter than her brother's (having beached blonde hair rather than her brother's dark blonde); they seemed to be pretty much alike in appearance.

Out of his own kindness, he had handed over the rest of his toys over to Jenny; which included the all-time favourite Buzz Lightyear, Woody's horse and many more.

Nevertheless, he only needed Woody and Jessie to be happy. One toy would've been enough for him, since he had the imagination to interact with the one toy himself; but two toys would always make his day. And, if he ever needed more characters for a certain playtime, he just made them up with his imagination.

"Okay daddy," Ben called back, his smile growing wider before jumping up excitedly and running out of his bedroom, carrying both of his toys with his as he did so.

He frowned when he saw what his dad was wearing for his big day.

"How come I don't get to wear a tux?" Ben demanded, before pouting. There was no mistaking the fact that his father looked handsome in his suit, and Benjamin Jones now admired this; bring along the slightly envious tone to his voice as he uttered these words.

"Because they don't do any your size," David answered, before kneeling in front of his son and pulling a bow-tie out of his pocket. "But your mother thought you'd look cute wearing a bow-tie.

His father's last statement though, brought back the smile as David fitted the bow tie to the collar of his son's shirt.

David had never been as forward as his son with excitement, but he couldn't even question the fact that it was all crested within him; waiting to come bursting out when he repeated the vows to the love of his life.

Flattening out the black fabric, David smiled at this son. He'd never admit this to anyone; but sure as hell his wife was always right.

"There you go, all cute and handsome," David commented, before ruffling his son's hair gently, causing Ben's smirk to sink into a half-hearted frown as he shook his head in discontent. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?"

"Yeah, and so are Woody and Jessie," Ben answered happily as he held the two rag dolls out in front of them.

And boy was he right.

...

Woody almost gasped for breath when caught sight of Bonnie walking down the aisle arm-in-arm with her father, Mark Anderson. From where Ben was stood beside his father with the cow folk clutched firmly within his grasp, Woody and Jessie had a flawless view of the stunning Bride; one perfect view they would never dare bring themselves to overlook.

She was absolutely breath taking.

The layout of the church had been nothing special - just one of the regulars in Woody's opinion - but it was the featureless area around them which truly and utterly brought out the mesmerizing beauty of the young woman's figure. With her chocolate brown hair elegantly tied back into a bun and with her graceful veil silhouetting the outline of her face, Woody and Jessie had never seen such beauty in a woman (Jessie hadn't even seen such a natural beauty in Emily). Bonnie truly was quite amazing actually and, with her bouquets wild colours, even the flowers she held seemed to reflect the true beauty of her character as she slowly made her way down the aisle with her father.

Mark had always been proud of his daughter and, ultimately, he was happy for her as well. Sometimes though, as he came to recall now as a smile etched itself upon his aged face, he couldn't help but wonder where all the years had gone by. Having watched his daughter grow from a helpless infant to the intelligent young woman she was, this was only natural for him.

With a wide grin plastered across Bonnie's face, she still couldn't believe what was happening to her; she was finally getting married! It was hard to imagine just how far her feelings towards boys had progressed over the years, as she had once believed that all boys had been ridiculed with cooties. Not only had she been utterly attracted to her soon-to-be Husband almost as soon as she caught a glimpse of his breathtaking form in college, but she had also fallen in love with the Love of Her Life!

As she walked forward down the aisle, she saw her son holding the toys she had once cherished with all of her heart and her smile widened at the sight; feeling grateful for all the great memories the simple play-things had provided for her during the time where her Imagination had been completely boundless. Maybe this was why she had never handed them away to anyone else bar from her children? The true reason behind why she had kept them for all those years still remained a mystery to her, but she knew better than to question this for now as she broke part from her father to stand beside her loved one. She was just glad she kept them to hand down to her precious ones to be honest. So she left it at that.

Both Woody and Jessie watched in absolute awe as the couple uttered their vows towards one another.

"You may now kiss the bride," The vicar went on; his voice was deep and echoing as it progressed through the narrow space of the bland church.

David smiled before he pulled back Bonnie's veil and leant down to kiss her on the lips, the taste of cinnamon overwhelming his each and every sense as he did so.

Having both recently entered their seventies, Woody and Jessie had both been through some pretty rough times with their old owners by this point. However though, as they watched the moment before them in complete admiration, they were both able to overlook those times for the precious times in life they had come across. Bonnie's wedding was one of those times.

Buzz is gonna be so jealous that he missed this, Woody remarked to himself.

When the newly-wedded couple pulled away from the kiss, Woody and Jessie both began to wonder the same thing.

Where have all the years gone?


	55. Outlaws

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that had reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Bonnie happily skipped into her bedroom, before running over to her bed and picking up Woody and Jessie.

It was when she picked up the two of them, that a thought occurred.

"Hmmm, I wonder what show you two are from?" Bonnie asked herself.

Out of all her toys, she only knew which show Buzz came from. She presumed that most of the others weren't from any TV shows. But Woody and Jessie seemed like they were figures based on TV characters.

Her curiosity took the best of her, so she walked over to her computer and turned it on, before sitting down on the chair.

She waited a few seconds, as the computer screen came to life. It flickered twice, before the screen completely brightened. After a few seconds, it came to the homepage. Dragging the mouse over to the 'Internet Explorer' icon, she clicked on it twice.

When the Internet loaded up, she dragged the mouse to the search bar, before typing in 'Woody and Jessie'.

She entered the search in and a fresh page of results came up straight away.

Bonnie clicked on the first page she saw, it read 'Woody's roundup'.

"'Woody's Round-up' is a fictional show, with the main Protagonists being Sheriff Woody Pride, Bullseye the horse, Jessie the Yodelin' Cow Girl and Stinky Pete, the prospector," Bonnie began to mutter, aloud from the screen. "Hmmm, I wonder why Andy didn't have Stinky Pete? He had you three."

_You really don't wanna know,_ Woody thought to himself.

She shook the question off, and clicked on the link to Jessie's name.

"'Jessie the yodelin' cow girl', is one of the main pro-protag- just scrap that!- to the series. She acts as Sheriff Woody Pride's assistant, and is a hinted love interest."

Woody felt his insides churn at that.

Jessie had to force herself not to gag, he was like her brother.

"She is otherwise known as Jessie or Bazooka Jane, during the episode 'More to it than the eyes p-per-percieves'. Hmmm, Bazooka Jane? That sounds interesting."

She clicked on the name.

"Bazooka Jane is a name, that Jessie is under, during the episode 'More to it that the eye percieves' in which the whole town believes she had betrayed them and became a criminal, after engaging in a furious argument with the Sheriff. She takes part in a bank robbery, with the one-eyed couple, outlaws that have escaped Woody many times, and they are convinced she had joined her side. She leads them to a cave, where they believe the Prospector's gold is stored and convinces them to take as much loot as they can. They engage in digging through as much treasure as they can find, until they are caught red-handed by the Sheriff and his horse Bullseye. The outlaws are tied up, except Jessie and they believe that she was to be shot. Until the Sheriff reveals that he and Jessie had planned this for months, and she was leading them to arrest. This episode concludes that she was on the good side all-along.

"Hmmm, that sounded like a good episode. But the one-eyed couple sounded familiar as well."

_Wow,_ Jessie thought to herself. _Never heard of that episode before._

Bonnie read on.

"It was also in this episode, when Sheriff Woody and Jessie shared their first passionate kiss."

Jessie then felt like gagging. That was so wrong.

_Now I'm sure I've never heard of that episode before. Maybe Al didn't have them all, after all?_

_"_I wonder what it'd really be like if Jessie was an outlaw?" Bonnie questioned.

All of the other toys instantly knew was coming.

* * *

"Bang, bang, bang, bang!" Bonnie yelled, imitating a gunshot. She forced Woody's hands out in front of him, so that it looked like he was holding a gun.

"Oh no," Bonnie made Rex squeal. "Bazooka Jane's getting away on the evil witches evil broom."

"Don't worry," Bonnie made Buzz yell, before lifting him into the air. She pressed one of the small buttons of his suit. "_Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!"_

Buzz aimed his lazer at the flying Jessie and Dolly.

Jessie was holding rope and, when she fell, she became tangled up in it.

"No!" Jessie yelled as she fell to the ground. Bonnie then somehow managed to tie the string around Jessie waist, and tie the end of it against a knob, on the end of one of her drawers.

She was about to continue with the game, when she heard her mother call her from downstairs.

"Bonnie! Your lunch is ready."

A wild smile loomed on Bonnie's face, before she rushed out of her room.

"Coming Mummy,"

Once she was downstairs, the toys came to life.

Buzz was the first one to walk up to Jessie.

"Hey Jess, are you all right?" Buzz asked, and she smiled.

It sure was fun to play the bad guy; it caused adrenaline to rush through her.

"Yeah!" She answered excitedly. "I don't know why she never made me a bad guy before. It sure if better than playing damsel in distress."

"Uh...Jess," Woody began, walking up to the dangling cow girl. "You never play damsel in distress."

"Exactly!" She yelled wildly.

"Erm...Jess," Buzz said quietly. "I think you-"

"Are a temptress? Are you immune to my bewitching good looks?" Jessie asked with a seductive wink.

Buzz's eyes widened. She must have no clue what the hell she was on about.

And neither did he.

A/N Haha, Buzz had no clue what she's on about. But she ain't just rambling. I blame Bonnie, Jessie wouldn't be so hyperactive if she hadn't made Jessie a bad guy, even if it was just for one playtime.

And to be honest, I had no idea what I was on about when I wrote this. What was I on? Need more of that stuff!:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	56. Cheese Puff Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now!

Bonnie munched on a bowl of Cheese Puffs, as she watched TV in her bedroom.

"Bonnie!" Her mother yelled. "We have to pop out to the shops for a moment."

Bonnie frowned slightly, before she huffed.

"Oh...do we have to?" Bonnie moaned in annoyance.

"Yes," Ms Anderson answered simply.

Bonnie huffed, before walking out of the bedroom.

Once they were sure she was gone, the toys came to life.

Bullseye instantly noticed the bowl of cheese puffs on the bed and he smiled, before shuffling excitedly from foot to foot.

Woody noticed this and he abruptly knew that it was not a good sign.

"Don't you dare get any ideas Bullseye," Woody warned, instinctively remembering the time where Bullseye had licked the powder of cheese puffs, off Al's fingers.

This thought sent a shiver down the Sheriff's spine.

Bullseye frowned, before proceeding to give Woody the puppy dog eyes.

_Damn it! _Woody mentally yelled. He could never win an argument with Bullseye, especially when he gave him that look.

"Oh," Woody began to mutter. "All right, but only one."

Bullseye's eyes widened,as if begging for more.

"I said one, and that's my final offer. And don't take one if there are only a few left."

Bullseye smile before he jumped on Woody and licked his face.

"All right, all right, all right Bullseye," Woody said, barely containing his giggles. "Y'know I'm ticklish."

Bullseye obeyed Woody's instructions, before he began to gallop towards the bed. Bullseye smirked to himself, believing that he could get away with taking more than one cheese puff.

But it turned out Woody knew Bullseye too well.

"And only one," Woody said, folding his arms across his chest. "I'll be watching."

Bullseye frowned slightly, knowing that the puppy eyed trick would work no further.

Bullseye did his best to leap on the bed, and climbed up onto the covers. He then walked over to the bowl, before using his mouth to take out one cheese puff. There were loads left, so Bonnie wouldn't notice if there was one missing.

After Bullseye picked it up, he happily galloped towards Woody.

"You better take your time with that," Woody suggested. "Cause that the only one you'll get."

Bullseye nodded.

And boy was he going to save it.

Bullseye placed the cheese puff on the ground, before he nudged it forward with his snout.

He was first of all going to head over to Mr Pricklepants, who was rehearsing his lines for a play.

But his path was interrupted.

"Ooooh," The three aliens mumured in unison. "The cheese puff..."

And, before Bullseye could do anything about it, the three aliens picked up the cheese puff, and held it above their head.

Well, they needed something else to respect from now on didn't they? Since they had payed Mr Potato-head back, when saving all of the toys from the incinerator.

So they decided to pay back the cheese puff.

"All hail the cheese puff," They said in unison, their voices were echoing.

Bullseye scowled.

No, that was his cheese puff!

Bullseye snatched it off them, with his teeth, barely denting the rough texture of it.

It was his cheese puff.

But he pulled a little too hard, and the orange crisp, flew over towards Mr Pricklepant's.

It didn't just fly over to the hedgehog, it became stuck in his mane of spikes. But Mr Pricklepant's was completely oblivious to it.

Bullseye snaked his way over to Mr Pricklepant's, not wanting to attract his attention or receive a snobby comment.

Bullseye snuck behind the hedge hog, and began to lean slightly forwards. His mouth opened slightly, and he was barely a centimeter away from it, when Mr Pricklepant's turned around dramatically, with one hand to his chest, in a bowing gesture.

"'Nay, faith, let me not play a woman; I have a beard coming'" Mr Pricklepant's rehearsed, his voice strong and loud.

But when he turned around, he collided into Bullseye and the horse stumbled to the floor.

Mr Pricklepant's frowned.

"What are you doing?" His voice continued to have a strong British accent. Sometimes Bullseye wondered if Mr Pricklepant's put it on. "I'm trying to rehearse for the part of Flute, in 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. Now you've completely made me lose my place."

Bullseye instantly scrambled to his feet, before he began to circle the hedge hog. But every time he came close to the cheese puff, Mr Pricklepants would move.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Bullseye continued to circle and sniff around.

Mr Pricklepants' eyes widened. He was still oblivious, to the cheese puff stuck in his mane of spikes.

Bullseye then became fed up, so jumped on Mr Pricklepants' back and picked up the cheese puff with his mouth, before running away.

It was then that Mr Pricklepants realized that he had previously had a cheese puff stuck in his mane.

"Yuck," Mr Pricklepants exclaimed, standing up. "Now I definitely need to wash my hair with Head and Shoulders shampoo."

The hedge hog stared at Bullseye, as the horse climbed onto the computer desk, cheese puff in mouth.

If that wasn't cheese puff madness, then he didn't know what was.

A/N Will be continued, next update, unless I clarify otherwise.

Guess what! I got more stuff! So if this chapter seems like a ramble of crazed thoughts, it's because I got more stuff. But I'm running low, so I need to but some more.

As some of you may or may not have noticed, I'm not updating as much as I usually do. I'm not really running low on ideas, it's transferring it to the screen that's the hard part. Sometimes it will just fly on, but sometimes it'll take me days. So, if you can, suggestions are very helpful. I may not be able to use it, but I'd appreciate the fact that you're taking your time to help with the fanfic.

Feel free to review if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	57. The Game Is On!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now! Thanks to Jade Zimmer for this idea. Has nothing to do with previous chapter.

"Right guys," Hamm began. All the guys were crowded under the bed, apart from Peaty the pea. "This is a game I like to call 'Last Guy Wins All'."

"We know that," Mr Potato-head snapped.

"We don't," Buttercup exclaimed, indicating himself, Chuckles, Totoro and Mr Pricklepants.

"Yeah, so pipe it down Potato-head."

Woody had to contain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Could we just get on with the game?" Buzz asked, before sighing.

"I was trying to explain it for those who haven't played it before," Hamm claimed. "But as I was saying, the rules of this game are simple. Youb are given a simple question. You choose from Truth or Dare. And if you are unable to answer the truth or go through with the dare, you're out. No second chances. If you manage to go through with it, then you become the asker of the question. Now the main aim of the game is to get as many people out as you can, by asking difficult questions or placing challenging dares."

"Isn't this just a rip-off of Truth or Dare?" Buttercup asked expectantly.

"No," Hamm stated. "Because in this game, you only get one chance and ten seconds to answer the truth. And, it's a lot more manlier."

Woody smirked to himself.

"Any thing else?" Chuckles asked.

"Well, there is one more thing."

"What?" Mr Pricklepants asked.

"The last person in wins."

"Well that's oblivious," Buttercup remarked.

"You mean to say obvious," Hamm answered.

"What did I say?"

"You said oblivious."

Buttercup's eyes widened.

"I don't even know what that means."

"Right," Buzz began. "Are we all ready?"

Everyone agreed.

"Okay then," Hamm said. "Since I created this game, I get to start."

Hamm looked around, for anyone he could pick on.

"Oh...and if there's anyone who doesn't want to play, I suggest you leave now."

Only Totoro left the group.

"Ah, Rex. Truth or dare?"

"Ahhh!" Rex squealed. "I don't know. I hate it when everyone's eyes are on me!"

"Just pick one!" Mr Potato-head urged.

"Ah! Okay, I pick dare."

Hamm smiled. He had an excellent dare.

"Okay Rex, I dare you to...uh...rub the underside of Trixie's belly with your tail."

There were a few snickers from the group as Rex's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"You heard."

"But she's so...short," Rex anxiously stated, realizing how awkward it would be.

"Exactly," Hamm remarked, with a wink.

"You don't have to do it though," Hamm added. "Not if you're chicken."

"No, no, no. I'm not a chicken."

"Then do it."

Rex contained a whimper as he stepped out from under Bonnie's bed. The other toys watched as Rex slowly made his way up to the computer desk. But he abruptly stopped, before turning around and waving his arms frantically in the air.

"Ahh! I can;t do it!" He exclaimed, before he began to spin on his spot and he fainted.

Hamm snorted.

"I guess he's out then," Hamm remarked. "It's my turn to ask again."

There were a few sighs, but he continued.

"Ah, Buttercup, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Buttercup answered. "I'm not a sissy."

"Okay, I dare you to go into the garbage can and eat Bonnie's rotten apple core."

Buttercip's eyes widened.

"No way," He claimed instantly. "There's no way you're getting me to do that. Do I look like Bullseye?"

Bullseye then proceeded to look offended, but he shook the feeling off.

Buttercup then left the group..

"Okay," Hamm began. "Woody, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to be gay, which one of us would you go out with?"

"What...? That's not a fair question."

"10...9...8...7,"

"Okay, okay. It would have to be Buzz."

The whole group began to laugh, all apart from Woody and Buzz. Buzz blushed.

"All right, it's my turn now." Woody began. "Before his eyes settled on Chuckle's, who was frowning as always. "Okay, Chuckles?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to smile, while jumping up and down, for five seconds straight."

Chuckles huffed, he wasn't going to enjoy this.

He pulled the biggest grin he possibly could, before he jumped up and down slightly.

"5...4...3,"

But they were counting really slow and Chuckles hated this game.

"You know what?" Chuckles asked and he frowned, before stopping completely. "This is pointless. I'm going."

Chuckles left and Woody instantly turned to Mr Pricklepants.

"Truth or dare?" Woody asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to speak with an American accent."

Mr Pricklepants instantly left.

"Wow," Hamm muttered. "This game is going to be short."

"Slinky," Woody began. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare Woody."

"I dare you to...uh...tell Trixie that the computer broke."

"Nuh uh," Slinky instantly said. "I ain't gonna be the one dealing with her."

Slinky left.

"Wow, everyone is rubbish at this game," Hamm commented.

"Hey I'm not, I could beat your butt any day," Mr Potato-head remarked, but was ignored.

Woody turned to Bullseye, who was looking really nervous.

"Bullseye...?" Woody began, with a sigh. "Are you wanting to leave?"

Bullseye nodded, before leaving.

Woody turned to Buzz, and smiled when he thought of an excellent question to ask.

"Buzz, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Woody grinned to himself.

"Have you ever had any erotic thoughts of Jessie?" Woody asked and Buzz's eyes widened, before he blushed.

Woody knew that Buzz would act this way.

"10...9...8...7...6...5..."

Buzz was left gobsmacked and embarrassed. There was no way he was answering this one. But he wasn't denying that he had.

"3...2...1...0, times out Buzz, you're out!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Woody to lose, in fact just the word spiders made him uneased.

Mr Potato-head and Hamm stared at each other, both desperate for victory.

"Okay Hamm," Mr Potato-head began. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

The game was on!

A/N Loved writing this chapter. Can't wait to write what Hamm and Mr Potato-head have in store for each other, even though I have a brief idea. Thanks again to Jade Zimmer!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	58. Aggresive Dares

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now! Thanks to Jade Zimmer for this idea.

"Okay Hamm," Mr Potato-head began, trying to think of a good dare. He had to win; if he didn't win, he'd never hear the end of it. "I dare you to steal Jessie's hat."

Hamm jaw dropped open.

"What? I don't want to be a broken piggy bank. Jessie'll kill me," Hamm complained. She really would.

"Unless you're a sore porkiepies," Mr Potato-head remarked.

"No, I'll do it egghead," Hamm siad, before smiling; Potato-head was so fun to tease.

"It's Potato-head,"

"Well you look like an egg," Hamm teased. Mr Potato-head's eyes narrowed. "Now watch me do the dare."

* * *

Ten minutes later Hamm had still not come back.

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Mr Potato-head muttered.

It was at that moment, that Hamm crawled in. Mr Potato-head laughed.

Hamm back legs were tied together with string and he was coloured like a rainbow in marker pen.

"Did she get to you?" Mr Potato-head asked, barely able to contain his giggles.

Hamm shot him a death glare.

"You're in for it," Hamm warned. "Now get my legs untied. I need to get this stuff off me."

"Nah," Mr Potato-head teased. "You can stay like that for a while."

* * *

"What?" Mr Potato-head asked in disbelief. "You want me to tell Rex that Trixie's pregnant, with his T-rex/Triceraptops?"

"Yeah," Hamm told him. "That's what you get."

"Fine," Mr Potato-head snapped. "But don't blame me if Rex slips into a coma and never comes back out!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

* * *

"Well," Hamm began as Mr Potato-head walked under the bed. "Did you do it? What was he like?"

"He's still unconscious from the dare before." Mr Potato-head stated.

"So you didn't so it?"

"Oh no, I did," Mr Potato-head confirmed.

"What happened?"

"He screamed in his sleep." Mr Potato-head said with a wild grin.

* * *

"Wait?" Hamm asked. "You want me to walk behind Buzz and press the button on his back?"

"Yep," Mr Potato-head confirmed. "I've always been wondering what that button does."

"Fine," Hamm snapped. He was not going to let Potato-head win this.

* * *

Hamm snuck up behind Buzz, who was chatting with Jessie on the window, right above the desk. Neither Buzz or Jessie noticed him approach. Hamm was now stood right at the back of the desk and Buzz was right above him.

With a trotter, Hamm reached up and quickly tapped the button, before he ran as quickly as he could.

He looked back, just in time to see Jessie fall down the edge of the bed.

The button on Buzz's back was a karate chop action, and when Buzz performed the action, he hit Jessie and she fell down the edge of the desk.

Hamm had to contain his snickers. Jessie would kill him, again, if she found out what he did; but luckily; she won't find out.

* * *

"Well?" Mr Potato-head demanded. "What happened?"

"Do you know that payback phase going on between Buzz and Jessie?"

"Yeah," Mr Potato-head said. "And?"

"It's been increased to four."

* * *

Hamm tried his best to think of a good dare.

"Hurry up, stupid porkie pies!" Mr Potato-head yelled.

It was this that gave Hamm the perfect idea.

And boy would it be good.

"Truth or dare?"

"Do I look like a wimp? Dare." Mr Potato-head spat.

"I dare you to be nice to everyone, for the rest of the day. That means no sarcastic comments, no snapping back and you have to call everyone nice names, like dear or sweetheart?"

"What?" Mr Potato-head demanded. "I can't do that."

"Unless you want me to win...?"

"No, I'll do it." Mr Potato-head began; it was now his turn. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hamm claimed; he wasn't a chicken.

"I dare you to go a whole day, without correcting anyone. Or pointing out any facts."

"Fine," Hamm said. "But that's the last set of questions. May the last pig win."

Mr Potato-head's eyes narrowed. Did Hamm just call him a pig?

This was sure going to be hard for Hamm. Knowledge was the only thing people ever would respect him for, or disrespect him, for that matter.

The game is still on!

And boy was it long.

A/N Sorry it's short. But I loved writing this chapter, had a smile on my face the whole time. Thanks again to Jade Zimmer! I really cannot wait to write how their final dares will affect Hamm and Mr Potato-head. Mr Potato-head can't go anywhere without snapping (Maybe I can have Jessie annoy the heck out of him?) And Hamm can't go two minutes without pointing out completely useless facts. I'm gonna have a lot of fun 8D

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

Oh no! I'm running low on stuff! I need more! That's what makes all my chapters really wacky. *Runs to the nearest shop*

*Sighs out of relief* Don't worry. I'm loaded on stuff now.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	59. Never Going To Hear The End Of It

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now! Thanks to Jade Zimmer for this idea.

Hamm slyly walked over to Jessie. She was away from Buzz and was walking around the room with Bullseye.

Once she saw Hamm, she placed a protective hand on her hat.

"You ain't taking my hat again," Jessie claimed. "So you can go away. Or d'ya want me to colour you like a bunnie this time?"

Hamm abruptly shook his head. He wasn't wanting to face that embarrassment again.

"No, I don't want to take your hat," Hamm said. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Forget it," Jessie told him, before she proceeded to walk off, with Bullseye. But she then stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "What kinda favour?"

It really was odd for Hamm to ask someone for a favour. He usually tended to be someone who never asked anyone for a favour; someone that was too snobby and believed they could do anything without help.

"Well...I was wondering if you would annoy Mr Potato-head for me?" Hamm asked and he swore he saw Jessie's face brighten.

"What for?" Jessie asked out of curiosity. Even though she knew it was because Hamm wanted to get back at Mr Potato-head; show the spud who's boss.

"Well, we were playing the game 'Last Guy Wins All' and me and Mr Potato-head were the last two playing. I dared him to be nice for a whole day. And if you can annoy him, maybe he'll snap and I'll win."

Jessie's eyes narrowed. She had always been desperate to play that game, but the rest never let her because it was too 'manly' for her. And that was why she hesitated for a moment.

But she sure did enjoy annoying Mr Potato-head.

"Well, I do like stealing Mr Potato-head's hat..." She murmured. "But what's in it for me?"

Hamm's eyes widened: He never really thought about that.

"Well..." He began, before he sighed. "I'll let you join the game if you want."

She grined excitedly.

"You got yourself a deal!" She yelled, before she jumped on Bullseye and rode over to Mr Potato-head.

Beating Jessie will be easy.

But he had no idea what Mr Potato-head had in mind.

* * *

"Hey Jess!" Mr Potato-head said when he saw Jessie approach on Bullseye.

She leaped off the horse and walked up to Mr Potato-head.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

Jessie had to force herself not to sigh; she knew that Mr Potato-head was wanting her to help him.

"Yeah?" She muttered. "What d'ya want."

"Well me and Hamm were playing 'Last Guy Wins All' and we were the last two playing. I dared him to go a whole day without correcting anyone or pointing out any facts."

"Let me guess?" Jessie muttered. "Ya want me to blurt out incorrect facts to Hamm and try to get him correct me?"

"Yeah," Mr Potato-head began.

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, whatever you want."

Jessie abruptly smirked, realizing what she could do to get the two of them to lose.

Without a warning, she swiped Mr Potato-head's hat and began to run.

It took all of Mr Potato-head's will power to not yell at her, so he bit his lips.

He ran after her.

"Jessie!" He called. "Please give me my hat back."

No-one takes his hat, but no-one beat him in 'Last Guy Wins All either'; it was a hard choice to make.

Jessie smiled. It'd be good if she won.

She ran past Hamm and the piggy bank smirked.

"Guess what Pam," Jessie yelled. "I took Mrs Noodles flower!"

Hamm bit his lips. It took all of his will power to not correct her. She meant to say 'Guess what Hamm, I took Mr Potato-head's hat!'

But neither of the two gave in.

Jessie knew she had to try harder.

"Oh I just love rainy Sunday mornings, don't you?" She remarked, even though it was a sunny Wednesday morning. Still, neither of them gave in. "I also love to use flowers as Frisbees."

Mr Potat-head wanted to yell at her so bad. She was so annoying. And, yet again, she was calling the hat a flower.

Hamm began to tremble out of anxiety and Mr Potato-head shook so vigorously that his nose was sliding out of it's socket. He pushed it back in place.

She knew she was getting close; maybe just one more tug at their patience.

She then threw the hat like a Frisbee out into the hallway.

Mr Potato-head's hands slowly curled into fists.

"Oh and Hamm, did you know that speed equals distance times time?"

That was the last straw.

"It's speed=Distance/Time!" Hamm yelled just as Mr Potato-head yelled.

"Oi! That's my hat you idiot!"

Hamm and Mr Potato-head then mentally slapped themselves. Jessie grinned. She wins.

"Ha! You both lost the dare. So that means I win!"

Mr Potato-head's jaw dropped.

"You let her join?"

"Eh," Hamm muttered raising his shoulders. "It was the only was to get her to annoy you."

They were both in a state of disbelief. They had both gone through so much only to lose. And they didn't just lose; they lost to Jessie, who would hold it against them for ages. They were never going to hear the end of it.

"I won!" Jessie yelled excitedly. "You sore losers."

Yeah...maybe they should just stick to just guys in their games from now on?

A/N Lol, Jessie owned them all. Hamm and Potato-head were getting really competitive, but then they got beaten by Jessie, because they wanted to beat each other. That what they get for being competitive; they get beaten by a girl.

I think that the truth or dare trilogy of shots were my favourite to write so far. Even though I enjoyed the fact that I had a lot of you going during the chapter 'Throwing Out' lol.

Thanks again to Jade Zimmer.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	60. Gullible Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now! Thanks to Jade Zimmer for this idea.

As soon as Bonnie left for school that morning, Jessie became extremely hyper.

It was the toys, that had originally belonged to Andy, first Valentines Day at Bonnie's.

But it was a lot more to the cow girl. It was her first Valentines where Buzz and Jessie were officially, well not exactly a couple, but something. And boy was she excited.

The other toys were making their way around the room, scattering themselves, as if they were desperate for privacy and personal space.

Buzz was making his way to the computer desk. That was before Jessie ran up behind him and leaped on his back. Being as jumpy as he was, he dived forward. Jessie gave a short yelp when she lost her grip on him and she was thrown forward.

She rolled forward comically several times, before coming to halt. She sat up and groaned, before she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"Ow," She muttered. "That hurt."

She had banged her head in the process.

Buzz, being as over-protective of her as he was, leaped to her aid.

"Jessie are you all right? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry! Did you bang sure head?" He anxiously said hurriedly.

Jessie couldn't force the smile of amusement away from her lips; Buzz really was over-protective.

"Yeah Buzz," She muttered slowly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're not hurt are you? I'm so sorry!"

It was then that Jessie noticed something odd. Buzz could usually never speak a full sentence around her normally. But when she had the slightest bang to the head...it was an entirely different matter.

"Calm down Buzz, honestly I'm fine." Jessie tried to tell him, but he was still panicking.

"Really? Let me make sure! I'm so sorry."

"You've already said you're sorry," Jessie pointed out, forcing herself not to snap. It wouldn't be fair if she snapped; Buzz only meant the best.

"I know I have, but that was a pretty bad fall. Do you have a headache?" Buzz asked hurriedly.

"Buzz," Jessie began. "I'm fine."

She then proceeded to walk off, to get away from the over-concerned Buzz, but the Space Ranger kept following her.

"Are you sure you're OK Jess?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Jessie began. All of her hype about Valentines day had now been obliterated. But she had to change the subject. "Hey Buzz, are you excited about Valentines day?"

She was hoping that he'd get the hint and she also hoped that he'd leave the other subject.

But with Buzz being Buzz...

"Oh yeah, I've been looking forward to it all week," He began, before he trailed off. "But are you sure you're all right? You banged your head real hard. I'm really sorry."

Jessie rolled her eyes. It was only Buzz who was able to get on her bad side on Valentines day, despite her protest.

"I'm really, really sorry Jess. Please forgive me."

A sudden smirk came to her lips; maybe she could have some fun...as long as Buzz was in his over-concerned state.

"No," She said simply, folding her arms across her chest.

Buzz's face fell.

"What?" He asked.

"I said no," Jessie stated sternly.

"Why not?" He asked, seeming rather like a three-year-old who has been deprived off sweets.

"Cause I said so," Jessie said, before she began to walk forward. She bit her lip to contain herself from smiling.

Not much longer now.

"Jessie I'm really sorry!" He pleaded as he ran in front of her, before giving her the puppydog eyes. "Please, please, please forgive me."

Jessie couldn't help it; she burst out laughing.

Buzz then proceeded to look offended.

"Oh Buzz," She began. "You're way too much fun to tease and you're so gullible."

Buzz's frown then formed into a concered look.

"I'm really sorry Jess," He pleaded. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Jessie rolled her eyes; she needed to find someway to shut him up. And she had just the right idea.

She slid a hand onto his back and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Happy Valentines day Space Ranger," She told him in a seducive manner.

Buzz's jaw then dropped open, before he blushed.

Without even having any control at all over it, his wings popped open.

But Jessie had her right arm wrapped around him, so his wings caught her right hand and she winced, before she snatched her hand back.

"Ow, that hurt," Jessie murmured, cradling her hand.

"Sorry?" Buzz asked and her eyes narrowed.

It really was only Buzz who could get on her bad side on Valentines day.

A/N Lol, thanks to Jade Zimmer for this idea.

I know I've already written a valentines day one, like ages ago, but who can resist writing a Valentines moment on Valentines day?

Luckily I did not get any cards. That would be embarrassing and ruin my reputation;D Lol. But I hope that you've all enjoyed this daym if anyone does like it.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	61. Ultimate Gender

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now! I wrote this on special request. (1 review!) ;D

"Okay everyone," Jessie began once all of the girls, apart from the peas, were gathered under the bed. "This is a game I like to call 'Last Gal Wins All'"

"Don't the guys play that all the time?" Mrs Potato-head asked. "I mean, they did at Andy's and you were always jealous because you couldn't play."

Jessie bit her lip.

"Yes, well it seems that they play 'Last Gal Wins All' sometimes. But they do play a similar version to the game."

Jessie had only played 'Last Guy WIns All' once and after the incident at the end, the guys were never going to let her play again.

So she thought she might as well have some fun of her own with the girls.

"Does everyone know how to play?" Jessie asked.

Dolly folded her arms across her chest.

"Jess," Dolly began. "We're the ultimate gender. Of course we know how to play."

"Okay, since I came up with this version, I get to start."

Jessie looked around for her first victim.

"Ahh, Dolly," Jessie began, with a smirk. "Truth or dare?"

Dolly considered to a moment, to think which one would nack fire on her the least.

Jessie smiled even more.

"I dare you to walk up to Chuckles and ask where he got his mask from." Jessie said, before chuckling slightly.

Dolly's eyes widened.

"Wouldn't that upset him though?"

Jessie rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever noticed the guys doing really random things around us or to us at really random times?" Jessie asked and Dolly nodded. "That's them playing their game."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Jessie told her.

"Fine," Dolly muttered.

After a few minutes Dolly came back.

"Did you do it?" Jessie asked and Dolly nodded. "And...?"

Dolly sighed, before she grinned slightly.

"He asked me where I got my wig from."

"Mrs Potato-head," Dolly began after she had chosen her victim. "Truth or dare."

Mrs Potato-head never was quite the adventurous one.

"Truth."

"When you and Mr Potato-head met, were you instantly attracted or connected to him?"

If it was possible for Mrs Potato-head to blush, she would've.

"Well...uh,"

"10...9...8...7..." Jessie counted down.

Mrs Potato-head really could not answer this question. She kept stuttering over her words.

"4...3...2...1...0," Jessie said excitedly, evil smirk on her face. "You're out!"

Mrs Potato-head left.

Dolly turned to Jessie, before Dolly smirked.

Trixie was growing extremely anxious. What if they asked about Rex?

"I'm going," Trixie exclaimed as she ran from under the bed, leaving Dolly and Jessie on their own.

The game was on.

"Jessie," Dolly began. "Truth or dare?"

Jessie looked Dolly straight in the eyes. The cow girl was more determined than ever.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the room yelling that you are a hormonal teenager and that you love Justin Beiber."

Jessie's eyes widened. She felt like throwing up.

"What? You had to choose Beiber?"

Dolly nodded.

"Hmmm hmm," Dolly murmured, before her smirk grew larger. "Unless I win of course?"

No, Dolly wasn't going to win; Jessie was going to lose.

"No, I'll do it."

A/N Ewwww, I'm not touching Jessie after her dare. If you haven't guessed I do not like Beiber.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want. Sorry it's short.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	62. Bieber Fever

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now! I wrote this on special request. (1 review!) ;D

Dolly smirked mischievously.

Jessie instantly knew there was more to it than met the eye.

"Okay Dolly," Jessie began. "What's the catch?"

"What would make you think there was any catch?" Dolly asked casually, as if she had no idea what Jessie was talking about.

Jessie narrowed her eyes expectantly, before folding her arms across her chest.

Dolly smirked again.

"You have to print off a picture of Justin Bieber, before kissing it, right on the lips," Dolly told her.

Jessie stiffened.

"Okay Dolly, what's the rest of the catch?"

Dolly swung her head from side to side for a moment, as if she were considering whether to tell Jessie or not.

"Uh...em...uh," Dolly muttered slowly.

"Just tell me Dolly," Jessie demanded.

"You also have to do it_ in front of everyone!" _Dolly exclaimed, before muttering quickly. "And you have to act like a hormonal teenager."

Jessie's eyes widened even more.

"Are you defeated?" Dolly casually asked. "Do I win?"

"No," Jessie stated quickly. There was no way she was going to let Dolly win. She had managed to win the game with the boys, so she was not going to lose against Dolly.

"Then do it," Dolly told her, before he smirk became a crazed grin.

"Fine," Jessie spat. "Just watch me."

* * *

Dolly watched Jessie as she printed off the picture of Justin Bieber. No-one else was noticing was Jessie was doing, so what Jessie would do next would be a huge surprise.

Jessie ripped the picture from the printer and shot Dolly a death glare, before she began to run.

"Hey everyone!" Jessie yelled getting everyone's attention. "Isn't Justin Bieber so hot?"

Woody smiled, at least someone agreed with him.

"Yes," Woody exclaimed. "Someone agrees with me."

Mr Potato-head nudged Woody in the arm.

"Queer,"

"I'm just so hormonal that I could just kiss this gorgeous picture of Bieber."

She bit her lip, before she bent down and passionately kissed the picture on the lips.

Buzz walked up to Jessie, feeling extremely jealous.

That should be him! Not a picture of a young pop star, who was like forty years younger than her.

Buzz then realized that Jessie was also forty years older than him and he mentally scowled at himself because of his stupidity.

"Uh...Jessie," Buzz began. "What has gotten into you?"

Jessie looked up, glad to be away from the horrid picture. Boy was Buzz going to be mad at her; but she had a game to win.

"What has gotten into you?" Jessie demanded sternly. "Can't you see how hot the best pop star in the world is? I love him!"

Buzz's eyes widened. This definitely wasn't Jessie.

His amount of disbelief was proven, when he fainted.

Jessie took one innocent look at Buzz, before she shrugged.

"At least he'll think it was all a dream."

Jessie then stormed her way back under the bed, leaving all of the other toys in confusion.

Jessie was so embarrassed; they were all watching her admit she thought Bieber was hot.

She felt like tearing her brain out, but not before washing her that mouth with soap for twenty minutes before hand. She had felt like throwing up.

She shot Dolly a death glare.

"Are you happy now?" Jessie asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yep," Dolly told her. "But you do realize that you didn't have to say Bieber was hot, or gorgeous?" Dolly said before smirking in amusement. "That was you who said it."

Jessie's eyes widened, feeling like she wanted to throw up.

It was then that one thing became clear; Dolly was evil.

But Jessie was going to get her back.

A/N Sorry it's short. Haha, loved writing this chapter! Dolly is evil! Will be continued next update.

*Throws up* No! Jessie! How could you? We trusted you! *Clears throat and steps away* I'm not going anywhere near her. She'll pass on the Bieber Fever.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	63. Weirdly Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now! I wrote this on special request. (1 review!) ;D Poll for this story on my profile!

"Okay," Jessie began; she had to beat Dolly. "Truth or dare?"

Dolly thought for a moment, trying to come up with a rational decision, so it didn't backfire on her too much.

"Truth," Dolly told her. She wasn't wanting to find out what nasty dares Jessie had banging around in her head, especially after the dare Dolly had just enforced.

But, unfortunately for Dolly, Jessie already had a tricky, and embarrassing truth, to ask.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Chuckles?" Jessie asked. "Or do you have the hots for someone else?"

Dolly felt her face turn at least five shades of red. Boy was this uncomfortable.

"No, I don't have a crush on Chuckles," Dolly said quickly.

"Then who?" Jessie asked, smirking.

Dolly mentally cursed, she sure was in for it now.

The truth was that she sort of did have a small crush on Chuckles, but she also had a crush on someone else.

And she knew that she'd never hear the end of it, if she told Jessie of the other crush.

"No-one," Dolly lied.

"Don't lie to me Dolly," Jessie told her, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes. "I know when you're lying."

"Yeah right," Dolly mocked, and she had to force herself not to whimper when Jessie shot her a death glare; no-one ever liked Jessie's glares.

"I can tell when you're lying Dolly," Jessie began. "You always blush like mad and talk too fast."

"I'm-not-talking-to-fast," Dolly exclaimed, before she felt her cheeks heat up.

Jessie smirked, whilst raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Okay," Dolly said, with a sigh. "I do like Chuckles."

Jessie could tell she was lying, but let it go. The fact that Dolly admitted she liked Chuckles was good enough for her.

Dolly had to force away a sigh of relief, she was glad that she hadn't told Jessie her real crush...

* * *

"Okay Jess," Dolly began. "Truth or dare?"

Jessie was about to pick dare, but reconsidered when she remembered the last dare.

"Truth."

"Are you in love with Buzz? And if you are, would you willingly admit it?"

Jessie smiled. That was an easy one.

"Yep," Jessie answered simply. "And I'd gladly admit it."

Dolly mentally slapped herself; of course that was too easy.

"Truth or dare?" Jessie asked Dolly.

Dolly thought for a brief moment. She wasn't wanting Jessie asking further into the crush issue.

"Dare," Dolly answered.

"I dare you to press the button on Buzz's back," Jessie told her; she knew it wasn't a challenging dare, but she was so darn curious. "I've always wondered what that button does."

"But what if he's still passed out?"

"Well you wait for the blue moon to rise," Jessie began sarcastically. "Ya divvy, you still press it."

Dolly sighed, but she wasn't wanting to lose.

"Fine," Dolly muttered. "But I'm blaming you if it switchs him to Spanish Mode."

Jessie smirked.

"Then if he does that, run away and get me," Jessie said with a wink.

Dolly rolled her eyes and walked out from under the bed.

She wasn't going to tell Jessie.

* * *

Dolly eventually managed to spot Buzz at the other side of the room, playing connect four with Hamm.

Luckily Buzz's back was towards her, so she was able to crawl on all fours, towards him. Once she was close enough she pressed the button on his back, before she dived behind the desk. She looked towards him just in time to see his hand jerk and knock the connect-four set all over the floor. She giggled.

"Oh great going you fat dufus!" Hamm remarked.

"I am not fat,"

"Well, in the show you're not, but when they make a model of your character, they design it so that you can drag down the moon."

Dolly giggled as she walked away.

"So?" Jessie asked as Dolly walked under the bed. "What does it do?"

"It's a karate chop action,"

Jessie laughed.

"I'm definitely going to explore that one next time we wrestle."

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Dolly asked.

Jessie tried to come up with some strategy for the game. Maybe if she played truth long enough she could get Dolly to think of trucky truths to ask, instead of challenging dares.

"Truth,"

"Did you ever have a crush on Woody?"

Wow, truth were really easy.

"Well, at first I did..." Jessie murmured and Dolly smiled. Now she had something she could hold against the cow girl. "But that was only because he was the only toy, around my physical age I had seen in years, bevause for ages I gad to find company in Bullseye and an old man who couldn't leave his box."

"How long did it last for?"

"Uh, uh, uh," Jessie muttered. "You can't ask me two questions. So, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dolly answered.

Jessie thought for a moment.

"I dare you to admit to everyone you love the Rugrats, whist in a diaper made out of a pin and paper."

Jessie grinned.

A/N Sorry for not updating in a while. I couldn't think of many dares for them to do. What was I on when I wrote this...I can't remember but I think I'm running low.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	64. Completely Ridiculous

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now! I wrote this on special request. (1 review!) ;D Poll for this story on my profile!

Dolly's jaw dropped.

"What?" Dolly exclaimed. "That's completely ridiculous."

"And having to kiss a photograph, in front of my boy friend, whilst acting like a hormonal teenager, isn't?"

"But you want me to make a diaper, out of a paperclip and paper?"

"I said pin," Jessie told her.

"But you meant to say paper clip,"

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"You're turning into a female version of Hamm,"

Dolly stared at Jessie in shock, before her eyes narrowed.

"Are you calling me a pig?"

"I wasn't indicating anything," Jessie told her. "But if you're willing to make that suggestion then okay, let's go with it."

"You're completely ridiculous." Dolly said again.

"That's the point of the game," Jessie told her. "It ain't no fun otherwise."

"Anything else?" Dolly asked through grit teeth.

"Yep, and you have to dust the rim, on the inside of the paper, with cinnamon."

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Dolly exclaimed half-heartedly, as she walked out from under the bed. She had a paper diaper on, over her dress, and it placed securely on with a paperclip. This caught everyone's attention and Dolly blushed when they began to giggle. "I love Rugrats."

She stood there for a few moments, listening to their laughter, before she buried her face in the palm of her hand.

"Please, just someone take this stupid thing off me," She muttered, not expecting anyone to do anything about it; but she was surprised when someone answered.

"Okay Dolly," Jessie answered and she yanked the paper diaper down, only to have everyone else bellow over with laughter.

Dolly looked down only to see the worst.

The cinnamon, which she had dusted the rim with, had stained the hem of her dress.

Dolly turned around.

Boy was she going to get it.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Dolly asked.

"Dare,"

Damn it, Dolly thought. She had a really good question as well.

"I dare you to colour your face a sickly shade of pink and run up to Woody, before kissing him on the lips."

Jessie's jaw dropped.

"But you know I don't do pink," Jessie exclaimed.

"Okay then, I hope you don't mind if I win," She told her, before continuing in a discreet voice. "And tie you and Woody to a chair, right next to each other, whilst I play that Woody's Round up episode where you and Woody kiss passionately."

"No!" Jessie instantly exclaimed. "He's like my brother."

"Or I could make you watch an explicit parody of it?"

"No," Jessie said, her eyes widening; just reading the fact that they had kissed in an episode had made her want to throw up.

"Then what's it going to be?"

* * *

After Jessie had dusted her face with the sickest shade of Ms Anderson's blush she could find, she ran back into Bonnie's room.

Maybe if she was quick enough, it could save her all of the embarrassment.

She eventually saw Woody with Buzz.

Damn it, why did Woody always have to be glued to Buzz?

Boy would Buzz be mad.

Jessie quickly ran up to Woody, before jumping up slightly, to peck him on the lips.

"Sorry Buzz," Jessie said quickly. "But Dolly dared me."

Buzz's eyes narrowed in confusement. When he looked over to Woody, he saw that the Sheriff was just as confused.

"Are they uh...playing..." Buzz trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess they are,"

* * *

"Hope you're happy!" Jessie snapped as she furiously brushed the blush from her face. "Buzz was right there!"

Dolly smirked; that should've got Jessie back.

"Truth or dare?" Jessie asked.

"Truth,"

"Did you lie to me before about your crush being Chuckles?"

Dolly bit her lip, before she nodded.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jessie answered.

"Did you enjoy that kiss with Woody?" Dolly asked expectantly, having high hopes.

But her hopes were obliterated.

"Of course I didn't," Jessie snapped. "It was sick and it was disgusting. Only a wrong mind would think I enjoyed it."

Dolly blushed in embarrassment.

"Truth or dare?" Jessie asked.

"Truth,"

"Who is your crush?"

Dolly felt her face heat up; she'd never hear the end of it if she told Jessie, but Jessie could always tell if she was lying. Dolly sighed.

"Don't you already know?"

"Yeah, but I still wanna hear ya admit it,"

"Woody,"

Jessie grinned, feeling victorious that she now had something to use against Dolly.

"But don't tell anyone." Dolly urged.

"I won't," Jessie said. She didn't have to.

"Truth or dare?" Dolly asked, getting really bored of the game; but she wasn't wanting to lose.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to steal Mr Potato-head's hat,"

This caused Jessie to grin. She loved taking his hat.

* * *

"Did you manage it?" Dolly asked as Jessie came back.

"Yep and he called me a hormonal teenager," Jessie answered. "Truth or dare."

"Dare,"

"I dare you to tell Woody that you have a crush on him."

* * *

Dolly sighed as she walked up to Woody, she really wasn't wanting to do this; but she also wasn't wanting to lose.

"W-Woody," Dolly began slyly.

"Yeah,"

"Uh...well, I..."Dolly murmured. Why was she finding it so hard? It was only a stupid dare for a game.

"I have a crush on you," Dolly admitted hurriedly, before she ran back under the bed. Leaving Woody utterly flabbergasted for a few moments, before he shrugged

"There," Dolly snapped as she made her way under the bed. "Happy?"

"Yep," Jessie told her. "But you do realize that you lost the game ages ago right?"

"Huh?" Dolly asked, thoroughly confused.

"I won ages ago," Jessie pointed out with a grin, feeling victorious.

"What...? How?"

"Well, the whole point of the game is that you you either have to tell the truth, or complete the dare," Jessie began. "And if you don't, you lose."

"But I have done that,"

"No you didn't," Jessie told her. "You said before that you had a crush on Chuckles, but when I asked if you really had a crush on Chuckles, you said no. So that means you must've lied on one of those questions."

"B-but-"

"No buts," Jessie said. "I told the truth, I did those dares and you lied, so I win."

Dolly felt furious.

"Then if you won," Dolly began. "Why did you not tell me earlier?"

"I just wanted to see you do that last dare," Jessie said with a smirk.

Dolly was absolutely fuming. She began to stutter words that were not comprehensible, before she stomped her foot on the floor.

"I hate this game!" Dolly exclaimed, before she stormed our from underneath bed.

Jessie grinned victoriously, feeling proud of herself for winning.

That should teach her not to mess with Jess the Best.

A/N Lol, I had so much fun writing this chapter, even though it's incredibly wacky. I think I'm going crazy...I know that a lot of people have told me I suffer from insanity...they're wrong, I ENJOY EVERY MOMENT OF IT! As I'm sure a lot of you do.

Oh and Dolly, don't mess with Jess. She_ will _get angry and challenge you...and she will win.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want! I'm off to buy more stuff...I forgot what it was, it's probably lack of sleep and/or too many fizzy drinks.

Can't wait to update! Poll for this story on my profile.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	65. Take to Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now! Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll for this story and since you think I should write this one the most, here it is!

Dolly hardly made verbal contact with Woody over the next few days; she was too embarrassed to.

Ever since Dolly had lost the game 'Last Gal Wins All' the other day, she always blushed furiously around Woody. One question remained looming aroud her mind: Did Woody take what she told him to heart?

A part of her severely hoped that he didn't, but another part of her wished that he had. She wanted Woody to know that she had a slight crush on him, but she didn't want to face the inevitable awkwardness that it would cause.

So that was why she blushed every time Woody smiled at her. The susence of whether Woody took the whole situation to heart, or just thought it was a part of the game, was killing her.

Why couldn't relationships just be simple?

Dolly sighed as she sat against the edge of Bonnie's bed, taking a deep breath and resting her head against the smooth surface of the wood.

It was then that she realized something.

No-one should ever mess with Jessie; that cow girl will get, everyone who has wronged her, back...and hard.

It was this that got Dolly wondering.

Why had she only just realized that now?

* * *

When Bonnie left for school that morning, he instantly went over to Slinky to play a board game.

On one of Slinky's turns, the cow boy found himself looking over towards Bonnie's bed and that was when he saw Dolly sat against it, looking pretty depressed.

Woody then found his mind drifting back to the other day, when Dolly told him that she had a crush on him. She had seemed too nervous whilst admitting it to seem as if it was just a game; as if she was spilling out all her feelings towards them, but had somehow managed to merge into one sloppy and stuttery mess.

Yeah...it certainly didn't seem as if it was just a dare. But instead seemed as if there was some type of meaning behind the words, discreet, but definitely some form of meaning that made it protrude above everything else.

"Eh hemm," Slinky interrupted, removing Woody from his trance. Woody swivelled around, before blushing at being caught staring at Dolly. "It's your turn Woody."

"Oh yeah," Woody muttered. "Okay." He said before throwing the dice and moving his marker.

"Say Woody," Slinky began. "You don't seem like your usual self today. Is anything the matter."

"Yeah I'm fine...it's just..."

"What?"

"Well, the other day, teh girls were playing something along the lines of truth or dare...and Dolly came up to me and said that she had a crush on me," Woody began. "And I don't know what, but I think she might've been telling the truth."

Slinky's eyes narrowed a bit in thought. There had been some gossip, over the last few weeks, that indicated that Dolly may have a crush in the Sheriff, but no-one had gone as far as to so admit it.

"And? What would it mean for you if she does?"

"Oh I don't know," Woody stated, before lying. "I was just curious s'all."

"Do you have a crush on her?" Slinky abruptly asked and Woody's eyes widened, before the Sheriff tried to subtly hide the fact that he was inwardly blushing.

"No, no, no, no, no," Woody exclaimed hurriedly. "I wasn't saying that at all. And besides, she probably doesn't any way...and I have Bo."

Slinky frowned in concern.

"You _had _Bo," Slinky corrected, causing Woody's breath to catch in his throat.

Woody swallowed a gulp.

"Yeah..." Woody muttered. "I think I'm gonna go and check on everyone else."

Slinky nodded and Woody stood up.

Woody was mentally arguing with himself.

_What if she really did mean it?_ The hopeful side of him wondered.

_And what if she doesn't? And besides, you have Bo._

_I had Bo. _The hopeful side of him corrected.

Woody sighed. Ever since Bo had been sold in the yard sale, everyone else had been urging him to move on. But he had always been reluctant.

Would now be a good time?

* * *

"Hey Dolly," Woody greeted as he walked up to her. "How are you doing."

Dolly's head jerked up and, despite her current embarrassment, she smiled.

"Fine," She answered.

"So I was um...wondering if..." Woody began trailing off. He mentally slapped himself. Why couldn't he come up with the right words?

Upon noticing the scene between Dolly and Woody, Jessie smiled.

It was then that she realized what Woody actually meant by what Woody said the other day during her Bieber dare.

And since she was Jessie, she just had to yell it out at the worst time.

"Woody has Bieber Fever!" Jessie exclaimed and there was a brief silence, before the room bellowed with laughter.

Woody's jaw dropped open and he sighed, before rolling his eyes.

Wood was just about to ask Dolly if she really had a crush on him, but he was rudely interrupted by Jessie.

He had been so darn close.

A/N Haha, poor Woody. Just so you know, I've been asked whther Woody would take it seriously or not. So...I was just wondering. Do you reckon I should make Woody and Dolly an item by the end of this fanfic? I don't really think that Woody and Dolly would be into all that making-out stuff, but I do think they could maybe be close that way, if y'all know what I mean?

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	66. Bad Parody

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now! Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll for this story! Thanks to Jade Zimmer for this idea.

Jessie was extremely bored that day.

Bonnie had left for school an hour before and during that hour, she had managed to become bored of playing board games; fed up of watching Rex and Trixie on the computer; fed up of listening to Hamm point out everything Trixie and Rex are doing in the game and she was bored of listening to Woody complain to her that she was slowing him down. But she was glad she had that effect though.

She had met up with most of the other toys to see what they were doing.

But by the time she came across Mr Pricklepants, she was unbelievably bored.

_I feel so bored, that I'd probably enjoy performing one of his plays, _she thought to herself.

But at that moment, she was unable to notice the crowd of toys gathered around Mr Pricklepants, waiting to receive their part.

"I'm _so_ bored," Jessie complained.

This caused Mr Pricklepants to turn around to face her.

"Ah Jessie," He began upon noticing her. "You'll be perfect for the part."

Jessie's head perked up.

"Huh?"

"You're just perfect for the part of Sharpay."

"What?" Jessie demanded with wide eyes.

She hadn't meant it literally.

"We're performing a parody of High School Musical."

Jessie's eyes widened even more and she took a few steps back.

"No! No! No!" Jessie exclaimed. "I'm not having a part in that!"

What was even more weird was that Mr Pricklepants was wanting to perform a parody and not the real thing.

"And why are you even wanting to perform a parody?" Jessie asked.

"It was Trixie's idea,"

_Go figure, _Jessie thought.

"Why?"

"Well, apparently Trixie believes that Dolly has a crush on Woody," Mr Pricklepants began, taking a step closer so they wouldn't be overheard. "And she thinks that giving Dolly and Buzz the part of Troy and Gabriella would make Woody jealous. She told me that she's wanting to get them together."

"And you agreed?" Jessie asked.

"Oh yes," Mr Pricklepants answered. "They remind me very much of Romeo and Juliet."

"Well..." Jessie began. "It's a good idea, but there's no way I'm taking part on it."

"Are you sure?" Mr Pricklepants asked. "You do know that Sharpay is a main antagonist, right?"

Jessie's eyes widened in surpise and an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Then what are ya waiting for?" Jessie demanded. "Let's get it on!"

* * *

"Come on Ryan," Jessie, as Sharpay urged. "We have to stop them from entering that contest!"

"Huh?" Woody, as Ryan asked.

"We can't let them sing!" Jessie said.

"Well, why not?" Woody asked.

"Em...uh...I don't know," Jessie murmured, causing the few toys in the audience to sigh. She then looked towards the back, where Mr Pricklepants was waiting for his cue to come on. She then broke. "Line?"

Mr Pricklepants sighed, before burying his face in his hand.

"You don't know your lines?"

"No,"

"Do you even know what Sharpay wants to stop them?"

"No," Jessie answered. "I never concentrate on the movie when it's on."

Mr Pricklepants sighed again and Woody shifted impatiently from side to side. How is it that Woody knows everything that's happened, when he's only watched it once, but Jessie has been forced through it loads of times, yet she knows nothing?

"It's a parody," He said simply. "Just improvise."

Jessie looked dumbstruck at this.

"What's a parody?" She quietly asked Woody.

"Just make it up," Woody answered.

"Okay," Jessie answered. "We're ready to carry on."

After a few moments, Mr Pricklepants gave the cue to continue.

"We can't let them sing," Jessie declared, going over what they had just said.

"Well, why not?"

She had no idea what to say, so she said the first random thing that came to her mind.

"'Cause if they sing, then it'll prevent Jessie the yodelin' cow girl from being elected President."

This caused everyone in the audience to roll their eyes, which included the three aliens, the peas and Hamm.

"Then let them sing!" Hamm exclaimed.

In unison, most of the others agreed; Jessie scowled.

* * *

"Oh no!" Dolly, as Gabriella, exclaimed. "I really want to sing. But we can't! You've got you're checkers tournament and I've got a ballerina recital."

That was what their minds came up with when they struggled for lines. So instead of Buzz, as Troy, going to a basket ball game, he was now going to a checkers tournament and Dolly, as Gabriella, was going to a ballerina recital.

"We've got to figure some way out of this," Buzz exclaimed as dramitically as he could.

"Well we could-" Dolly began, but was interrupted when Jessie barged herself onto the stage.

"Come on Ryan," Jessie exclaimed as she jabbed Woody in the back urging him forward, but not before he winced.

"We have to find a way to stop them!" Jessie began in a sing-song voice.

"But how? Miss really likes them, there's no way she's going to change her mind."

It would've been a lot easier if they had a melody playing in the background.

"Maybe if we...?" Jessie began, completely unaware of what to say. So she broke character again. "Line?"

Mr Pricklepants sighed.

"Just improvise."

"But I don't know how to," Jessie complained.

"Well go figure it out,"

Jessie frowned.

"Okay..."

She thought for a few moments.

"Maybe if we eat some cheese pie, we'll figure it out,"

"Huh?" Woody asked, breaking character himself.

Out of anxiety, Jessie took hold of her pull string hoop.

Mr Pricklepants sighed again. Why couldn't they just do it right?

He then realized that if he wanted anything doing right at all, he'd have to do it himself. So he proceeded to walk onto the stage.

"Oh no," Mr Pricklepants exclaimed. "Is that a spider coming down from the ceiling?"

He acted as best as he could for this.

Dolly and Woody's eyes instantly widened.

"Where?" They asked in unison, almost jumping out of their skins.

"There," Mr Pricklepants answered, pointing to a space of clear air. "And it's drifting down. Oh no, there are two and they've landed on Woody and Dolly's head."

Woody cried out and Dolly screamed. She almost instantly jumped right into Woody's arms, causing him to fall backwards, right into Jessie. Since Jessie had been holding her string as her hand jerked, it extended. But she had no idea that Woody had been holding hers as well. So Dolly was able to stand up without a problem, but it wasn't so easy for the two of them, as their pull-strings had been intertwined with each other. It formed into a nice, challenging knot.

They tried to step away from each other, but their string would not allow that distance, so their voice boxes activated.

"_You're my best friend_," Jessie's said whilst Woody's claimed:

"_You're my favourite deputy," _

This caused the two of them to blush in awkward embarrassment.

Mr Pricklepants frowned and rolled his eyes. He knew there would be no easy way to undo that knot.

"The play is dismissed," Mr Pricklepants announced, but he just had to boast. "But you have to admit, that was a brilliant use of improvisation that was acted out magnificently."

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

But they found this rather typical.

A/N I do hope you all take into account that it's like one in the morning now, so this will probably seem a bit...how should I put it?...like it's been written by an extremely insane person. Well...I probably am insane, but I'm never this insane.

Thanks to Jade Zimmer for this idea!

And yep, I've decided now, with help from Cerulean Pen's review, that Woody and Dolly will end up as an item by the end of this fanfic. Except that the relationship wouldn't really involve making out, 'cause let's face it, Dolly hasn't really got kissable lips. And yes, I am a Woody/Jessie shipper, but these moments are trying to keep towards the canon pairings and Woody and Dolly aren't officially with anyone, so they can go together.

Okay, I'm done with my ramble. But you had been warned that I'm acting extremely crazy! Lol.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.


	67. Sticky Notes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over halfway there! Not stopping now! Poll for this story on my profile!

Bullseye felt oddly curious that morning.

He was staring at the yellow pad, looking oddly like a notebook, with a confused expression. He had no idea what it was.

It was then that an idea occurred: Maybe if he bit it, he'd know what it was?

He was about to bite it, when his nervousness kicked in. What if it was poisonous?

Taking a cautious step forwards, he then sniffed the yellow paper and he was shocked to find out that it smelled strangely like fresh wood.

Merely to satisfy his own curiosity, Bullseye bit one end of the first sheet of paper and stepped backwards. He was somewhat shocked to find out that it didn't rip off, but it instead peeled off. Out of nervousness, his head jerked up and he let go of the paper, only for it to fly up and glide down, before landing on Bullseye's snout. Bullseye eyes widened before he shook his head, in attempt to get it off. But it was stuck.

Upon noticing this Jessie smirked, Bullseye sure did know how to follow his curiosity.

Bullseye tried to use a hoof to peel the note off, but it just creased the paper which annoyed him even more.

Jessie couldn't help but chuckle at this.

She climbed onto Bonnie's desk and walked over to Bullseye.

"Bullseye," She said before chuckling. "How on Earth did you manage this?"

Bullseye looked at her pleadingly.

She smiled, before she peeled the note off Bullseyes snout.

"What were you doing messing with sticky notes?"

Bullseye neighed.

"Ya what? You didn't know what they were?"

Bullseye shook his head.

"Well," She began. "Sticky notes are little pieces if paper which you write notes on, and you stick them..." She trailed off before she smiled, having just thought up of an amazing idea.

"Ha Bullseye," She exclaimed excitedly. "I've got an idea!"

Bullseye perked slightly, interested as to what she had to say next.

She told him.

* * *

"Hello Woody," Jessie said happily as she skipped up to him, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Wh-oh...it's only you," Woody muttered, not turning around to face her.

She slowly rose a hand towards his back.

"Say Woody," Jessie began. "Are ya wanting help with any thing?"

Woody's eye brows rose slightly. She sure was in a helpful mood for one.

"Uh...no," Woody told her, oblivious to the fact that she stuck a note on his back.

"Okay then," She said with a high tone. "I'll be going then."

Woody sighed as he worked through the arrangements for the weekly meeting.

Mr Potato-head began to walk past him and when the spud did, he let out a laugh, causing the Sheriff to wonder.

Meanwhile, Jessie walked up to Hamm, who was looking out of the window.

"Say Hamm," She began. "Y'know how you said that I shouldn't be elected as president when we performed that parody of High School Musical?"

"Yeah," Hamm answered. "What about it?"

"Did ya really mean it?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay then," Jessie said and she began to walk off, but not before sticking a note on his back. "No free hats for you then."

Hamm rolled his eyes, oblivious to the fact that he had a note on his back.

Bullseye trotted next to Jessie and he neighed in amusement.

She managed to stick a few more notes on people before the notes were noticed: Mr Potato-head had a 'I'm grumpy' note on his back and Mrs Potato-head had a 'I married grumpy' note pasted onto her back. And she had also managed to paste a misspelled 'I hart Tricksy' note, that she couldn't be bothered looking up the correct spellings for, on Rex's back.

But after that, Woody noticed his.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Who stuck this on my back."

This caught everyone's attention and they took one look at the sticky note, before they all burst out laughing. His eyes narrowed. He scanned the toys faces for any sign of guilt. When he couldn't find a trace, he instantly turned to Jessie.

"Jessie, why did you stick this on my back?" Woody asked.

"What? You think I did that?" Jessie asked with an innocent expression.

"Yep," He answered. "Since you're the only one I know who draw their U's like horse hooves."

Jessie's eyes narrowed.

"Lemme see that," She demanded, ripping the piece of paper out of Woody's hand, before she giggled. "Oh yeah, now I remember."

"You're completely irresponsible," Woody commented. "I expect you to discard of all these notes before Bonnie gets back."

She took another look at the note in her hand, before she giggled when she saw the word 'Queer' written on it.

"Oh come on Woody," She told him. "It was only a joke."

It was then that she came up with another idea.

"And besides, you're still wanting to get Buzz and Dolly back for their little trick with the body-switching they pulled on us a little while back, aren't ya?"

Upon the mention of this, Woody instantly perked up. The truth was, he did.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Well I thought of a way to get them back," She told him.

"Go on..." Woody told her, becoming interested.

She told him.

A/N Hahaha, Woody was acting a bit ballistic before. HA! Ballistic! I just love that word! Ballistic! Ballistic! Ballistic!

*Clears throat* Sorry about that. It's one in the morning, half one actually again and I'm feeling a bit wacky, a lot actually. Even more wacky than I am usually!

I'm rambling now...so, there's nothing much more I can say.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want! Poll for this story on my profile!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	68. Dresses

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over two thirds of the way there! Not stopping now! Poll for this story on my profile!

"Wait Jess," Woody urged. "Are you sure it's gonna work?"

"Yes," Jessie answered. "How many times do I have to tell ya?"

"And it's not going to back fire on us is it?" Woody asked and she bit her lip.

"I can't promise that it won't, but I'm sure it'll turn out fine," Jessie tried to convince. "And besides, you're wanting to get them back for what they did to us right?"

Woody was hesitant, but he did want to get Buzz and Dolly back for the little 'body-switching' trick.

"Yeah," Woody answered. "But how are we even supposed to make sure that they don't realize it?"

"We don't," She told her. "If they don't realize it, then it'll be a bonus for us."

"But what happens if they do?"

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"That's why we're going to do it right before Bonnie enters the house. Then it'll be too late for them to do anything about it."

"Are you sure we should do this?" Woody asked, suddenly becoming nervous. "What if they take it in the wrong way?"

Jessie cleared her throat.

"Woody," She began. "Buzz knows he owes me four paybacks. So this will only help even the deal for me and him. And it'll completely flatten everything out between us and Dolly."

"Wait," Woody began in confusement. "So you don't want to get her back for the make over she gave you at all?"

_Okay..._Woody began to think. _This is odd of her._

Jessie bit her lip.

"I already have," She told him. "I got her back for that when we were playing 'Last Gal Wins All' last week."

"Oh,"

That made sense.

But Jessie didn't tell Woody what she did to partially pay back Dolly.

"Have you got everything ready?" Woody asked simply and she smiled, before jolding up a pile of post-it notes and a permanent marker pen.

"I'm ready Woody," She began. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Buzz and Dolly were completely oblivious to the fact, until after Bonnie came home.

"I'm back!" She exclaimed happily as she rushed into the room. "I've had a great day today! Jade invited me over for a sleep-over at her house on Saturday."

Woody had to force a smile from his expression. Boy did he love it when Bonnie was excited over something.

All of her toys were at the position Bonnie left them, in a heap on the bed.

Bonnie rushed towards them and that was when she noticed the sticky noyes on Dolly and Buzz's back, which caused her eyebrows to rise.

"Hmm," She began. "I wonder how this got on you?"

She peeled the note off Buzz's back, only to see that it read 'I am Mrs Nesbit'.

"Who's Mrs Nesbit?" She wondered. she read Dolly's 'I like Teletubbie's!'.

"Who wrote this?" She asked and Buzz desperately wanted to yell Jessie and/or Woody; it was bound to be one of them.

Bonnie wondered for a few moments, before she shrugged. She smirked when she thought of an idea.

"I've got an idea!" She exclaimed. "Let's have a tea party! And we can put my Mum's old videos of the Teletubbies on!"

_Oh no,_ Buzz thought as he and Dolly mentally sighed; they dreaded what they thought was about to come next.

Jessie couldn't help it; her smile subtly widened.

They were definitely getting their payback.

* * *

_Damn it!_ Jessie mentally exclaimed as she was sat opposite Buzz on the small coffee table.

Bonnie then played The Teletubbie's.

Jessie mentally slapped herself. Now she was going to have to sit through, what could be hours of, The Teletubbie's.

But at least one good thing came out of this.

She got to see Buzz in a dress.

A/N Lol, poor Buzz. Sorry it's short, but I still hope you enjoy it.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	69. Who's The Best?

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over two thirds of the way there! Not stopping now! Poll for this story on my profile.

"This match is going to go down in the books," Hamm commented as he seated himself on Bonnie's sofa, only to be joined by Mr Potato-head and Chuckles.

"Who's the match between?" Chuckles asked.

"The Undertaker and Vince McMahon," Hamm answered, causing Mr Potato-head's jaw to drop.

"Didn't he challenge Donald Trump to a match at Wrestle mania? But they had a wrestler repersent them since they were too wimpy to fight themselves?"

"Yep," Hamm answered.

"And didn't Vince manage to lose, which meant he had his head shaved?"

"Yeah," Hamm answered. "How do you know about this? Since Bonnie must've been about three when it took place."

"Uh...Mark used to be a die-hard wrestling fan," Chuckles stated. "And he'd always have Bonnie sitting on his lap with us toys, when watching it."

"Oh," Hamm murmured.

The sound of a bell rung from the TV Set and they turned their attention to the screen, just as The Undertaker threw his fist to McMahon's jaw, causing the old man to double over backwards.

"Aw!" They yelled in unison as their faces cringed.

"Yes!" Chuckles yelled victoriously. "Beat his butt Taker!"

"Wait?" Mr Potato-head suddenly asked. "Why is Taker playing McMahon?"

"Oh, he really peed the boss off, so McMahon challenged him to a career ending match," Hamm began. "Literally, if Taker loses this he will be fired."

"Aww," Chuckles murmured in a somewhat sad manner. "I really wanted him to say his famous catch phrase again. But I also want Taker to unleash a can of whip-ass!"

Hamm and Mr Potato-head then stared at Chuckles oddly.

That was unexpected.

"You want who to unleash a can of whip-ass?" A new voice began. They looked to their left, only to see Woody approaching before they chuckled.

Now hearing Woody say it was just plain hilarious.

"The Undertaker," Chuckles answered. "We're watching WWE wrestling."

"Huh," Woody murmured. "Ain't watched this in a while."

Hamm stared at Woody in disbelief.

"You watching WWE?" Hamm asked.

"Yeah," Woody began. "When Andy's d-dad was still alive."

Woody had to pause himself for a moment, in attempt to block out memory of Andy's dad. But after a few moments he shook his head and put on a smile.

"The Undertaker's still there?" Woody asked. "Wait? Why is everyone cheering him on?"

"Uh, he's a good guy now," Hamm pointed out.

"Oh," Woody began. "Well in that case, I'll join you in watching it."

They continued to watch for a few minutes as The Undertaker completely dominated the ring, with Vince occasionally reversing the odd move, but with The Undertaker's surprisingly quick agility for his size, he was able to bounce right back onto his feet.

"Woody?" Buzz called, searching for the Sheriff. He eventually found the Sheriff on the sofa. "Shouldn't we prepare for the weekly meeting tomorrow?"

"Nah Buzz," Woody said, causing Buzz's eyebrows to rise. "That's tomorrow. But for now come and watch The Undertaker beat up Vince McMahon."

"But..." Buzz began before trailing off; he saw no win to this. "Fine."

He was willing to watch it, even though he had no idea who they were talking about.

"So who's The Undertaker?" Buzz asked Woody.

"The big one,"

Buzz nodded.

Hamm gasped as The Undertaker began to climb onto the top corner. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seat as they braced themselves for The Undertaker's pile driver.

When Buzz looked at Woody, he saw that the Sheriff was gaping at the screen expectantly with sparking eyes; looking just like a four-year-old staring at a new kind of sweets, just bulging with sugar.

Buzz turned his attention back to the screen and looked just in time to see the large man jump off the top rope.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! He's jumping off the top rope!" The commenter exclaimed before quickly announcing. "Don't go anywhere, we're just skipping to a commercial."

And then, before they could see The Undertaker jump on McMahon, they cut to the adverts, which only caused Woody's jaw to drop.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Woody exclaimed as he leaped off the sofa. "They couldn't have. They cut it off!"

He climbed onto the TV stand and rushed to the TV screen before plaing both of his hands on it and rocking forwards and backwards vigorously, as if he were trying to throttle the screen.

"No!" Woody exclaimed again. "We missed it! How could they?"

The others had to contain their giggles.

Talk about over-obsessed.

After a few moments Woody realized he was making a scene of himself, so he cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "I mean...what a disappointment."

"Just sit down Woody."

* * *

"Oh come on," Woody commented and he watched The Undertaker perform a chokeslam as the crowd erupted in chants and sheers.. "They make it seem like he's managed to carry the world with that."

Hamm let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, and you think you can perform it so easily?"

"Yes, it's easy," Woody said before he flexed his arm muscles, to show off the buff in his arm where Andy had added extra stuffing when he had his arm fixed. Everyone else just rolled their eyes. "Y'see? I'm dead strong."

"And yet you can barely pick up a bottle cap?" Mr Potato-head commented.

"I so can,"

"Okay then," Said Mr Potato-head as he opened his back compartment, before throwing Woody a bottle cap. "Pick that up."

"Uh...you just carry a bottle cap around everywhere you go?" Woody asked with a slight frown.

"No," The spud answered. "That was just Bonnie using me as a rubbish disposer last night."

Woody stared at the bottle cap with a dumb founded expression.

"Well pick it up then," Mr Potato-head told him.

"Why?"

"You said you could."

Woody rolled his eyes, but he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't.

Woody lowered down and wrapped his hands on either side of the bottle cap.

"See?"

Woody was about to lift it up as proof to Mr Potato-head, when it slipped from his hands.

"What?" Woody asked slowly. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Sure it wasn't."

Woody tried again, but this time he scratched his hand on the rigged rim of the cap.

"Ow!" Woody complained. "That hurt."

Woody tried to pick it up again, but his hand jerked as he let out a short cry and the cap flew half way across the room.

"That didn't mean to happen either," Woody quickly muttered looking flabbergasted.

"Besides my point," Mr Potato-head commented, feeling proud of himself. "But I bet you that I could perform that move."

"Yeah," Hamm remarked. "If you're chest doesn't get in the way of your stubby arms."

Mr Potato-head folded his arms across his chest and glared at Hamm. "Did you just call me fat?"

"If you imply it then yes,"

That was when an idea occurred to Potato-head.

"How about we have a wrestling competition to see who's the best?" He asked. "With all the guys?"

"Okay,"

* * *

It was when they gathered all of the participating guys up, when they realized that they were an odd number out.

Mr Potato-head, Buttercup, Mr Pricklepants, Bullseye, Chuckles, Slinky, Hamm, Rex (in hope to impress Trixie), Buzz, Woody and Totoro who were playing. Mrs Potato-head wouldn't allow the peas or the aliens to play, so they were left with an odd number of players.

Buttercup was against Bullseye; Mr Pricklepants was against Chuckles; Mr Potato-head was against Rex; Slinky was against Hamm and Buzz was against Totoro.

So that left Woody as the odd one out.

And guess who the only willing toy was?

Woody ended up having a match scheduled against Jessie.

Boy was he going to regret this.

A/N I really can't wait to write the next one! I'm getting all excited about it!

I haven't actually watched WWE in years, even though it's fake, but I do remember watching Wrestlemania 23 and boy did I laugh when Vince Mcmahon had his head shaved!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	70. Demolishing Matches

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over two thirds of the way there! Not stopping now! Poll for this story on my profile.

"Buzz," Woody whined. "Can we please exchange partners?"

"What?" Buzz asked as he turned his head towards the Sheriff. "Why?"

All the toys that were taking part were gathered around the center of the room waiting for the match that would take place first to be chosen.

They had marked a large square on the floor to indicate the four edges of the ring. They, unfortunately, were not able to find a real ring.

"Because she'll beat me up. You know she will Woody, she knows my weak spot."

"So does everyone," Buzz pointed out. "She's wrestled you enough times for them to figure that out."

"Yeah," Woody said. "But you know she'll go ten times harder on me than she will with you."

"Well..." Buzz murmured, but he was interrupted before he began to speak again.

"The first match up is Buzz and Totoro," Hamm announced.

"Sorry Woody," Buzz murmured.

"No Buzz wait!"

But it was too late, Totoro and Buzz were already in the ring.

"Oh damn it!" Woody exclaimed.

Hamm then rung an imaginary bell. He was going to be a referee for this match.

The match didn't last long, since Totoro became nervous and fled the ring.

"One!" Hamm chanted. "Two...three...four...five...six...seven."

Totoro still wasn't going back to the ring, so Hamm continued.

"Eight...nine...ten. Count-out!"

Totoro frowned, before he walked away.

Hamm then did his best to lift Buzz's arm.

"The winner! Buzz Lightyear!"

Chuckles was against Mr Pricklepants next. The clown tried to charge at him, but he was stabbed by his spikes.

"Oww!" Chuckles complained. "They hurt."

Mr Pricklepants smiled, glad that he had his secret weapon."

"And the winner is Chuckles!" Hamm announced, causing Mr Pricklepants eyes to widen.

"What?" Mr Pricklepants exclaimed. "I didn't lose. I was winning fair and square, he didn't even pin me."  
"He didn't have to," Hamm stated. "You used your spikes as weapons and in a regular match of wrestling, using a weapon gets you automatically disqualified."

"Well that's utterly preposterous," Mr Pricklepants stated. "My spikes are a part of me, they can't be a weapon."

"But they still are," Hamm said. "And you used them to your advantage. And they're sharp and pointy, so therefore they must be a weapon.

"That's completely ridiculous, they are a part of me."

"Do you ever see people using their teeth in wrestling?"

"What?"

"No, you don't and that's because it's against the rules, just like using your spikes."

"B-but..." He began to stammer before trailing off, he saw no win in this. "Fine! But this is utterly against British regulations."

Hamm rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh," Hamm muttered.

"Next up, Mr Potato-head and Rex!" Hamm yelled.

"Oh just great," Mr Potato-head remarked. "You pair me with the guy who's afraid of dust."

"I'm not afraid of dust," Rex defended before whimpering slightly. "It just clogs up my lungs."

"You don't have any lungs," Mr Potato-head said as they made their way onto the marked square.

"Yeah, well you don't have any..." Rex said before he trailed off. "Ah! I can't think of anything!"

Mr Potato-head groaned.

"You just had to pair me with Rex, the easiest win ever,"

"I am not an easy win! I mean I am. Ah! Stop confusing me."

This caused everyone to roll their eyes.

"Lets just get it over with."

"Three...two...one! Go!" Hamm yelled over the crowd, ringing an imaginary bell.

"Ah!" Rex exclaimed, having a panic attack. "What's happening?"

He span around, hitting Mr Potato-head with his tail in the process, causing the spud to gasp and fall backwards, caught off guard. Once he noticed that Mr Potato-head fell over he yelped.

"Are you okay?"

"Just be careful you big oath!"

Mr Potato-head then began to struggle to his feet and he was about to tackle Rex to the ground, but Rex attempted to dodge this, hitting Mr Potato-head with his tail in the process.

Rex froze in his tracks, scared to do anything else, but what he didn't realize was that his tail was lightly brushing against Mr Potato-head's chest. But Hamm did see this and he instantly lowered to the ground.

"One! Two! Three!" Hamm yelled. "And the winner is...Rex!"

Rex gasped in surprise. "I won? I won!"

Meanwhile, Mr Potato-head was in a state of disbelief and he continued to be in one, until Jessie spoke up.

"Ha! Potato-head just got owned big time!"

Mr Potato-head glared at her; he always hated her abrupt remarks.

"Next up!" Hamm yelled. "Buttercup and Bullseye!"

Bullseye and Buttercup then walked over to the ring and they waited for Hamm's call, before beginning to fight.

It started off with Bullseye diving on Bettercup. But the match didn't last long at all, since they both became too competitive when Bullseye bit Buttercup's horn, but at exactly the same time, Buttercup was jabbing at Bullseye's mouth with his horn.

"And you're both disqualified," Hamm declared and they both frowned, before leaving the ring.

"Next up," Hamm began. "Is me and Slinky."

All the while Hamm was thinking of how easy it'd be to beat all the other competetors.

During Hamm and Slinky's match, Woody was the referee and the feeling was neutral when Hamm won.

But he was worried about his match; he had to play Jessie.

He could only hope that she didn't beat him up too much.

Waiting for Jessie to enter the ring, Woody felt anxious. She smiled as she took her position. This sure would be an easy win.

Their cue went off and Jessie, wanting to pull Woody's leg, allowed Woody to take the first move, so he tackled her to the ground. Jessie, easyily twice as strong as Woody, kicked him off her, before abruptly shooting to her feet.

Hamm was gobsmacked at how easily she was demoloshing Woody.

Jessie wait for Woody to stagger up, before she grinned suspiciously.

Uh oh, Woody knew that look.

"Yeehaaw!" Jessie yelled as she tackled Woody onto his back.

Woody gasped as he landed, face-first onto the floor. Jessie took both of his wrists in her hands, before she dug a foot in his back and pulled with all of her strength. Woody really hated this lock.

He struggled for a few moments, to an extent where he felt like the seams in his shoulder were going to rip out.

"Gine up?" Jessie asked feeling victorious.

"Yes!" Woody gasped.

"Then tap out," She told him.

"What?" Woody exclaimed. "How can I do that? You've got my hands."

It was then that Woody came up with a brilliant plan, he could trick her into think he was giving up before pinning her down.

"Then lick the floor three times," Jessie ordered with a smirk.

"What?" Woody asked in disbelief. "Hamm say no to her!"

"I think it's a good idea," He remarked.

Woody groaned, his arms hurt like mad.

"Give up?" Jessie asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Then do it." Jessie said with a seductive smirk.

Woody sighed, before licking the ground three times.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"And the winner is...Jessie!" Hamm exclaimed.

Evenm though he seemed like he didn't care; he did.

There was no way he could face her, she'd break him. But at this state, it looked like she was getting through to the finals.

He had to think of a way to make sure that she didn't, so he'd win.

And he just so happened to have an idea.

A/N Just a sec *Watches part of Toy Story 2 for five minutes* Oh yes! You go girl! Oh sorry, I was just watching the bit where Jessie beats him up. Just like she did now...you go girl!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

And also, feel free to hazard a guess as to who wins the tournament. You can choose from Jessie, Buzz, Rex, Hamm and Chuckles. Those who get it right will receive a virtual pack of chocolate flavoured Oreos...not the normal kind.

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	71. And The Winner Is

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites and/or those who have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over two thirds of the way there! Not stopping now! Poll for this story on my profile.

"Woohooo!" Jessie exclaimed. "I'm through to the finals!"

Woody scowled. He was still annoyed with her since she told him to lick the floor. Lick the floor! That was completely ridiculous.

"Uh," Hamm began. "Actually, it's the semi-final."

"Huh?" Jessie asked, obviously confused. "What's that?"

Hamm had to contain himself from rolling his eyes.

"A semi final is the stage before the final, where two matches usually take place and the winner of each match will proceed to the final."

Jessie's jaw dropped. "Wait," Buzz interrupted. "How can there be two matches when there are five of us?"

"Simple," Hamm answered, desperately trying to come up with a plan; not wanting to make it obvious. "One match shall be a triple threat."

"What are they?" Buzz asked.

"A match where three people play. But instead of a one-pin only, both of the other players have to have lost by either count-out, DQ, pin fall or submission."

"But isn't that a bit unfair?" Chuckles asked.

"Is wrestling ever fair?" Hamm asked rhetorically.

"No," Mr Pricklepants. Woody and Buttercup said in unison. Bullseye nodded his agreement.

"But who's going to play the triple-threat match?" Buzz asked.

Hamm turned his head in Woody's direction, whilst winking.

"That's Woody's choice," Hamm stated. "He's the referee after all."

"I am?" Woody asked with wide eyes, before he fist pumped the air. "Yes."

"Just choose Woody," Jessie told him.

Woody tapped his finger against hos chin for a moment, trying to think of a good strategy he could use. If he placed Buzz and Jessie in a game it'd be hilarious. Buzz wouldn't be able to touch her and Jessie would pound the living daylight out of him. But if he placed Hamm and Jessie in a game together, that'd be the most exciting match he'd ever see. But that was when he remembered what she made him do.

That was when Hamm exchanged a reasurring glance with Woody, causing the Sheriff to smirk; he knew what to do.

"I think I'll have Hamm and Chuckles in a single match, and then have Jessie, Buzz and Rex in another."

"Wait what?" Buzz asked in disbelief. "I can't fight her."

"Aw," Woody murmured mockingly. "Afraid you'll get beat up Ranger?"

"No," Buzz said abruptly. "I don't want to hurt her."

Jessie let out a laugh.

"You won't hurt me Buzz, it's a game,"

"Yeah," Woody agreed. "She won't let you."

Hamm charged into Chuckles, sending the clown sprawling out of the ring.

"Ow," Chuckles commented. "You've got a head like a steel ball."

"1..." Woody began to call, raising his hand in the air after every yell. "2...3...4...5...6..."

"Screw this," Chuckles said with a scowl. "It ain't worth this rubbish."

The clown then walked away.

"8...9..10!" Woody yelled. "And going up to the finals is...Hamm!"

"Ow Jessie!" Buzz exclaimed as she forced him to the ground, digging a foot into his back as she took hold of his wrists. With all of her strength, she yanked back. But her foot accidentally slipped, catching to button on Buzz's back. "Be careful with the button."

But it was too late, she had already stepped on it and she gasped when Buzz's hand jerked, slamming against the ground. If she hadn't let go just in time, she would've staggered forward.

Buzz grunted as his hand slammed against the floor, the vibration soaring up his arm and into his shoulder.

Upon noticing this, Jessie laughed; she loved that button.

She kicked his back again, causing his karate chop action to take place.

"Ow!"

Rex was whimpering back against the edge of the ring, flabbergasted by what was going on before him.

"Give up?" Jessie asked.

"Yes!" Buzz exclaimed.

"Yeehaaw!" Jessie yelled. "That means I get to press your button three times."

She pressed her foot down against the button.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Buzz yelled after each extremely painful tap.

"And Buzz is out!" Woody claimed as Buzz struggled to his feet and walked out of the ring.

Hamm could only stare at her in disbelief. If she won, then he had no chance.

But that was when an idea came to him.

Rex stared at Jessie with wide eyes, frozen in his place. He was too shocked to notice Hamm approaching until he charged right through him.

"Ahh!" Rex yelled.

"And Jessie is disqualified!" Woody announced and her jaw dropped open. "And proceeding to the finals is...Rex!"

"What?" Jessie asked in disbelief. "That's not fair."

"But it's the rules Jessie," Woody said. "If the opponent is attacked by a nonparticipating person, then the other contestant is immediately disqualified."

"I won!" Rex exclaimed in joy. "I can't believe it!"

"B-but-" Jessie protested.

"Out of the ring ginger!" Hamm ordered, causing her to scowl.

She was not going to let him get away with this. She could've down right won if Hamm hadn't got her disqualified.

"And the final begins!" Woody stated when Hamm and Rex were both in the ring.

Hamm was about to charge at Rex, when Jessie walked into the ring and held a hand beside Rex.

When Hamm noticed this, his eyes widened.

"No! Don't!"

Too late, Jessie very gently flicked Rex, but Rex, exaggerating the situation as much as ever...

"Ahhh!" Rex exclaimed. "That hurt."

Woody frowned; but he had to stick with the rules.

"Hamm is disqualified."

"What?" Hamm asked in disbelief. "That's not fair."

Jessie turned her head towards him, before she smiled.

"Is wrestling ever fair?"

Hamm's jaw dropped open; he couldn't believe it.

"And the winner is...Rex!" Woody announced and cheers were heard within the audience.

"I. Can't. Believe. It!" Rex exclaimed and it turned out he couldn't; he fainted.

Jessie, even though she hadn't won, felt victorious.

Since she had just taught Hamm never to mess with Jess!

A/N And the winner of the oreos is...aw, no-one. Oh well, *Hands everyone a free packet of oreos* Y'all deserve them.

But I guess you weren't all expecting Rex to win. But that's what Hamm gets for messing with Jessie.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	72. Messing

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over two thirds of the way there! Not stopping now! Poll for this story on my profile.

I would also like to thank caralina100 for the list of ideas, of which I am currently working on. But the inspiration for this idea developed from caralina100's suggestion on the toys messing with an Itouch and the idea that my sister 'accidentally on purpose' gave me. Hehehe, she never thought I'd use it, but you'll see what in a moment or two. A/N

"Oops," Jessie murmured as she messed with Ms Anderson's Itouch.

Woody was walking by the front room table, and he rolled his eyes upon noticing her.

What has she done now?

"What is it now Jess?" Woody asked whilst climbing onto the settee.

"I think I've just accidentally booked myself on a flight to...Tala-coop-packe." She said, finding it extremely difficult to pronounce the name of Tlaquepaque.

"Huh?" Woody asked before leaping over to the table. He took one glance at the Itouch screen. "It's pronounced Tuh-la-kuh-pah-kee."

"Oh," Jessie muttered, feeling rather like an idiot. "Where is it?"

"Uh...it's in Mexico...I think,"

Jessie's face abruptly brightened and she gasped.

"Can we go Woody?" She pleaded. "Please?"

"No, of course we can't."

This caused her to pout and fold her arms over her chest. But she then gasped again and held up her index finger.

"But what if we-?"

"No," Woody said simply.

"You're mean," Jessie commented. But her annoyance didn't last long, before she looked down towards the Itouch again and began to mess with it.

"And you're annoying," Woody remarked, but luckily, Jessie was too distracted with the device to hear what he said. "Where did you even find it anyway?"

"Huh?" Jessie asked, her gaze completely focused on the screen.

"I said 'where did you find it'?" Woody asked.

"Oh," She murmured. "I found it on the table. Mum must've left it here by accident."

"And you haven't taken into account that she might come back to get it?" Woody asked.

"Why?" Jessie asked. "They have a phone at Sunnyside."

"Okay. Where then?" Woody asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Behind the front desk," She told him. "I saw it there last time."

_Damn it, _Woody mentally exclaimed.

"Well..." Woody began, trying to think of anything he can he could use against her. "What if Mum notices that someones messed with the Itouch?"

"I'll be careful," Jessie abruptly answered.

"But what'll happen when she notices the bill afterwards, because someone was on the internet?" Woody asked, before smiling. He had her there.

"Oh," Jessie answered. "Oh well, I can mess with other stuff."

She turned the Internet off, and began to look at the home videos, causing Woody to roll his eyes.

"Just give me that," Woody ordered as he took hold of the phone. Jessie gaped at him in horror.

"No Woody!" She exclaimed. "I'm on it! Find something else to do."

"No," Woody answered. "You shouldn't be messing with it."

"Okay then," Jessie said with a mischievous smirk. "You can have it if you want."

She let go of it, catching one of the buttons on the side of it in the process. The sudden action caught Woody off gaurd, causing him to lose his balance. Yelping, he fell backwards onto his backside, dropping the Itouch.

"Jessie!" He yelled, staring at the phone in horror. "What have you done?"

"You told me to give it to you, so I gave it to you."

"But now look what you made me do!"

"What I've made you do?" Jessie asked. "You're the one who dropped it."

Woody glared at Jessie.

"Well you better hope that it isn't broke."

"Blah, blah, blah," Jessie mocked.

"I'm serious Jessie." He stated firmly. "If there is one scratch, and I mean one scratch, on that phone, you are in serious trouble."

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"But it wasn't me who dropped it,"

Woody ignored her as he knelt down to pick up the Itouch. He scanned the screen thoroughly, with complete anxiety, but he sighed in relief when he saw no marks.

"You got lucky this time Jess," Woody told her, before looking back down at the device. "So...what does this icon do?" Woody asked indicating a strange icon on the Itouch.

Jessie took one look at it, before frowning. "I have no clue. Press it."

Woody did, his eyes widened when he saw that nothing was happening. He pressed on it again: Nothing.

"Press on another one," Jessie told him and he did.

"Nothing's happening," Woody stated, before his assumptions took control of him. "You broke it!"

"How was it me? You were the one who dropped it!" Jessie exclaimed firmly.

"That's 'cause you made me."

Woody anxiously shifted from side to side. They had to find a way to fix the problem; or they'd be in trouble.

"I only did what you told me," Jessie pointed out solemnly.

"That doesn't matter right now okay?" Woody asked. "We just have to find a way to fix the problem.

Woody thought over what they could do for a few moments, but sighed when he realized that he had nothing.

"How 'bout we go to Hamm for help?" Jessie suggested. "He's always good with stuff like this."

Woody's hopes were risen by this.

If he hadn't been extremely annoyed with her at that moment, he would've jumped for joy while before calling her a genius.

* * *

Hamm sighed when he noticed Jessie and Woody approaching.

"What have you broken now Jessie?" Hamm asked, observing the Itouch that she was carrying, with quite a struggle.

"Hey!" Jessie protested. "It wasn't me who broke it. It was Woody."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

The piggybank sighed again,

"What's the problem?" Hamm asked, moving forward on the desk.

"The buttons don't work," Woody said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They don't work. Whenever we press them, nothing happens."

"Did you make sure that the 'lock' button hadn't been flicked on?" Hamm asked.

"Huh?" Jessie asked. "What's that."

"Turn the Itouch on it's side," Hamm told her and she did so. He rolled his eyes. "It's other side."

"Oh," Jessie murmured as she turned it onto it's other side."

"Now there should be a switch labelled 'lock'. Have you found it yet?"

"Yeah," Woody answered. "Now what do we do?"

"Switch it to off."

They did so.

"Now try it," Hamm said.

Woody pressed his hand against the same icon he had before. This icon brought him to an entirely different page, named 'Music Library'.

Jessie's face brightened at this and she instantly reached over Woody to press on another button.

'Music by artist'

"Who's Kesha?" Woody asked.

Jessie and Hamm stared at Woody oddly.

"You don't know who-ooh!" Jessie yelled, jabbing at the screen again. "I love this song!"

"No Jessie," Hamm complained. "You can't seriously even like this song."

"I don't like it." Jessie told him. "I love it!"

Hamm rolled his eyes.

'Tik Tok' began to play and Jessie sang along to it.

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P-diddy,"_

"Jessie turn it off!" Hamm yelled.

_"Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city!"_

Woody covered his ears with his hands. He had never heard of this song before, but boy did he hate it.

Jessie continued to sing along to it.

"Woody turn it around!" Hamm ordered, but Woody didn't leave it.

"Ooh," Woody murmured. "I love this song."

Woody turned it on, and as he did so, Jessie had to contain herself from throwing up.

'Baby' by Justin Bieber began to play.

"Bieber Feber!" Jessie yelled.

"What?" Woody asked. "I just like this song."

"No, no, no, no, no." Hamm said, and he changed the song.

'Love me do' began to play.

"That's it," Jessie said and she walked away. "I'm not listening to that, it's boring."

Woody smiled at Hamm.

"At least we got her away now, hey?" Woody asked.

Hamm nodded and changed the song. He knew Woody would hate this one.

'Bad Romance' began to play.

"See ya," Woody quickly said.

Hamm chuckled to himself.

Now he could have as much fun with the currency converter as he wanted.

A/N *Gasps* Woody! How could you! It's not possible to like Justin Bieber, yet hate Lady Gaga?

So, the part where Jessie sings along to Tik Tok, was the idea that my sister gave me. Mwhahahahaha! She never thought I'd use it.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	73. Situation Comedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over two thirds of the way there! Not stopping now!

Woody abruptly burst out laughing in front of everyone, catching their full attention, since he was the closest toy to the television.

"That wasn't the funny joke that I said would be coming up," Hamm commented.

"It isn't?" Woody asked out of curiosity.

"Nope."

"Yeah," Jessie agreed. "I never found someone explaining a word in the dictionary that funny either."

"But he spelt access wrong," Woody told her.

"It still ain't funny."

Suddenly, Hamm burst out laughing.

"What?" Woody asked.

"That was the joke," Hamm told them.

"Well I must've missed it." Woody murmured. "What was it?"

It took Hamm a few moments to get his laughter under control.

"Hahaha, the guy-hahaha, thought he lost his coins, when they were really in his socks all along."

They all stared art Hamm oddly.

"That wasn't funny either," Jessie commented.

"Then what do you find amusing?" Woody asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno. But I know that if I created something like this, it'd be funnier than this."

"Oh yeah?" Woody asked in a challenging manner. "I'd like to see you try."

Jessie surely was in a competitive mood that day; so she almost instantly answered.

"Ok then. Fine, I will."

Hamm snorted in laughter.

"Like you ever could."

"Well I bet it'd be better than yours."

"Is that a challenge?" Hamm asked.

"Huh, I guess it is," Jessie remarked.

"Fine then," Hamm said. "We'll both get into groups and come up with a sit-com idea on our own and improvise it out."

"Okay,"

"Fine, we each get three other toys in our group, and everyone else will be in the audience."

"The game's on!"

* * *

Jessie gaped at Woody in disbelief.

"Really Woody?" She asked. "That was the best you could come up with?"

The Sheriff cleared his throat.

"Please Jess," He began. "May I remind you that it was your job to come up with it. Not mine."

"But I did come up with something," Jessie pointed out.

"Yeah," Woody began. "But it's unrealistic and it doesn't have a chance of catching any laughs."

She folded her arms across her chest before glaring at Woody.

"So, the life's of kids in an orphanage is unrealistic?"

"Not only that," Woody began. "But it can also offend those whose live in orphanages."

"And takng the micky out of a group of people developng a self-publshed news paper isn't?" She asked.

She rolled her eyes when Woody didn't give an answer.

Why did she had to be grouped with Woody?

After a few moments she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

At least she had Buzz and Bullseye in her group.

* * *

"Come on Mr Mason," Mr Prickleplants said as dramatically as he could. "We have to get into town to check that everyone has enough money for the building programme."

Hamm had grouped himself with Mr Pricklepants, Mr Potato-head and Slinky, it wasn't a perfect combination, but it was better than who Jessie had.

Mr Potato-head was Mr Mason, the grouchy bank manager. Mr Pricklepants was Charles D., the get set on becoming a famous poet, but first needed the money for pen and paper. Slinky was the town mayor, and Hamm was the rich butcher, named John Hammoth who wanted to run a business in later life; he loved making sarcastic jokes.

"We have enough," Hamm commented. "But it's in everyone elses pockets."

Hamm looked up, expecting laughter. But everyone else remained silent, until eh glared.

"Oh," Mrs Potato-head began, wanting to please her husband. "I..get it. Hahaha." She said before chuckling nervously.

* * *

"Woody! Your idea is boring!" She hissed into his ear when they had, yet again, failed to receive the laughter Woody wanted.

When would he learn that metaphorical snakes in boots were not funny?

"I'd like to see you come up with something better," Woody answered quietly.

"Fine, I will," She told him, before a wild grin appeared on her face.

She had just the idea.

Whilst the audience were staring expectantly at Buzz, Woody, Jessie and Bullseye, she was able to come up with an idea.

"Yeee Haaaw!" She yelled as she swiped the hat off his head. "I'd like to see you come up with an article on this."

Jessie was Jennifer Saunders in the sit-com, the partially annoying younger sister of Robert Saunders, AKA Woody.

With the help of Derek, otherwise Buzz, who was determined on becoming a novelist, they managed to create a self-published newspaper article. Which they sold around the town for fifty cents a copy. Bullseye was the dog that hung around, too intelligent for his own good.

"Hey!" Woody protested. "Give that back Jes-I mean Jennifer."

"Not until you write an article on this, 'big-shot'."

"It's B-I mean Derek who writes the articles. I just run it...remember?"

"Nah," Jessie answered mockingly. "I don't speak Queer."

This received laughter from everyone in the audience. Woody could only glare at Jessie, otherwise, he'd be breaking character.

"Jennifer," Woody began. "Give it back."

"No!" Jessie said.

The whole room seemed to bellow with laughter as Woody chased Jessie across the room. it went on like this for quite some time...until Jessie 'accidentally' got his string tangled to the leg of the bed.

If this wasn't a funny sit-com, then Jessie didn't know what was.

A/N Yeah...so this is kinda wacky. I wrote the last half of this whilst in school, and I just got my maths exam results back, so I'm feeling rather random.

Actually, I think the inspiration of this idea came to me in English the other day. We have to write our own Sit-Com's...mine won't be very good.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	74. Intervening Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Over two thirds of the way there! Not stopping now!

Hey everyone! So, I'm getting nowhere with that Sit-Com I'm supposed to come up with in English, so I've decided to write this one-shot. I would like to thank 'pixarman111' for the inspiration for this idea. A/N

"Burrrrr, burrrr, burrrr!" Bonnie yelled as she played with her new toy car, recently given to her from her uncle who lived across. "Oh no!" She yelled as Trixie. "Evil Doctor Porkchop is kidnapping Jessie in his convertible!"

"Don't worry!" Bonnie yelled as Buzz, her voice becoming dramtically deeper. "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!"

Buzz flew over the vehicle, before dunking down to gather Jessie in his arms and he soared upwards.

"Yay!" Bonnie yelled as Rex. "Buzz saved her! Now I can have my lunch!"

"Uh oh," Bonnie said as evil Dr Porkchop.

"Bonnie!" Ms Anderson called from by the front door. "It's time to go."

"Coming." Bonnie answered before placing Buzz and Jessie in the front seat of the car and left the toys in the living room.

* * *

"Buzz, I'm bored." Jessie complained as she sat down beside him. They were on the computer desk watching Trixie and Rex play video games.

It was a Saturday night, Bonnie was at a sleepover and her parents had gone for a 'night out', so the toys were left to themselves for the majority of the night.

But it wasn't this that drove Jessie to boredom; it was the fact that it was six PM, and they were already out of things to do. Buzz knew that if he didn't find something for them to do soon, he'd never hear the end of it.

But he still desperately thought of something to say; tonight was not the night to get in her bad books.

"Uh...how many times have I told you I love you?" Buzz asked, suddenly remembering that they were now 'an item'. Trust him to forget.

"Um..." Jessie began before her eyes trailed off towards the ceiling as she counted on her fingers and she murmured: "One...two...uh...I lost count."

"Well I haven't told you enough," Buzz answered whilst grinning. She returned the gesture.

"You haven't thought of anything to do yet have you Buzz?" She asked before chuckling slightly.

_Damn it. _Buzz mentally exclaimed. He sometimes really hated the fact that she was able to see right through him.

"Uh...no."

That was when his mind drifted back to playtime with Bonnie.

"Wait?" Buzz asked. "Is the toy car still in the living room?"

"Uh, yeah I think so," Jessie answered before her eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Why?"

It took Buzz a few moments to come up with an idea, but he eventually smiled.

"You'll see."

* * *

Woody shyly walked over to Dolly.

Over the past few weeks, Woody has had a particular question looming his mind that he could just not force away.

And that was whether Dolly meant what she told him, concerning her 'crush' on him, the other week. He had no idea whether she had meant it, or whether it was really just a part of the girls game.

"H-hey...uh...Dolly," Woody began, causing her to turn around to face him.

"Yeah?"

His mind reeled over everything he could say to her, that wouldn't make it so 'obvious'.

"W-would you mind going o-out with me t-tonight?"

This caused Dolly's smirk to widen expectantly.

"Like what?" She asked.

"W-well, I d-don't know. W-whatever y-you want to call it."

She pretended to consider this for a moment. But she reallt didn't need to. It was like a dream come true.

"Like a date?"

Woody felt his heart skip a beat, but he instantly answered.

"Y-yeah. Y-you could call it t-that."

Woody felt his heart race because of anxiety as she yet again pretended to consider.

"What time will you pick me up?" She asked, before smirking.

"Uh...h-half eight?"

"Sounds good to me," Dolly answered. "I'll meet you in the living room then. Bonnie left the toy car down there."

And then, without another word said, Dolly left Woody standing in his tracks, flabbergasted. But he also couldn't believe how much of a fool he had acted. He felt a sense of understanding what it would be like to be Buzz.

He guessed he didn't need to find out anymore. He was going on a date with her!

The only problem was that Buzz and Jessie had already scheduled to watch a movie starting at eight, which would last two hours, and Dolly and Woody's movie would start at half-eight, and would last ninety minutes.

And Woody had no idea of Buzz and Jessie's ever-developing relationship and Jessie and Buzz had no idea of Woody and Dolly.

Talk about intervening dates.

A/N So, I have to thank 'pixarman111' again for the idea, even though I already had Buzz and Jessie admit their feelings for each other in earlier chapters:)...lol. But, the idea was a big help! It will most likely be continued next update.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	75. Overheard Embarrassments

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Not stopping now!

"What are we watching Buzz?" Jessie asked once they walked into the front room.

Buzz should know by now that his next suggestion would never, ever get past Jessie.

"Well...I was thinking that maybe we watch Star Wars?" Buzz told her, but it came out as more of a question.

She instantly shook her head.

"Nah," She answered. "I fancy watching 'Back to the Future'. Y'know, the western one."

It didn't take long for Buzz to bite his lips. He knew that the chances of finding a movie that they both would enjoy were incredibly slim. But he really wanted to watch a space movie. And no-one could blame him for it; it was part of his blood...well, plastic more or less. He was built for it.

But, yet again, he had to remind himself that Jessie was created to be Western-like.

"Yeah," He muttered. "How about we just have a look through the stack of DVD's?"

"Okay," Jessie cheerfully agreed as she made her way over the the TV, barely missing the rim of the toy car in the process. Once she was there, she tilted her head to the side to read the name's of the titles. "Hmmm, let's see."

After a few moments, a DVD caught her eye.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh." She urged in excitement. "How about we watch 'Muppets in Space'?"

At the mention of the name, Buzz was hesitant.

But it was a space movie after all.

Woody anxiously paced back and forth through the strip under Bonnie's bed, his hands were rung together instinctively.

Wow, he really did know what it felt like to be Buzz.

Rubbing his hands together, Woody looked out from under the bed, towards Bonnie's bed stand, where a electronic clock was stood: 8:28

He gasped in the realization: He had to meet her in two minutes!

But it was then that he realized that he hadn't been so nervous around girls since he had first met Bo.

He paused in his tracks for a few moments, before swallowing a gulp at the memory. But he was able to shake the thoughts from his head.

Stepping out from under the bed, he made sure he had everything.

"Hat, boots, badge. Hat. boots, badge." He murmured, checking to make sire every item was in the correct place by tapping his boots, nudging his badge and readjusting his hat on his head.

That was when Slinky walked past, his eyebrows raisig in curiosity at the anxious cowboy.

"Hat, boots, badge. Hat, boots, badge."

"Uh...Woody?" Slinky asked. "What are you doing?"

For some reason, Woody suddenly seemed to notice that his gun holster was empty and he jumped half a foot in panic.

"Ah! My holster doesn't have a gun! Where's my gun?"

The toy dog was absolutely astonished at Woody's behavior. Woody hadn't been so anxious in years. Not even when he was preparing himself for cowboy camp with Andy.

"Oh god," Woody panicked, placing a hand on either cheek. "I've lost it."

"Calm down Woody," Slinky murmured upon instinct. "You never even had a gun."

Woody gaped at Slinky for a few moments, before blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah," Woody muttered, trying to hide how much of a fool he felt. "You're right."

"What's the problem?"

This caused Woody's eyes to widen slightly.

"What? You think there's a problem? No, no, no, no, no. It's nothin'"

Slinky's eyebrows rose in disbelief, before he rolled his eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything out of Woody.

But luckily, he could get any answer out of Dolly.

Jessie abruptly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Buzz asked out of curiosity, after having just witnessed the pig beating the lego blocks out of the agents. It was rather disturbing actually.

"Ahahaha, the joke. Hahahaha." Jessie spat out between laughs,

"What joke?" Buzz asked. "What was it?"

"Well-ahahaha- the man asked if breakfast was over."

"And?" Buzz asked, completely oblivious to the answer.

"The other guy asked why and he-ahahahaha-answered 'because the baco just left."

This caused Jessie to bellow forward in the convertible out of laughter. That was one of the best jokes she's heard in ages.

"Get it Buzz?" She asked expectantly. "Do you get it?"

Not wanting to look like a complete fool, Buzz nodded.

"Oh," He began to mutter, as if in a trance. "I get it." He answered before chuckling nervously.

"Well you betta," Jessie warned playfully as she snuggled herself into Buzz's chest.

They seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their time together, until a set of voices caused their hearts to skip a beat.

"I've been looking forward to this all night," They heard Dolly say.

"Y-yeah. S-so have I," Woody stuttered in return.

Jessie's eyes widened as she watched them make their way down the flight of stairs.

Luckily, the lights in the room had been turned off, so Dolly and Woody were unable to notice Buzz leap behind the couch, hiding from sight.

Buzz attempted to urge Jessie to follow, but she quickly realized that she wouldn't have the time.

She had a quiet panic attack for a moment or two as she considered what to do. So, she did the first thing that came to mind: She climbed onto the back seat and hid between the seats.

She had to force herself to not sigh in relief when she was out of sight. Boy would it have been embarrassing if Dolly and Woody caught her and Buzz in that position. Woody didn't even know that she and Buzz were together yet!

But it was then that a sudden thought occurred.

What were Woody and Dolly doing?

Her thoughts were cut short when Dolly opened the door to the convertible, causing Jessie's heart to race in her chest.

"What in the world is this?" Woody asked, indicating the movie that was playing on the TV.

"Uh...I think it's the 'Muppets in Space'." Dolly answered. "I wonder who left this on?"

"Eh," Woody murmured as he discarded the issue. "It's just one of those babyish movies Jessie watches."

Jessie's jaw dropped in shock before she frowned.

It was literally as if Buzz could sense how annoyed she was by Woody's comment, but the Space Ranger couldn't do anything other than prey that Jessie didn't do something they'd both regret.

"Yeah," Dolly agreed. "She does watch some babyish things now, doesn't she?"

"You say,"

Jessie's face was literally burning red with annoyance.

'Says the person who goes gaga over Selena Gomez' Jessie mentally remarked. 'Not to mention how Dolly just loves the Teletubbies.'

"Now," Woody began. "What should we watch?"

"I don't mind," Dolly answered. "Whatever you suggest will be perfect for me."

Jessie's eyes widened in realization: Woody and Dolly were on a date!

Woody began to search through the pile of DVD's, when he was struck with an idea. He had originally planned on watching a movie that would last two hours, but he changed his mind. Little did he know that Buzz had also changed his mind as well. Since the Space Ranger had wanted to watch a space movie that would last two hours, but Jessie persuaded him otherwise.

"How about we listen to some music instead?" Woody suggested.

This caused Dolly's face to brighten.

"Can we listen to Justin Bieber?" Dolly asked.

"Just my thoughts," Woody commented as Jessie's eyes widened in horror.

It was as if they knew she was hiding there.

Meanwhile, Buzz knew Jessie would be getting more and more annoyed by the second, but he could only hope that she didn't do anything stupid.

He shook his head; that just was no possible.

Well, maybe if he left, Woody wouldn't know that he and Jessie were on a date if Jessie was discovered?

"Oh, I just love his music," Dolly admitted, spilling her heart out.

'No she doesn't!' Jessie mentally argued. 'She hates him!'

"So do I,"

"But I'd never admit it to Jessie," Dolly continued.

'Oh well now, that explains everything!'

Woody chuckles nervously.

"Nah, neither would I...intentionally."

'Well you sure did a good job of hiding it.'

"I'd never hear the end of it if she found out," Dolly murmured. "She really can be silly sometimes, can't she?"

'Please say no! Please say no!'

"You betcha."

Her jaw dropped even more in pure disbelief.

Meanwhile, Buzz kept his fingers crossed, hoping that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Woody then made his way to the CD player, which just happened to be beside the TV, and he placed the disc inside.

One less lonely girl, began to play.

Jessie held her hands over her ears. Oh the torture of it.

But she was still able to hear what Woody said next as he climbed inside the convertible.

"Oh," He began. "And did I ever tell you of that time that Jessie caught her string on the toilet seat for five hours?"

Dolly let out a chuckle.

"No. What happened?"

"Well..." Woody began and he began to tell her the story.

However, Jessie was absolutely fuming

He promised that day would never be brought up again!

Jessie sat up slightly and she caught a quick glimpse of Buzz, his hands and head shaking, telling her not to do anything. But she would not have it.

By now, Dolly was already happily snuggled into Woody's chest as he enthusiastically told her Jessie's 'embarrassing' stories.

"Oh," He began. "And don't even get me started on the time when Buster accidentally used her as a toilet when he was still getting house trained."

Dolly couldn't help it; she burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Was it a number one or a number two?" Dolly asked, barely able to contain her giggles.

"Both." Woody told her, grinning as she bellowed forward in laughter.

"Oh, that must've been hilarious."

"It was," Woody admitted. "We had to 'accidentally' drop her in the washing machine, just to get rid of the aweful smell."

Jessie was now beyong furious.

But it was then that a sudden idea occurred. She could sense Buzz urging her to stop, but she would not have it.

Boy did she love how Woody was so oblivious to almost everything.

But there was one thing she forgot.

And that was that songs ended much quicker than movies.

"Can we put it on again?" Dolly asked, just as Jessie swiped the hat off Woody's head.

"Sure," Woody answered as he stood up, causing Jessie to let out a yelp as she fell backwards onto the back seats.

Woody jumped in surprise and snapped backwards.

"Jessie!" Woody exclaimed.

'Uh oh,' Buzz thought. Since he didn't want Woody to find out, he quickly left.

That was when Woody remembered what he had told Dolly about Jessie.

"Damn it," Woody muttered. Boy was Jessie going to be mad. But he needed to find something else out first. "What are you doing there?"

"I was watching a movie and fell asleep." Jessie lied. She wasn't going to tell Woody the truth, especially after what he had just told Dolly. "What were you doing?"

"We were um...watching a movie."

"Looked like you were doing much more than that," Jessie commented as she folded her arms across her chest and she smirked expectantly.

"No we weren't," Woody said hurriedly.

Dolly could only blush in embarrassment.

"Oh yes you were." Jessie pointed out.

Woody sighed. He couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. But what did matter was whether Jessie had heard him or not.

"Did you uh..."

"Hear what you just said?" Jessie remarked. "Oh yeah."

Woody bit his lip, as he turned to Dolly.

"I-I'm sorry D-Dolly," Woody stuttered.

"I know," Dolly murmured. "Run, Sheriff, run!"

Woody carefully took her advice before a chase occurred between the 'almost' siblings.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself that their date had been ruined.

But she also couldn't help but laugh her heart out when Jessie tackled Woody to the floor.

Boy could Woody scream like a girl.

A/N Oh My Gosh...I'm three quarters of the way there! Thank you everyone!

I absolutely loved writing this one! It's been my favourite so far! Doesn't mean it has to be your favourite though.

I would like to thank 'pixarman111' yet again on giving me the inspiration for this idea! So, thanks!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	76. The Mystery of the Disappearing Ribbon

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Three quarters of the way therem not stopping now! A/N

Chapter Title: The Mystery of the Disappearing Ribbon.

"Oh no!" Bonnie called out dramatically as she guided Buzz's flight around the room. "The badly styled, evil witch is getting away!"

Half of what Bonnie yelled was true. Dolly wasn't really evil. But she sure did need a new hair style or a trend or just anything that would overcome the blandness of the small clips in her hair.

It must've been a phase between the kids at Sunnyside, but for all her toys knew, Bonnie was becoming obsessed with certain types of fashions lately and this caused them to contain themselves from rolling their eyes when she points out that an item of her clothing was 'uncool'.

But at least her imagination was a vivid as ever.

"Don't worry," Bonnie, as Buzz, yelled. "Woody and Jessie'll stop her."

She lowered Buzz towards the floor, and sweeped the evil witch off the floor, and Jessie hogtied Dolly with an imaginary rope.

"Yeee haaaw!" Bonnie, as Jessie, exclaimed in excitement. "We caught her!"

"Yippeeee!" Bonnie then yelled, as Mr Pricklepants. She really didn't understand the manner of the English language.

"Bonnie!" Ms Anderson called. "It's time to go to Sunnyside."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and groaned. Why did her mother always call her when she was busy with something?

"Coming!" Bonnie yelled, but not before she changed Dolly's hairstyle.

Little did she know that all of her toys were asleep with their eyes wide open.

It was the force of Bonnie throwing them all back onto her bed that woke the ones she had been playing with.

Once they were sure she was gone, they came to life.

"Oh I hate it when she does that," Woody complained.

"Why?" Dolly asked in confusement.

"I like to be awake when she plays with us."

"Same here," Almost every other toy agreed and they then began to proceed in their daily routines. But Jessie was still lying on the bed, fast asleep

She awoke approximately half an hour later and she could instantly tell that something was wrong. Something just didn't feel right.

Placing a hand on top of her hat, she realized that she still had her hat.

So if it wasn't the hat, then...

She placed a hand on her braid, only for her eyes to widen when she realized that her hair was not in one. Gasping, she ran a hand through the soft yarn hair, hoping to come across the ribbon. It wasn't there.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," She murmured anxiously; she could not have lost her ribbon.

The pace of her breaths quickened as she scanned the room. She found no trace of it upon first glance.

After a few moments, she realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere like this, so she snapped herself out of it and took a deep breath.

"Right," She murmured to herself. "You had it with you yesterday," She then began to rach ker brain trying to remember when. "At some point, so it can't have gone far."

Her first thought was to check underneath the bed.

So she leapt down and crawled underneath the dangling covers of the bed that neatly concealed the area underneath. Once she was underneath the bed, she gasped. It wasn't dark underneath the bed, but the light, that escaped through the gaps under the covers, was much dimmer. She scrambled around under there for a few moments, until she realized that it wasn't under there. With a sigh, she crawled out from under the bed and stood up.

Since she had no idea where to look next, she made her way over to Buzz, who was playing a game of Checkers with Slinky in the centre of the room.

"Hey Buzz?" Jessie muttered.

"Hmmm?" Buzz answered, not taking his attention off the board. It was then that Slinky took one of Buzz checkers. "Damn it."

"You haven't seen my ribbon have you?"

Buzz's eyebrows rose as he turned to face Jessie.

"No, I haven't. Have you lost it?"

"No," Jessie began to mutter sarcastically. "I was just lookin' for it's twin-of course I've lost it ya divi."

Buzz didn't seem to take any offence to this, but he instead rolled his eyes.

"Have you checked under the bed?" Buzz asked as he moved one of his tokens across the board. Of which Slinky easily wiped off. "Damn it."

"Yes Buzz," Jessie complained. "That's the first place I looked."

"Have you asked someone?" Buzz asked, possibly asking the stupidest question of his life.

Jessie rolled her eyes again.

"I'm asking you aren't I?"

"Hmm?" Buzz asked.

"Oh just forget it." She murmured before walking away. She was half disappointed that Buzz didn't notice this.

Right...so, she had it with her before she fell asleep last night and it didn't fall behind the bed.

Her eyes widened when she came to the possible conclusion.

Someone must've took it off her when she was asleep!

"Heya Jess," Dolly greeted as she walked by, snapping Jessie from her trance.

"Oh hi Dolly," Jessie muttered, before she caught a glimpse of Dolly new hair style, of which Bonnie had obviously given her. "I like your hair."

Dolly's hair was held up higher than it used to be and was decorated with a wide range of colourful clips.

"Oh thank you," Dolly thanked as she walked away. She knew that Bonnie had given her a new hair style when she slept.

But she had no idea what Bonnie actually used for her hair.

Jessie pondered over her thoughts for a moment, considering what she should do. She needed her ribbon back before Bonnie got home. And possible inflict some revenge in the process...?

Jessie smirked when she realized the exact thing to do.

She was going to be a detective!

A/N I. Can't. Wait. To. Write. The. Next. Update. *Smiles to self* I bet you all know who has it. But Jessie doesnt! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha! I feel like being evil:) Sorry this chapter is short.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	77. Investigation

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Three quarters of the way there not stopping now! A/N

Someone who is Cool: *Gasps* That's a brilliant idea. YOU SHOULD USE IT! Or, were you sending a suggestion for me to use it? But, either way, that idea was fantastic. *Gasps again* And I just thought up of a possible plot line for it. Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! *Chuckles nervously* Yeah, I became a bit hyper then, but that idea is amazing.

Jessie smiled to herself having just come up with that idea.

And she already knew who was going to help her.

Looking over to the Space Ranger, she smirked to herself, before hurrying over to him.

Buzz was still absorbed in his checkers game with Slinky. Slinky had eight checkers left...Buzz had one.

His hand shook slightly as he moved his last checker diagonally, obliterating one of Slinky's and he fist pumped the air.

"Yes!" Buzz exclaimed, obviuosly proud of himself. "I'd like to see you make a come back to that!"

What Buzz didn't realize what that he made a fatal mistake, and Slinky moved one of his checkers over Buzz's.

"I just did," Slinky commented, smiling to himself.

This sure was one great day.

"Hey Buzz," Jessie called as Buzz was mentally growling at himself for losing-again.

"Yeah," Buzz muttered half-heartedly.

"Could ya help me with something?"

"What?"

"I wanna start an investigation." She told him enthusiastically, causing his jaw to drop.

He almost immediately knew that this was not goof news.

"Uh...why?" Buzz asked in confusement.

"I'm trying to find my ribbon ya idiot." She told him, rolling her eyes.

_Uh oh,_ Buzz thought. This definitely would not be good. She'd be throwing unsupported accusations around at everyone, which would lead to an afternoon of utter annoyance.

"Erm...I'll have a think about that."

Jessie had to contain herself from rolling her eyes a second time.

But she smirked after a few moments. It was fortunate that she knew the exact way she could use Buzz to her will and she gave him a seductive grin.

"Oh, I never gave you a choice now did I?" She asked alluringly, receiving an odd luck from Slinky in the process.

Buzz swallowed a gulp.

"B-but you just did." Buzz stuttered in slight nervousness. The look Jessie gave him made his knees wabble and his tongue run in circles.

"No I didn't."

He was about to tell her (more like nervously stutter) why he did give her a choice, since he had asked a question, when she rolled her eyes and yanked him to his feet by his hand. Buzz let out a yelp of surprise, having been caught off guard, when she did this.

"Okay," Jessie began to murmur and she paced back and forth as her mnd reeled over everything. She then told him everything she needed.

"Uh...Jess," He muttered after she completed her list. "Why would you need a dark hat?"

Jessie couldn't contain herself; she rolled her eyes.

"Because all proper detectives wear hats like that silly," She commented, as if she knew more than Buzz.

"Erm...I think it's only Sherlock Holmes that wears a hat like that," Buzz pointed out.

"No silly. I'm not gonna wear a hat like that. His hat is queer. But I know a load of other detectives that wear dark hats."

"Name one." Buzz told her and he smirked when he saw her confused expression, as if she were deep in thought.

"Will ya just go along with the plan already?" Jessie demanded, her tone of voice was dangerously low.

"O-okay," Buzz stuttered. He knew that tone of voice. And boy was it dangerous.

"Now," Jessie said as she clapped her hands together. "It's time for our plan to be put to action."

* * *

"Jessie?" Buzz asked in slight annoyance as he clapped a hand to his forehead. "How is a Cluedo magnifying glass gonna help us in any way?"

"All proper detectives have magnifying glasses." Jessie answered with a smirk.

"But you're not a proper detect-" Buzz began but was interrupted when Jessie snapped around, her gace red in anger.

"What did you just say?" Jessie asked.

"Uh-nothing," Buzz quickly answered.

Jessie smirked.

"Good."

Jessie then began to approach Woody, who was playing connect four with Hamm and she mischievously walked behind the unexpectant Sheriff, befofre swiping the hat clean off his head.

Woody had been completely oblivious to this until Hamm snorted out of laughter.

But by then Jessie was long gone-under the bed.

"What's so funny?" Woody asked out of curiosity, before rolling his eyes. "Buzz didn't draw on my face again when I was asleep did he?"

"No," Hamm answered, barely able to contain his snorted chuckles. "It's not that at all."

"Then what is it?" Woody asked, thoroughly confused as he placed a hand on his head. He gasped. "Hey! Who took my hat?"

"The same person who's running an investigation." Hamm answered.

"Rex took my hat?" Woody asked.

"No,"

"Slinky took my hat?" Woody asked. He was now really confused.

"No."

Woody rolled his eyes.

"Oh that Dolly."

A/N Sorry this is short. But it shall be continued next update:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	78. Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would

I do without y'all? Three quarters of the way there not stopping now! A/N

Jessie smirked as she refitted her attire.

"Jess?" Buzz asked before sighing. "How is wearing Woody's hat going to get you anywhere?"

"Because all good detectives wear hats like this."

"A cow boy hat?"

"No, a dark hat. And Woody's hat is dark."

"He's gonna kill you, you know?" Buzz pointed out.

"Not if I have my way." Jessie said, before grinning mischievously.

Uh oh, this definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Now..." Woody murmured, scanning the room slowly. "Where has Dolly gone with my hat?"

"Uh, Wood. I am pretty sure it wasn't her."

"No, it was."

Hamm was about to argue otherwise, when he thought how hilarious it'd be if Woody really went urging Dolly on about it, begging for his hat back.

So the piggy bank had to contain a smirk as he nodded.

"You're right," Hamm agreed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her."

"I will."

"Jess, that's completely ridiculous." Buzz told her straight after she had made the suggestion.

"How?" Jessie asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You can't just got out there and interrogate them."

"Why not?"

"B-because it's just not normal behavior." Buzz stated, before he bit his lip and held back a sigh as Jessie leant forward, gazing at him expectantly.

"Normal behavoir?"

"Well-what I meant to say was-" Buzz began but was interrupted when Jessie cut in, directly when she saw Rex go by, obviously heading towards the computer

desk.

"Ooh look," Jessie urged. "There's Rex. We'll interrogate him."

Buzz couldn't help but but roll his eyes at this. But he saw no way out of this and he knew that Jessie'd kill him if he refused; literally.

So he went along with it.

Woody sighed as he walked up to Dolly.

"Okay Dolly-whoah, I like your hair." Woody commented as he saw her new hair-do. Her hair was lifted up, with something Woody couldn't see, and was

decorated with an essentric combination of clips.

"Thanks," Dolly answered and Woody swore he saw her blush. To break the awkward silence that hung between them like a barrier. "Your not the first to mention

it."

"I guess Bonnie did it before she went to Sunnyside then?"

"She must've."

When she looked up, her eyes locked into his and they remained like that for a moment before Dolly cleared her throat. "So, what did you call here for?"

Woody blinked hard and shook his head to keep himself from blushing.

"Uh...have you seen my hat?"

Dolly thought for a moment.

"No, I haven't. You lost it?"

Woody was about to protest against her answer and demand if she had it, when he thought better of it. It would've been extremely rude.

"Have you checked Bonnie's cupboard?"

"W-what are you doing?" Rex asked in panic as Jessie dragged him under Bonnie's bed, Buzz at her side.

"We're just going to ask you a few questions." Jessie told him.

"Why?"

"You'll see why in a moment," Jessie answered. "Now, take a seat."

Rex stared at her dumbfounded for a few moments.

"Well?" Jessie asked. "What's the problem?"

"I can't sit down."

"No," Woody began. "It's not in here."

"Are you sure?" Dolly asked.

"Yep."

"Well, then we're just going to have to look somewhere else then."

"Okay Rex," Jessie began. "You don't have to panic. We're just going to have to ask you a few questions and all you have to do if answer them truthfully."

"O-okay," Rex answered, just about able to ring his hands together out of nervousness.

"Good," Jessie murmured before she leaned forward to inspect Rex's facial features, causing Rex to whimper. "Buzz, do you have the light?"

Buzz sighed. He really did not want to do this.

"Yep." Buzz replied glumly as he help up a small flashlight, which was absolutely huge to him.

"Shine it in Rex's face."

"Ah!" Rex exclaimed upon instinct.

"Pipe down, ya big oath. The light ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Oh," Rex muttered, slightly embarrassed with himself.

Buzz turned on the flash light and directed the ray of light towards Rex's face, being careful to not shine it directly in the dinosaur's eyes. Rex help up and hand to

keep himself from sneezing.

"Now," Jessie began to murmur. "Question number one. Did you steal my ribbon?"

Buzz groaned and rolled his eyes.

She really didn't know how to ask like a detective.

"No," Rex answered quickly, before whimpering.

"Then who does?"

"I don't know! Ah! It was Trixie!" Rex lied. He knew she really didn't have it, but he was panicking too much to think straight.

"Okay Trixie," Jessie briefed. "We're going to ask you a few questions."

Buzz shone the light at Trixie's face.

"Is this like a game?" Trixie asked.

"Uh, no."

Trixie's eyes widened as she took a step back. She looked as if she was about to have a panic attack.

"I mean yes," Jessie quickly lied. "And the aim of the game is to tell me the complete truth."

Trixie now seemed to calm down a bit.

"Oh, it's just a game."

"So, question number one: Why did you steal my ribbon?"

"I didn't."

"Then who did?"

And the interrogation went on and on between different toys for ages, everyone single one of them pointing the finger at another innocent toy.

Eventually, Jessie couldn't find another toy to ask.

But that was when Dolly and Woody walked underneath the bed and Woody's eyes instantly widened.

"Hey, she had my hat." Woody pointed out, almost offended.

"Well, someone has my ribbon." Jessie snapped.

That was when Dolly actually felt what Bonnie had done her hair up with and her jaw dropped.

"You mean the one she used to do my hair up with?"

A/N :) I liked writing the interrogation scene. It was rather enjoyable.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	79. Diaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

"What have I told you about not wondering off outside when Bonnie's about to come home?"

"I was walking Bullseye!" Jessie exclaimed in the centre of Bonnie's room. She was absolutely fuming.

"That's not the point. You knew Bonnie was coming back, but you still went out."

"But you told me they were going out to the shops after Sunnyside!"

Woody rolled his eyes out of annoyance. Why did she always have to argue when she knows she's done something wrong?

"That's besides the point Jess. Y'know the call. We all have to be back in this room by three o'clock. You arrived in the room at five minutes gone three."

Jessie was completely beyond angry with him. He was going ballistic for no good reason.

"It's five minutes Woody. What difference does that make?"

Woody bit his lip to keep himself from snapping.

"Five minutes can be the difference between safety and Bonnie finding out our secret."

"You don't think I know that Woody?" She asked.

"Well you obviously don't."

"Well, here's a news flash for ya," She began in a firm manner. "I do."

"Then why did you go out?"

Jessie folded her arms and took deep breaths as the anger within her boiled beyond its extent. She hated how Woody always belittled her, as if he was the moast imported toy in Bonnie's room.

But to all the other toys in the room, this was just another major sense of Deja vu. So Buzz, fearing what would happen next between them, stepped up to Woody.

"Calm down the both of you." Buzz urged. "Now's not the time."

"But she broke my carefully set rules."

Jessie shot Woody, a half annoyed, half angered, glare before speaking up.

"Oh, so Bonnie's room is suddenly your territory now?" Jessie spat, receiving some wide eyes from the other toys, who were attempting to get on with their daily routines. But they couldn't miss a fight like this.

"I never said that!"

"But that's how you act. Have you ever considered that maybe Dolly...o-or Mr Pricklepants used to be the leader of this room before you arrived and took over?"

Ths caused Mr Pricklepants to look baffled.

"Me a leader?" He asked in amazement. "That's utterly ridiculous. I'm baffled that you'd even insinuate such a thing."

"Ha!" Woody exclaimed, proud of himself. "Y'see."

"Oh, but Dolly was the leader." Mr Pricklepants added.

But all Jessie could do was glare at Woody in annoyance.

It must've been some kind of delayed reaction, because she then let out a muffled grunt and stormed away.

Buzz just gaped at Woody, before shaking his head solemnly.

"What did you do this time Woody?" Buzz asked seriously, only causing Woody to seem offended.

"What? Me-well, I didn't do anything. Jessie was the one who broke the rules."

"Yes," Buzz muttered through grit teeth. "I know that, but was there any need to act so harsh on her?"

"If she's ever going to learn, then yes."

Buzz only sighed.

"Woody, we've been through this argument before. She breaks the rule somehow and you just carry out the argument even more."

"I do not!" Woody instantly exclaimed.

"You do."

"Do not!"

"Woody?" Buzz began to ask with a sigh. "Is there any point in even going over this argument with you?"

Woody took a few deep breaths, before folding his arms across his chest. It was then that the Sheriff realized what he had done.

"Well?" Woody asked expectantly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Me? Why me? You're the one who started it."

Woody only gaped at Buzz expectantly.

Oh yeah, Buzz suddenly remembered. Jessie would probably kill Woody if he even tried to get close.

"Fine,"

* * *

Buzz eventually found Jessie sitting against the side of Bonnie's cupboard, with her knees drawn to her chest and an angered expression across her face.

"Hey Jess?" Buzz asked quietly, but she didn't answer. "What's the matter?"

He mentally slapped himself after asking that question. Could he be any more of an idiot?

"You do know that he didn't mean it right?"

She still didn't answer.

"Look Jess," Buzz began in concern. "Sulking here all day isn't going to get you anywhere. So you might as well get over it and get on with the day."

A few moments of silence hung between them, before she broke it.

"He just makes me so annoyed sometimes."

Yeah, siblings often tended to do that to one another.

Now that Buzz thought about it, he was glad he broke up the fight. He wasn't wanting a repeat of last time, where Buzz and Dolly has stepped in, only to accidentally have Jessie and Woody swap bodies right before their eyes.

"I know you may feel that he makes you frustrated sometimes Jess, but what you have to do is to talk to someone about it. It'll do you no good keeping your feelings bottled up."

He only told her this in fear of her literally snapping if it all became too much for her.

"But what if I don't wanna talk about it?" She asked simply, in a mutter.

Buzz thought for a few moments, trying to come up with a suggestion, when he suddenly came up with an idea.

"Why don't you write a diary?"

"What?" Jessie asked abruptly, with wide eyes.

"Y'know, to write down your feelings?"

"You're not getting me to write a diary." She stated firmly. "They're too girly."

But she actually liked Buzz's suggestion. But she was never going to be caught writing in a diary any time soon."

"Then how about a journal?"

Jessie considered this option for a moment, before answering:

"Well...if you put it that way..."

* * *

"Yeee haaaw!" Jessie exclaimed as she jumped up out of joy. "I beat ya Buzz."

"Yeah, by one. And that was at the last minute."

"But I still beat ya!"

Buzz rolled his eyes. He could be a Space Toy with many abilities and accessories, but he wasn't built to work with girls.

Or to be good on Call of Duty, for that matter.

* * *

The Space Ranger was about to walk under Bonnie's bed to meet up with Woody and Slinky, who were playing checkers, when he almost tripped on something.

A mound of post-it notes.

He stared at them oddly for a few moments, it was obvious that they had clearly been kicked out from underneath the bed. Whether someone had attempted to hide them or not, Buzz didn't know.

But he then read the words 'My Diary; scrawled onto the first page and his eyebrows rose.

He instantly assumed that it was Jessie's.

Should he dare to, or should he not?

He was about to pick them up, when a sudden thought protruded in his mind. This was an invasion on personal privacy. Jessie'd kill him if she found out.

But, he then came across the conclusion that Jessie would never write something too personal in it. It just wasn't like her to.

And if he was caught? Oh well, it'd just be another payback added onto the three he already owed her, to make it four. And to be honest, he was just too damn curious to do otherwise.

So he picked it up and carefully flicked to the next page, so that he didn't pull the page off.

_'Dear Diary_

_We played a game of Call of Duty 2day and I absolutley ponded him into smivereens.'_

"But she only beat me 1-0!" Buzz couldn't help but exclaim.

But he read on.

_'Afterwords we went for a little walk arond the room.'_

"It wasn't a little walk!" Buzz pointed out to himself. "She chased me because I said she won by fluke."

But it was what he read next that made him smile.

_'I think my crush on him is developing;'_

But wait? Wasn't she going to write the diary to complain about Woody?

Oh well. At least she was saying something positive.

_'If I werent a toy, I would of blushed when Rex smiled at me 2day. Hes so dreamy'_

Now this caused Buzz's jaw to drop.

"Rex? She had a crush on Rex?" Buzz exclaimed a little too loudly, attracting the attention from a certain cow girl.

"Hey Ranger," Jessie began with a smirk. "What are you reading there."

He really couldn't help but answer.

"Your diary. You really have a crush on Rex? Of all toys-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait a minute there chief." Jessie urged in slight confusement. "What in tarnations are you talking about."

"I read your diary and you wrote down that you have a crush on Rex."

Buzz seriously couldn't believe it. He and Jessie had been an item for quite a while now. But she had a crush on Rex the whole time?

Jessie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"How could you have read my diary when I haven't even wrote one?"

"Wha,,,? You haven't?"

"No," Jessie answered. "I wrote a journal but there's nothing in it yet other than the words 'My Journal'."

Buzz's jaw practically dropped as he gasped at the Post-it notes in his hand.

"Then if this isn't yours, whose is it?"

That was when Trixie just so happened to walk by and her eyes widened in horror when she saw what was in Buzz's hands.

"Hey gu-do not tell me that you just read my diary!"

A/N Lol. I had fun with this chapter. And, just so you know, the mistakes in the diary were intentional.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

Oh and there's something else I wanted to mention as well. Are any of you having trouble with updating your stories? And does it come up with 'Type 2 error?'

If so, then you are not alone. It's happening to stories across all fandoms and I have read a way you can overcome it.

If you click on the story you want to update and it comes up with the error, then go to the link at the top of the page and replace 'Property' with 'content'

If you do this, then you should be able to access your stories contents page.

Hope this helped:)

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	80. Tangled

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites and/or those who have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Four fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! Poll for this story on my profile. A/N

"Yeee haaw!" Jessie yelled as she raced Bullseye across the room, towards the finish line.

Buzz unwilling strode behind on Buttercup, desperate to catch up with the cowgirl.

"Just a little faster," Buzz encouraged.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Buttercup snapped in annoyance. "I didn't have to do this you know?"

Buzz rolled his eyes.

Why did Buttercup just know how to talk back? Buzz would bet anything that Bullseye would never treat Jessie like that.

This caused Buzz to mentally sigh at himself. Of course Bullseye wouldn't do that to Jessie. What was Bullseye supposed to do? Learn English?

But luckily, that was when the Space Ranger remembered why they were racing in the first place.

"I thought you were wanting to outrace Bullseye, remember?"

If Buttercup hadn't been so determined to beat Bullseye, and if he could've turned his head, he would have scowled at the Space Ranger.

But Buttercup was more desperate than ever to beat the horse, once and for all. He was fed up of Bullseye beating him in absolutely everything; first of all winning in a challenge to see who could dissolve a cheese puff the fastest with their tongue, and now this!

No, he had to win.

Not only was the unicorn wanting to beat the horse, but the Space Ranger was also wanting to beat the Cow Girl.

Buzz was fed up of always losing against Jessie. Whether it'd be wrestling, Call of Duty, racing and anything else he could think of. He had to beat her at least once, otherwise she'd hold it against him for a very, very, _very_ long time.

They had to win.

With a desperate urge for victory, Buzz kicked Buttercups side with the ball of his foot, causing the Splashed White unicorn to increase his pace dramatically.

But, unfortunately for Buzz, Jessie still had tose three paybacks to enforce.

Too bad he had completely forgot about them, which meant he was completely caught off guard by what she did next.

Turning her head around to face Buzz, she smiled alluringly and blew him a loving kiss with a tender hand, winking at him in the process. This caused Buzz's insides to completely melt and his grip loosened on the nape of Buttercup's neck as he gaped at Jessie, utterly lovestruck. And this meant that he completely lost control of Buttercup, causing the both of them to swerve into Bonnie's cardboard Space ship and they completely destroyed one of the wings when they crashed.

But this didn't stop Jessie from crossing the finish line at all and she let out an excited yodel, whilst Bullseye neighed in victory.

However, Buzz could only groan as he groggily sat up. That had sure been one heck of a fall.

Jessie continued to act as hyper as she could ever get, until she turned her gaze towards Buzz's direction and instantly frowned.

She tolled her eyes, so that maybe she could get the overall blame away from her anf towards someone else.

"What have you done now Buzz?"

"Me?" Buzz asked in shock. "It was you."

"It's not my fault you're a sucker."

"Sucker for what?" Buzz remarked sarcastically. He meant to direct this towards himself, but Jessie heard, causing her to fold her arms across her chest as she glared at him.

Even though she'd never admit it, Jessie had been extremely anxious at that moment and she was panicking as she desperately wondered how they would be able to fix this.

After a few moments, she came up with a conclusion.

Buzz was programmed for stuff like this, literally.

"Well?" She asked expectantly. "What are you going to do about it?"

Buzz had to force himself not to roll his eyes, but he was unable to contain the long, glum sigh they escaped his lips.

There really was no way out of this. But it just wasn't fair!

Her bewitching looks gave her the unfair advantage!

* * *

"Ah," Buzz remarked as he examined the damage along with Totoro, possibly for the sixth time since Buzz and his friends joined Bonnie's family of toys. "It's nothing that a little duct-tape can't fix."

Funny, that must've been the sixth time he's said that as well.

Totoro grinned instantly, barely his, all too flashy, teeth and he held up the tape; always prepared.

"Ah," Buzz murmured gratefully. "Thanks for that. It's exactly what I needed."

As Buzz was fixing the ship, there was no-one to keep an eye on Totoro, and eventually, his curiosity took over.

After a few moments, Buzz smiled and clapped his hands together.

"There we go. All done."

However, Buzz's jaw dropped when he looked at Totoro.

Tape was scrawled across Totoro like a tangled mess.

"What did you do?" Buzz asked, trying to keep the tone of annoyance from his voice.

Totoro just shrugged.

When Jessie looked over to Buzz from the computer desk, her eyes went from Totoro, to the roll of tape by Buzz's side and a mischeivous smirk flashed on her lips.

She then heard Dolly and Woody chatting to each other as they passed by, seeming completely absorbed in their conversation.

And this gave her a brilliant idea.

Woody and Dolly always wanted to have some time together, right? Well this next stunt would give them as much time alone as they wanted.

But as always, it went terribly wrong.

* * *

"Okay Bullseye," Jessie whispered in Bullseye's ear as they took their place at the starting line. "Ya understand the plan?"

Bullseye nodded enthusiastically and she patted his neck gratefully.

"Good boy,"

When Jessie challenged Buzz to a rematch, he instantly agreed, as long as the cardboard ship was out of the way.

Right, Buzz had to beat her this time.

All of the toys were now gathered around Bonnie's bed post as they waited for the race to begin. Oh, how they loved races.

"On your marks," Dolly began with a surprisingly strong tone. "Get set. Go!"

So they went and Jessie instantly started off in the lead. But she turned around on her steed, leaving Buzz baffled, as soon as she saw the tape and Bullseye headed towards it.

It wasn't long before Buzz decided to use that to his advantage and he sped towards the finish line.

By now, Bullsye already had the end strip of tape in his mouth, and he was now speeding towards the crowd, leaving the trail of brown tape lingering behind.

But Bullseye was going way too fast for her.

"Whoah, Bullseye, whoah. Slow down boy."

But the steed was too determined to go through with the plan to stop. Jessie found herself flying into the crowd when Bullseye almost stumbled. But even this didn't stop him.

He presumed that Woody and Dolly were in the centre of the crowd, so as everyone else scattered out of the way, to avoid the speeding horse, Bullseye ran around in circles a few times, tightly wrapping the tape around their waists so that they were press together and when he thought it was tight enough, he stopped and bit the end of the tape off.

"Bullseye!" Jessie exclaimed in disbelied. "What in tarnations did you do?"

Bullseye rose an eyebrow as he looked in her direction and his eyes almost instantly widened. He neighed, as if to exclaim 'it's not my fault!'

So all the other toys casually walked away. They all preferred to not be in this situation.

Jessie cleared her throat.

"Hey, is someone going to help?"

At the sound of her all, Buzz looked away from his victory dance to gaze in her direction.

When he saw what had happened, he couldn't help but snicker.

He was very sorry for this.

But, to be honest, looking at a 'Tangled' Jessie, Woody and Mr Pricklepants was just too darn hilarious.

A/N Lol. I enjoyed writing this one, even though I started it over a month ago. But I completely forgot about it and completed it:)

You know what I've just realized? I have way too much free time and I have an extremely wacky mind:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	81. Remember, Remember the Fifth of November

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Four fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! A/N

The toys first Halloween together as a family rolled by with utmost ease as the autumn slowly evolved into winter and after a night of sugar, junk and hyperactivity for Bonnie Anderson, the next four days passed quickly and sufficiently for the toys.

For the fifth of November, Ms Anderson had already made arrangements for Bonnie to go to her sisters house for a sleep-over, whilst she and her husband went out for the night and this meant that the toys had the house to themselves for the entire night.

High enthusiasm broke out between the toys as Bonnie left the house.

But they all had to agree that Mr Pricklepants was the most enthusiastic of them all, since he was a British designed toy and this night just so happened to be the fifth of November.

"And do you all know what day it is?" Mr Pricklepants asked expectantly, with a voice of high authority as he stood before the toys, intercepting their route towards their usual daily habits.

"Uh...Friday?" Woody asked with a raised eyebrow. He had no idea at what Mr Pricklepants was hinting at, but he sure wasn't looking forward to it.

"No," The hedgehog answered, slightly taken aback that no-one knew. "Well, yes. But that wasn't what I meant. Anyone else?"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh," Trixie urged. "Is it 'Toys-get-to-eat-bacon-day'?"

Hamm stared at her, half shocked, somewhat offended.

"It's nothing personal," Trixie quickly added.

Mr Pricklepants rolled hs eyes.

"Anyone else?"

"Uh...wear straw hats day?" Buzz suggested slowly as he observed the odd hat on Mr Pricklepants head with dull interest.

"What about 'Dress like a farmer day'?" Slinky asked as he gaped at the hedge-hogs weird costume.

"Yet again, the answer is no," Mr Pricklepants snapped, through barely grit teeth. "Anyone else?"

No-one else answered. They were too afraid to answer.

"I can't believe it! No-one knows?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "Why this is utterly pro-"

Jessie couldn't help but sigh glumly, she had been acting like this for most of the day, interrupting the hedge hog from continuing.

"Come on guys," She murmured through a heavy sigh. "It's 'Bonfire Night'."

This caused Mr Pricklepants to smile.

"Why she is absolutely correct." He commented.

But everyone else was left confused.

"Wait? What is 'Bonfire Night'?" Woody asked in confusement and Mr Pricklepants told Woody all about how Guy Fawkes tried to blow up the house of Parliament.

"And I'm planning on doing a reproduction of the very event tonight."

This caused every other toy to sigh in disappointment. Just when they believe they have a night to themselves, something has to ruin it for them.

But fortunately, the only ones acting were Mr Pricklepants himself and the three aliens.

"Wait?" Mr Potato-head suddenly asked. "Why didn't his plan work?"

"The bullet powder was too stale...or something-like-that, and they discovered the barrels of gun powder under the houses of Parliament." Mr Pricklepants answered quickly. He wasn't wanting them to find out that he wasn't sure.

However, Hamm could only snort out of laughter.

"Fail." Hamm remarked. "What did they do after he was caught?"

"Well, they tortured him until he confessed by dislocating his joints and limbs."

Dolly stared at Mr Pricklepants in a somewhat disgusted manner.

"Ewww," She murmured with a cringed face.

"Wait?" Mr Potato-head began, a sudden thought occurring. "What if he never did it at all and was framed?"

"Well, he'd still be tortured."

"But that would mean that he would've died either way, right?"

"Yeah. That's absolutely correct." Mr Pricklepants pointed out, with pride in his voice.

"But that wasn't fair." Trixie pointed out.

"Old England was never fair." Mr Pricklepants stated. "Why you should know what happened to the people who tried to place Henry the eighth in his small coffin."

"Why?" Woody asked in dull interest. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't want to know." The hedge hog informed, shuddering at the thought.

By the time the production actually begun, most of the toys were sat by the edge of the bed, with a clear view of the centre of the room where the stage was set.

When it began, an unusual silence hung in the audience. As if something important had been completely ripped out of reality and it didn't take Buzz long to find out that there was someone missing from the crowd: Jessie.

His eyebrows rose in curiosity. For a moment, he wondered why she wasn't there until he realized that he didn't have to know that, to know that she must've been upset about something. She never disappears like this, not without someone knowing that she's gone off.

So, without hesitation, Buzz snuck his way out of the crowd and began to look for her.

Jessie stared glumly out of the window as she rested her head against the glass.

Depression never struck her like this and she knew that this was beyond extreme for her. Maybe it was because of the fact that she knew today was the fifth of November, or maybe it was because the others were celebrating the occasion? But she was still left in this depressed state.

Down below the rays of light, from the raging streetlights, glistened of the road tarmac, mainly because of the rain from the previous night.

Nevertheless, she envied the glistening. It was as if it was trying to shove her depression in her face, whilst they could enjoy the marvelous joys of life, bathing in it like power-hungry millionaires.

Blinking hard, she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She was too lost in her glum world to even realize that Buzz was approaching, until he parked himself beside her.

Slowly turning her head towards him, she forced a soft smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is anything the matter, Jess?" Buzz asked in concern. Even though he knew her well enough to have a vague idea of what was bothering her. "You've been acting like this all day."

She was about to lie, when she saw no point. Buzz could always see past her charades, just like she could with him. She let out a deep sigh.

"Emily used to celebrate Bonfire Night." Jessie glumly admitted. "She and her parents used to put on their own fireworks and...she used to take me out to watch them with her."

Jessie closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to clear the memories of Emily from her mind. Fireworks...oh, how Jessie used to love fireworks. And now she's lost Emily forever.

The reminded of the gact made Jessie's world even duller.

Buzz didn't have anything to say to this. He didn't know what to say.

But he knew what he could do.

Taking Jessie's hand in hers, he unlatched the window and helped Jessie to climb up to the roof. But not before Jessie could ask:

"What are you doing?"

Buzz smiled softly, before answering:

"Just go with it Jess."

Jessie was about to hesitate, when she remembered what she had told Buzz a few months back before they performed the Spanish dance. So she reluctantly agreed.

Once they were on the roof, Jessie gaped at the glistening tiles before shaking her head. She couldn't back down. She promised Buzz.

Buzz urged her to sit down, so she did and he took her hand.

It was lucky that Buzz knew about the firework display that night.

Jessie's eyes seemed to stare off into space, until a dusty white line in the sky caught her eye. Her head instantly snapped in the direction and she gasped when the first firework erupted. Its streaming maze of colours protruded against the pitch black sky.

At first she wasn't sure whether to be excited or depressed, because of the memories of Emily it brought, until Buzz gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He knew exactly how she felt.

"Look Jess. I just want to let you know that you won't be alone in any of this. No matter what."

Her instinct told her to protest, when she shook her head. Buzz was right.

"I know."

Smiling warmly, Buzz then wrapped his arms around her and it wasn't long before she was snuggled in his loving embrace.

And they watched the fireworks in a comforting silence.

Yeah...Buzz sure did love fireworks, but none of these compared to Jessie.

Since she was his firework.

_'Cause baby you're my firework!_

_Come and show them what you're worth,_

_Make them go oh, oh, oh,_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y'_

_**'Remember,**_  
_**Remember,**_  
_**The fifth of November.'**_

Yeah...this sure was one date Jessie'd never forget.

A/N Oh, and I also do not own 'Firework'. That belong to Katy Perry:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

Eighty-one moments down, nineteen more to go. I don't know whether to be happy or sad...

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	82. April Fools!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Four fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! A/N

"Okay Buzz," Jessie began in a hushed whisper as they backed themselves against the edge of the bed. "Are ya ready?"

In one hand, Jessie held an uncapped green marker pen and in the other, she held the black cap.

This sure was going to be one hell of a April Fool's day for her.

However, Buzz was hesitant. But he hadn't even dared to refuse when Jessie dragged him into it. He never wanted to get on her badside, especially since Jessie still had two paybacks against him.

But he might be able to somehow persuade Jessie out of this. He could only hope that he was able to manage it.

"Uh...Jess?" Buzz asked slowly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," Jessie answered, before a playful smirk plastered itself on her lips. "Why? Is the 'great' Space Ranger afraid of something for once?"

Okay, now that was just a sarcastic lie: Buzz was afraid of many things; ranging from spiders...to Jessie herself on a bad day.

"No, I just mean that this may be taking it just a little too far..."

"So you're having second thoughts?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Buzz murmured hurriedly, in an anxious manner. "That's not what I said at all-"

"You'll do it with me then," Jessie confirmed, her smile abruptly developing into an alluring smirk.

Buzz saw no choice. If he went along with it, then Woody would kill him. But if he didn't, Jessie would kill him...

It wasn't a very hard choice actually: Woody was as weak as a twig. However, Jessie was as weak as a boulder.

The choice was easy. So he then sighed, before muttering: "Fine..."

Jessie's smile twitched ominously as she turned her head around the corner and, just as expected, there was Woody.

"Right," She hissed in a whisper. "Woody's coming. Have you done what I told you to do with the soap bottle yet?"

Buzz bit his lip: He knew that no good would come out of this in the slightest, but this still didn't stop him from following Jessie's orders.

"Yeah," Buzz answered with a nod, before his eyebrow rose. He still had no idea what Jessie was to do in this yet. And he continued to have no utter idea, until Jessie charged from the side of the bed, and towards a surprised Woody.

Diving on him, he fell backwards and grunted when his back slammed against the floor. It really was the element of surprise getting the best of Woody this time.

"Ow! Jess-" He began to exclaim before he choked on his own breath. "What-are-you-doing?"

But he didn't have enough time to react, before she used the green marker to write on his forehead and draw on his face. She gave him a goatee moustache, and beard and wrote the words 'I am Mr Queer' on his forehead.

When she had finished, she quickly capped the marker and suddenly leapt off Woody, but not before giggling like crazy.

"Jessie!" Woody exclaimed when he was finally able to catch his breath. "What did you do that for?"

That was when Woody actually realized that she had a marker and his eyes widened.

"Oh just great," Woody remarked sarcastically. "What did she do to my face?"

Jessie grinned. This definitely wasn't a positive sign.

"Ha!" Jessie exclaimed in victory. "That's what ya get for the other week!"

When he groggily sat up, Woody bit his lip. He should've seen this coming; kicking his butt hard never was enough for Jessie, she always had to find some way to make the tolls favour in her direction.

But by the time he even had a chance to react to Jessie's attack, she was already disappearing from his sight, but not before she yelled: "April Fools Sheriff."

Taking a deep breath, Woody mentally cursed to himself.

He had completely forgotten it was April Fools day. And he then realized something.

He was a right idiot.

Jessie was unable to contain her laughter as she met up with Buzz at the other side of the bed, completely away from the very annoyed Woody.

"Uh...how was that a prank?" Buzz asked expectantly, trying to force the hint of annoyance away from his voice. "That was more like an assault."

Jessie stiffened a few giggles, before straightening up her posture and she clamped her hand to her mouth. She was unable to contain her laughter. The way in which Woody squirmed under Jessie sent her in a state of absolute hysterics.

When she calmed down she cleared her throat, but she was unable to keep the smile off her face as her thoughts drifted back to the previous events.

"That wasn't the prank Buzz," Jessie answered, before she chuckled uncontrollably as she bellowed forward.

"Then why did you do it?" Buzz asked, slightly confused.

Jessie rolled her eyes,

"Buzz?" She asked expectantly, her smirk widening into a broad, mischievous grin. "Why else did I ask you to put syrup in the soap bottle and to place a fluffy towel under the sink?"

Buzz had to think about this for a few moments. But when he realized the answer, his eyes widened.

"You're not seriously going to-"

"Oh yeah," Jessie answered, her voice full of pride. "It sure is gonna be one hell of a sticky mess."

By now it was 11:30 AM

Woody groaned as he helped himself onto the bathroom sink. He might as well try to wash the marker off.

Hopefully, it should come off easily. If not, then he was going to need a whole lot of soap to wash the stains away.

Maneuvering himself around the white sink, he was evetually able to get to the steely grey taps and with all his force, he used both of his arms to turn the tap around. The sparking rush of pure water shot out almost instantly, splashing his attire in the process.

"Damn it," He cursed under his breath.

Well...at least he was lucky that there was a mirror in front of the sink. Otherwise, he'd be screwed.

When he climbed up to the sink, he had ignored the fluffy towel that was put under the sink, beside the toilet. So that, if someone were to fall, the material would cushion their terrifying fall.

It was just too bad that he didn't realize that there was actually no soap in the soap bottle, but rather sticky Maple Syrup instead.

Meanwhile, Jessie stuck her head around the bathroom door and clamped a hand to her mouth at watching Woody struggle with the taps, trying to conceal her giggles.

"I don't think we should be here Jess." Buzz admitted as he took her side, but she continued to ignore him.

"Oh man," Woody murmured in annoyance as he splashed the first handfulls of water against his face. "This is just great."

Looking up to the mirror, Woody's eyes widened in horror. The ink was all smudged.

When he eventually realized that he was getting no-where with the water alone, he reached out for the retractable trigger on the bottle, placed the strength of his entire arm down on it and let the syrup fall into his hands.

'Oh no...' Buzz sighed mentally as he watched this. He was sure Woody was going to find out before the prank was even pulled. But to Buzz's surprise, and dismay, Woody proceeded in applying the syrup to his face and boy was it quite the handful.

However, it wasn't the stickiness or the texture of the syrup that made Woody curious; it was the smell.

"What the..?" He muttered as he took a step back.

Jessie bit her hand to contain her giggles as Woody fell backwards, yelping in the process, and falling onto the soft towel below.

For a few moments, Woody was unsure what to do. Should he be questioning what was happening, or should he just leave it all alone.

Thinking about it, Woody knew he should do something, but...oh it was just so soft...was it one hundred percent cotton?

But he had no time to react, before Jessie burst into the bathroom, laughing in the process, and she then rushed over to him and swiped the hat off the floor. But she burst into a fit laughter when she saw the state of Woody's face. The fluff looked like feathers!

But when she saw a sense of annoyance flicker through Woody's features, she swallowed a gulp and legged it into Bonnie's room...with his hat!

It took Woody a few moments to react. But when he did, he abruptly darted up and ran after her, completely oblivious to the fact that he had fluff on his face. But he was able to feel the stickiness of the syrup and boy did it annoy him!

It wasn't until after he rushed into Bonnie's room, that everyone noticed the state of his face and they couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

But Rex was the one left out, and it was what the green dinosaur exclaimed next that drew the line for Woody.

"Ah! It's the Chicken Man!"

That was it. Woody was getting his payback.

It was now 11:40 AM

A/N Poor Woody. But there is a followup to this chapter, but it may not be posted until after April Fools Day, just to let you know.

Feel free to send a suggestion if you want!

Reviews are love:)

Eighty-two down, eighteen more to go!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	83. The Joke's On You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Four fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! A/N

Woody briefly scanned the room for the inspiration of a prank he could pull on Jessie. By now the fluff, from the towels, that had once been on his face was long gone. But he still felt the horrible texture from the syrup against his cheeks and it annoyed the hell out of him. Why did syrup have to be so sticky?

After a few moments, he shook his head in order to clear his thoughts. What he really needed was an idea; he needed some type of prank he could pull on Jessie in order to engage in his payback.

But what could he do?

Looking around the room, he was unable to come up with anything in the slightest.

'Hmmm? Could he perhaps use glue to stick her to the floor...? No, that would be too hazardous. What if they couldn't get Jessie removed from the glue by the time? They'd be in huge trouble if that was the case.

What about glitter?

No, trying to get the molecules out of her hair would be an absolute nightmare. And he was unsure if they would be successful in getting all of it off.

He thought for another few moments, all of which seemed to pass slowly and glumly, before he noticed the marker that Jessie had dropped on the floor and he saw that the top half was almost completely off; as if the insides were about to flood out.

And this was what gave him the idea.

Yeah...this sure would be one hell of a messy mess; not to mention green.

Rex sighed in relief after he was back at the computer desk, directly alongside Trixie as they waited for the computer game to load up. "I thought he was the Chicken Man."

Slowly turning around, Trixie then stared at him in a dumbfounded way.

"Who's the Chicken Man?" She asked, unsure whether she should laugh out loud or take a cautious step away from the green dinosaur. The yell about the Chicken Man beforehand unnerved her; it had been so unexpected.

"Well..." Rex began nervously, suddenly aware of how big of a fool he was making himself seem. "He was this guy who used to be on TV a while back and he was dressed as a Chicken...he was scary."

"When was this?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, about nine years ago, do you remember it?"

Trixie suddenly shot Rex a death glare.

Uh oh, what has he done now?

"Rex, Bonnie received me as a Christmas present when she was three."

Rex suddenly took an anxious step back. He was fortunate enough that his arms were actually long enough to enable himself to wring his hands together out of nervousness.

"O-oh," Rex began to stammer. "So you're like t-"

"Yes Rex," Trixie answered, rolling her eyes. "I'm two-years-old."

If it was possible for a toy of that make, Rex would've blushed all kinds of red. There would be a variety of different shades, not just one.

"I-I'm sorry! It's not my fault."

Trixie rolled her eyes again and chuckled.

"I was only kidding Rex."

"You were?" Rex asked in disbelief.

"Of course I was," She began, before she asked. "But why did you call Woody 'the Chicken Man'?"

"Uh..." Rex began, not wanting to get further into the subject. "Its a long story."

"Well we've got a long day." Trixie encouraged, before smiling innocently.

She knew Rex couldn't stand that look!

"Oh, all right," Rex sighed and was about to tell her, when they suddenly heard panting from behind them. Looking to the floor, they then saw Woody struggling to get himself onto the desk by climbing onto the chair and then the desk.

"Hey Rex, Trixie." Woody began to breathlessly stammer. "Will you guys help me with something?"

Trixie rose an eye at this. What could Woody possibly want help with? He knew everything.

"What?" Trixie asked in half-hearted interest.

_He didn't click 'lock' on the iPhone again, did he? _Trixie questioned herself.

"Well, you noticed Jessie's prank before right?"

Rex swallowed a gulp out of nervousness. He sure didn't need reminders.

"Right."

"Well, I was just hoping you could help me with a prank I want to pull on her."

Trixie's eyes widened at this. Wow, he surely was an idiot.

But...Trixie loved to pull pranks! She loved them almost as much as video games; _almost._

_"_Hmm...?" Trixie murmured, suddenly becoming interested. "What's in it for us?"

"Uh...a chance for humiliation? And a laugh?"

Trixie just couldn't help but smile at this. Boy did she love to laugh.

"Okay." She answered slowly, as if she was still reluctant. "What were you planning on doing?"

"Well..." Woody murmured, before he told them everything.

* * *

Eve though her prank was long finished by now, she couldn't help but smile and let out the occasional giggle when the memory drifted back to her mind every so often.

By this time, Jessie was sat victoriously against the edge of Bonnie's bed as she celebrated her success to herself.

"Ha!" She exclaimed to herself (Buzz was long gone by now, playing checkers with Slinky). "I'd like to see him come with with a prank as good as that."

Little did she know that he was coming up with one as she spoke.

But he's Woody.

* * *

Looking in Jessie's direction, Bullseye found himself really not wanting o do this. But the poor horse just couldn't refuse Woody and the Sheriff darn well knew it, so he used it to his own personal advantage.

However, Woody licked his lips and rubbed his hands together as he watched the scene from the computer desk.

He had the practical prank right in place. The pen was lying in the centre of the room, with the top half unscrewed slightly. But when Jessie picked up the leaky pen, she'll step into the trap and Rex and Trixie will pull the prank.

A piece of string was wrapped around the top of the pen and when the dinosaurs pulled the end, the top will unscrew, and the ink will go everywhere.

Boy was Woody glad that the pen was already leaking before he used it.

Bullseye neighed to himself, before he sighed and ran towards Jessie. When he was there, he swiped the hat off Jessie's hat and galloped towards the green marker.

It took Jessie a few moments to realize what was happening. But when she did, she gasped before snapping her head in Bullseye's direction.

She swore that, if it was Woody, she'd kill him.

But she could only roll her eyes when she realized it was Bullseye and she slowly rose to her feet.

"Bullseye!" She called in annoyance. "Give it back!"

* * *

"Darn it!" Jessie muttered as she stood before her hat.

Why did Bullseye have to drop it on the leaky marker?

At first, she assumed that it was only a small leakage. Her thoughts were entirely different later on.

Picking up her hat and placing it to the side, she frowned at the sight of the pen. That was why it was leaking! The point wasn't even on properly.

So, picking up the pen awkwardly, she tried her best to screw it on.

Unfortunately, she was unable to notice the string connected the top half, until she felt a tugging sensation at her hand, causing the top half of the pen to rip off entirely, instead of falling off.

And this dented the ink cartridge inside, making it seemed angled and unnatural.

Jessie cursed to herself as the tug from the string made her hand fly backwards, causing the ink to go everywhere.

After a few moments, she could clearly hear Woody's cackling laughter echo across the room, like a scream in an endless chasm of darkness.

"April Fools!"

This made her absolutely furious and she was about to snap at him, when she remembered what time it was and she smirked.

"Wha...?" Woody murmured, his laughter dieing down into nothing but a nervous chuckle. "What are you smiling about?"

"The joke's on you, loser!"

"What?"

"It's after twelve." Jessie clearly stated. "It's bad luck to pull a prank after midday."

"What do you mean bad luck?" Woody asked, perching in her direction.

But it turned out that he asked this a little too late.

"Go long Bullseye!" Mr Potato-head yelled as he used all of his strength to throw the stress rugby ball. "Fetch!"

The Sheriff didn't even have a chance to question why Bullseye was even on the desk, before he felt the ball hit his back. The impact off this threw him off the desk and he landed with a painful grunt as he skidded to a halt. It turned out that he went right through the pile of ink on the floor.

Mr Potato-head bit his lip at this.

"Oops," Was all he could murmur as Woody lifted his head from the floor. His face was completely green!

None of them could help it; they burst into a fit of laughter.

"The joke's on you!"

A/N Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. And I'm also sorry if it rambles on a bit. It's like gone three in the morning, but I just couldn't help myself:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	84. Tapes

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Four fifths of the way there! Not stopping now!

I would like to thank Angie. J. Trifid for allowing me to use her idea that she was originally going to use in her fic 'Three Toys: One Story'. So, there's not much you need to know, but I'll summarize up the idea anyway: After the playtime scene at the start of TS3, Andy's Mum captures the moment, where Andy makes Buzz and Jessie kiss, on camera. And at the end, the toys are desperate to find the tape. But I'm going to include other scenes in the tape, that isn't the tape at the start of the film. So, it'll be like a mixed tape:)

Oh, by the way, I highly suggest you all check out Angie. J. Trifid's fic. It's really great:) A/N

Jessie sighed half in annoyance and half out of boredom as she searched through the Davis' video tapes.

She had somehow managed to knock the entire stack over, causing the tapes to scatter themselves across the floor in front of the wooden TV stand and she was now picking up each tape, individually, to check the titles.

"101 Dalmatians, no." Jessie murmured before placing the tape back on the ground. "Ooh! Back to the Future." She exclaimed excitedly, before she realized it was Part two. "No."

She went through the tapes one by one for a while, stacking the ones she's checked back into a pile, before she actually came across one that caught her eye.

"Hmmm. 'Playtime'?" She murmured, having completely forgotten about the time where Andy had forcefully made her and Buzz kiss and the fact that the whole thing was caught on tape. And this didn't cross her mind even for a moment as her face brightened at the tape.

She had absolutely no idea that it was really a home video, even though the word 'Playtime' was scrawled across the white top of the tape in black marker. But, at that moment, she assumed it was a Child's film that would involve a lot of children playing.

Well...she was half right.

This really was a video that she did not want to miss. And, to be frank, she didn't want to others to miss it either and they were all just as bored as her.

So this was why she forcefully forced them all to the TV screen.

Woody sighed deeply as Jessie ushered them all into the front room.

"What do you want Jess?" He asked, before lying. "I was very busy preparing the staff meeting."

Rolling her eyes, it wasn't hard for Jessie to scan right past his charade; right past his unconvincing lie.

But this just made Jessie even more determined to make him watch it.

"Come on Woody. We're all gonna watch a movie."

Woody groaned as he buried his head in the palm of his left hand. Why did she have to do this?

"Why now?" He asked simply, forcing himself not to moan aloud.

"Well you did say you were bored, didn't you?"

Woody was about to deny the fact, when he felt everyone's expectant gaze on him. They all knew the fact that Woody exclaimed he was bored beforehand by heart. And they weren't about to let him get away with lying. Especially when they're trying to find a way to relieve their absolute boredom.

So Jessie took Woody's glum silence as a yes.

By this time, most of the toys had perched themselves on the sofa and the only ones who were still on the floor were Woody and Jessie.

"Fine," Woody sighed as he climbed onto the sofa. "But this better be worth it."

Very soon, Woody would assume that it wouldn't be.

With a smile, Jessie picked up the TV remote with both hands and leaped onto the couch with it still contained in her firm grasp.

She pressed the red on button, with ease and the TV turned on hesitantly, the eerie noise from the old screen seeming to ring within her ears. Looking at the screen, Jessie could see the flickering grey, black and white background and she was sure, that if she stared at it long enough, it would drive her eyes crazy.

And she then pressed the 'AV' button, and just like that, the home video was playing.

Woody actually found himself assuming that it wasn't worth it at all, a lot sooner than he originally guessed.

By now, Barbie, Slinky, Hamm, Mrs and Mrs Potato-head, Rex, Woody, Jessie, the three aliens, Bullseye and Buzz were gathered on the sofa as they began to watch the tape.

The screen seemed to shake for a few, brief moments, before it settled and they instantly heard the voice of Ms Davis protrude against the scene.

"Awww." She cooed. "Look at this. Hamm and Barbie are getting married."

Jessie clamped a hand over her mouth at this to conceal her laughs as Barbie and Hamm both blushed awkwardly.

At this point in the tape, Molly had been eight-years-old and she sure did love pulling off toy weddings.

A piece of tissue was used for Barbie's shrawl, of which now concealed her entire face in the clip. Molly was humming wedding tunes as she recited the vows.

They heard the undirected chuckle of Mrs Davis as the wedding went on.

Most of the toys were, by now in a fit of laughter too contagious to concentrate on the screen. And the rest (Barbie and Hamm) were just too embarrassed to say anything.

But when the laughter died down, Mr Potato-head mocked: "I now pronouce you Pig and Mrs Piggy."

The spud just happened to find this hilarious. But the rest were in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Did you just call me fat?" Barbie asked with a death glare and it was then that Mr Potato-head realized how much trouble he was in. So he quickly defended himself. "No, I called Hamm thin."

Mr Potato-head was lucky that Barbie was a rather gullible blonde, or he would've been in great trouble.

When they turned their heads back to the TV, they saw the screen settle on the kitchen table, where a very young Molly was sat, clutching both of the Potato-head's in her arms as she sat in front of her tomato soup.

"Oh no," Mr Potato-head remarked at the screen, remembering the time vividly, as Molly drooled on his hat. "It's Baby-drools-alot."

"Awww," Ms Davis cooed again, ths site of her cheerful daughter filling her heart with joy.

Molly was now murmuring to herself incomprehensibly as she used both hands to throttle the two Potato-head's up and down, until they secretly began to feel dizzy.

With a squeal, she loosened her grip around the two of them and they were both thrown right into her bowl of soup.

"Oh no, Molly." Ms Davis complained and the screen then began to shake from side to side as she placed the camera on the table.

However, Molly still managed to keep Mr Potato-head's hat within her grip and she was now chewing on it with her only two front teeth.

Jessie couldn't help but giggle at the site of a Tomato-soup covered Mr and Mrs Potato-head; they just looked so darn hilarious.

"Hey!" Mr Potato-head began to protest. "That's not funny!"

He was about to vent at her even more, when the TV screen caught his eye yet again. He was unable to force his grin away, before he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Jessie!" Woody instantly exclaimed. "Turn it off!"

Jessie only turned her head to the side, so she was facing Woody, and she smirked.

"No,"

"Jessie turn it off!"

"No." Jessie yet again stated.

But, to be frank, watching Woody dance with a lollipop in his hands was just too darn funny.

A young Andy had Woody grip a red topped lolly in his hands as he flung Woody from side to side, his loose limbs flailing wildly

"Mummy!" Andy yelled in absolute joy as the screen shook. "Woody's the lollipop man!"

This comment forced everyone else into absolute hysterics, which ultimately made them unable to decipher Ms Davis's next comment.

"Jessie turn it off!" Woody yelled again, his cheeks heating to an unbearable extent.

"No," Jessie yet again replied. But she pointed to the screen when Woody made an unsuccessful dive for the remote. "Look, it's gone now."

"Ha," Mr Potato-head then remarked, making Jessie herself fuming. "Woody's the 'Lollypop man!'"

Feeling the heat in his cheeks rise, Woody buried his face in the palm of his left hand for the second time that day.

But then the scene on the TV screen merged to Andy's bedroom and on the floor stood Slinky, and the three aliens. On his head, Slinky had a police hat on; which just so happened to fit his head perfectly.

"Aww," Mrs Potato-head cooed. "Look at my little darlings. They are so adorable."

"The claaawww," The aliens murmured in unison when they saw the claw to a toy truck stick out.

Mr Potato-head could only sigh and roll his eyes at this. When would the aliens get over the stupid habit?

But then the camera quickly rolled onto a scene where Rex and Jessie, with Andy's support, were stood on the kitchen table.

"Jessie," Andy, as Rex, began. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can, partner!" Andy, as Jessie, exclaimed in a high voice. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Andy, as Rex, began to answer. "Everyone expect me to be tough. But I'm just a wimp."

They then heard the slight shrills of Ms Davis' chuckles as the scene yet again faded.

"I am not a wimp!" Rex instantly defended, only to be ignored. "I am just socially uncomfortable in these situations!"

He took the hint in a wrong way, but he then quieted himself down.

By now, everyone apart from Buzz and Jessie had been in the video. So it was only the two of them who were enthusiastic over watching the rest.

"Jessie, turn it off!" Woody demanded.

"No way Sheriff," Jessie answered. "This video is way too awesome."

Even though none of the others were keen on keeping it on, ot was only Woody who desperately wanted it off.

Making a dive for the remote, Jessie only held it out of reach.

However, her jaw dropped entirely at the next scene and it was pure shock, that caused her to drop the remote, only for Woody to make a dive for it.

Andy was pressing Buzz's and Jessie's faces together.

The laughing fit of all the others increased as they watched the scene.

But for Woody, this just wasn't enough and he just had to pause it.

"Woody," Jessie began to mutter in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

Not only did he have to humiliate her to the extreme by pausing it, but he also had to press the 'zoom in' button aswell.

"Woody!" Jessie exclaimed in fury as she dived towards him. "Turn it off!"

Meanwhile, Buzz could only bury his face in his hand as he blushed furiously.

"Aww look!" Woody pointed out as the laughter of the others began to die down slightly. "Buzz is blushing!"

Looking towards the screen, they surely could see the subtle blush in Buzz's cheek.

"And Jessie is smiling!"

And, just as he said, the subtle smirk on her plastered face grew wider.

"Woody turn it off!" Jessie demanded as she tackled Woody to the floor, accidentally pressing the 'play' button in the process.

"Mom," Andy complained as he dropped Jessie to the floor.

"No, no, no." Ms Davis urged hurriedly. "Just keep playing. Pretend I'm not here."

Jessie was beyond furious with Woody. Why did she have to pick that tape? Of all tapes? Why didn't she pick 'Back to the Future 2'?

But then the scene merged again and they instantly heard Andy's voice.

"Hey Mom! Look, Woody's dancing to the Macarena!"

Woody's jaw dropped at this.

"Okay, we can turn it off now."

"No way Sheriff," Jessie answered, a playful grin shadowing her face as she yanked the remote free from Woody's grip. "D'ya wanna watch it?" She asked, indicating the others.

"Hell yeah," Mr Potato-head answered and, one by one, all the others agreed.

Woody could only bite his lip in embarrassment as he watched the scene.

Jessie certainly did know how to pay him back.

A/N Thanks again to Angie J Trifid:) You're awesome. (As everyone else is as well^_^)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	85. Untrustworthy

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Four fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! A/N

A seriously bored Bullseye walked up to an extremely busy Woody on the first Monday morning of April. Bonnie had previously left for Sunnyside that morning and now the toys had the entire house to themselves for the day; left to the girls resources until she came home with her mother at three in the afternoon.

Bonnie left at twenty to nine in the morning; it was now nine fifteen and Bullseye had already run out of things to do in the room.

He had already watched a game of 'Connect Four' between a very competitive Mr Potato-head and Hamm, both yelling at the counters when they lost a move, as if it'd actually help in a way, and had already watched Slinky win in a game of Checkers against Buzz. The horse had also already annoyed the heck out of Mr Potato-head by trying to play with his hat and the spud would let the horse no where near his wife.

But he had only wanted to play fetch!

And so now, Bullseye was entirely out of options. Well, he wasn't, but there was no way he was going to the others.

Neighing at the busy Sheriff, the horse then licked Woody's face.

"Ugh!" Woody grunted in annoyance, throwing down the beaten piece of scrap paper onto the surface of Bonnie's desk. "Stop it Bullseye!"

After a few moments of slight hesitation, with Bullseye's tongie sticking out like the one of a mischeivous dog, the horse obeyed and took a step back.

"What do you want?" Woody asked, brushing the imaginary dust off his Western attire.

Bullseye neighed in response.

"What do you mean you're bored?" Woody asked, keeping the annoyance from hos voice. "There are plenty things to do."

Bullseye neighed again.

"Well id you're that bored, go outside." Woody told him. before quickly adding something on. Bullseye was never to be trusted outside on his own! "But make sure you take Jessie with you."

Actually, Jessie was trusted less that Bullseye.

"Actually, make sure Buzz tags along as well." Woody added. He could sort one meeting out on his own and if it would take both Jessie and Bullseye off his hands for a matter of time, whilst he gets the arrangements sorted out, then being one man short was definitely worth it.

Bullseye just nodded as he walked away.

After his conversation, well...his horse coversation, with Woody, Bullseye then began to search for Jessie and Buzz.

Just where in the world were they?

Bullseye scanned the room thoroughly, desperate to relieve his absolute state of boredom

The horse eventually spotted Jessie and Buzz slouched against one of the legs of Bonnie's bed and, without a slight hesitation, he made his way over to them.

Fortunately, they seemed just as bored as Bullseye did as a depressing silence hung between the Cowgirl and the Space Ranger. But this wouldn't have mattered to the horse at the moment anyway, he would've approached them no matter the situation.

Whem Jessie noticed his approach, her spirits brightened. Maybe this horse could relieve them of their boredom?

"Hey there Bullseye," Jessie greeted as the horse came to a halt, barely centimeters away from the Cowgirl. But to a toy's perspective, this seemed to be equilivant to at least a foot. "What are ya wanting?"

Bullseye neighed his answer, causing Jessie to let out a long-awaited sigh.

"So, you're really as bored as me and Buzz are, then?"

For some reason, Buzz had now taken an unusual, but keen, interest in the soles of his boot. Were the plastic soles always that ragged?

Bullseye then let out another neigh.

"You're wanting to go outside?" Jessie asked in slight interest and Bullseye nodded his response, causing Jessie's spirits to rise. "I'll take you out then."

At the mention of this, Bullseye shook his head vigorously, before he told her something else.

"What?" She asked in a slight disappointed state of disbelief. "What d'you mean Woody told you to look after us?"

Wait a sec...? That was not what Bullseye told her.

But Jessie didn't let the horse answer; he didn't need to. Telling Buzz to come along was exactly the same as Woody just plainly asking the Space Ranger to babysit her.

Why didn't Woody trust her?

"I should've knew it!" She couldn't help but exclaim, even though she had been told that Bullseye wanted to go out several moments before. "He's expecting me to do something wrong! Isn't he?"

Oh yes. She knew it darn well, all right. Woody never trusted her and she didn't understand why.

Yeah...she may be clumsy, hyperactive, cheeky and prone to cause accidents; but she wasn't mistrustful.

Sure, there was the time where she went against Woody's word. Actually...there were many times. But she's never lied.

So why couldn't she be trusted?

At Jessie's last yell, Bullseye took a startled step backwards. He did not want to know what she'd do next.

And to be frank, neither did the surprised Buzz, who lifted his head when she last exclaimed.

Jessie felt absolutely furious. How could Woody act like this?

Her mind reeled over her angered thoughts for a few long, and costly moments, before a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips; just threatening to widen into a manical grin.

She had an idea!

If Woody currently found himself not trusting Jessie in the slightest, then she was going to severely confuse him by actually behaving for once.

Yep, that would really leave Woody dangling at the end of the confusement rope. Oh how Jessie could just picture him struggling now...

She had no idea that she had even entered a trance, until Bullseye broke her out of it by neighing unexpectantly. The Space Ranger was now eyeing her oddly, as if Zurg had somehow placed a time bomb within her, and the seconds were ticking away; entering the final countdown...

"Okay Bullseye, you got it," Jessie answered in a very strange enthusiastic tone. Buzz and Bullseye could instantly sense that this was out of her character. She was never this enthusiastic. But they ignored the fact for the moment, as Jessie just began to speak up again. "Well? Come on Buzz. We're going outside."

Buzz's jaw dropped slightly at this. This was beyond her personality. She usually protested against acting this cheerful, even though she was in a bright mood most of the time anyways; but it was never to this extent.

Taking a grip of Buzz's hand Jessie then shot to her feet, dragging a somewhat reluctant Buzz up with her.

Bullseye stood on all fours with a wagging tail. Boy did he love going outside.

But little did any of them no of the day that lay ahead of them; a day full of unexpected embarrassment and very weird minds; especially when it came to names.

Yep, Buzz was right to be having second thoughts over all of this.

A/N I was going to drag it on longer, when I realized that the rest of it could completely make another moment:)

But I really can't wait to write the next chapter. I should hopefully have it up within the next few days; hopefully.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	86. Discarded Names

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Four fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! A/N

Buzz hesitantly followed Jessie's lead as she headed outside. If Woody was wanting Buzz to keep an eye on her, then Woody must have a clear reason for it.

It was either this, or he was severely ticked off with the Cowgirl for the prank she pulled on him the other day. But Buzz knew that it wasn't just because of the fact that Jessie pulled the prank on Woody that made the Sheriff act this cautious; he was mostly annoyed with himself over the fact that he made it even worse for himself in the process, when he attempted to pull a prank on her as an act of revenge.

And Buzz knew, that if he let Jessie go outside with Bullseye on her own, then Woody would become severely annoyed and Buzz wasn't sure whether he wanted that reaction from Woody or not.

But his thoughts were cut short as they finally leapt through the cat flap, where the subtle wind blew against the plastic of his face.

Sighing, he continued to follow Jessie onto the porch.

He could only wish that this'd be worth it.

"Jess?" Buzz asked after a few moments. By now, all three of them had made their way to the back garden. "What are you actually wanting to do?"

Once they were in the back garden, Jessie stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around to face the Space Ranger with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"In case you didn't know 'Einstein'," Jessie began to sarcastically remark. "This wasn't my idea."

Buzz sighed, before he rolled his eyes. Why did he have to go through with this?

If this was Woody trying to get him back for the 'body switching' trick a few months back, then Buzz now owed Woody and payback, since Woody had already pulled off his revenge on the poor Space Ranger.

It wasn't fair! Why did he have to look after Jessie? Sure, he loved her and all, but she sure can be one heck of a handful at time; an especially annoying handful.

"Then what is Bullseye wanting to do?"

"Are ya freakin' deaf moron?" Jessie remarked.

Another reason as to why she can be annoying at times.

"Bullseye said he wanted to go out, and we're leadin' him out."

Rolling his eyes for yet a second time that day, Buzz then wihed that he had kept his mouth shut after all.

"Fine," Buzz muttered. The two of them were completely unaware of the whereabouts of the horse and it remained this way, until Bullseye let out a shocked neigh.

Jessie's eyes instantly widened as she snapped her head around to the sound of Bullseye's whine, almost having to shield her eyes when the bright light, that reflected off the grass, shone in her eyes. And she eventually spotted the horse in the corner of the garden, where, of which, a small bush was located on a small platform, that suspended several inches above the ground.

"What's wrong boy?" Jessie asked in concern as she made her way over to the horse, who was currently gaping at a pair of emerald eyes, of which protruded

against the leafs and twigs of the bush.

But, to a toys perspective, those eyes were kinda big And so was the animal that followed path, and revealed itself to the onlooker's.

It surely was a giant to them, even though it was a little ginger kitten.

However, Jessie sure was the one to love animals and this time was no exception.

"Aww." She cooed as she gazed at the small cat. "It's adorable."

Even though the kitten just sat there innocently, gazing unexpectantly at the toys around it, Buzz was still terrified witless of it.

Well...you couldn't call it terrifying. Buzz preferred to call it mentally unsettling. Mentally unsettling to a very large extent.

"Uh...Jess?" Buzz murmured. "I don't know if that is safe or not."

Jessie rolled her eyes.

Really? Buzz was acting this silly over a kitten?

"It's a boy Buzz." Jessie pointed out.

"How do you know?" Buzz found himself saying, accidentally. He really didn't want the answer and, when he found Jessie almost revealing to him how she knew, he quickly stammered; "Oh no. That's all right. I don't need to know."

"Well you asked," Jessie pointed out, her eyebrow raising in slight confusion.

Buzz was about to stammer some more, when the kitten licked her hand.

"Aww. He likes me." Jessie commented cheerfully, understanding that this kitten was obviously a stray, hence the no collar and the dirt riddled fur.

However, Buzz found himself cringing at the sight. Was this even safe? What if the kitten licked the plastic off her hand?

Just great, another mentally unsettling thought to add to his list. He wondered how long he'd make it by the end of the day?

"Don't get so near it Jessie." Buzz warned in concern.

Jessie was no longer able to contain herself; she chuckled.

"What?" Buzz asked in a somewhat sense of shock. "What's so funny?"

"Buzz," She began with a wild smirk. "It's a stray kitten. Not a lion."

"Well it's a pretty big kitten." Buzz commented with wide eyes. When he took a step forward, he found that the kitten was neary as tall as himself.

And Jessie 'just' had to come up with the idea of the century.

"Ooh," She began to urge. "I have a great idea! How about we name it?"

Yeah...that didn't turn out to be a great idea after all.

Before walking back into the house, Jessie ordered the cat to stay and since Jessie was just so likable by 'critters', the cat did so.

It was just too bad that kittens had the attention similar to the one of a child hooked on too much sugar.

But no-body else knew that.

* * *

"Hey!" Jessie exclaimed excitedly as she rushed into Bonnie's room, Buzz and Bulleye eventually catching her side. "We found a stray kitten and we're going to name it!"

Yep. This surely was a bad mistake; most likely because of the fact that the news caused much more excitement that Jessie had intended. It really did turn out that they were all having a day just as boring as her's had been.

With abruptancy, name suggestions flew around the room at an incomprehensible speed, causing Jessie's head to reel at an unimaginable speed. She had to get this under control.

And, luckily got her, she had just the idea.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!" Jessie called. "We'll all have a chance to offer out suggestions, nut only one can be chosen."

At the mention of this, most of the other toys gasped. Wow, they really could be idiots sometime.

"So does that mean you're going to choose mine?" Trixie asked, only for Mr Potato-head to quickly answer.

"No way. She's gonna choose mine."

"Nuh uh," Hamm answered. "We all know that I have the best name."

"We're talking about kittens here." Mr Potato-head quickly snapped. "Not pigs."

"Oh."

By now, Buzz surely was becoming annoyed.

"Everyone, just be quiet!" Buzz yelled over the noise of the crowd, taking notice that Woody was still busy with the preparations for the weekly meeting. "Now. I have an idea that will suit all of us. And if you'll just kindly be quiet, then I'll explain it to you."

After a few moments, the Space Ranger was evantually able to silence teh rest of the toys.

"Now. Either by ourselves, in pairs, or in threes at the most, each team will write down five suggestions of a piece of scrap paper, before dividing the piece to make the choices separate and we'll place the suggestions in the hat. And we'll have a judge to pick the winning name."

After another few moments, the silence was obliterated into yelling and shoving; everyone else asking:

"Can I be the judge? Can I be the judge?"

"Just be quiet!" Buzz yelled and when everything was silent, he continued. "Now, as Woody is busy, he won't be able to vote. So I think it's only fair that he is judge."

'What?' Jessie questioned as she gaped at Buzz. The Space Ranger knew fully well that the Sheriff was bound to pick the worst name in the hat.

But, unfortunately, no-one else seemed to agree

_'Just great,'_ Buzz remarked victoriously to himself. _'This'll show him.'_

"Right. So we now need a marker pen for each group, a piece of paper for each group, and a hat."

Once they had all the requirements, they then voted.

After Woody had double checked the arrangements, he was eventually off the hook of work, for the longest second ever.

He could only sigh as he was faced with the crowd of toys, and the hat, full to the brim of folded paper.

"What do you want now?" Woody asked with a long sigh.

Jessie and Buzz then explained what they were all doing, causing Woody's jaw to drop.

"You're naming a stray cat?" He asked in disbelief and would've argued against the idea, but they would have none of it.

"Yep," Jessie answered. "And we need you to pick a name you like."

"Wait?" Woody asked in confusion. "If I get to pick the name from these suggestions, then why fold them up?"

Buzz's jaw dropped at that. He...didn't...know.

Woody rolled his eyes in annoyance. And, even though he couldn't be bothered, he was glad that he was in the position to choose the name. He really couldn't see a way out of this.

"Fine," Woody murmured. "I'll choose."

He then reached for the first scrap he came across in the hat, and unfolded it. He could only slam his hand against his forehead when he read the name.

"Kitty Gaga?" Woody asked expectantly. "Who wrote that?"

Upon instinct, everyone directed their gaze towards the unicorn, who could only look offended at the accusation; not to say that it was false.

"What?" He asked. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

They were staring at him like that because he was Buttercup, AKA the biggest Lady Gaga fan in the world.

Looking down at the ground shyly and nervously rubbing his hoof against the floorboards, the unicorn then muttered: "I just think the name is cool s'all."

Rolling his eyes, Woody discarded that suggestion and moved onto the next. This one was just as bad, if not worse.

"Sir Malvolio the Great Cat," Woody murmured, before instantly discarding the vote. No need to ask who wrote that one.

Mr Pricklepants could only huff with as much pride as he possibly could.

Woody unfolded another sheet.

"Kelly?" Woody read. "I'll put that on the maybe pile."

Slinky smiled to himself as Woody placed the paper on the floor to his right.

Thank God there were some normal minds around here.

Woody read the next.

"Noodle?" Woody read. "Who the heck wrote that?"

Discarded.

Jessie nudged Bullseye with her elbow, forcing the horse not to speak up, even though it was his own personal suggestion.

Woody then unfolded the next.

"Chip (The English type)?" Woody murmured. What was with the food today?

Discarded.

Oh great. How did Bullseye get to of his suggestions chosen in a row?

Between him and Jessie there were five votes, Jessie had two of her own, whilst Bullseye had three.

If all was lucky, then Bullseye might just get his next one aswell.

Unfortunately for Jessie, all was lucky.

"Prawn Cracker?" Woody murmured in slight annoyance. "Who the hell are coming up with these names?"

Bullseye awkwardly wagged his tail. It wasn't his fault that Bonnie and her parents had a Chinese Take-away the night before.

Jessie then bit her lip as she nudged Bullseye again, before whispering: "Act natural."

Another one discarded.

Woody picked up another one,

"Mr Fluffy-Wuggles?" Woody began, kind of glad for the half decent name. "The 'Maybe' pile."

Totoro smiled.

Woody buried his face in his palm at the next one.

"Catesha?" Woody asked expectantly. "Who wrote that?"

Just great, not only did they have to write the worst name ever, but it had to be inspired by (in Woody's opinion) the worst Pop-Star ever: Ke$ha.

"That's definitely going in the waste pile." Woody muttered, causing Jessie to scowl in Woody's direction.

Woody read the next.

"The Amazing Destructor of Zurg?" Woody murmured, he didn't have to ask who that was from. Couldn't anyone just give him a half-decent name?

Buzz had to force himself not to frown when Woody placed the suggestion on the discarded pile.

But it was the next suggestion that really set things up high for Woody and he gasped.

"Cat Justin Cat Bieber Cat?" Woody asked, before the smile widened on his face. "That is the best name ever!"

As Dolly smiled, the others couldn't help but groan. Why did Woody have to pick the worst name ever?

"Well, I think we have our winner." Woody informed, before continuing. "Well then? Where is the cat?"

"He's outside." Jessie muttered half-heartedly.

Jessie couldn't help but gape at the empty space in the bushes sadly as realization struck her like a knife to the heart.

"B-but he was just here a moment ago."

Woody rolled his eyes. All of this work for nothing? That wasn't even the worst part. He really loved that name!

Jessie stared at the bush for a few moments, before shrugging. At least this wasn't all bad.

She got to annoy Woody, right?

A/N Well...I'm sorry if this seems really odd...and random. I was up till half one in the morning writing this. But couldn't post it until late in the morning.

Oh, and I freakin' love the name 'Kitty Gaga!' I think it's awesome. This update was barely just a delayed inspiration from when my Nan had to name her two new kittens a few months ago:) And it was rather ironic that my uncle (Who's like four years older than me^_^) had a chinese the night before. I'll leave you to guess what he put on his list:) He also came up with Kitty Gaga and a few...inappropiate names. But the name Kelly derived from one of my Nan's old cats (of which has long since been deceased. R.I.P Kelly :( lol!)

I made up the rest of the names.

Sorry for the ramble there. I'm still a bit tired...lol!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	87. Science vs Religion

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Four fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! A/N

"And this," Mr Pricklepants began, with the utmost authority in his voice as he spoke to the sitting crowd of keenly interested toys. "Is how the sun rises in the morning."

The only toys that weren't in this crowd were Woody and Buzz, who were making arrangements of some sort; Jessie, who was off watching a documentary downstairs, and Mr Pricklepants himself.

The crowd was left gobsmacked by Mr Pricklepant's theory, which was inspired by the beliefs of Christianity, and his own 'personal' twists.

"Wow." Was all Mr Potato-head could murmur. "He does so much for us, yet he doesn't ask for anything in return."

"Golly Bob Howdy," Slinky muttered in disbelief.

"And you used think it was all a scam," Hamm commented as he expectantly turned towards the spud.

"Hey!" Mr Potato-head protested. "You thought it was all a scam first!"

"What on Earth are you propostorous mutants on about?"

"Hamm thought Bible was scam!" Mr Potato-head instantly exclaimed, receiving a very shocked look from the Porcupine.

"No I didn't!" Hamm instantly protested. But Mr Pricklepants would have none of it as he gaped at Hamm in horror.

"Sir William Shakespear would be appauled by your outrageous statement."

"Why, he didn't worship the Bible did he?" Hamm asked.

"No," Mr Pricklepants answered. "He's be outrageous over your appaulling grammar. And he will get his own back."

"How?" Hamm asked, forcing the smirk from his lips. This was probably the weirdest conversation he's ever had with the Porcupine.

"By promoting our beliefs to the other toys that are unable to be here at the current moment."

"What?"

"You have no choice,"

"Of course I must have a choice," Hamm argued in slight disbelief. "This is a free country."

"Ooh," Mr Potato-head urged. "I've got an idea."

And then, without slight hesitation, Mr Potato-head bent down and reached under Hamm's stomach, only to quickly swipe the cork from the Piggybank's belly.

And all of this was done in...oh, what? Three seconds?

Hamm gaped at the Porcupine in shock, desperately trying to ignore the snickers from the other toys.

"Hey!" Hamm protested, taking a step forward, towards the spud. "You can't take that!"

"I just have," Mr Potato-head answered slyly, before opening his back and popping the cork inside.

"Oh no, not in there." Hamm complained.

Just great. Now he'd never get it back.

"Give it back." Hamm instructed, in a defeated manner, but Mr Potato-head would have none of it.

Mr Pricklepants then cleared his throat in an 'I'm-all-too-important' way, receiving the attention of the quarelling individuals.

"I can assure you that he shall give it back to you once you have completed a favour."

Hamm was beyond outraged. But he felt naked without his cork.

"Fine," He spat out of annoyance. "What do you want me to do?"

Mr Pricklepants smiled.

He knew the exact thing to do.

Jessie continued to watch the documentary as she sighed in a breath of warm air. It wasn't like her to enjoy something like this.

But this Space documentary was so darn interesting. She never knew that Neptune's rings reached the height of a two-story building.

Looking up, she gaped at the ceiling.

Whoah, that's like as big as this house, and boy did this house seem big to a toy.

Jessie grinned as she continued to watch the programme. She had never realized how wonderful the universe really was until this day, where she had unwillingly stumbled across this channel as she attempted to flick towards Disney.

However, she now told herself, Space would kick Hannah Motana's butt any day.

Jessie could only giggle at this thought.

Wow, who knew that the facts of Space could be this intriguing? She certainly never knew.

She made a mental note not to fall asleep next time Buzz started talking 'facts and figures' to her, she could actually learn something interesting.

Hell, if she was even that bothered, she could go and have a nice conversation with Hamm.

It turned out to be rather ironic that Hamm was the next toy to walk into the room, biting down on an 'X' shaped cross as he strode forward on his trotter.

God how he didn't want to do this.

But his eyes widened slightly when he saw what Jessie was watching.

What the hell was she on today?

She certainly never was the one to willingly watch anything 'scientific'. So this was why he asked:

"What you watching?" Hamm asked out of curiosity.

This broke Jessie from her momenteral trance and she then snapped her head towards the Piggy-bank.

"Oh, I'm just watching a Documentary on Space."

"I see," Hamm commented, before he asked. "Did you know that God created the universe?"

"He did?" Jessie asked. "But I thought it was the Big-Bang."

"Well, that's what Mr Pricklepants told me to do, so I'm doing it."

"Huh?" Jessie asked in a state of slight confusion, her eye twiching from the TV to Hamm continuously. God did she wish the remote had a pause button.

"Oh," Hamm then began. "And he also told me to advertise his campaign." He said, indicating the X, made from twigs they found outside, in his mouth.

"What campaign?" Jessie asked slowly, her eyebrow raising as she stared at the Pig oddly.

"Uh...," Hamm began, trying to rack his memory for what Mr Pricklepants told her. "Oh, a campaign to prevent intervening spikes, from forming knots, in Porcupine's everywhere."

Jessie's jaw dropped at this, to such an extent that the presentator in the documentary just seemed like an anonymous whipser.

"But that's just for himself."

"I know, but he believes that it's 'helping God'."

Jessie couldn't help but giggle-snort at Hamm's last comment.

Hamm only sighed. Oh how he really wanted to be in her position now..

"Oh," Jessie began in a certainly enthusiastic manner, of which usually meant that she was planning something; but, giving the situation, Hamm gave her a chance. "And did ya know that Neptune's rings are as tall as a two-story building?"

His eyes rose at this. Boy did he love science.

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well, this programme has loads of facts like this."

Ooh, such a tempting offer.

Well...his cork really didn't matter that much did it? Especially not when Science was involved.

And Science could whip religion's butt any day.

"Can I watch it with you?"

Her face brightened at this.

"Sure,"

So, instead of getting his cork back and spreading the word of religion about, Hamm decided to stick to science.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

A/N Sorry this is short. I shall let you dear readers decide what happens to Hamm next, unless you really want to have me write it out.

Sorry, but I just couldn't resist a Hamm/Jessie fluff. But just get one thing clear: I NEVER WROTE THEM AS A PAIRING! They are friends. So, NOTHING MORE THAN THAT! Anything more than that is just gross, lol!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	88. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

I would like to thank Caralina100 for the inspiration for this idea! (Even though it's not exact...) A/N

_When it came to the aspects of rest and slumber in the world, the same conclusion applied to both humans and toys; they needed sleep._

_And, whilst they all needed sleep, the aspect often tended to lead to be disappealing for everyone. Since, when you had dreams, you had nightmares as well._

_Now, whilst the nightmares from toy to toy, in Bonnie's room, varied, it still horrified them in different ways._

_The toy with the worst nightmares often tended to be Bullseye. His nightmares protruded against the nightmares of all the others and, even though he hadn't mentioned them to anyone, it involved every single one of them._

_It was the nightmare of which he had been unlucky enough to go through after he ate the three tubes of toothpaste in Bonnie's bathroom. But boy did eating the Raspberry flavoured toothpaste turn out to be a huge mistake. And because of this mistake, the nightmare became reoccurring, often striking him on what had once seemed to be a wonderful day, until the nightmare ruins it._

_But it was lucky for Bullseye that Jessie was almost always beside him to comfort him after his terrifying slumber._

Bullseye woke with a slight start, Jessie's piercing scream still ripping through his ear drums; the flames of the power still implanted within his vision; the hopelessness he had once felt still clear within his mind.

However, his abrupt awaking instantly woke Jessie up and she was now staring at him in deep concern.

"What's wrong Bullseye?" Jessie asked softly, quiet enough so that she wouldn't wake the others, but definitely loud enough for Bullseye to hear her comforting tone of voice. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Bullseye nodded quickly, before he lifted his head to lick Jessie's cheek. She smiled softly at this and chuckled a sigh of relief, before she wrapped her arms around Bullseye's stuffed body. She didn't mention Bullseye's nightmare any further; she didn't ask him about his nightmare; and she certainly didn't try to get any information from the horse either.

But, to be honest, she was glad that she was able to comfort him. Still not glad that Bullseye had the nightmare in the first place, but she was grateful to the fact that Bullseye allowed her to comfort him the way she was.

So Bullseye snuggled against her restful figure as he wiped the memories of the nightmare from his mind.

_Even though Bullseye was the sufferer of the worst nightmares, Mr Pricklepants was forced through heart-breaking nightmares. Which would only make the other roll their eyes when they find out what he woke up muttering the next morning._

_His nightmares often tended to involve character death, and not only character death, but also Play Writer death; the worst death of them all..._

"Oh Christchurch of Edinburgh," Mr Pricklepants murmured anxiously, with his claws pressed against his temples; trying to eradicate every trace of that nightmare from his mind, having just woke up from the worst in his life. "How on Earth could I have let this happen?"

At this, most of the other toys in the toy box gazed at him expectantly, their eyebrows arched towards the shocked Porcupine.

"I didn't even know it was physically possible for Zombies to rise from their grave and kill William Shakespear. Oh it was so awful!"

"What are you talking about?" A tired Hamm asked.

"German Zombies killed Shakespear!" Mr Pricklepants, still buried within his state of shock, exclaimed.

However, at this, the others burst into laughter.

"I hardly think this is funny." Mr Pricklepants exclaimed in disgust, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just woken from a nightmare. "The greatest Poet in the world in now dead! A-and I abandoned him to save Feste... What am I going to do?"

Hamm could only sigh at this.

"You do know that he's been dead for like four hundred years, right?" Hamm asked.

Boy did Mr Pricklepants now look embarrassed.

"Oh...well, he hasn't died in our hearts."

Hamm groaned as he rolled his eyes. He was definitely going to have some words with Rex and Trixie later that morning for ruining his sleep.

It looked as if someone had been watching a bit to much Call of Duty...

_However, some other toys had nightmares about situations their mind mentally engaged through, in a rather self-obsessed way._

_Over the years, Hamm had been carrying all the spare coins, and this gave him a sense of pride. And he often took the fact that he was with something so personal to granted._

_But then his nightmare would leave him terrified, and would severely make him doubt if he should ever be trusted with something so personal as spare change._

Hamm awoke with a shocked gasp, his breaths heavy and deep as his mind reeled.

Sighing in relief, he soon realized that he was no longer falling towards a certain death, of which would certainly shatter his porcelian body.

His nightmare had been horrible: If the fact that Bonnie had chosen to no longer use the piggybank hadn't been enough, then the fact that she had knocked him off the desk intentionally certainly tugged at his strings.

But it was just a silly nightmare. Nevertheless, it was still pretty unsettling.

But little did the piggy bank realize that he had woken Mr Potato-head, who was currently staring at him in concern. Usually Mr Potato-head would be the first one to burst into a fit of laughter; but, given the fact that they had recently endured the terror of the incinerator, Mr Potato-head was able to overlook the fact and force the laughter away.

"Hey," The Spud began in concern. "Are you all right there?"

Hamm's eyes widened in horror as he lifted his head to gape at Mr Potato-head, coming into realization that he was never going to hear the end of this.

However, noticing Mr Potato-head's look of worry etched across his eyes, Hamm was able to relax.

"Yeah," Hamm murmured. "I'm okay."

"That's good."

Smiling at Mr Potato-head's current act of kindness, Hamm rested his head back down on the ground as he let his eyes close.

_'But with other toys, thier nightmares involved those that meant the most to them; the ones they never took for granted; the ones that they never used to have._

_For example, Mr Potato-head often dreams of being in the Incinerator control room; the knobs and levers facing him ominously. However, he is the only living source currently in the room. He had been the only one with control._

_And he had dream that his kids (the aliens and the recently adopted peas) and his wife were all struggling to climb up the debris of ashes; the broken particles of what once used to be toys. He didn't even have the faintest clue of how he even got there in the first place. But this wasn't what mattered at that moment. He had to find someway to stop it._

_However, no matter how hard he tried, he had been unable to find the right lever and could only turn his gaze away in horror as his family were engulfed in the deathly flames.'_

Mr Potato-head woke up with a loud gasp, unwillingly waking up his wife beside him as the nightmare reeled within his mind, almost as fresh as he had been when he was first opened from his toy box.

"What's wrong darling?" Mrs Potato-head asked in concern as she looked up to her quivering husband.

"Erm..." Mr Potato-head began, the sight of his wife causing the recollection of his nightmare to fade into a speck of dust that was currently being swept away by vicious winds.

His nightmare had been beyond terrifying, almost obliterating his wits entirely, but his nerves were filled with a sense of relief when he saw his wife. And boy was he grateful that it had all been a dream.

"Are you all right?"

When he finally had the chance to catch his breath, Mr Potato-head smiled.

"I'm better than all right." He told her as he wrapped his lanky arm over her body. It wasn't long before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

_'For a woman with the heart of Mrs Potato-head, she'd always be able to find a special place in her heart for every single individual (of who she cared for)._

_And her worst nightmare, we being torn away from her family like a leaf could be ripped away from a weak twig during a vigorous storm. Her worst nightmare was having her family torn apart by anger and hatred.'_

Mrs Potato-head awoke with a start, her plastic insides pounding like a busy set of storms as her eyes adjusted to the surroundings of the toy box.

She sighed in relief when she saw that everyone was still here, instead of being torn right away from her unfairly. Looking to her left, she saw her husband nestled beside her, just as everyone else were currently scattered around the box.

So she smiled, before snuggling back into her husbands embrace, grateful for the fact that everyone was still here, and not away from her.

_'Slinky had always been a dog who remained loyal to Woody. Well...as loyal as he could. He liked to think of himself as Woody's 'trusted' one._

_But what if Woody no longer trusted him anymore?_

_This was what lead to become Slinky's worst nightmare.'_

"Whoah!" Slinky exclaimed as he woke with a start, waking the sleepy Sheriff up in the process. It took the slinky dog a few moments to realize that it had all been a nightmare, Woody still did trust him.

"What's wrong?" Woody asked as he yawned from tiredness. Even though he wasn't annoyed at that moment, he sure was tired.

"Oh...it's nothin'"

"Well...if you're sure, then I might just..." Woody began, but had been too tired to murmur the rest as he quickly fell asleep.

Smiling, Slinky then rested his head on Woody's thighs and fell asleep quickly.

_'The three little aliens were often quiet, and never really made a big deal out of anything. They went along with everything without much said between them. But it was agreed that they had played a big part in saving the life's of the other toys, of which used to belong to Andy._

_But what if they hadn't? What if they hadn't managed to get to them in time? What if they had never payed back their father?; this was their worst fears.'_

"Ah!" One of the aliens exclaimed, in a rather robotic way as they woke from the horrible nightmare.

It was rather ironic that they always seemed to have the same dreams. So it had been no surprise when they shared nervous glances with each other, exchanging the fact that they all feared the same thing.

So, making a mental agreement with each other, they then headed towards their father, working their way around a few other toys in the process.

And when they came across Mr Potato-head, they all enveloped him in a giant hig, as they cooed: "Daddy..."

"Will you kids knock it out?" The spud, acting grumpy having just woken up, as he swatted at them with his plastic hands. "I'm trying to sleep!"

After a few moments of constant struggle, Mr Potato-head then gave up.

Yep, he certainly was their Daddy. And the best one they could ever have.

_'Even though the dreams of the toys, who had once belonged to Andy, had dark nightmares, the nightmares of the others were much more...different?_

_Dolly just loved watching High School Musical, even though she'd never openly admit it to anyone, and Troy Bolton was her world..._

_And having Troy Bolton state that singing was uncool literally broke her heart'_

"No Troy! Please don't say that! Gabriella needs you to get into the contest!" Dolly exclaimed as she woke with a start.

It wasn't long before the Triceratops beside her woke up groggily, before yawning deeply.

"What's wrong Doll's?" Trixie asked half-heartedly, trying to keep herself from yawning again.

"I just had a terrible dream that Troy from 'High School Musical' told Grabiella that singing was uncool."

After a few moments it all sunk in, and Trixie could only let her jaw drop in horror. She suddenly didn't feel so tired anymore.

"He didn't?" Trixie exclaimed in shock.

"He did, but I'm glad it was all just a silly nightmare,"

"Yeah," Trixie murmured after a few moments of silence. "Just a silly nightmare..."

It wasn't long before Dolly fell asleep completely.

However, it was a very long night for the Triceratop's

_Even though dinosaurs were very aged and ancient indeed, they were never unmodern. They never wanted people to believe they were of ancient times._

_But what happens when the best of the best has been destroyed?_

_This was Trixie's worst nightmare._

"No! We have to find someway to fix it!" Trixie yelled as she woke with a terrifying gasp. No! This could not have happened!

However, she did feel her cheeks heat up when took in her surroundings. She was in Bonnie's toy box; exactly where she should be.

"Pheew," Trixie sighed in relief when she realized it was all a nightmare. "It was just a silly dream."

"What was a silly dream?" A voice suddenly asked, almost causing the dinosaur to leap to the moon and back. It was only Rex, who was currently pretended that he had just been woken up.

"I had a really horrible nightmare," She murmured before continuing. "I dreamt that our Call of Duty game snapped in half."

Rex eyes widened at this.

"What?" He demanded in disbelief. "That must've been horrible."

"It was..." Trixie murmured before she slightly whimpered. That certainly had been the most terrifying dream of her life.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore," Rex murmured before he sat himself beside her. "It was just a nightmare. Call of Duty is still here...it's not going anywhere. Call of Duty's still here..."

Smiling, Trixie let herself relax, when the one question dwelled on her. It had been obvious that Rex was awake before she woke up.

Wait...? Had Rex been spying on her?

Her eyes widened in shock for a moment, when she remembered that digital game they played; one that involved spies. Splinter Cell was it...?

Rolling her eyes, they both shortly fell asleep.

_Rex, however, had always been a very timid toy, despite his make and size. He was made to be scary, and he tried so hard to scare the wits out of his friends. But it just didn't work, and this he knew for sure._

_But what would happen if he actually was scary?; like those dinosaurs on Jurassic Park?_

_However, it turned out that he had never actually watched the films, and had only seen the scary dinosaurs on the cover. They seemed ferocious, hungry, and certainly terrifying indeed._

_And, even though it had once been his dream to terrify people, he changed his mind after one nightmare._

_He had been as tall as a giant, with his teeth as large as sharpened daggers. His roar was as loud as anything they had ever heard, the vibration itself was enough to blow them off their feet._

_In this dream, he was hungry. _

_And eating his fried was the worst nightmare he could ever have._

"Did you hear what Dolly did-" Peaty began to ask his siblings, but had been interrupted when Rex woke up whimpering.

They had been unable to sleep that night, due to unknown reasons, so they chatted to each other briefly until they heard Rex scream, of which caught their attention instantly.

"What happened Rex?"

"Ah!" Rex whimpered, his jaw quivering uncontrollably as he rose to his feet and stumbled backwards.

"Don't come near me!" He ordered. "I'm dangerous!"

Exchanging glances of curiosity with each other, wondering why on Earth Rex was acting like this, they burst out into a fit of laughter. They just couldn't help it; Rex was so darn hilarious.

"You, dangerous?" Peanolope asked in disbelief. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"W-what do y-you mean?" Rex asked in a stammer as he nervously wrung his hands together.

"You're not scary."

"I-I'm not?" Rex asked, his anxiousness fading into disappointment.

"No, not at all."

"But I'm supposed to be scary though..."

"You're not scary," Peatrice began. "You're the nicest dinosaur we know...along with Trixie."

"I-I am?"

"Yeah. We wouldn't like you if you were scary."

"You wouldn't?" Rex asked with a sense of keen interest.

"No, we don't like scary toys."

And after this conversation, Rex realized that maybe being scary wasn't so good after all? Maybe it was better being humble and shy?

There was no question about it really. He wasn't liked for being scary.

He was liked for being himself.

_However, some other toys had nightmares that were beyond ridiculous. But they were innocent and childlike._

_What would happen if a big part of someone's childhood had been ripped away from the roots? Something that satisfied the sweet tooth._

_Yep, the nightmares that often ran through the minds of the Peas were quite silly._

"Oh no!" Peaty yelled as he awoke from the most terrifying slumber he had ever engaged through. "All the Ice cream in the world has been stolen!"

His siblings woke almost instantly, having just been through the exact same nightmare.

"Who would do such a thing?" Peanelope asked, waking a very annoyed Chuckles in the process.

"What are you three getting up to now?" Chuckles asked expectantly, his voice slowly and undirected as the tiredness roamed through him freely.

"We had a nightmare," Peaty admitted, causing the annoyed clown to roll his eyes.

"Someone stole all the ice cream in the world and hid it from us!" Peatrice added anxiously.

Chuckles could only groan as he placed his forehead in his stuffed hand.

"This has to be the most ridiculous thing you have ever said to me." Chuckles muttered half-heartedly.

"It isn't! We can't have any more Ice Cream ever!"

"You do know that we're toys, right?" Chuckles asked, forcing himself not to slap. The only thing he hated more than being woken up, in the middle of the night, was giving someone else a wake up call at this time! "We can't eat or drink - _anything._"

"Oh," Peaty murmured, before he tried to come up with a come back to pay back the party-pooper. "Well, you're just a Chuckleless clown!"

Chuckles only rolled his eyes.

That was a new one!

_The dull clown often hated being faced with his past: Lotso; the daycare; Daisy..._

_But sometimes, there was just no way he could ever prevent the inevitable. His mind was bound to drift back to it sooner or later._

_And this was, of course, involved in nightmares._

Chuckles woke with a shocked gasp as he shot up, his eyes wide from the previous nightmare.

He had dreamed that the toys in Sunny Side had overtaken Lotso, and threw him in the trash, where he was to face the incinerator, that lay before him, on his own.

Even though Chuckles had never encountered the incinerator with his own eyes, he sure did make a note of how lucky he had been that Bonnie found him and took him back to her house. He fully well knew what would've happened to him if he hadn't been so lucky; he would've been sent to the trash, and woud've been forced through the incinerator: The end of a toy's life.

However, in his dream, it was Lotso he saw battling to climb up the debris as he struggled to escape from the deathly flames that threatened to engulf the strawberry-scented bear at any moment. His cane had been ripped apart in the tearing blades that were literally just an ominous blur that protruded viciously against the background.

Lotso had struggled against the flames, to no success as he was quickly burned to little more than ashes by the flames.

During his time with Daisy, Chuckles and Lotso had been as close as best friends; heck, they had been best friends.

So it was only natural that Chuckles would still be concerned about Lotso after all those years. It was his fault, this Chuckles knew for sure. The events from years ago just made him snap.

And Chuckles was left terrified when he saw Lotso perish within the flames, but when his eyes adjusted to the dim light in Bonnie's toy box, eh could only sigh in relief: It had all been a silly nightmare.

And his mind was left to reel over the fact that he was beyond lucky that he had Bonnie as an owner, instead of being thrown away when that toddler broke him.

Oh yeah, he sure was one lucky toy.

_Buttercup had always been a toy who was unafraid to speak his mind. But he was also the one who'd take offence when others spoke their mind. _

_The unicorn had always feared that one day, he might might say something that was misunderstood. Or, even worse, he feared that he might overreact to something he shouldn't._

_So what would happen if, one day, a misunderstanding led to a falling out between him and his family?_

_This was what he feared the most._

"No, I didn't mean that...honestly. Please don't go." He murmured anxiously as he woke. He was never the one to yell, but this didn't stop his voice from quivering and shaking when his anxiousness overwhelmed him, taking control of every single one of his unwilling nerves.

He had dreamt that he had muttered something that one of his closest friends took in the wrong way. But he just couldn't recall who he had said it to. Heck, he didn't even remember what he even said in the first place.

But the only thing he knew was that he had something something he should not have said; something he should never say.

And it caused his family to fall apart, one by one, until there was nothing left apart from a selection of toys that could barely even stand being in the same room as one another. And, to a toy, rooms are pretty large.

Looking around, he saw Totoro twitch in his sleep.

But his tiredness became overwhelming and it dragged him willingly into a peaceful slumber, finally grateful that it had all been a dream.

_It had turned out that the nightmares of Totoro and Buttercup were surprisingly similar. They both involved the use of speech, and they both involved using the power of speech in a bad way._

_Totoro had always been a kind-hearted toy, and he never said anything that was out of line; mostly because he was unable to say anything at all._

_However, there have been times where he's wondered what it would be like to speak. Sure, he had managed all right without the power of speach, but his curiosity was all too powerful to rid the wonders away._

_But there was one nightmare that changed his mind completely._

Totoro awoke from the chilling depths of his dream with a terrifying, but silent, start. The dream had freaked him out more than ever.

He blinked hard as a sense of guilt overwhelmed him completely. How could he have been so selfish, wanting something he could easily do without?

It wasn't long before he realized that it had all just been a terrible dream.

But he still felt awful over the fact that he had been greedy for the power of speech within his dream.

He had been so desperate for the power of speach, that he had been unable ot realize that his loved ones were drifting away in the process. And by the time he even could speak, he was no longer on speaking terms with the others; since they had hated him.

Maybe being speechless wasn't so bad at all? Maybe he should really just be grateful that he has friends and family there for him in the first place?

It was lucky that he hadn't woken anyone up in the process, otherwise it would've been quite uncomfortable.

Closing his eyes, he slowly gave in to the tempting sleep.

_Now Woody had always been the leader of Andy's room, so it was quite expected of him that he quickly gained authority over the toys in Bonnie's room; he was born (well...made) to be a leader after all - He didn't have the Sheriff badge for nothing!_

_And his worst fear was being unable to keep his family away from constant struggle and this was a gear he faced during the time at Sunny Side, and a fear that crept up to his heart watched the bin bags being crushed in the garbage truck._

_His worst nightmare was, ultimately, losing his family and letting them down._

Woody's dark, scared eyes snapped open to the dim light of the toy box as he awoke from his nightmare. Panting heavily, he felt his heart crawl into his throat.

They were all still here.

The sight around him made it obvious that it had all been dream and not reality. He hadn't lost his family; he hadn't let them down...

But his head still felt heavy as his mind reeled over the terrible experience. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

But the dense air around him made it almost impossible to clear his thoughts. It did, however, make one thing obvious; he needed fresh air.

So this was why he stood up, before making his way over to the edge of the toy box, careful not to make any noise that may wake up the others. He pushed the lid up, before climbing out and he gently lowered it down.

Careful not to wake Bonnie, Woody climbed up onto her chair, of which currently stood in front of her desk, before guiding himself up onto the desk.

Once he was on the desk, he directed his gaze towards the window, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw the familiar figure sat against the glass.

"Jess?" He asked, his voice arched in confusement. "What are you doing up?"

Lifting her head to face the Cowboy, the small rays of moon light reflecting graciously off her forehead, she didn't look surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing," She murmured half-heartedly.

"Nightmare?" He asked. This was his reason, and he could pretty much guess that it was also her's.

She nodded glumly.

So Woody then sat herself beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, before smiling.

_Even though Jessie cared about her family very much, she still had that special place in her heart for her old owner; Emily._

_Emily had once meant everything to the Cowgirl. You could even say that Emily had once been Jessie's whole world._

_But when Emily dropped the Cowgirl in the donations box that day, before striding off unknowingly, Jessie was left in a stage of guilt. What had she ever done wrong?_

_However, Jessie's worst nightmare was that Emily may have ditched her intentionally. Who would want a stupid Cowgirl doll?_

Jessie woke up with a whimper as her eyes snapped open.

In her dream, she had overheard Emily say how she hated her doll because it was 'stupid'.

And this had certainly broke her heart.

Shaking her head, she scanned the area around her. Why did she decide to sleep on her own? She had no idea why, but she certainly did regret it.

She eventually noticed the dim green glow in the corner of the box, emitting from Buzz's space suit, so she decided to head over there.

"Hey Jess..." Buzz murmured as Jessie gently shook him away. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," She admitted nervously, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Is it all right if I stay here for a while?"

Blinking hard to clear his blurry vision, Buzz nodded, before yawning.

"Of course," He murmured.

Jesise smiled softly, before she snuggled into Buzz's comforting embrace.

It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep in each others' arms.

_However, the nightmares of Buzz Lightyear were probably the most ridiculous (not to mention frilly) of them all._

Buzz woke up, approximately half an hour later, with an abrupt start, waking up a sleepy Jessie in the process.

"What's wrong Buzz...?" She asked slowly, barely able to keep herself from yawning. God was she tired.

Buzz began to mutter sounds, of which were all incomprehensible, before he shut himself up.

"Erm - nothing." Buzz stammered quickly, trying to keep the obvious blush from his face.

"Well if you say so then..." Jessie began slowly, but cut herself off when she fell asleep, almost instantly snoring softly.

Buzz smiled weakly as he settled himself back down.

The nightmare he had made one thing absolutely clear:

He hated the colour pink.

A/N Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this chapter. Wait, no. It _is _the longest, lol. (Third longest ever!)

How do I even remember that? I have no clue.

I know that this is pretty long...and a bit crap as well, but I still enjoyed writing it, nonetheless.

Thanks again to caralina100 for the inspiration!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	89. Clickedy Click

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Four fifths of the way there! Not stopping now!

Thanks to Angie J Trifid for the idea! :) A/N

Hamm sighed as he continued to browse through the Internet web pages. He had been lucky enough that day to have gotten to Bonnie's computer before Rex and Trixie decided to entertain themselves with the advanced technology. And, believe Hamm when he tells you this, when they got to the computer, they hogged it all day. Nothing could tear them away from the screen once they got into playing the PC games.

However, there had been nothing that seemed to catch the Piggy banks attention that day as he clicked through the pages, with his trotter carefully placed on the center of the curved mouse.

"I'm so bored." He murmured under his breath before sighing for the second time in the space of one minute. "Why isn't there ever anything interesting news on the Internet."

He had no idea of how he had even led himself to these pages (he always seemed to do this), but he eventually found himself looking at dolls, before he then came across a link that caught his eye.

"Hmm. Child's Play remake eh?" He muttered as his eyes narrowed. He clicked on the link half-heartedly, and a picture representing the possessed doll, holding a pair of open scissors within his firm grip as he grinned in a bewitched manner. His face was scarred and his eyes were a shade of deep blue, of which gave off a ghastly essence as the red haired doll gaped right through you.

"Weren't the last three movies of these absolute rubbish?" He questioned himself, unknowingly attracting the attention of a very bored Cowgirl. Hamm read the headline aloud. "Darker...scarier...and more playful...?"

The appalling headline caused Hamm to roll his eyes.

"That's the worst headline I've ever read," He admitted to himself (seeming to talk to himself a lot recently.) "And the last three movies were rubbish anyway."

"What was rubbish?" A voice spoke up, causing the slightly surprised Piggy bank to turn his head around in order to catch a glimpse of the Cowgirl as she climbed onto Bonnie's computer desk.

However, Hamm just rolled his eyes as she gaped longingly at the screen, her eyebrows arching in curiosity after a good few seconds.

"What is that?"

"Eh...it's an advertisement for the 'Chucky series'."

"Who's Chucky?" Jessie asked, the name instantly seeming familiar.

"Eh, just some doll in a movie."

"A doll?"

"Mmm hmm," Hamm answered in a half-hearted mumur, trying to give as little information as possible to the curious Cowgirl.

"Why is the doll holding a pair of scissors?" Jessie asked in confusion, wondering why on Earth the doll looked so familiar.

"Um...he's learning how to use safety scissors safely," Hamm lied.

"Then why the scary face?" Jessie asked, noticing the doll's abnormal looking red frizzy hair, as well as his bewitched blue eyes and his crazed smirk as he held the scissors over the neck of a Jack-In-The-Box.

_It's almost like Jessie on a bad hair day,_ Hamm mentally remarked as he thought of a lie. For some reason, he just had the desperate urge to give as little information as possible about the movies to the Cowgirl. And, for another reason, he didn't think that the other toys would take a killer doll (who had been possessed by a serial killer) too well. Especially since some of Bonnie's toys themselves were dolls.

However, Jessie still seemed enthusiastic.

"It's uh...his kid dressed him up for Halloween," Hamm, yet again, lied, knowing that his lie was atrocious. Jeez, could he have made it any more obvious to save his life?

But, nonetheless, Jessie seemed to fall for it.

"And, so, it's a series of movies about a doll with an owner?" Jessie asked, spotting the slight resemblance between their lives, and the life of this toy.

"Yep,"

It was a few moments later, when Jessie suddenly realized why the name was so familiar.

"Is there a reason why he has the same name and looks like Chucky from Rugrats?"

"Uh...it's a spin off from Rugrats..." Hamm lied, before realizing the obvious mistake. "In an un-animated version."

Could he have made it anymore obvious that he was lieing oit of his backside?

"It is?" Jessie asked with beaming eyes. What if Hamm really was telling the truth? Then the movie would be great for her.

"Yeah..."

"Then why didn't ya say so?" Jessie asked in an exclaimed tone. Oh how she had the urge to watch it.

She had always loved Rugrats, even though she'd never openly admit it to a toy in the room, and she'd do anything for the show to appear on the TV more often. But Nicklelodeon had instead been replaced by reality TV shows (of which she had a strong distaste to), instead of some of the old animated TV shows. Thank God they still had SpongeBob!

And now they had a spin-off version of Rugrats? This was way more than she ever could've asked for.

"Let's go watch it!" Jessie suggested enthusiastically, before her mind came across one specific detail: Did they even have any of the movies? "Do we even have any of the movies?"

The Piggy Bank sighed. But he saw no wat out of this in the slightest.

"Uh...I think Bonnie's Mum has the 'Bride of Chucky' on video tape."

The mention of this caused Jessie's face to brighten instantly.

"She does?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!"

Hamm would've refused instantly. But when that girl was determined, she sure as hell didn't give up.

"Come on!" Jessie instructed as she tugged at Hamm's trotter. "Let's go watch it!"

"But I didn't like that film." (*) Hamm pointed out, in a half-hearted complaint. But she sure did seemed to be one stubborn Cowgirl that day. So he could only sigh as he rolled his eyes; knowing that Jessie wasn't just going to stop with him. "Fine...I'll go get the others."

However, when Hamm trotted his way over to the others, a large smirk brightened his face.

Oh how they were all going to be in for one hell of a surprise when they watch the film.

And he sure as hell was going to have his camera ready for the jumpy part. But he jus had to see if anyone would make it that far first...

* * *

"Jess?" Woody complained in half-hearted annoyance. "Can't this wait til' later?"

"Nope." Jessie answered simply as she inserted the old tape into the video-player and pressed the rewind button. "Hamm said it would be best for us all to watch it."

"No he didn't," Wood began to argue, before his eyebrows arched in uncertainty. "Did he?"

"No," Hamm answered, looking somewhat shocked. "I said I'll get the others."

"So that meant you wanted them to watch it as well?" Jessie answered slyly, completely aware of the fact that she was tuggng at the strings of Hamm's patience.

Hamm would'be argued otherwise, when he then realized that she had outwitted him. Damn that girl was smart! Not to mention sneaky... So he remained silent, only for Jessie to then severely annoy him by remarking:

"Thought so."

* * *

"Right..." Woody began to murmur in confusion. He did not get this at all. Jessie had told them all that it was a spin-off from Rugrats. And this definitely wasn't Rugrats so far... "So...why is that man in that place?"

"Shut up." Jessie snapped, before whacking an arm into his chest, of which caused the surprised Sheriff to gasp. By now, all of the toys were gathered around the TV set. "You're ruining the film."

"Ouch," Woody complained as he rubbed his chest with both hands, forcing the painful grunt away. "What did you do that for?"

However, Jessie simply ignored him as the man (a Police officer maybe?) on the screen entered his vehicle.

So Woody could only make a mental note to keep his distance from the Cowgirl.

The man then drove off from the warehouse, before driving through the hurling rain that beat at his window screen as his window swipers vigorously swept from side to side. On the other side of the line a sweet, angelic voice spoke up; as if the voice had been sent from heaven.

"Mummy?" Peatey murmured un the direction of Mrs Potato-head. "Why is that man talking on the phone and driving at the same time?"

The obvious truth then dawned on Mrs Potato-head that this may not be Rugrats at all, so she quickly came up with a lie:

"Um...well, he had special privilages, you see honey?"

"Oh," Peatey murmured, before they all continued to watch the film.

By now, the vehicle had come to a halt, with the window wide open as he smoked. The time was ticking on and he was becoming increasingly curious, sneaking glances at the bin bag to his right every so often. Eventually, he just couldn't stand it anymore and reached over. The electrifying hiss of the radio made him jump in his seat (as well as the surprised toys of who were curiously eyeing the film). The cigarette, which had previously been dangling out of his mouth fell to the floor, causing the ash to scatter everywhere.

"Jesus-" He murmured before grunting as the voice on the other side of the radio spoke up. He wiped his hands on his trousers as he calmed himself down. That must've been the biggest fright of his life!

After a few moments, he settled back down and continued to eye the back, before his curiosity took full control. Leaning over, his ripped the tag off the bin bag and brought the sides apart to gape at the contents in the bag. His eyebrows narrowed after a few long moments, before he inaudibly murmured: "What...?"

But then, a hand gripped his hand and yanked his head backwards, before performing the quick execution.

The eyes of everyone went wide.

"Mommy" Peanelope asked. "Why does that guy have nail polish running down his neck?"

Oh thank God they didn't know what really happened.

"Uh...it's a party sweety." Mrs Potato-head began to convince. "Why don't I go take you to play a game of hide and seek?"

"Okay," They answered cheerfully, before Mrs Potato-head took the Aliens and the Peas out of the room; in hope to keep them from watching any thing that would lead to be mental disturbances.

Bullseye, Totoro and Buttercup instantly followed.

* * *

"Oh My God," Mr Pricklepants murmured. "What on Earth is she doing to that doll?"

At that moment, Tiffany had Chucky placed on an enchanted circle as she proceeded in her ancient rituals.

"It's called a Voodoo ritual stupid."

"Oh."

* * *

"Erm..." Jessie began in confusion. "Why is she lying next to a dead man?"

"Eh, I don't no."

A few moments before hand, Buzz had almost hurled when Chucky killed that creepy man, Damien, it had made him feel sick to the stomach. But he felt better now.

And this was until she was electrocuted in the bath by a TV five minutes later.

Okay, now he really wanted to be sick.

"Excuse me, I have to go," Buzz admitted hurriedly as he quickly left, Mr Pricklepants, Rex and Dolly quicky following in his footsteps.

Jessie chucked a sigh.

"Wimps," She murmured.

Woody could only smile at her comment.

* * *

Most of the remaining toys went through the rest of the movie without wanting to hurl; even though they did jump in surprise a few times.

And this was until the remaining fifteen minutes when Jade, who was currently tied to a chair (having been kidnapped by Chucky and doll Tiffany), kicked Tiffany into the open oven and slammed the door shut, whilst Jesse whacked Chucky out of the window.

"Oh My God she just kicked her into the oven.

At this point, every other toy, apart from Woody and Jessie (Who were secretly competing in a competition with each other) had left the room.

However, Hamm was just getting his camera ready.

* * *

Jessie and Woody had managed to get through most of the film without being scared, until the last few minutes, when Tiffany (who Chucky had presumably killed) screamed at the investigators touch. She had been burnt to a crisp by now and it seemed as if she was giving birth.

Turned out she was...

She screamed and howled as she gave birth to the bloody fetus. But it wasn't this that creeped the two of them out: The baby had teeth.

"What the hell is that thing?" Woody demanded as he scooted closer to the Cowgirl; who only screamed when the fetus leapt up at the investigator, who was caught in a wild state of shock, presumably going for his neck.

But Jessie could only throw her arms around Woody's neck in fright as the credits began to roll.

Little did they realize that Hamm was aiming a camera (along with the help of Mr Potato-head), until the picture was taken.

Their jaws dropped when the flash caught their eyes and they gaped at Hamm in absolute horror.

"Clickedy-click." Hamm remarked before grinning. "I told you the film was bad."

Jessie and Woody were absolutely outraged.

"Give me that camera!" Jessie demanded, before leaping off the couch and chasing the Piggy-bank around the entire house.

A/N This is written out quite badly I think, but oh well.

I would like to thank Angie J Trifid again for this idea. I actually remember being terrified of the movies when I was younger, bit now I love them! Bride of Chucky is hilarious and Jennifer Tilly is awesome:) So is Glen, but he didn't arrive till the end of the movie:(

Anyway, has anyone watched the new Dr Who yet? (I'm just curious, 'cause I freakin loved the new episode ^_^)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	90. Monday's

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? Four fifths of the way there! Not stopping now! A/N

_Monday was a very curious matter indeed._

_Just the mention of the day itself can bring someone's day, of which had previously been bright, down to the gutters; where it would depressingly mope for who knows how long, maybe just waiting for the day to slowly pass by?_

_However, some others may find that the day brings brightness to the world and simply just cannot wait for the day to pass by._

_For example, Mr Pricklepants absolutely dreaded Monday's._

"Get up you lazy atrociousities!" The Porcupine order, unsure if what he had just said was even a word or not. But this wasn't what mattered: What mattered was the fact that he had four days to come up with and rehearse a new play. "I need everyone in tip-top shape for rehearsals."

Even though he had no idea of what the play would be like, he was aware of the fact that it'd probably take him ten minutes to come up with and write out a play.

By now, he was stood before all the sleeping toys as they were in a deep state of slumber.

"Wake up you imbeciles!" He ordered as he went by each and every toy individually to shake them awake.

Hamm could only sigh.

"What do you want now Pricklepants?" Hamm asked expectantly as he fought off a yawn.

"I need you all up now!" Mr Pricklepants stated, as he tried to keep himself calm. But it just wasn't working.

"What's the panic for?" Buttercup asked, trying to force the hint of annoyance away from his voice.

"What's the panic for?" Mr Pricklepants imitated in shock. "What's the panic for? What do you mean 'what's the panic for? We have four days to prepare a rehearsal for our next production.

Hamm moaned in annoyance.

This was the main reason why he, as well as Totoro, the Pea's and Buttercup, hated Monday's

_However, there were also some toys that just couldn't wait for Monday to roll by, bringing a fresh start to a wonderfully bright week; toys who favoured Monday more than any other day of the week._

_And one of those toys was Mrs Potato-head, who always managed to spot a bright side to everything._

Mrs Potato-head woke up that morning on Bonnie's bed with an enthusiastic mood.

Oh how she just loved Monday's: A fresh start to an amazing week.

She had always loved Monday's. Maybe it was because it had been a Monday when she Molly Davis opened her box? Or maybe it had been because she had met the love of her life, her husband, on a Monday: The Perfect Match.

And, unsurprisingly, this was also the reason why the 'grouchy' Mr Potato-head loved Monday's as well. Since Monday had been the day that changed his life completely.

_However, to some toys, Monday could lead to be a massive havoc, having passed from a peaceful weekend to a busy week. And only lead for more arrangements to be made as they dealt with energy-struck toys._

_Yes, one of these toys did turn out to be Sheriff Woody Pride._

"Oh, where is that Lightyear when you need him?" Woody asked expectantly, in slight annoyance as he rushed through the arrangements for the weekly meeting. God how he dreaded Monday's.

"Whatcha doing Sheriff?" A voice suddenly spoke up, almost causing Woody to jump right out of his western attire.

"It's pretty darn well obvious Jess." Woody pointed out in annoyance as he used a marker to make notes on a mini white-board.

"No it ain't," Jessie remarked playfully.

"It is."

"It isn't." Jessie shot back, before an evil smirk etched at the corners of her lips, knowing that she was tugging at the strings of Woody's patience fully well. And boy was she enjoying it.

"Will you just leave me alone to sort out arrangements?" Woody asked, his tone full of annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"Will do," Jessie answered cheerfully, the evil smirk growing wider on her face as she took a few steps away. But not before swiping the hat clean off Woody's head.

However, Buzz and Dolly had been watching over the chase between Jessie and Woody as the Sheriff desperately pursued the Cowgirl for his hat.

And, even though Woody dreaded Monday's, Buzz, Dolly and Jessie freakin' loved this day of the week!

_Monday was also a day to be bouncing up and down for. Well...especially in Slinky's perspective._

"Argh," Chuckles began to complain. "Will you stop following me around?"

"But I like following people around." Slinky answered, acting very much like an obedient dog.

However, Chuckles only became annoyed when Bullseye followed Slinky's actions, following the clown around wherever he went.

But it eventually became too much for Chuckles to handle, causing him to snap

"Just leave me alone!" Chuckles demanded in annoyance. How long can they possibly keep this up for?

"But we like doing this."

Chuckles could only sigh and roll his eyes.

Even though Bullseye and Slinky loved Monday's, Chuckles completely dreaded them.

_But, Monday was also a day when many kids went to school and also a day when many adults went to work._

_And this proved to be a major disadvantage when it came to Xbox live._

"We've been waiting in this game room for half an hour." Rex complained as he impatiently waited for others to join the gaming room.

He hated days like this. It was quiet as an under-used cemetery. And whenever they did join a game, the connection either went loose, or the game was glitched,

"Tell me about it," Trixie answered with a sigh.

"It's so boring,"

"I know."

This was mainly why the two of them hated Monday's.

_Even though many people hate Monday's, the day can lead up the anything. And it is the start if another week; where many surprises can await._

_Yeah, this was the reason why the opinions on Monday varied._

A/N Okay, so this is a very badly written chapter, but oh well...

I usually dread Monday's as well, usually because we have a double lesson of art at school (Depending on what rotation we're on), but I love Easter Monday. We get a day off school:) Even though my school have already had the last two weeks off:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

Nine tenths of the way there! I don't know whether I should be happy, or slightly depressed that the fic's coming to an end soon. Oh well...

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	91. Magic 8 Ball's

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

As Rex made his way over to the computer desk in the morning, he came across a very nervous Woody on the way.

But it wasn't the fact that Woody looked nervous that really set Rex on the edge, it was the fact that Woody was anxiously clinging onto a Magic 8 ball that really unnerved Rex. And it didn't help Rex feel any better when he saw that Woody was completely out of view from everyone else, as everyone else had almost instantly decided to watch a movie downstairs. (Well...everyone apart from Rex, Woody and Trixie, who was currently loading the computer up.)

"Will she say yes?" Woody anxiously urged, in barely a whipser before shaking the ball vigorously with all of his strength. To Rex's confusion, Woody then read the message on the ball aloud in quite the state of annoyance. "Please ask again later?"

"Uh...Woody?" Rex began, arching an eyebrow in confusion. "What's the problem?"

At the abrupt sound of Rex's voice Woody leapt up in his spot out of pure surprise, the Magic 8 ball flying out of his hands in the process as he gasped aloud. This of course, only caused Rex to let out a surprised yelp in the process.

"Gah!" Woody exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing there?"

Rex's eyes then went wide as he quietly whimpered (force of habit really). Woody's sudden exclamation had caught him completely off guard, and in a desperate moment as well unfortunately, as he then cowered back in utter fright.

Rex felt as if this had been the fright of his life as Woody's glare of pure shock narrowed into an expectant gaze. Boy had that scared Rex witless.

"Sorry?" Rex suggested completely unsure of what to say next as the overwhelming sense of embarassment engulfed him into its depths, of which only left him to chuckle nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Woody asked half-heartedly, quickly risking a glance towards the Magic 8 ball to be sure that it hadn't changed its mind. When he saw the exact same phrase, highlighted in yellow, loom under the triangular screen, he grunted before kicking the ball under Bonnie's bed out of annoyance.

"Argh!" Woody complained. "I darn well hate those balls." Woody then commented, a sudden memory popping up of which he was quickly able to shake out of his head. He did not need that memory popping back up at this moment.

However, little did he know that he, Rex and Trixie were not the only ones in this room, even though he had presumed so beforehand.

"Ouch," Jessie murmured as she felt something crash into her back, almost causing her to fall straight onto the Checker's board.

It was the mere thought of landing on the board that made Jessie realize that it was completely out of her character to play Checker's. She never played Checker's and would much prefer playing with a jigsaw puzzle. So she made a mental note of that.

But who could ever resist Bullseye's Puppy-dog eyes? She certainly couldn't; they were just so darn cute!

However, when Bullseye heard her half-hearted moan, his head perked up with his dark eyes full of sympathy and concern, as if to ask 'what was wrong?'

With a sigh, Jessie turned herself around to see what had rolled into her back, and this only caused her face to light up with excitement as she suddenly became enthusiastically eager.

She hadn't seen any of these in ages.

Her face brightened drastically as she used both hands to drag the ball over to her.

"Oh, I haven't seen one of these in ages Bullseye." Jessie commented eagerly as she lifted the Magic 8 ball off the floor a few centimeters.

Bullseye could only neigh his question.

"It's a Magic 8 Ball, silly." Jessie remarked with a large smile on her face as she thought through all of the possible questions she could ask. There were loads to choose from. Oh, just the thought of using the ball made her anxious in anticipation. But it was the good kind of anxious though, almost exactly the opposite to the kind of anxiousness that Woody was facing at the moment.

Bullseye then asked yet another question. His curiosity that day was immense; it just could not be concealed!

"Well...you ask it questions." Jessie answered simply.

Bullseye asked another question. He felt like he could go the whole day; literally.

"Here," Jessie began to murmur, before placing the ball gently on the ground, taking extra care to make sure that it didn't decide to just roll off in any direction. This was the last thing Jessie needed at this moment, even though she was excited to finally play with a Magic 8 ball again. She hadn't used one in years! And it had always annoyed her how some of the others stated that Andy used to have one of those Magic 8 Balls of his own, before he got rid of it...

She shook her head as she focused on a question she could ask. She thought briefly for a few, long moments, with her eyebrows arched in deep thought before she eventually snapped her fingers together; the mighty click seeming to echo around the small space around her.

"Ah, I've got one." Jessie began, before placing both hands back on the plastic surface of the ball and lifting it roughly an inch from the ground. "If I asked Buzz to go on a date tonight with me, will he say yes?"

It actually turned out that the question that Jessie asked turned out to be very similar to the one that Woody had asked, apart from the fact that they were directed towards different toys: Jessie directed her's towards Buzz and Woody had directed his towards Dolly.

And it also turned out to be a streak of darn look when it turned out that the Anderson's were to go to a business party, of which would certainly mean that Bonnie would be sent to her Aunties and that her mother and father would be out until quite late that night (if they even came back during the night at all). So Jessie sure was in luck that night.

Jessie then shook the ball vigorously, as if shaking it mercilessly was the only way to get a positive answer; one of which she desperately needed.

After a few moments, the swirling (inside the screen) began to stop, which gave Jessie's eyes a break for once. So she then blinked hard and, by the time she opened her eyes again, the golden phrase had settled against the background and was now protruding against the beige colour of the screen.

"You can count on it..." Jessie began to murmur slowly, reading the worlds off the screen aloud as her hopes rose to their possible extent, before the largest of all smiles loomed across her face.

So, softly dropping the ball to the floor, she fist pumped the air and then fiercefully wrapped her arms around Bullseye's neck, completely unable to remember a time that had ever been this joyful. And she was mainly just excited about the fact that a Magic 8 ball was on her side for once, and the fact that she was surely set to go on a date with Buzz.

Yeah, she freakin' loved those things!

A/N Will be continued:)

Sorry the chapter's short...and that the character's are probably OOC, but I've just watched the first Toy Story now and the part with the Magic 8 Ball completely inspired me to write this. So...yeah...everyone say thanks Magic 8 Ball! Lol!

And I know that I've probably gotten the Magic 8 Ball all wrong, but I don't actually have one to make sure. Oh well...

Oh, and I've been asked whether I'm going to make the limit for this story longer and the answer is yes:) I'll probably extend it to 120 Moments after a few more chapters, mainly because I love writing this fic, and I still have quite a few more ideas left for moments, so I'll be extending the limit sometime soon:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx 


	92. Straight Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

"Why do you hate the Magic 8 Ball's?" Rex asked out of curiosity as he continued to follow the Sheriff around Bonnie's room, who had been unable to keep himself from grunting aloud as the green Tyrannosaurus Rex continued to pester Woody with the same question over and over. This must've been the fifth time Rex has asked the Woody that in the last three minutes. And boy was it annoying the hell out of Woody.

At first, he had just dismissed the question with a half-hearted shrug of the shoulders. But then the reoccuring questions began to irritate the Sheriff beyond his usual extent.

So when Rex asked that question again, Woody rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Seeing absolutely no way out of this situation, Woody then asked a question of his own:

"Fine," Woody began half-heartedly, forcing the ominous tone from his voice as he tried to keep control of his temper. It would not be a good sign if he just snapped at the dinosaur now, especially when Rex has obviously noticed something wrong about the Sheriff's behaviour. "But if I answer your question, will you please stop pestering me?"

"Of course," Rex muttered shyly, trying to keep the embarrassment from heating up his plastic cheeks (if that was even theoretically possible for a toy of his make).

After a few moments of silence, Rex then spoke up again.

"Well...?" Rex asked expectantly. "Why do you hate them?"

Sighing, Woody then answered. He really did not want to go through with this, but Rex was only giving him one other choice; and boy was it a bad one.

"Because they never give you a straight answer when you ask them a question." Woody stated, remembering the time around ten minutes before when he had asked the ball a question (the same one he had asked to get the answer 'Please come back later' the time afterwards), only to receive an answer stating that he had no chance.

So this was the main reason why he officially hated those Magic 8 Ball's now.

"They do give you a straight answer," Rex protested in a voice of almost pure innocence; almost as if he had the tone of an angel drilled into his plastic skull, of which loomed through his mind dangerously until he was able to pick out the precise point in which he should inflict his angelic processes amoung his victims.

"No they don't," Woody argued.

"Yeah they do."

"When?" Woody asked in an expectant voice, before folding his arms across his chest in a prove-it manner.

Rex then allowed his mind to drift back to the time when he last used the Magic 8 Ball. He remembered almost tripping over the large ball a couple of weeks before and abruptly smiling when he figured out what it was. And then he, with the utmost eager expression, asked the question into the ball, after being sure he wasn't being watched at that moment, and shook it from side to side with all of his strength before he finally had his answer. And boy had it been a decent one.

"Well..." Rex began to murmur as he racked his mind through the details of that event. "I found the ball the other week and I asked it if Trixie was going to play the new Call of Duty game with me, and it said yes."

Woody's jaw dropped for a moment, before he shook his head and stiffened his posture. He wasn't going to have Rex prove him wrong just like that! Boy would it be embarrassing if he did. Not to mention the fact that he'd never hear the end of it if that was what happened; literally.

"That could've just been a coincidence." Woody suggested. And, even though he tried not to show it, he was secretly anxious. "And besides, you don't need to ask a Magic 8 Ball if she'll play a game with you."

Woody had only brought this up because it was obvious that Rex and Trixie do absolutely everything together, and because of the fact that Trixie completely 'loved' computer games. And she'd never ever say no to playing Call of Duty. That was most likely her favourite game.

"Yeah, I know," Rex murmured nervously as he anxiously wrung his hands together. The Tyrannosaurus Rex wasn't sure whether it was Woody suddenly turning the situation around that made him anxious, or whether it was the fact that Rex was currently dishing out a nice bowl, full to the brim of his personal worries and fears, to the Sheriff. "But I just wanted to make sure that she's say yes."

"Magic 8 Ball's aren't always right, y'know?" Woody asked in a voice that seemed to be the voice of a man with high authority.

"They aren't?" Rex asked, suddenly seeming to see the errors in his previous beliefs.

"Nope."

However, it was then that Rex began to question some more.

"But if they're never right, they why were you using one before?" Rex asked in confusion, completely unable to understand why the Sheriff would proceed in such an irrational action.

But this question seemed to catch the Cowboy off guard.

Yeah...the Sheriff really hadn't thought of that...

However, even though Woody regretted his decision to even use a Magic 8 Ball, Jessie was currently loving her experience all the more.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was incredibly short! I have now officially decided that I'm going to extend this fic to at least 120 Moments (possibly 150 if I can)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	93. The Evil Flight of Stairs

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

Jessie stifled the biggest smirk of her life as she carefully rolled the black Magic 8 Ball towards the top step of the stairs. The plastic coverings easly reflected the surrounding lights that loomed across the area like a hungry eagle stalking over easy prey; a victim that would obviously be easy to catch. Maybe even the easiest of them all.

However, she frowned as her concentrated gaze tavelled from the ball, to the step, and then to the dark ball again. Wringing a hand over the back of her neck purely out of deep thought, Jessie couldn't help but wonder how on Earth she was supposed to get it all the way down the stairs safely?

Taking an intrigued step backwards, Jessie's brows furrowed in thought as she inspected each and every step individually, making sure she scanned them one at a time to make to make sure she didn't miss a single detail. Most of her concentration was now focused on the carefully carved railings that hung on the side of the stairs of which was opposite to the wall. If it hadn't been for the railings, then someone (including one of the toys) could have tripped a long time ago, and could've possibly broken a neck, or a vital toy part (whether it was a hand, foot, an arm etc. was an entirely different matter).

"Hmmm..." Jessie began to murmur as as thoughtfully tucked her chin between her thumb and her index finger. How in the world was she supposed to get it down?

This thought seemed to trouble her as she thought through it for a few minutes. However, it was a while before she realized that getting it down wasn't the worst of her problems: How was she supposed to get it down to the ground floor 'safely'?

Jessie then frowned again as another question struck her with full force: Was it even possible to get the ball down to the ground floor without breaking it?

It sure was easy enough for a human, they could simply bend towards the ground and picked the 'magical' device from the floor with one hand and have easily took it away without a single struggle.

But Jessie was a toy, and boy did toys have small hands. There was no way she could simply pick it up and leap down each and every step. Sure, she could carry the ball and walk with it at the same time. But jumping with it down a flight of fifteen steps was simply out of the question. Sure, dropping it to the ground from the second, or second to last step would be safe enough; it certainly didn't have a high chance of breaking easily from that height. But dropping ot from the top step was also out of the question as well.

Groaning, Jessie could only inwardly wish hat she was a human for once in her life full of major disadvantages: Her height was one thing; and her small hands were the other.

"Argh," She groaned half-heartedly. Where were Woody's hands when you needed them? His hands were large enough, and his legs were lanky enough to just step down each and every individual step without even having to worry about losing his balance as he carried the heavy object. Well...in truth, Jessie's legs were just as long as the Sheriff's, so she shouldn't really be complaining. However, she had to admit that Woody had absolutely huge hands (possibly twice the size of her's maybe?)

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Jessie then directed her attention back to the railings and her eyes were momentarily caught by the swirling spirals that suspended from the metal frames an uneven intervals. It was almost as if those very spirals had left her in a hypnotic trance, of which she was yet to wake out of. She continued to state at it for a few moments as she carefully picked out some ideas, before shaking her head vicioudly. She did not need that at the moment. The Cowgirl could do well enough without being lost in a trance, thanks.

In attempt to clear the reoccurring thoughts from her head, Jessie blinked hard in hope of that it would actually do her any good.

And at that time, the very thought of even asking another toy for help hadn't even crossed her mind yet. And it would also turn out that Jessie was mentally cursing herself later for her brief act of complete stupidity.

Seeing no way around this, Jessie could only presume that she could only carefully carry the ball downstairs instead. So she then decided that this was what she needed to do: She needed to carry it down the stairs.

However, when she reached out for the ball, her hand unintentionally brushed against the plastic surface, which would only ever make it roll in a direction she'd rather it wouldn't. In the direction of the stairs.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Jessie quickly urged as she unwillingly watched the ball roll the last few centimeters towards the very stop step. "Please don't."

Her pleas, however, proceeded ignored as the ball slowly inched its way towards the edge of the step.

"No," Jessie murmured anxiously, barely even able to believe what was happening, knowing fully well that Woody may just kill her if the ball broke or/and smashed into a million little pieces. And then she'd be bound to never hear the end of it if it did break.

It was fortunate for the Cowgirl that the carpet, of which had been embedded onto the steps, was quite soft and gripping. So the ball was able to stop quite quickly, maybe less than half way down to the ground, and this was an act of pure luck for the Cowgirl.

So, sighing in relief, she then breathlessly murmured:

"Boy... was that close..." She stammered, barely even able to keep her breaths calm and steady. The moment just before her had made her heart stop dead in her tracks as she had winced and cringed every time the black ball came into surface with a lower level step.

Understanding that she had pushed her luck just a 'weencey bit' just before, she then carefully made her way down the stairs, before stopping beside a ball. She was careful this time to not accidentally push the ball away as she wrapped both arms firmly around the Ball's, so she could just simply lift it this time.

But it was sort of unfortunate that Jessie didn't know to much about body-building, otherwise she would've known that you're supposed to lift with your 'knees'.

"Hmm..." She began to murmur, unaware that she had come to a completely wrong conclusion. "Maybe if I...just list with my back...?"

So she tried doing this by bending over and using the strength in her back to lift the ball up. But she then grunted as she felt a ripping motion within the center of her 'metaphorical' spine. And she swore, that if she had been human at that time, that her back would've emitted the loudest crack known the man-kind. It almost felt as if someone had intentionally inserted extra threads into her lower back and were now ripping them away viciously without the slightest hesitation in the world.

So she groaned, before she couldn't stand the sharp pain anymore and she literally collapsed onto the ground before her. Which was ultimately a step that she toppled over, causing some sort of a chain reaction with the rest of the steps as she fell over them all too. And, before she even knew it, she was face down on the floor in a deep sense of pain as it became sharper in her lower back.

It had been too bad that the Magic 8 Ball just had to follow her, and landed right on her back, which ultimately caused it to crack even more. But it didn't relieve her of her pain; just made it one hundred times worse.

"Ow," Jessie murmured in a muffled voice. She didn't think she had ever been through as much pain in her life.

However, her fall had caused quite the racket. And since the couch was sat at an angle in the centre of the living room, the others were clearly able to notice the groaning Cowgirl. It was Buzz who spoke up first.

"Hey Jess?" He began to ask as he leapt off the couch and began to make his way over to the injured Jessie in concern. "Are you all right?"

After a few moments of struggling to get to her feet, she allowed Buzz to help her up. But she could only hunch her back as the sharp pain became numb and irritating.

"Uh huh." Jessie murmured, before directing her gaze towards the Magic 8 Ball, of which had gone through all of this without even a scratch or a chipped covering; almost as if it was trying to show off, which would only ever leave Jessie to shoot death glares at the ball.

"What happened?" Hamm asked with arched eyebrows. He needed to get a load of this. Had Jessie just fallen down the stairs? If she had then he'd be sure she never heard the end of it personally.

"Um..." Jessie began to murmur, as she desperately thought of something she could tell them that wouldn't make them believe she was a big sissy. That was honestly the last thing she needed now. "I sorta threw my back out..."

Jessie had answered this, but it came out as more of a question. As if she believed that her truth could be glitched after all.

However, Mr Potato-head chucked slightly, of which caused Buzz's gaze to narrow defensively at the Spud.

"I know how you feel, tutz," The Spud commented before he tutted playfully, clearly remembering the mant times that his back had just popped open when carrying something heavy,

But, Jessie was unable to notice Mr Potato-head's mischievous smirk becoming wider as she could only glare at the Magic 8 Ball as the pain became worse.

Boy did she hate those things now.

A/N I was originally going to lead this section of the fic to something else, but then I realized that I can reference it in future chapters, so that's what I'll do:)

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	94. Bored

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

"So..." Rex began to murmur as he and Trixie switched the game console, of which stood on Bonnie's desk next to her TV, off. "What should we do now?"

"Well... hardly anyone is online at the moment..." Trixie muttered half-heartedly as her mind racked through everything they could do in order to relieve their boredom from reaching full capacity. "So playing Halo with anyone in the game rooms is out of the options."

"Then what do we do?" Rex asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well now, that's the question." Trixie answered as she continued to reel over every possibility.

"Hmm..." Rex then murmured, wringing his hands together out of nervousness as he tried to avoid Trixie's obvious gaze. Trying to pretend that he was thinking, Trixie's stare continued to unnerve him to a greater extent moment after moment as the seconds slowly ticked by.

'Oh, why can't time go faster?' Rex mentally asked himself out of pure anxiety as his gaze settled on Bonnie's bedside alarm clock, before he read the time; almost as if this was the only way for the time to pass by at a quicker pace. Turns out it did exactly the opposite...

9:45

Darn it. Now the possibility of Bonnie coming home before he had to think of something was completely out of the question.

Eventually, Rex couldn't stand Trixie's gaze anymore, and this was what caused him to shyly ask: "What...?"

It was Rex's innocent moan of nervousness that had been the trigger for Trixie's abrupt, but small fit of giggles.

"What?" Rex asked, trying his best to not sound offended. "What's so funny?"

Trixie honestly tried her best to stifle her giggles. But Rex's expression was so darn cute; she just couldn't help it.

"What?" Rex asked innocently, having no idea what she was laughing. "What's so funny? Tell me..."

At this moment, the green Tyrannosaurus Rex had no idea whether to be offended, or whether he should bow in honour for causing such an onset of giggles from the bright attired dinosaur beside him.

Trixie tried to answer but the giggles only made her voice sound muffled, so she calmed down a bit before she cleared her throat a few times.

"What?" Rex asked out of nervousness as he cowered back slightly, noticing that Trixie was gazing at him again. He had no idea why, but he honestly hated it when he was stared at. It just made him feel unnerved and uneasy all at the same time. It wasn't a good feeling in the slightest, he could tell you that easily enough.

Trixie couldn't help herself as another few giggles escaped her lips; Rex just looked so darn cute. However, after a few moments, she cleared her throat again and straightened her posture before gaping at Rex with a solemn expression.

"Nothing." She quickly urged, not wanting Rex to realize why she was laughing at all. But this only forced Rex's anxiety to rise over the limit. Why wasn't she telling him?

"It isn't nothing." Rex answered, trying to keep his nervousness away from his tone. Maybe this was why she was laughing? "Tell me."

"It was nothing Rex, honestly." Trixie lied, just hoping that the answer she had given was as convincing as she wanted it to be.

Rex would've gone on for a while after, but then he felt Trixie's gaze still on him again. So, trying to change the subject in order to unease himself a bit, Rex took a look around the room, just desperately looking for something to do. There had to be something they could do to relieve their boredom (and his uneasiness); there just had to be.

"What are you doing?" Trixie then asked out of pure curiosity.

Rex must've jumped at the abrupt sound of her voice, even though she had only spoken not a few moments before, because he then found Trixie stifling yet another onset of giggles. But he did his best to overlook this fact. Maybe she was looking at something funny that was happening outside the window?

Now, if he could just pretend that they near the window (instead of nowhere near it, like they actually were), then he might make himself feel better in some possible way.

"Oh um... I-" Rex began to stammer hurriedly as he desperately thought of what they could do. "I'm just looking for something to do..."

"Like what?"

Oh great, he could feel her gaze on him again. If it had been possible for a toy of his standard, the green Tyrannosaurus Rex would've blushed all kinds of crazy colours, most of which were unknown to the average human mind.

Hurriedly scanning the room with anxious eyes, his gaze then soon came across Bonnie's computer desk.

"Um..." Rex began, trying to find a way to word his next sentence right. "How about computer on we - No! I mean, how about we go on the computer?"

Trixie definitely couldn't help herself now. Rex was just too darn hilarious.

"Okay," Trixie answered gleefully, as she sloppily cut her laughter off. "What are you waiting for? Let's go before Hamm takes it."

Rex somehow found himself speechless for a few long moments, before he suddenly shook his head and chuckled nervously.

He guessed that he now knew what it was like to be Buzz.

A/N This will be continued:)

It's only a short chappie, and Trixie and Rex are probably extremely OOC. But...oh well...

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	95. Salt

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Yeah, so I would've carried on with the last chapter here, but then this idea came to my head and just wouldn't leave me alone! So, yeah, I shall carry on with that next chapter:) A/N

"So," Hamm began to murmur as his eyes fixed on the Checker's board with absolute determination. "As I was saying, the water in the sea is undrinkable to humans because of the concentrated content of dissolved salts."

Slinky's eyes grew wide in disbelief over Hamm's fact.

"But how can that be true?" Slinky asked. He may not be a smart dog, but he sure did know that humans needed water in order to live. And, knowing that this was the case, he couldn't help but wonder why they couldn't drink sea water? Wouldn't it do the exact same job as normal water?

Hamm moved his board piece over one of Slinky's, in order to eliminate it from the game.

_Works every time._ Hamm mentally remarked, fully understanding that he knew the exact tricks to winning the game. You just bring up useless facts, and they'll either leave shortly, therefore forfeiting the game over, or they will either be too stunned to even think properly. As if they just couldn't bring themselves to ever believe that the facts could be true in a million years. It just wasn't theoretically possible, was it?

"It just is," Hamm answered, trying to give away as little information as possible in hope that Slinky would question the matter further; The Piggy-Bank's expectations were met.

"But how?" Slinky asked as he moved one of his Checkers across the board in a half-hearted movement. The Slinky dog was a bit too interested, as to what Hamm had to say next, to even consider thinking over his moves properly. It was all a natural instinct, of which had taken over the toy dog completely; as if fate was just desperate for him to lose. But Slinky had every move drilled into him. He didn't think it over and her certainly didn't look it over either; he just followed it through. Whether the moves were safe or not was an entirely different matter, a matter that could wait until Slinky heard what the Piggy-Bank had to say.

"Well, first if all: The water will taste dusgusting; we have no idea what the fish have done in there-" Hamm began, but cut himself off when he saw he effect this had on Slinky. By this time, Slinky had placed a paw on his mouth as his cheeks filled themselves up with hot air. And, for those few moments, he feared he was going to be sick, until he remembered the fact that they were toys; they couldn't be sick. So, clearing his throat out, he swallowed a deep mouthful air.

Hamm was pretty much sighing and rolling his eyes the entire time, mainly because of the fact that Slinky's brief scene had only lasted a few moments.

"Finished?" Hamm asked expectantly as his gaze narrowed out of pure tiredness. He really just wanted to win already.

Feeling the heat rise within the tips of his cheeks, Slinnky nodded urgently; makign a mental note to never, ever do that again.

"Well, continuing on from what I said, lastly: Human's aren't supposed to drink the salt water because their kidneys can only make urine that is less salty than salt water they drink. And this therefore means, to get rid of all the excess salt taken in by drinking salt water, you have to urinate more water than you drank."

"And..." Slinky asked expectantly, unsure of what Hamm was indicating, having not understood what Hamm really meant yet either. "What does this do?"

"This means that the human will die from dehydration." Hamm answered simply, in a know-it-all tone.

Slinky pondered over this fact for a few moments, before he cringed.

"So...they pee themselves to death?"

For some reason, Slinky seemed socked that this question seemingly caught Hamm off guard.

However, during Hamm's previous statement, they had each moved a total of three times. Hamm, having eliminated one of Slinky's tokens every time, couldn't help but smile at the site of the Checker's board. There were three red tokens left, and seven black tokens left.

It was kind of obvious who the red tokens belonged to...

"Yep." Hamm answered simply as he waited for Slinky to make his next move. If Hamm hadn't been so determined to hide the trick he was currently pulling, then he may have groaned when he realized that the token Slinky had moved was now safe.

"Well...what would the salt do to you on its own?" Slinky asked out of plain curiosity as his eagerness rose.

Wow, it really did seem like Hamm knew everything that day.

"Well, too much salt for you is bad in its own way..." Hamm murmured distantly as he calculated the Checker's board, considering what move he should take next.

"How?"

"The intake of too much salt can lead to fatigue, illness, and even death."

"Really?" Slinky asked, his eyebrows arching in amazement. "Salt can do that just on its own?"

"Mmm hmm," Hamm murmured as Slinky made his next move. Yes!

Hamm simply removed Slinky's token from the board - Seven:two in Hamm's favour.

"So...how much salt can do that?"

Okay...so this maybe wasn't a question that the Piggy-Bank knew exactly, but he'd sure give it an approximate guess.

"Oh, I say around 5000mg a day for a few weeks straight could do just the trick." Hamm answered, even though he had no idea if his calculations had been correct or not, and before he even knew it, it was his turn again.

Another token down for the Slink dog. One more to go and then he's secrued the win!

"Is that a lot?"

"Oh yeah."

Slinky seemed astounded by these facts; he just couldn't believe it. So, it wasn't long before he found himself asking. "Is all salt bad?"

"Well, if you overdose on it, then yes. Otherwise, you should be safe with table salt and stuff like that. But not everything."

Slinky took his go, barely even aware that he was moving his paw in the slightest.

Yes!

With a final swift motion, Hamm secured his win; but he didn't dare smile yet.

"Well..." He began to murmur. "I have enjoyed this conversation with you today and I wish you all the best."

Barely even leaving Slinky time to seem completely confused, Hamm then darted out from underneath Bonnie's bed; feeling rather boastful over his previous win.

Oh yes, his plan worked every time.

Meanwhile

Slinky arched an eyebrow in the direction Hamm had just disappeared off in, before he shook his head; dismissing the thoughts.

However, it was when he looked down at the Checker's board, that he really began to look confused.

The board was completely empty apart from seven black counters.

Where had all his tokens gone?

A/N Rex and Hamm are probably OOC, I know. And having a conversation over salt is a bit weird for Toy Story. But, oh well...

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

Oh, and I really can't believe the ending to the new Dr Who series 6 episode the 'Day of the Moon'. Was that unexpected or what? (To those who have watched it of course, lol ^_^)

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	96. Make Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Jessie exclaimed rather loudly as she stormed out from underneath Bonnie's bed, the rage she felt clearly displaying itself upon her facial features, almost as if her entire face had been dipped into paint that seemed to be the colour of a disgusting shade of red and pink as she slept. And boy did she hate the colour pink. Wait, no. She didn't only hate the colour; she detested it completely.

However, there was one thing she hated even more than the colour pink-

"Oh come on Jessie," Dolly tried to urge as she followed the Cowgirl's steps, knowing that persuading Jessie would be an impossibility. Jessie loathed make-up and, this, Dolly had learned personally.. "We only want to apply the make-up."

"Well you can forget it." Jessie protested as she did her best to storm away. But, every time she tried, Dolly would easily catch up. "I ain't gonna wear any make up and that's that."

"Come on Jess," Dolly began to murmur, completely desperate to persuade the Cowgirl to let them proceed with their next processes. "Mrs Potato-head really wants to apply make-up, and you're the only toy that's suitable to apply it on."

Jessie would've argued against Dolly's last statement, if she hadn't realized that Dolly was actually right. Dolly's face was mainly fabric, and with Mrs Potato-head and Trixie...wearing make-up really wasn't an option for them. It was only Jessie who had the face, with the right shape and texture, to wear the make-up.

But still, nonetheless, they were NOT going to get her to wear make-up. Not again, not ever. Especially after last time; Jessie had shivers just thinking about it.

"No, Dolly. You ain't gonna catch me wearing make-up, and you are not going to tie me up like last time."

"But we promise we won't tie you up with one of Bonnie's shoelaces again." Dolly urged, trying to convince the Cowgirl to just follow them this one, simple time.

However, Jessie's eyebrows arched in confusion. Had it really been a shoelace?

"Hmm, I thought you used rope last time...?" Jessie murmured as she brought a hand up to her chin in thought. She didn't know that it had been a shoelace. No, she had been sure that the material had been the same material used in rope.

"No...it had definitely been a shoelace." Dolly answered. desperately thinking up a way she could convince the Cowgirl to just follow along. But, yet again, this was Jessie they were trying to convince. Jessie would never willingly wear make-up; and this was a well known fact amoung Bonnie's toys, and was a fact that no toy was soon to forget. Especially after last time...

"Really?" This time, it was the pure curiosity overwhelming the Cowgirl rather than the disbelief. "'Cause it felt like rope to me."

It honestly had felt like rope. It had been large enough (in a toy's perspective) to be rope; and it certainly dug into her body enough to be considered a lengthy piece of rope too So how could it have not been rope? Jessie had no idea and continued to do so until an obvious fact struck her mind with full force. The force seemed so powerful, that if it had been a vehicle, it could've drove straight through a building side:

They were God Damn toys, for crying out loud! And, for her previous act of idiocy, she mentally slapped herself for this.

"No, it was a shoelace." Dolly answered in an you-don't-know-what-I'm-up-to manner. "I would know this because I was the one who gathered it in the first place."

Jessie seemed rather flabbergasted for a few moments, until her eyes narrowed into a deathly glare.

"Then I hate ya," Jessie commented, although both she and Dolly knew hat her small comment was only a warning; not the real thing. It was more of a playful threat than anything else to be frank.

"Oh, you don't mean that." Dolly urged in a teasing manner, before playfully slapping the Cowgirl on her left arm, only to receive Jessie gaping at the rag doll, with a dropped jaw, in slight shock as a result.

Yeah...that really was completely out of Dolly's own personal character. And she could only chuckle nervously as she took a cautious step back from the Cowgirl.

"Um...yeah...I...uh...won't be doing that again." Dolly murmured as slight embarrassment as she anxiously straightened her dress, mainly to avoid looking at Jessie directly in the eyes. "But Mrs Potato-head really does want you to apply make-up on someone."

Jessie really just couldn't stand it anymore. Why did they have to choose her? She almost felt like she was being taken advantage of here. It really wasn't fair!

"Then why don't you choose someone else?"

"You're the only one with a suitable face," Dolly began to state, only for Jessie to realize that the rag doll was right; partially... "Well...apart from Buzz and Woody as well, but their boys."

At Dolly's last comment, Jessie's eyes widened eagerly as a large, bright smile loomed across her plastic face; almost seeming as is someone had glistened her face with the cleanest water possible.

"I have an idea." Jessie enthusiastically pointed out.

Oh yes, this would be a lot of fun for the Cowgirl indeed.

However, it took Dolly quite a few moments to realize what Jessie was insinuating and, when she did, her eyes widened to their extent.

Oops, she really let her tongue slip just a little too far over the edge. And, even though Jessie's plans should never be good, Dolly couldn't help but presume one thing:

Boy was this going to be fun.

A/N Yeah, I already have a moment involving make-up, I know that. But I really wanted to write this one down, even though Jessie and Dolly are probably OOC, as usual. Oh well...

I'll probably finish off the moment 'Bored' in a few chapters. So that moment will be concluded soon.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	97. Frilly Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

"So," Jessie began as she leant around the corner of Bonnie's bed, being careful not to loosen her firm grip around the wooden bed leg as she scanned the area thoroughly for signs of the Sheriff and the Space Ranger. "Are ya'll ready to do this?"

Behind Jessie stood Dolly, Trixie, Mrs Potato-head and Bullseye (who had been slightly reluctant at first, but willingly agreed when Jessie told him it would be fun. She surely didn't lie now, did she?) and, as she straightened her posture, she then removed her self out of sight before turning her head to face the rest of the group.

"We're ready Jess." Mrs Potato-head answered, with a broad smirk on her face as she eagerly waited for her chance. Oh she just wanted to perform the make-over so much. She hadn't had the chance last time when they performed the Make-Over on Jessie, especially since Dolly had applied it all whilst Mrs Potato-head held them down. And boy was she excited that she was finally being given the chance. She was beyond excited in fact; she was ecstatic over the opportunity. She had been like this ever since Dolly had informed her that they could probably use Jessie after Mrs Potato-head had mentioned how she wanted to apply make-up for the first time maybe an hour or so beforehand.

So Dolly had instantly agreed and, even though Jessie wasn't going to be the victim of all of this, the female spud was still grateful for the chance. And besides, using either Buzz (and) or Woody would be way more entertaining anyway. She had always thought they had always needed make-overs'; 'seriousa' makeovers. And she certainly hadn't been kidding herself when she had abruptly come to that conclusion.

At Dolly's answer, Jessie couldn't help but let the broad grin from spreading over her face as she directed her attention over towards Bullseye and Trixie. She had no need to ask if Dolly was still in with all of this as well as all the others, since Dolly had been the most enthusiastic about it all when Jessie brought up the idea of using Buzz and Woody instead of herself.

Now, the Cowgirl was aware that the Sheriff was going to kill her after all of this (Buzz...not so much), but having Woody kill her would be better than being forced through the brutal torture of wearing make-up any day. And besides, just catching a glimpse of Woody with make-up on his face would be worth it any day; no matter how heavy the price was. Actually...there was a price she wouldn't pay, but this was pretty obvious in her opinion: She would never, ever wear make-up willingly, no matter the circumstance. And if it turned out that Woody wouldn't speak to her again, being one of the clear consequences, then bring on the silence!

Jessie giggled to herself at the next image that ran through her mind, of which included a clear vision of Woody's 'magically transformed face: His cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink; the bottom half of his face smeared with purple lipstick (since his lips were too small to actually apply lipstick onto neatly); and with a dark shade of turquoise eyeliner thoroughly shadowing his eyes lids, seeming much like dark shadows on the forest floor in the middle of the night of which hung from the thick trees ominously as the moonlight worked its way around the dense bark.

And not only was his disgusted face outlined with make-up, but it all came fully-included with the frilliest toy hat Jessie had ever seen - one of Mrs Potato-head's hats maybe? - and this forced her to chuckle to herself out of amusement. She was able to picture his name now: Woddiella Pride.

She guessed that Woodiella Pride wasn't so great and mighty after all, especially not with that clip that had been fasted to the rim of his vest - oh yes, that had been one of Dolly's she imagined.

The sight of Jessie, barely even able to conceal her giggles, arched one of Dolly's eyebrows. What was funny about this? They hadn't even done anything yet. And it was supposed to be then when the 'funny' part of this all would come into sudden action. 'Then' they coyld laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dolly was about to ask, but was beaten by Trixie when the Triceratop's asked the exact same question.

"I can't wait to see Woody in make-up," Jessie admitted as she stifled a few giggles, leaning forward on her knees in order to keep herself from b out completely. This would only alert Woody, and he was bound to come into the room any moment now. Burst out laughing now, and she could just possible ruin e whole prank; and even ruining her final, and hopefully the last, payback on the Space Ranger. Poor Space toy has been looking over his shoulder every two minutes for the last few weeks now to make sure that she hadn't been following after all; to make sure that she wasn't just a split second away from getting her payback that he had been anxious over for at least a month now.

Up until last month, the payback toll had been two to nothing in Jessie's favour. But, when he helped her out with that April Fool's Day prank on Woody, she had - somewhat unwillingly - allowed one to slip her grasp (maybe because she had been aware of the fact that Buzz would never hel her again if she continued to treat him in the way she had, or maybe just because she had felt generous that day? Even she hadn't been entirely sure); but only the So this was mainly the reason why Buzz was utterly anxious most of the time, even though he never tried to show it. And, sometimes, his pure anxiety did go unnoticed, and for a long time as well. But even this never stopped him from leaping up in surprise when she crept up behind him very, very slowly, only for her to shriek like a little girl when she reached his ears. And this (even though he'd never, ever tell her) sometimes frustrated him. Why the ears?

However, when Jessie's thoughts drifted over the Space Ranger, a similar image, very much similar to the one of the Sheriff, popped in her mind and she giggled again.

"Jessie," Dolly tried to urge, hushing the Cowgirl as Jessie did her best to stifle her giggles. "Pipe it down or they'll hear you."

"Sorry," Jessie murmured into her hand as she felt her cheeks heat up and, even though they couldn't actually hear her, they could darn well pick out what she was saying. "I just had a funny picture pop up in my head."

Okay, so they really didn't need Jessie to tell her what the image was. They knew her well enough to picture what it could possibly be especially Bullseye for that matter.

Shaking her head slightly to ward off the rest of the chuckles, Jessie then directed her gaze back in the direction of Trixie and Bullseye.

"So are you two in for it?" Jessie asked and, even though the horse was slightly hesitant to follow up with what they were about to do, both he and Trixie nodded.

It surely had been lucky that Woody and Buzz had been downstairs, with some of the other toys, watching a movie or something like that - Jessie wasn't completely sure. But, when she heard the sound of footsteps (of which had to be coming from near Bonnie's bedroom door, since there was no way in the world you could hear their footsteps from the hallway), she knew it was them. She had no proof whatsoever. But she could sense it well enough, and this wasn't a feeling she could easily ward away. So of course it had to be true.

"So Bullseye," She quickly hastened, understanding fully well that the vital time was ticking away, towards the horse. "On my count, we do what we went through before, okay?"

Bullseye took wasted no time in nodding. He knew the procedure very well. Both he and Jessie would hold onto one end of piece of rope - AKA a shoelace - and they'd simply circle around the two toys until they were tied together.

Yes, he knew the plan very well. But did this necessarily mean that he'd perform it with the perfect execution?

Well...they could only wait to find out really...

A/N Will be continued:)

Since I'm feeling rather mathematical today (possibly because I didn't have Maths today :/) let's see if any of you can answer this:

What is the equation of a line with the points (4,0) and (6,5)?

I found this to be quite easy. But it all depends of what you've been learning really...

Answer it right, then I'll tell you what the 100th Moment will be about (even though I'm sure one of you already know ^_^) If any of you want me to explain it, then I happily will:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	98. Fish In the Net

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

Perking her head around the corner Bonnie's very quickly, Jessie quickly scanned the area to make sure that it really was Buzz and Woody heading in their direction. They were and, very soon, they'd both be in position.

"Okay Dolly," Jessie urged as she snapped herself back, completely out of sight to anyone who just might happen to be around the corner making sure she was hissing everything in a whisper that was barely even audible. "Have you got the ropes?"

"You mean the shoelaces?" Dolly suggested, her everlasting smirk growing even wider on her lips as Jessie's face quickly flushed a deep shade of red - maybe a dense scarlet colour? - as the Cowgirl tried to shield her utter embarrassment from display.

It must've been a force of habit. Since Cowgirl's never really tended to hog-tie others with shoelaces. But, yet again, she was a toy. And a shoelace would be the single closest thing to some she could even get.

"That's what I meant," Jessie quickly lied, trying to conceal how stupid she felt from displaying within itself within her rigid voice, causing the plum rag doll beside the Cowgirl to then roll her eyes.

"I thought you'd say that." Dolly commented playfully.

Risking a glance around the corner, Jessie could clearly see how close Woody and Buzz actually were at this moment. They were very, very close; which only meant that she'd also have to be very, very quick in order for this to happen. Since the Cowgirl knew that the others beside her (apart from Bullseye of course) were not going to give up at anything. This also meant that they were going to attack anyone they come across, with a suitable face without a slight hesitation. And trust Jessie when she assumes this, she knows that they will stop at absolutely nothing to achieve what they want; and she knew this from personal experience

So, completely ignoring Dolly's last comment, Jessie then snatched the one end of the shoelace, whilst Bullseye took a hold of the other within his mouth. Both Dolly and Trixie held another shoelace between them (since they had two all together).

"On my count," Dolly began to hasten as she held a hand - it would've been a finger if possible - up for silence "One...two-"

Dolly tried to keep it all in an orderly manner, so that the plan would actually work instead of failing miserably. However, Jessie was in no mood to be orderly.

"Three!" Jessie yelled before darting onto action, forcing both Dolly and Trixie along in the process.

But, the problem was, Jessie hadn't realized how close she really had been to Woody at that time. So she was unable to keep herself from crashing into him completely as she turned the corner.

"Ouch," Woody gasped as she stumbled backwards slightly, and Jessie couldn't help but stagger into him as she struggled to keep their balance. It was a sure darn miracle that they hadn't both fumbled to the floor as yet. But they were both sure to fall over.

However, Bullseye followed his instructions quite carefully and to the full execution. So the horse circled Woody a few times until Bullseye was sure that the rope could not be tied any tighter, which surprised him of course since he had only managed two or three rounds, when you probably could've managed four, if you had really placed all of your effort into it; and this was exactly what Bullseye had done.

It looked as if Bullseye did his job all too well.

Since, not only had he tied the Sheriff up, but he had also managed to also circle around Jessie in the process, so now she was pressed tightly against him. If she had the chance, she would've dropped the shoelace instantly. But, with the material forcing her arm against her chest, she really didn't have any choice in the matter. And, even if she had managed to loosen her grip on what she called 'a rope', it wouldn't have made much of a difference in the matter anyway.

It took both Woody and Jessie a few moments to wrap their head around what had just happened and, when they did, they both couldn't keep themselves from blushing fiercely.

Meanwhile, Buzz, Trixie, Dolly and Mrs Potato-head were eyeing the three of them out of shock, before Trixie allowed a giggle or two to escape her lips. She couldn't help it, she honestly couldn't: They just looked to darn hilarious together, in their tangled state. And their red faces (from the furious blushing of course) only acted as the icing on the cherry-topped cake.

"B-Bullseye," Jessie began to stutter as she gazed down at the seemingly nervous horse with a shocked gaze. "W-what did you do to us?"

During this, Woody was simply too shocked to even murmur the simplest sound known to man toys.

However, Buzz could only allow himself to step back from the two of him, with his eyebrows arched in shock as he gazed at the two of them in a startled stare. God how he didn't want to be any of those two right now. If he was in Woody's position, then he'd be so uncomfortable that he'd be unable to hide his face of which was the colour of beet-root. And if he was in Jessie's position...it'd also be uncomfortable.

When Jessie tried to break herself free from the shoelace, she soon found that she couldn't.

"Bullseye, could ya help me outta this?" Jessie asked as she indicated towards the auburn coloured horse. God was this situation embarrassing. And the fact that Woody was almost frozen in his place didn't help either; not in the slightest.

Desperate to get Jessie out of it, Bullseye did his best to loosen the rope with his teeth, but soon found that it was way too tight to do anything about it.

"Darn it," Jessie murmured simply, the sound of her voice causing Woody to shake his head vigorously from side to side as he broke out of his brief trance.

"Uh..." He began to murmur, slightly baffled. "What's going on here?"

He directed this question mainly towards Dolly, since she had been the one unable to contain her mischievous smirk at that moment.

"Oh...nothing much..." Dolly answered, before a crazed idea struck her with ultimate force. "Mrs Potato-head just wanted to apply make-up to some fish... And it now looks like we have our fish caught in the net..."

At this statement, Jessie's eyes widened in horror. She knew exactly what Dolly was hinting at.

"Don't. You. Even. Think. About. It." Jessie warned as her death glare narrowed onto Dolly in a look of almost pure hatred.

However, Dolly only leant forward as she allowed her smirk to grow even wider.

"Buzz," Dolly began. "If you know what's good for you, you'll go right now."

On any other occasion (one that didn't involved being girled up), Buzz certainly would've stood up for both the Sheriff and the Cowgirl. However, Mrs Nesbit was someone he'd rather not be again anytime soon.

So Buzz took her advice, and Bullseye instantly followed (as he knew he was helpless in this situation, even though he really did not want this to happen).

"So," Dolly began to murmur. "Where were we?"

"Don't. You. Dare." Jessie warned through grit teeth as her metaphorical heart seemed to freeze in its tracks.

"Oh yes Cowgirl...and boy." Dolly began, observing the two of them with a very evil smile. "I went there."

A/N Okay, I was up quite late writing this. So sorry if it does not make any sense at all ^_^. And yes, Dolly probably not say what she said at the end there. But Dolly is used as a witch in playtime. She can't go through all of that without some of it rubbing off on her :/

As to what Dolly actually does to Woody and Jessie during their 'Make-Over' I shall let you dear readers be the judge of that. Unless you really want me the write it out of course:)

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	99. OCD

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or have even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Okay, so I would have concluded 'Bored', but then I found the beginning of this buried within my document files and I just had to finish it. So it'll be a few days until I conclude 'Bored'. A/N

"Woody?" Jessie suddenly asked as she slyly walked up to the Sheriff., who was currently trying to make arrangements for the weekly meeting - the word _'trying'_ being stressed with empathise - yet again. To Jessie, it seemed as if he couldn't get enough out of making arrangements.

For some reason, she found these words running through her mind; almost as if friction had taken its affect of a chain that was being dragged along the hard ground like a child grafitying the ground with the sharp edge of a rock:

_'Making arrangements is an addiction like any other drug. Drugs like chocolate and those candy sticks that looked like fake cigarettes.'_

Jessie had to force a smirk away at this thought. If Woody's obsession for making arrangements wasn't an addiction, then she sure as hell did not know what one was.

However, she forced these thoughts from her mind as she prepared herself to ask this one question:

"Why do you hate Kesha?"

Woody's eyebrows arched at this question as he slowly turned around to face the Cowgirl, the paper on the notepad he had been holding (with quite a struggle of course) crinkling slightly in the process

"Uh..." Woody began, his voice trailing off, having no idea what Jessie was planning against him, but knowing that she had to be planning _something_. Why on Earth would she come over here, when he was making arrangements, looking so sly in the first place? "Why do you ask Jess?"

It was after this when another thought suddenly occurred to the Sheriff. Maybe he _didn't_ want to find out after all.

"Oh, I'm just wondering."

She actually wasn't planning anything, surprisingly (even though it would be rather fun to annoy the heck out of him). She really was just curious. How on Earth could someone hate Lady G _and_ Ke$ha? It's, like, impossible.

"Why?" He asked expectantly, secretly hoping that this conversation could end soon. He really hated those artists mentioned previously; oh how he hated the sounds of their voices...

"'Cause it's not possible for someone to hate both Lady G and Kesha."

"No it isn't." Woody almost instantly protested, as if he were desperate to prove his point. "I hate them both."

"But you have no taste in music." Jessie pointed out in a rather arrogant way, therefore causing the Sheriff's eyebrows to furrow in annoyance

"I do too have taste in music!" Woody argued, only to have Jessie's everlasting smirk widen in response. He should've learned by now that this was never a good sign. But, to be honest, he was simply too offended to question her facial gestures.

"Says the 'manly' Sheriff that listens to _Justina Biebella._" Jessie remarked in a playful tone, understanding that she was tugging at his strings all too well. Oh how she understood the fact that she was messing with Woody's patience. However, to be honest, this was just too fun to even consider stopping.

"He's not a girl!" Woody protested almost instantly, rather annoyed with the Cowgirl as he gaped at her with a flabbergasted gaze. How dare she even insinuate such a thing!

"Oops...my mistake," Jessie answered cheerfully, a playful smirk tugging at the edges of her lips as she forced herself not to make it too obvious that she was still trying to annoy the heck out of the Sheriff.

However, before she even gave Woody the chance to answer, she then spoke up again:

"Whatcha doing there Sheriff?" She asked out of pure curiosity, even though she was sure that she knew what Woody was doing for certain.

"Going over the plans for the staff meeting," He answered half-heartedly, before turning away to straighten out the wrinkled sheet of paper that lay on top of the notepad, seeming gaping at Woody with a mocking gaze, of which the Sheriff forced himself to ignore entirely. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Ironing the paper?" Jessie suggested, knowing fully well that she was slowly approaching the line within the back of Woody's mind that drew a stop to absolutely everything, causing the Sheriff to freeze in his tracks almost instantly as he clung the long pencil to his chest. "I mean, come on Woody, everyone know's you have OCD."

At this statement, Woody's eyes grew wide, in either annoyance and fury or shock and disbelief. What did she just say?

However, instead of taking a deep breath and dealing with the situation in a calm and authoritative manner (like a real Sheriff should), Woody did something else much, much more different.

"I do not have OCD!" Woody exclaimed rather loudly, breathing deeply through grit teeth to keep himself from snapping completely as he slowly turned his head towards the Cowgirl, shooting Death glares in the process.

If looks had the ability to kill, then Woody would be in no such position at this moment. He would've died the day he came across the Cowgirl for the first time; if he hadn't have been killed by anyone else beforehand.

"You don't?" Jessie asked, in a rather innocent manner as a crazed idea entered her mind.

"No."

"So then..." The Cowgirl began before taking a casual step towards the Cowboy. "You wouldn't mind if I ripped a page out of the notepad?"

Woody's eyebrows arched at this. What on Earth was she even on about?

"Why would you do that?" Woody asked out of curiosity as he unknowingly picked the notepad up and hugged it closer to his chest.

"To prove that you wouldn't count the pages to make sure that the total is a square number."

Uh oh...she had looked right through him then. But the Sheriff did his best to not make this obvious.

"Like that's be something I'd do," Woody murmured in a nervous manner as he turned away from the Cowgirl, to make sure that she couldn't se his red face at that time.

"So...you wouldn't mind if I did?"

"No, of course not." Woody answered half-heartedly as he placed the notepad on the floor beside him, biting his lips and cringing in the process. "G-go ahead."

"If you say so."

Five minutes later

He could manage this. He was a Sheriff; he was made to be cool headed.

However, as he glanced over the small purple notepad beside him, the one of which Jessie had already ripped a page from (having been determined to embarrass him completely) he couldn't help but bite his lips as he felt his forehead heat up. If he hadn't been a toy at that moment, then he may have been sweating every ounce of bodily fluid out of him.

Eventually, he just couldn't manage it. So, picking up the notepad, he began to count the pages to himself.

"One...two...three."

A/N Wow, I can't believe this was how the chapter turned out. And I thought it would've been about music...lol!

Anyway, I really can't believe that I'm at moment ninety-nine already. One more chapter and I would've passed my original goal. So I guess I can only thank my readers that have supported me through this FanFic. You're all the best!

Oh, and tell me if you noticed the 'Seed of Chucky' reference at the start!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	100. What Do You Mean You Can't Read?

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

So, I can't believe this story has really come so far. I really never thought I'd ever get to the original goal. So I guess I owe all of you readers for sticking with the story to be honest. I would like to thank DrWhoLover815 for suggesting the idea for this moment. You rock! A/N

Jessie frowned, with her eyebrows furrowed, as she rooted through the kitchen cupboards in hope of finding the ingredients she needed.

"So..." She began to murmur, clearly directing her voice to the horse who stood below, hovering over the cake the cake mixture package with a look of thorough confusion etched across his long face. However, Jessie was unable to see this from her position and therefore continued with her search for the obvious ingredients.

"What do we need for the cakes boy?"

After a few moments of silence, Jessie's eyebrows then arched in slight bafflement. And, for a brief period of time, she wondered whether Bullseye had disappeared completely, and this was the thought that made her heart freeze in its tracks. However, her heart sank when she heard the familiar sound of Bullseye's neigh and it was what Bullseye told her that confused her all the more.

"Wait?" She asked with eyebrows aiming for the ceiling. "What do you mean you can't read?"

Bullseye yet again neighed his answer, but this time he seemed expectant of her.

"What...?" Jessie murmured in shock as her mind quickly reeled over what Bullseye had just told her; picking out every detail she could possibly find in order to come up with a decent answer. "You can't get me to read it boy. I need to get the ingredients from the shelves."

Bullseye spoke up again.

"You can't do it 'cause you can't even get up here." Jessie began, admiring the height of the shelves compared to the kitchen unit. "And, secondly, you ain't got any hands Sherlock."

Bullseye could only neigh his absolute disapproval as he collided with his own embarrassment.

"Look." Jessie told the horse with a voice of the highest authority. "Do you want to help me make Buzz's birthday cake or not?"

At first Bullseye seemed reluctant, but when Jessie reminded him of why they were even planning on making the chocolate cake in the first place, he was struck with a full on attitude adjustment.

"Okay..." Jessie began to murmur. "Since you can't read what's on the box, tell me what you see on the cover."

Bullseye answered, of which made the Cowgirl roll her eyes in a half-hearted mock.

"I know it's a cake boy. No need to point out the obvious is there?"

At this comment, Bullseye shuffled nervously before he told Jessie what he saw.

"Mmm hmm. So first of all...we need cocoa for the chocolate." Jessie murmured to herself as she tried to think of where on Earth she could find something like that.

The truth was though, she was in no position to be commenting on what Bullseye was doing either, since her reading age was equivalent to the one of a three-year-old's. But she wasn't going to tell Bullseye this.

With a sudden idea popping into her mind, the ecstatic cowgirl then asked: "Have you got a mixing bowl out boy?"

Bullseye nodded enthusiastically, before indicating his head towards a large bowl to his right.

"Okay, let's get going."

"Okay..." Jessie began to murmur as she hopped down onto the kitchen counter, barely even able to keep a hold on the small container she held within her firm arms. It was no more than the size of those mini Red-Bull's Jessie remembered Andy having become hyped up on when he came home one night a few years back.

However, to a toy, the proportions were uneven (against their favour). Wait, no, let's make that 'very' uneven.

"I think this is the chocolate Bullseye," Jessie began as she gently placed the container on the kitchen stand before unscrewing the blue lid (with quite a bit of difficulty given its size compared to a toy). Hovering over the container, and taking a huge waft of the contents, she couldn't help but cringe at the strong smell. God it was awful. "Well...it certainly doesn't smell like coffee to be honest..."

Bullseye, curious as to what Jessie was even complaining about, took a cautious sniff of the smell (that just so happened to erupt from the insides if the container) before he took a large step back, perched on all fours, shook his head vigorously and cringed. He guessed he now knew what Jessie had been on about before...

"Hmmm..." Jessie murmured slowly before circling the container with thorough eyes. She couldn't actually read what was on it at all. But she was able to tell thatthe word, printed on the front in big, bold letters (which may have been a sign indicating that it was made from a cheap brand), had a 'C' in it. And cocoa had a 'C' in it, right? "Maybe the scent really kicks in when its cooked?"

Soon enough, she was able to convince herself that this suggestion was true.

So, as soon as managed to find a spoon, there was nothing to stop her from digging out Coffee into the mixing bowl.

And there was also nothing (since she had hardly any control over her movements at her height) to stop the two of them from making a complete pig-sty of the area.

(No offense to Hamm of course).

Oh yes, they made one hell of a mess.

A/N So, the 100th Moment is completed and done with. I honestly never thought that I'd ever make it this far. And I never would've come anywhere near close to my original goal if it weren't for you amazing readers:) So I'd like to thank anyone who had even clicked on this story, and give an extra thanks to those who have reviewed/sent suggestion, added this story to their fave/alert list, and those who have helped me out along the way. You guys are the absolute best!

Oh, and sorry if this doesn't make any sense, I was up quite late last night (or early this morning ^_^) writing it out. So, yeah...be warned...

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815 for offering the suggestion! This moment will be continued next time:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	101. I Thought Ovens Did That

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would

I do without y'all?

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815! A/N

"Right," Jessie murmured as she dusted her hands off, even though they were in no need of being dusted. "What do we have to put in now Bullseye?"

Bullseye glanced down at the ingredients box, with his gaze thorough as he racked his mind to pick out what could possibly be used in the cake mixture. Right...so he wasn't able to pick out what he needed by simply looking at the cake on display (as there was a picture of the caked on the back of the ingredients box to indicate what the cake should look like, even though it never turned out as good really), so there must be some other way.

He had seen people making cakes plenty of times on TV before, so he should understand how to make one of by heart now. Right...what did they use? Uggh...he should remember this.

After a few more moments of racking endlessly through his mind, he suddenly remembered one of the vital ingredients for ay type of cake mixture: Flour.

So he neighed his answer.

"Flour?" Jessie repeated, enthesizing the word so that it rolled off her tongue as easily as an ice cube can slide off someone's fingertips if they messed with it too much. "So, that's it then?" Jessie asked expectantly as her eyebrows arched in deep thought. "Nothing else?"

Bullseye thought long and hard for what seemed to be even longer than a minute (even though in reality it had only been a few seconds) before it struck his mind with full force. You needed eggs! Well...at least he thought they did.

So Bullseye answered her question, seeming quite reluctant to reveal the answer as he honestly wasn't so sure himself. But he still answered though.

"Right...so we need flour and eggs?" Jessie murmured as her eyes seemed to roll towards the back of her head in deep thought. "Is that right boy?"

Bullseye nodded eagerly.

"Okay, we'll get the egg first then."

Jessie had mainly decided to get the egg first for one reason; it was much easier to get.

So, once she had it, she simply used all of her strength to lift the egg into the bowl before letting drop into what was really (even though she had thought it was cocoa) coffee.

"Are you going to help me get the flour boy?" Jessie asked expectantly as she directed her attention towards the auburn coloured horse. However, she really had not been expecting Bullseye's critique. "I did what you said Bullseye. What did I possibly do wrong this time?"

The Cowgirl also did not expect the horse to answer this question, as she had once thought that she had done everything that needed to be done right.

"You need to crack it?" Jessie muttered in disbelief. Doesn't the egg just, y'know, crack itself? Sure, she had known that you needed the contents of the egg in order to make the mixture complete, but you had to crack it yourself? Well...that was slightly out of the question... "But doesn't it just do that inside the oven?"

Bullseye just shook his head.

"Oh hogtie the mailman Bullseye." Jessie murmured as she pulled herself over the circular edge of the plastic mixing bowl. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Bullseye neighed his answer.

"Well..." Jessie began to answer slowly as she desperately racked her mind for a decent answer she could give. "Well you can't expect me to remember that (*)"

The collectible horse had to force himself from rolling his eyes as Jessie guided into the bowl.

"Urrgh." Jessie murmured in slight disgust almost as soon as she placed both of her feet onto the coffee grains. "You owe me Bullseye."

Even though her threats could sometimes be ominous, Bullseye simply took no notice of the Cowgirl whatsoever. This wasn't the first time she had uttered those exact words; and he definitely didn't consider it the last either.

However, he did not expect the Cowgirl to do what she did next. He really didn't...

When Jessie saw the egg directly, she then noticed that it was almost a third of the size of her when on it's side and, for those few moments, she desperately tried to rack her mind in order to find something that could help her. However, after all of this hard work, she only saw one clear option that would allow her to crack the egg in the long run.

But little did she realize that you were supposed to crack the egg over the bowl, and then simply let the contents fall into the mixture (if it had been correct in the first place).

So there was absolutely nothing to stop her from stomping the egg shells into what must've been at least a million pieces.

And if Bullseye physically could, then he may have found himself slapping his forehead out of pure distaste.

That was not how you did it!

A/N

* - I say this all the time when someone expects me to remember something I don't! ^_^

Only a short chapter. But I hope y'all enjoyed it nonetheless.

I would like to thank DrWhoLover815 for this idea again :) (You rock Morgan!)

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	102. That's An Egg Yolk?

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815! A/N

If Bullseye had any hands to do so, he would've slapped his hand against his forehead in a half-hearted dismay.

And he had once thought that _he_ was the one who made situations severely more difficult than they had to be.

"Ugh." Jessie murmured as she lifted her foot from the cracked eggs contents, the yolk dripping slowly off her foot in a single trail. "What is this stuff Bullseye?" She asked solemnly as she continued to gape at the contents in a sense of disgust as she grimaced.

However, Bullseye had been unable to roll his eyes at this sight. The Cowgirl seemed very much like a three-year-old girl who was curiously testing a new brand of coffee flavoured ice-cream and had absolutely no idea why it tasted so appalling in the slightest. So, to relieve her from her overwhelming confusion, he answered.

"It's the egg yolk?" Jessie asked, wondering why the term sounded so familiar. Had she heard it before, or was she actually just having that sensation that she had felt a sensation before she obviously hadn't, like when you have a dream you wonder why it seemed so familiar, when it was obvious that you'd had dreamt nothing of the sort in your entire life. "I thought they were runnier than this? This just looks like spit." She commented as she kicked some of the gooey mixture off her shoe and back onto the powdery coffee grains (of which she still considered to be cocoa, but was really nothing of the sort).

At Jessie's last comment, Bullseye took a hesitant step back from the plastic maxing bowl, of which was almost transparent, allowing him to see the outline of brown against grey behind the plastic, and was roughly the same height as he was; which was, to say the least, ultimately quite unnerving in his situation.

Okay...now his appeal for the cake had been wiped away completely...

After steeping onto a patch of the grains that hadn't been covered in the egg shell and egg yolk, Jessie turned her attention back towards the horse.

They weren't going to make much of the mixture (mainly because of the fact that both Jessie and Bullseye had been cautious over proceeding in this: They had to both make sure that the disappearance of some of the ingredients wouldn't be noticeable and, ultimately, they had to make sure that a certain Space Ranger didn't catch them in the act, even though they could easily make up some excuse {AKA a lie} of which would allow them to slip away from the heat of the moment as easily as a shadow would abruptly disappear in a pitch dark alleyway) anyway. However, they were very glad, and certainly fortunate to mention, that Bonnie and her parents had gone to the south of the country for a weeks visit. Disney Land was it maybe...? Jessie couldn't really remember.

But this did mean that, if the loss of ingredients had just so happened to be noticable to someone, the Anderson's would less likely be suspicious if they were unable to even remember what they had had in.

"Okay." Jessie began to murmur as she stared down at the mixture below her feet - leaving now would be absolutely pointless - trying to rack her mind through everything that they could possibly do with it.

Bullseye answered.

If Jessie had felt like doing so during that moment of time, then she would've mentally slapped herself right across her metaphorical face until her cheeks turned red; and boy was this hard for a toy!

Of course you had to freakin' stir the contents of the mixture in with each other. Gosh, how much of a bimbo could she get?

Quickly glancing down at the mixture and then turning her body around to glance at the ground below the bowl, she soon realized that stirring it from out there was an impossibility.

"Got a spoon?"

"Sweet Mother of Abraham Lincoln." Jessie murmured as she held the spoon up so she could gape at the curved hilt face to face. God did the mixture look like sick. And not only did it look like someone had upchucked (not to mention the fact that it smelled revolting), but it seemed nothing more than completely vile. "It's stuck to the inside of the spoon."

Bullseye couldn't help but neigh his sly remark.

"Well you should've told me that we needed a wooden spoon for this earlier then, instead of a darn piece of cutlery.

Bullseye neighed his protest; something he had been doing quite often actually...

"Well if you told me not to, then why did you give me the spoon in the first place?"

However, even though Jessie was quite annoyed that she wasn't really getting far with the cake at all, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at what Bullseye claimed next. Which, of course, was a simple: 'I forgot.'

Looking down at the gooey mixture, Jessie grimaced at the sight of her own boots. They almost looked like they had stood in what a cow generously left behind.

However, this wasn't exactly what Jessie had been thinking at that moment.

"Ugh...it looks like I've stood in some horse leavings.

Bullseye couldn't keep himself from neighing in pure shock.

'What' did she say?

A/N Yeah...so it turns out that whenever Jessie and Bullseye try to make a cake...they end up failing horribly :)

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815 for the suggestion!

Will be concluded ^_^

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	103. Addicting

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815! A/N

As soon as Bullseye's shocked neigh was made heard, Jessie perked her head in his direction.

"What?" She asked rather innocently, completely oblivious as to why Bullseye seemed shocked, and quite disturbed for the matter. The expression on his face almost made it seem as if he had just been told that his favourite brand of toothpaste were no longer making products.

Even though he knew that he should NEVER, ever eat toothpaste again (especially after that time when he had that awful dream), he just couldn't help himself, especially since it technically was still Spring.

However, these thoughts didn't even cross the horse's mind as she gasped at the Cowgirl in pure shock.

What did she just say?

After a few moments, with still not answer from the horse at all, Jessie groaned slightly. She never thought making a cake would ever be so hard. It looked as easy as pie when those proffesionals did it on TV.

Darn those proffesionals...

Wait a sec. How was a pie easy? Jessie could easily tell you quite the opposite one day (even though she did not understand the full meaning of the saying). Eating pie was almost impossible for a toy, especially since they could never get into the stupid damn container! Never mind the fact that they couldn't even swallow. Well...everyone BUT Bullseye couldn't. In fact, Bullseye never seemed to stop eating. Maybe his stomach led down to an endless abyss?

After a few moments, Jessie mentally slapped herself. And this time she smacked herself hard. How. Could. She. Have. Been. So. Stupid? She questioned between each and every single one of those mental slaps.

Honestly, how much of a bimbo was she? Of course toys couldn't eat food! They had nothing to 'swallow' with.

Man she was dumb.

However, Bullseye didn't seem to take the hint that she was mentally scalding at herself as he continued to stare at her in disgust.

Well...so much for Buzz's birthday present. Man what a stupid, useless waste.

Sighing, the Cowgirl lifted her head towards the bowl as she considered what to do. The ingredients were mixed together beyond repair, so placing hem back from when'st they came from was certainly out of the question. And throwing the ingredients away now would be a complete waste. However, making the cake would also be a waste if no-one was actually going to eat it.

Jessie sighed again as she redirected her gaze towards the window, almost as if she was desperate to find some kind of inspiration from the environment around her. And she seemed to gape outside for quite some time, before something actually decided to catch her eye.

In the air, possibly twenty, thirty feet above the ground, a bird was circling through the air with its wings outstretched so perfectly that it was simply able to glide through the air without the slightest hassle in the world. At this moment, she was unable to tell what it really was - a pigeon maybe? Jessie couldn't really tell - but it was this sight that gave her an idea.

She could feed it to the birds!

"Okay Bullseye." Jessie began to murmur as she nudged the small bag of flower closer and closer to the edge of the cabinet shelf. "I have the flour right here."

When she heard no response, she knew something was wrong. He had seemed annoyed with her before (for reasons Jessie could not quite understand in the slightest) so the Cowgirl was left wondering if this had had an influence on Bullseye's silence.

However, when she heard the slight ruffle of Bullseye shifting his feet, she forced back a sigh of absolute relief. She wasn't wanting to make it too obvious hat she had been slightl anxious over the horse.

But her jaw dropped completely when she turned her head towards the bowl, causing her to huff instantly as she folded her arms across her chest, shooting an annoyed gaze in Bullseye's direction.

"Oh come on Bullseye." Jessie shot, trying not to grit her teeth together as she did so, almost as soon as she saw Bullseye's head rise from the mixture. "Did you really have to eat more than half of the mixture?"

Risking another glance at the contents of the bowl to confirm her suspicions, Jessie rolled her eyes.

But Bullseye had just been unable to help himself, once he had started, he just couldn't stop himself. Turns out that coffee grains were just as addicting as the drink itself...

The horse could only stare down as his hooves shyly as he shuffled from side to side when he felt Jessie's annoyed gaze upin him.

So much for feeding the birds.

A/N Not a very good chapter and it's really short, I know. But oh well...

I would like to thank DrWhoLover815 yet again for suggesting the idea:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	104. Available Regions

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

This chapters concludes 'Bored' :) A/N

"Why can't the computer go faster?" Rex demanded, trying not to quiver from absolute anticipation as his anxiousness exceeded his moral limits. Wait, was it even theoretically possible to experience both of these sensations at the exact same time? - Rex had no idea; for all he knew, he could barely even pick out what he was feeling in the first place, never mind if his emotions were theoretically possible!

"It's loading Rex." Trixie pointed out as she turned her head in order to direct her gaze towards her companion. "I can't make it go any faster than it's going."

Despite the green Tyrannosaurus Rex's previous exclamation, he couldn't help but nervously shuffle his feet when he felt the gaze of the Triceratops settle upon him, which turned out to be quite difficult for him considering the size of his feet in proportion to the rest of his body.

"Oh o-okay." Rex stuttered, pulling a 'Buzz Lightyear' off for the second time that day (or was it the third or forth? Rex seriously couldn't remember - and he wasn't even sure he wanted to).

Glancing up to the computer screen again, Rex could clearly read the sign that read 'Loading Window' in bright white writing point blank in the centre of the screen (of which was surrounded by a charade of sky blue. The colours just seemed to mess with his head) and, under the text lay a circular icon; a circular icon that was completely frozen, to add in more detail of course.

Feeling the uneasiness, of which had been forming within the pits of his stomach, fade away slightly as he directed his gaze away from the screen, Rex began to feel much better. Was he really pulling a 'Buzz Lightyear'? Or was he just being awkward as per usual?

Quickly coming to a conclusion over which option would be the best, Rex decided he'd go for option number two.

"Is it loading now?" Rex asked, feeling completely stupid when he felt the heat in his cheeks rise. Of course it wasn't loading! He had only been looking at it several moments before. What? Did the magical, Computer-Loading Fairy come out from her hiding place within the fraction of a second to cast a spell upon the technical device?

Of course she didn't! That'd be completely preposterous. Beyond actually. There was no such thing as 'The Magical Computer-Loading Fairy' in the slightest. And believing in such things would be ridiculous.

However, Rex was left surprised when Trixie came out with her answer (very, _very _surprised to tell the complete truth):

"Yeah, it's loading now." She answered simply as she patiently waited for the devive to load.

* * *

"Click it!" Rex ordered in a frantic manner as he flailed his small plastic arms in the air, almost as if trying to encourage the Triceratops to continue on with her good work.

If they kept on going like this, then they could finally achieve the highest score ever for that game without being interrupted beforehand.

'Come on' Rex mentally urged before wringing his plastic hands together out of pure anxiety. If they did this, then their names would be at the top of the list for once. (Well, until someone else over scored them of course. But both Trixie and Rex would take extra care in the matter to avoid it from happening to them).

However, during these few moments, the green Tyrannosaurus Rex had been unable to realize that, when you've reached the top of the ladder, all you can is fall back down when you're at the highest point. And the higher up you went, the harder the fall.

And they were set to fall one hard fall.

But even this fact didn't seem to occur to them as they proceed in their 'little' game, as they preferred to call it.

"You have to click it faster!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Trixie shot back impatiently as she kept stomping her foot down on the mouse, taking extra care to make sure that the mouse didn't just happen to decide that it wanted to slide away from her every time she clicked on the mouse.

When she clicked, another ten points would be scored, therefore increasing their current total second after second. By now, they would already be in second place if their score had been saved. Just a little bit more and they'd be the leaders of the chart.

"Come on Trixie." Rex urged as he pumped his fists up and down in the air before him. "You can do it."

"Just a...couple more clicks...and...there!"

Rex's eyes widened to their extent in this matter of a few simple seconds. He seriously couldn't believe it in the slightest. They. Had. Really. Won...

But he instantly let his instincts take control over what he ordered next.

"Submit the score."

"Okay..." Trixie murmured as she straightened her posture and slid the mouse so that the movable icon was in position.

However, when she clicked on the tab, these few, simple words (of which made Trixie want to scream as loud as she possibly ever could), came up:

'Sorry, but this service is unavailable in your region.'

A/N Wow, that ending was...random...

I get tabs like that popping up all the time on my computer. And it's rather annoying ^_^

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	105. Stubborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

Since Woody, surprisingly, had been in a relatively good mood that day, he actually went along with the plan of playing 'Truth or Dare' with the others almost as soon as someone suggested that they do so. Who was it again who brought it up? The toy Sheriff couldn't really remember, but this didn't matter anyway; he had no need to in the slightest.

By now, all of the toys had gathered themselves into a huddle and were all in an ecstactic mood as they perched themselves on the slick surface of Bonnie's floor. Even Mr Pricklepant's (who was always trying to stay 'in character' as he calls it by acting stubbornly grouchy) and Mr Potato-head (who was just downright grumpy) were lightening up their mood to play the game. And every toy seemed eager to participate in this game despite the fact that their previous games of 'Last Gal/Guy Wins All', where some of them had been given very bad dares. But, at least this time everyone was taking part, to avoid sneaking behind anyone's back like they did last time and Buzz Lightyear seemed particularily glad about this. Since, in all the alternate games before someone had always managed to press that one button on his back that he severely wished he didn't have.

Yep, that button was definitely Buzz's 'Karate Chop Action' feature.

After a few more moments of patiently waiting for the group to quieten down, Woody soon saw that doing so on their own was no option. So, standing up to make himself seen, he then asked:

"Right now if I could just have everybody's attention for a minute, it'd be much appreciated."

Despite Woody's calm-ish gesture, Buttercup still couldn't keep himself from making his next remark.

"Wow, Woody's actually playing?" Buttercup asked in disbelief as he arched a metaphorical eyebrow; almost as if the stuffed, non-magical, unicorn had been completely oblivious to the fact that the Sheriff had even been there in the first place. It was just so out of his 'over-controlled' character to take part in such a game like this. And Buttercup just couldn't understand why Woody was acting so different today in th slightest. Maybe he would've understood it easier if he had remembered that Woody actually had taken part in 'Last Guy Wins All'.

However, most of the toys seemed to follow Buttercup's footsteps in this situation and were also completely unaware of the fact that Woody actually had taken part in that game.

Well...maybe he was just so rubbish (*) at the game that his appalling play made him seem completely and utterly invisible? Well, he did cower out on a pretty good dare...

"Of course I'm playing." Woody almost instantly protested as he folded his arms across his chest expectantly. Why on Earth would anyone even consider whether the toy Sheriff would actually play or not? Of course he'd play! He had nerves of steel. Well...at least he presumed so (since he actually had nerves of rubber that could snap and pierce at any moment) But this didn't even occur to Woody as he restraightened the hat on his head in an arrogant manner, huffing aloud in the process. "I always play."

Even though the Sheriff was speaking words of absolute truth, it still didn't get past the others. Had they even asked him if he had wanted to play that day, or had they just proceeded on? Asking him didn't seem like something they'd do, since he would almost instantly answer the question with a flat out 'no'. Since, he was the Party-Pooper of the lot...

However, at Woody's last statement, Hamm snorted a chuckle of relief. Woody? Willingly playing a game of 'Last Guy Wins All'? The Piggy-Bank didn't think so. Woody was a complete wimp, almost more so than Mrs Potato-head (even though she did have a bit of fiestiness within her). Hmmm... Now Hamm was really wondering.

But after a few moments, Hamm came to his conclusion. Woody screamed like a girl (even though he'd later claim that it was a manly grunt) when tackled to the ground as he anxiously wiggled underneath the attacker - on most occasions Jessie - whilst Mrs Potato-head would shreak in surprise before hitting the attacker with her fist. And boy did she have quite the back hand.

So it was sort of obvious who was more of the wimp.

"No you don't." Hamm answered as he forced back another snort of laughter.

"I so did." Woody protested ignorantly as he lowered his hands from his chest to his hips. "I was there."

"No you weren't." Jessie added in.

"I was." The Sheriff argued, seeming much like a spoilt three-year-old as he pouted. "And how would you be able to tell? You weren't there."

"Yes I was Woody." Jessie answered as she smiled victorously. Boy had that been a good time for her. "I won."

"No you didn't!" Woody argued before his face narrowed as he directed his attention back towards the Piggy-Bank. "Right?"

"Uh..." Hamm began to murmur as he quickly thought up of a way he could phrase what he was about to say next, wanting his to be as less embarrassing for him as possible. "She actually did."

"Well I didn't see her." Woody murmured before convincing himself that he had obviously missed her. He was currently unable to realize that he had literally walked into what Jessie added next.

"That's because you weren't playing!"

"I so was!" Woody shot back in a childish manner.

And the argument continued on until someone got fed up.

However, considering how stubborn both Woody and Jessie were, the argument carried on until they were the only toys left in the circle, as everyone else had probably left around ten minutes before or so.

"Hmm? Where's everyone gone?" Jessie asked out of pure curiosity as she arched an eyebrow.

They really were both completely baffled.

A/N (*) - 'Rubbish'. I say this word all the time. I don't know why though :P

:) I can so just imagine an argument between Woody and Jessie ruining a perfectly good game.

I may write out another 'Truth or Dare' fic before the end of this fic. But I really think I want to write a moment involving 'Dr Who' in this. So I'll get around to writing that down soon enough, as well as Cowgirl's suggestion, even though it may be exactly what the reviewer suggested. But it'll be similar!

Oh, and on the subject of 'Dr Who', I just watched 'Silence In the Library' and 'The Forest of the Dead' and those two episodes sent me through an emotional rollercoaster. In 'The Forest of the Dead', when I was under the impression that River died, it actually had me tearing up. The whole time I was like: "No! River can't die! She's too awesome to be killed!" But then I watched the rest of the episode and the ending made me smile. Hehehe, I liked those episodes :P

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx 


	106. Rubik's Cube

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

Buzz frowned as he gaped down at the cube (of which was absolutely huge from a toy's perspective) within his arms, with each hand holding a separate corner as he furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought.

Weren't Space Rangers supposed to be intelligent, with a completely flawless navigation? Shouldn't they be able to memorise procedures such as this like the back of their hands?  
Well, he certainly couldn't.

Oh yes, Buzz Lightyear was currently deeply within a fierce battle with the 'Rubik's Cube'.

"Come on, come on, come on." Buzz urged towards the brightly coloured cube (that was seemingly so much of a rainbow that it strained his eyes slightly) as he racked his mind for any possible move he could perform next; just one possible move that would lead him to solving one single row. Was that asking too much?

Apparently, he actually was asking for too much because, when he had two pieces matched against each other, he'd somehow divide them apart whilst looking for a third to complete the row and one of the pieces (the colour didn't particularily matter, but Buzz favoured the green) would miraculously end up on the completely opposite side of the cube. And boy did this frustrate the Space Ranger beyond an extent he had once thought of as unimaginable!

During these moments, the sensations Buzz felt ranged vastly like a Kaliedoscope of subtle, blurry colours that just refused to make themselves noticed during the brim of twilight; one moment he felt completely defeated - one feeling that a Space Ranger 'never' wanted to encounter (especially after his enconter in the incinerator around eight months or so back. Even this very thought made Buzz want to shiver all over as the chills darted down his metaphorical spine: Otherwise known at the battery compartment); and the next he was as determined as ever. He had to overcome the Rubik's cube! His mortal - immortal really - enemy!

If he didn't win this battle now, then he'll never beat it. And, if this was the case, it'd only tear at his mind to an extent where he'd rather find a hammer and beat the cube to Smithereens in order to achieve a brief moment of pure relief from the absolute frustration. At one moment or the other, he had actually almost found himself standing up from his position in order to do so. However, he quickly decided against this and overcame the o' so attempting urge to just smash the cube until he had beaten the hell out of it. And maybe this will allow the cube to fly off into heaven instead of going to a Rubik's Cube 'Hell' along with all the other 'evil' Rubik's cubes.

At his last thought, Buzz suddenly stopped in his tracks and lifted his head to longingly gaze out of the window from her hunkering position on Bonnie's desk. His eyes scanned the vast area of the sky for a few moments, as if scanning for another source of life whilst he remained deeply within his own mental hell-hole, and he couldn't help but let out a huge sigh of utter depression when his eyes came across a gliding pigeon.

It darted through the air as if it didn't have a care in the world, as though its life was no more than completely flawless.

'Of course it is!' Buzz mentally exclaimed out of what must have been pure and absolute frustration over the fact that he just couldn't solve the damn Rubik's Cube! 'They don't have a Rubik's Cube to solve...'

However, little did the Space Ranger understand that the birds had a better off chance at solving the Cube than the great, all mighty 'Buzz Lightyear' had. Of course they would have a far better of chance. Buzz was completely useless at this! In fact, he was most likely the worst player in the entire room.

After a few more useless attempts, Buzz slapped the cube down in frustration. Ugh! Why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn't it just be easy?

Seeming to notice Buzz's annoyance from the other side of the desk, where he had previously been watching an old western show of course, Woody instantly perched his head in the Space Ranger's direction, his broad smile seeming to widen when he caught the fulfilling glimpse of the Space Ranger in his frustration.

"That's not how you solve it!" Woody instantly pointed out in a sly remark as his plastic eyebrows arched in interest. This certainly would be interesting. "You're doing it all wrong. You have to match the sides to each centre piece before you continue."

What in the world...?

Snapping his head towards the toy Sheriff, Buzz folded his arms across his chest expectantly, as he sneered; currently acting very much like a five-year-old indeed.

"Okay then. If you're so 'smart' then how do you solve it?"

Woody's smirk widened as his eyes instantly brightened.

This was so going to be worth it.

"No! No! No!" Woody protested as he snatched the cube from Buzz's arms, seeming to struggle as he moved the rows individually. "The pieces have to cross the hall, wait for the elevator, cross it again, get in the elevator and take it up to the corner."

Buzz narrowed his eyes half-heartedly as the absolute confusion completely overwhelmed him. There was no way he could have even taken in any of that nonsense. It just didn't make any sense whatsoever!

"No, I'm not going to follow that."

However, Buzz was then struck with a plan.

Bonnie had two Rubik's cubes!

"Hey Woody!" Buzz urged as he interrupted Woody from his doze. "I did it!"

"Wha- What...?" Woody asked in a sleepy murmur as he yawned deeply.

For the Space Ranger's plan to work, Buzz had simply waited for the time where Woody would simply tire from watching Buzz's failed attempts to solve the cube and would eventually doze off into dreamland. And this was exactly what happened.

"Huh?" Woody asked in bafflement as he gazed at the cube within Buzz's arms. Buzz was actually right. It was complete! "How on Earth did you...?"

"Ah ha." Buzz urged as he tapped the end of his nose with one of his plastic fingers. "Spoilers. You'll have to figure out yourself Sheriff."

And with that said, Buzz was simply off within the fraction of a second.

However, Woody instantly knew that Buzz had cheated. And the Sheriff knew this because Buzz only ever quotes lines from TV shows when he's lying.

And Buzz totally ripped 'spoilers' from Doctor Who.

"Yeah. He cheated all right."

A/N Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself with the Doctor Who reference there :/

Buzz and Woody were most likely completely OOC in this chapter. So, sorry if they were!

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	107. Air

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

Woody felt extremely brave that morning - well...as brave as the puny-witted Sheriff could ever get; literally - and Bonnie and her parents were out of town for the weekend to visit Bonnie's grand parents in Michigan (which meant that Bonnie would have to endure through a very long car ride which she was NOT looking forward to in the slightest), so he was eventually able to build up the courage, over the long course of the day, to actually ask her for once (the last time having been two months before hand, with not much else being said since, especially after that little scene with Jessie).

'Okay', Woody briefed to himself as he clapped his hands together in spite of himself. 'Mental Note to self: Make sure Jessie's not anywhere near this time'

If he even had a second shot. of course...

Damn it! He really had waited too long.

By now, Dolly was having a shot at a game of checkers with Slinky, to no avail since Slinky was an absolute pro whilst she was barely even a beginner so Woody decided that he might as well give it a shot now. Why was he even worried? What was the worst that could even happen?

'Embarrass myself beyond relief maybe?' Woody mentally remarked, surprisingly pointing himself out a reasonable point in the process. He really could be embarrassed if he asked her and, even if he did ask her in private, he just knew that he'd never, 'ever' hear the end of it if the mention of his actions had somehow slipped out of Dolly's (or an overhearer's) mouth during the heat of a gossip talk. And Dolly was one talkative toy. And if Jessie somehow found out for sure (even though she had a pretty good hunch over the fact), then he'd never hear his own, pure thoughts ever again. All he'd be able to hear from that point on would be the snobby, sarcastic remarks that would just so happen to slip from Jessie's lips as easily as a cube of overheated ice would slip from one's fingertips at the single touch on a warm day. And Woody knew this for sure; from personal experience actually...

Shaking his head, the toy Sheriff clenched his eyes shut fiercely as if it'd actually make a difference in the world - maybe if he closed his eyes hard enough, he'll see the Kaleidoscope of bright colours before praying to God to boost him up with the vital confidence he very much needed indeed - as he took a few deep, calming breaths that helped sooth his nerves beyond an extent he had previously thought was impossible; well...he had since a few hours before hand.

Actually, screw the fact that he had built up the courage to ask her. This wasn't how it went at all, not in the slightest; he had 'forced' himself to walk up to her.

God damn it! How did he always make it seem so difficult? He had done it once before, so why couldn't he do it again? Shouldn't it now seem like a nice, relaxing stroll through the local park rather than a ghost walk within the centre of an endless abyss of fire (AKA, a terrifying hike through the middle of nowhere)? It should be as easy as Pi.

Wait a second; no. Pi wasn't easy in the slightest. What, was it 3.13? Or was it 3.15? He couldn't remember (even though both of his possibilities were nothing more than completely wrong). So, to get things straight for the Sheriff, Pi actually was quite hard...

Suddenly opening his eyes to direct his gaze towards Dolly's direction, where her eyebrows were currently furrowed in deep thought as she desperately racked her mind for a move she could pull, barely even remembering why she agreed to play the game in the first place, Woody took another deep breath (holding it in), this time puffing his chest out proudly, executing a trick he had been taught earlier on this year when Mr Pricklepants took the part of Romeo in a production of the Shakespear classic that had been performed early this year. Wait, had it been this year? Or had it been last?

Blast the Dam to smithereens, he really couldn't remember. Darn those mental conflicts he often had with himself. He wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for them!

He strode another few steps toward her direction before suddenly coming to an abrupt halt before the plum rag doll, with his chest puffed out firmly and with his cheeks swelled as the pressure within his mouth rose. Later on, he could only guess that he hadn't actually opened his mouth in order to breath. But, he seemed completely oblivious to the fact during these next few moments.

"Hey, howdy, hey." Woody greeted with a struggle, not even exhaling a breath of air as he spoke, and boy did this prove to be hard; but not impossible however.

Woody's sudden greeting seemed to catch the small rag doll off guard, as her head then darted up to face the Cowboy, with so much vigorousity that she almost lost her balance in the process.

"Oh, hi..." She murmured slowly, before taking into account the fact that his cheeks were nicely flustered a very nice shade of scarlet red. At first she thought he had been blushing which, in immediate effect, almost caused her to blush in return. However, his cheeks grew purple a few moments later and she arched her eyebrows at this sight. This was definitely not right.

"Uh...Woody...are you okay?"

"Uh huh..." Woody murmured, with a sudden sense of light-headedness (of heavy, he couldn't really tell in this state) overwhelming his nerves completely, and he suddenly found himself looking dazed and losing his balance; so he simply toppled over onto his side.

Rolling his eyes, Slinky almost instantly left. And the reason he left was mainly because the Slinky dog was aware of the fact that none of this was new in the slightest.

"Woody? Are you all right?" Dolly asked instantly before taking his side, and 'then' coming into a sudden realization over the fact that Woody was not breathing at all. "Breathe you egghead!"

Hey! That was Mr Potato-Head's nickname...

Gasping a breath of much needed air, Woody followed the order.

Woody smiled nervously as his cheeks grew from a sickly colour of purple to a light dusting of pink.

"Yeah...uh...I was just wondering if..." Woody began to stammer, but soon found himself completely tongue-tied.

However, Dolly seemed to know what he was about to ask.

"Seven o'clock?" She asked with a flirtacious smile.

"Um...yeah..." Woody answered slowly as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "Wow, that was hard."

Dolly's smile only widened at this.

Wow, Woody really could pull the perfect 'Buzz Lightyear'.

A/N Well, I'm not sure what I was on when I wrote this. It could have been a half-hearted sense of tiredness, or the fact that I racked my head trying to solve the 'Rubik's Cube' before hand. I managed to get one side and double layers. And I've tried using the step-by-step guide, but it's so damn complicated!

*Nervous smile* Yeah, it annoyed me. Maybe if I just buy a hammer and a NEW 'Rubik's Cube'...? ^_^

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	108. Porkenstein

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

Jessie frowned as she mentally racked her mind with the noting's of mental calculations which she had no hope in the world of being able to solve in the slightest.

Wow. Her head really hurt.

"Come on you stupid question." Jessie murmured between grit teeth as she arched herself closer to the sticky-note sheet on the floor near Bonnie's bed, with a small pencil lodged within her left plastic hand. "Why can't you just solve yourself?"

The only reason she was even attempting to solve the Maths question (of which was very difficult for the Cowgirl indeed) in the first place was because she had been challenged by the snobby Piggy-Bank who currently thought he knew it all. And, when Jessie had protested against this fact, Hamm slyly pointed out that she wouldn't be able to solve something half as complicated as he could. So she had been left unable to argue against Hamm's statement as the rage built up within her. How could Hamm even indicate something like that? The indication was simply out of line and atrocious. She wasn't some dumb bimbo who couldn't even solve one Math's question. She didn't spend all those years under Emily's bed sleeping, Hamm should know. And she hadn't; she had actually listened to some of those things Emily had murmured to herself as she racked her head to decipher the answers for her homework (of which had been set 'very' unfairly) that she was trying to work through at the last minute, somehow always managing to get the homework in on time nonetheless.

Jessie could solve a few Maths questions, and this was for certain. Like, she knew how five plus five added to ten, and she also knew that the equation of a line was equal to 'y = mx + c', although she had no idea what the letters really meant after all. She didn't have the faintest clue if she could be honest. No wait. She couldn't be honest, especially not in front of Hamm. Would she ever hear the end of it if Hamm found out that she had contradicted her own word?

She knew basic Maths. But even this wasn't enough to solve the question the first time round.

"Hmmm..." She began to murmur to herself, obstinately placing her cheek on the end of the marker pen in order to keep her train of rushing thoughts on track, before repeating the question (that Hamm had verbally told her, not caring whether she did remember it by the time she got to the post-it note sheet or not). "If a right angled triangle has a width of five and a length of seven, then what is its overall area?"

During these moments, she had absolutely no clue whatsoever. What was she even supposed to do? She honestly had no idea.

What did you have to do in order to answer these questions again?

'Be smart maybe?' Jessie mentally remarked as she gently bit her bottom lip; this usually helped her when she tried to think.

Hmmm... Would it be acceptable to put a 'Warning: Do not feed the thinking Cowgirl a pencil; she WILL rip your hand off' sign over her life? Or would this be completely and utterly unacceptable?

Sighing, Jessie focused some of her concentration onto figuring the question out. Shouldn't this be as easy as pie?

Oh no. Don't get her started on that pie again. They were almost impossible to eat, and she wasn't sure whether she wanted one after the way making that cake turned out. And no, she hadn't yet realized that she had, in fact, placed coffee into the transparent mixing bowl rather than the actual Cocoa powder (of which had ironically been provided within the instructions box. But it hadn't even cross her mind to check there).

And don't get her started on Pi either. God she hated that number. Were you supposed to round it up? Or were you supposed to let the never ending numbers remain as never ending numbers? She wasn't sure in the slightest.

After a few moments, Jessie then realized that her train of thought had been drifting off completely, and she yet again forced her concentration onto the question.

Right, so five multiplied by seven is thirty-five," Jessie continued to murmur to herself, with high hopes that she was actually doing this right rather than completely wrong. She thought she had heard Emily mention something like this once in the past, but the Cowgirl wasn't sure whether her technique would be right or otherwise. "And a right angled triangle is basically half a rectangle. So maybe if I divide the over all total by two, I'll get the answer?"

Wow, she actually did have an idea after all.

So, this was exactly what she did. She divided thirty-five by two, which was seventeen and a half easy, before scribbling down the results on paper.

Once she had done so, she eagerly scanned the room for a trace of the Piggy-Bank. She had really did it! She could barely even believe her luck. So, she went to brag to the first toy she could think of; Hamm.

Hurrying her way to the other side of the room, where Hamm and Slinky had been playing a game of checkers, Jessie seemed ecstatic as she bounded those last few steps towards the Piggy-Bank.

"Ha!" Jessie remarked rather loudly as she came to a sudden halt in front of the porcelain toy. "It turns out that I can do it after all Mr 'Porky Pants'."

And with that said, Jessie threw the paper sheet down before Hamm and instantly headed off without another word said.

Hamm and Slink exchanged glances of bemusement.

"What was that all about?"

"Eh, I challenged her to answer a question."

"Did she get it right?" Slinky asked out of pure curiosity.

Hamm felt his metaphorical eyebrows arch as he squinted down at the sheet that lay on the ground before him. However, after a few moments, he simply shrugged.

"Eh, beats me. Who do you think I am 'Porkinstein?"

A/N A bit of a crappy ending, I know, but I had been rather tired when I finished this off.

The Maths question earlier in this chapter was a simple question that I could solve in year seven, since I was too lazy to think of anything else (Sorry!)

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	109. Spider!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

"Oh come on," Rex urged impatiently as he kicked the PlayStation 2 remote forward with his feet, forcing a wince of pain away in the process at the sudden pain that darted through the lime green plastic of his right foot; he didn't want to seem like a wimp at all.

Okay, mental note to self: NEVER do that again.

"No fair!" Rex then added, adding to his melodramatic act by huffing and throwing his arms together (with the hope of being able to fold his arms across his chest in annoyance, which must have been a trick he had learned off Jessie at some point during those times where she, fortunate for everyone else of course, did NOT get her way as she so pleased). However, he seemed to have completely forgotten how long his arms really were and almost ending up losing balance in the process. And this, in itself, was enough to make Rex's heart freeze within its tracks. Having Trixie encountering a time where he fell face first onto the old PlayStation remote (which belonged to a console that had to be year's old by now since it had been passed down from Mr Anderson, his first name being Mark, to his daughter and, even though she didn't seem remotely interested with the gaming console in the slightest, she kept it purely for the sake of keeping it) would be nothing to look forward to in the slightest. Would he end up regretting it completely? And, more importantly, would he ever hear the end if this was the case? "You cheated!"

Oh she so had. Who could score that many goals in ONE match? It was, like, impossible (or so he assumed).

Yes, they had been playing 'FIFA 06'; AKA the oldest game they could find within the stack of very old games in one of Bonnie's drawers.

On normal circumstances, Rex and Trixie would NEVER play a game like this under any circumstance; it just wasn't how they went. However, they had somehow found themselves watching a English football match on the TV set, surprisingly, and both found themselves wondering what it would be like to play a virtual game, where you could play in the role of as many players as they possibly could. So this was why they chose to have a quick go on the game before moving onto something else.

"How did I cheat?" Trixie asked in an expectant manner, rather annoyed that Rex would even accuse her of such a thing.

"The referee was on your side."

"Well it's not my fault that your team had to forfeit the match because too many of your players had been sent off." Trixie shot back, pointing out a single point that had to be made in this situation. "And it's a virtual game. You can't cheat."

"Unless you look at my cards when I've gone on a bathroom break."

Okay... So that sentence just didn't make sense whatsoever.

"When were we playing with cards? And since when have we been able to go to the bathroom?"

Yeah... Maybe he really should have kept his mouth shut, it would have done him a hell of a lot better anyway if he had done so. However, it was much too late by now; the green Tyrannosaurus Rex had already mounted himself into a heap of pure embarrassment.

By now, Rex was stuttering out of pure embarrassment.; but he tried to keep it cool. Trixie would only giggle at him if he did, and this almost always gave Rex the wrong impression, and he knew this fact off by heart..

"Um..." Rex began to murmur as he wrung the tips of his hands together out of nervousness, this being one thing he could do without toppling over like an uneven bag of flour that he been swept towards its weak sides by the force of the very strong winds; The Vicious Winds actually. "I was...um...practising for Mr Pricklepant's new play!"

For a few moments, Rex was completely sure that this plan would never work; Trixie would be bound to see through it before the necessary action was taken place .

However, it seemed to get past the Triceratops very well.

When Trixie eventually turned her gaze towards the green dinosaur beside her, her eyes almost instantly widened in a sense of pure horror.

Right above Rex's head, hung a black spider (the worst of all Spiders' in his opinion) that was currently suspended from web, barely even an inch away from touching Rex's forehead, and it was ever so gently lowering itself down centimeter by centimeter until it was actually on his head; literally.

So Trixie had been unable to help herself as she screamed this:

"Spider!" Trixie screamed at the top of her metaphorical lungs as she jumped back, also causing Rex to stumble backward in the same process.

And when you're a toy, the proportions of real life seem so much harder (and bigger of course).

A/N Will be concluded (eventually) ;D

I really don't know why I put in a spider at the end. I'm just random like that 8D

Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I was up late and I was up really early yesterday morning, especially since I had to attend the Youth Games, which lasted all day... :/ But I like playing foot ball though ^_^

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	110. Poker Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would

I do without y'all? A/N

When Dolly scanned through the cards, of which she had been able to hold with a struggle, for a final time in order to make sure that she had been correct after all, she couldn't help but let the smirk spread across her lips as she lifted her eyes in Jessie's direction.

By this time, both Dolly and Jessie were sat on top of the bed as they continued with their small game with the play deck cards. And, as per usual, Dolly was winning.

Now, the plush rag doll didn't have much of a Poker-Face. But she sure had the best darn luck she could ever find in the entire world; her luck always seemed to reach to an endless extent whenever she was playing a game with Jessie, and this did annoy the Cowgirl to some, metaphorical degree. Since, Jessie actually did have a 'Poker-Face' in all retrospects, so she was easily able to conceal her facial expressions during the horrible time where she knew that all she could do from that point was lose, and fall hard for instances, so it sometimes helped her. Well...eased the embarrassment that she'd inevitable face to a level that she could actually manage, and this was for sure.

However, even though Jessie actually had a suitable 'Poker-Face', this wasn't on her side luck wise. So there was literally nothing to keep her from losing in the slightest as she proceeded in playing the card game, all the whilst thinking:

_'God in Tarnations this is embarrassing.'_

She must have had the worst hand in the world to have ever existed. Honestly, she had three spades and two diamonds in her hands, but this was as close as she'd ever get to even getting a half decent hand. But, even then, her cards were no where near to even achieving a hand she needed.

And little did the Cowgirl know that Dolly was only one card away from completing hers. Nonetheless, the Cowgirl still seemed to be completely oblivious to

Dolly's current facial expression; the one that indicated that she had more than the Cowgirl did - a better hand maybe? Well, they'd have to wait in order to find out.

Sighing, Jessie picked up another card from the pile, looked at it, saw that it was no good in the slightest and placed it onto the 'reusable' pile.

The Cowgirl was slightly frustrated over how Dolly somehow always managed to pull off a win, no matter the situation. And the fact that Jessie knew that she was only winning because of two, main possible factors that seemed to loom over her head like a heavy anchor. Number one: Dolly had the best luck in the world. Or option number two: Jessie had the WORST luck in the world.

Well...in all retrospects, it could be a combination of both?

After a few moments, Jessie forced these thoughts from her head. She had to be on her feet if she had any chance of winning the game in the slightest. And boy did she want to win this game. Would she ever here the end of it if she didn't?

However, Dolly had something else on mind. She had a reputation to keep strong, and there was no way she could afford to lose against the Cowgirl, AKA the worst card player in the world. That would be almost as embarrassing as being blinded by someone who couldn't even see to begin with.

With a keen sense of interest, Dolly decided to take the last card off the 'reusable pile' rather than the new pile. And, when she turned the card back, her grin grew wider than she had ever thought was possible.

"Rummy!" Dolly exclaimed victoriously as she slammed the cards back down on the floor, to reveal the three Jacks with a Joker, and with a two, a three, and a four in clubs. This all meant that she had the winning hand.

"What?" Jessie questioned in disbelief as she brought herself closer to the cards in order to snatch a better glimpse of them. How on Earth had Dolly won AGAIN? It just wasn't possible, was it?

Fighting off a sigh, Jessie then realized that Dolly was either the best player in the world, or that she was such an easy win.

"You cheated." Jessie complained, barely even coming up with a reasonable excuse as to why Dolly may be cheating in the first place.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Jessie finalized, and probably would have gone on for quite the while longer if they hadn't heard Trixie suddenly scream:

"SPIDER!"

A/N A bit of a sappy ending. I know. And I'm sorry that the chapter is incredibly short. But this is only to make the next one longer; hopefully.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	111. Is Kafuffle Even A Word?

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

I'd conclude 'Poker-Face. But 'DrWhoLover815' suggested that I should write a fluffy moment, so I'll give it a shot. It may turn out horribly, but oh well... A/N

Mr Pricklepants had been wandering aimlessly around the room for half-an-hour by this point as he patiently waited for the time where the inspiration would hit 'him'.

Yes, it was inspiration he desperately needed in order to continue with the play he wanted to produce. However, like every great (a melodramatic term of course) script writer has been through, the Porcupine had a sense of MAJOR writer's block. And, to him, Writer's Block could be the worst thing to ever encounter. In many ways, it was sort of like an anchor that loomed over his mind, refusing to leave until it had destroyed every source of creative thought that had the ultimate potential to have been roaming through his mind on this day; and boy did he hate this.

Sighing, he came to a halt in front of one of the end legs of Bonnie's bed and frowned. What did the great writer's do when they had 'Writer's Block'? Surely the best of the best writer's (or poets for the matter) must have come across something, similar to what he has been going through for quite a while now, like this some time during their 'great' lives, right? They surely could NOT have gone through their amazing lives without hitting some type of rough patch, where the ideas (that should have been flooding in at the speed of a mile per minute) in the process.

Sighing for yet another time (was this for the fifth, of the sixth time this day? He couldn't really remember at all), the stuffed porcupine extended his hand to rest on the wood of the bed leg, as he thought over the matter long and hard.

'Hmmm...' Mr Pricklepants began to mentally murmur to himself as he closed his eyes to scan the insides of his thoughts. 'What would Shakespeare have done in this kafuffle."

Wait - was 'Kafuffle' even a word?

At this - somehow - rhetorical question, Mr Pricklepants allowed his frown of disappointment, to slowly form into a ponder of thought. The question seemed to be a very curious matter indeed. Had he ever thought of this before? Or had it just occurred to him now? Had he ever thought of the 'metaphorical' word before, or was his head just coming up with nonsense (as per usual, but there was NO way in the world that Mr Pricklepants would ever admit this aloud)? In all retrospects, of whoch had been scanned by the top areas, specializing in all sorts, of his mind with thorough precision - Mr Pricklepants had no idea whatsoever. He was beyond 'Kafuffled' in this situation.

And there he went with that word again - he should really learn to keep a hold of his own thoughts, or else they WILL run lose and practically overwhelm the rest of his mind as the porcupine knew it. And, when they were in that position, well...he preferred not to think of it, or else he will officially be branded completely bonkers. And he should know: It's happened before.

Oh the joys of being in an overcrowded family.

Wait - now his thoughts certainly were steering themselves of track as they mentally conflicted with themselves, seeming almost as if they were desperate to win the race that would certainly crown them 'Thought of the Week' for sure and that they were not afraid to force others off track, in order to win the race they were desperate to gain ultimate victory over, in the slightest.

So, coming to the realization this his thoughts weren't making any sense whatsoever, he sighed for yet another time and forced his concentration over to the fact that he had been hit with a MAJOR sense of writer's block.

Hmm... What would Shake spear have done during his time of being a writer? He certainly would not have given up, this was for sure. So what had he done to overcome Writer's Block? Did he read other scripts?

Wait - no. This would have been impossible for a writer during those times.

Did he walk through the streets for some inspiration?

As Mr Pricklepants thought over this possibility, he then came to the realization that this may have just been what Shakespeare had actually done in order to cure the inevitable form of Writer's Block, especially since there would have been absolutely loads going on in the streets during those ages. Well...at least the Porcupine presumed so.

But going for a stroll through the streets was completely out of the question for Mr Pricklepants. There was no way he could. Not to mention the fact that the Sheriff would kill him if he even tried.

Sighing, Mr Pricklepants felt the fact that he was not a human who possessed the ability to walk freely through the streets settle upon his high spirits like an overwhelming anchor.

Instead, he was a toy in a toy's room.

... Which was why he was in the perfect place!

A/N Will be continued :)

I know, a bit of a sappy ending, right? (Wait - is 'sappy' even a word?)

I know that I said there would be some fluff in this chapter, but I've held it off until the next chapter for now.

Anyway, thanks to DrWhoLover815 for offering the suggestion! You rock! ^_^

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	112. And What Is THAT Supposed To Mean?

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815 for suggesting that I TRY to write a fluffy moment. If may possibly turn out as an atrocious mess, but oh well...

Pixarman111: *Gapes at the screen* I LOVE that idea! I've already posted a moment where Bonnie finds out about the toys secret (in Bullseye's dream). But I do like your idea though. So I'll use it, even though it won't be exact, since I think that the toy's revealing themselves in the real world would only freak them out. But I may have it as a dream still :) Thanks!

Subspace Ace: *Gapes at the screen for the second time this day* Oh my God... That idea is freaking awesome! Thank you so much! It's really good actually, and I think I have been inspired with a decent enough plot line to go with it. But, if I do write it out, then it won't be posted until I have a few more stories posted. Sorry!  
But thanks again for the idea, it's ace :) A/N

"Okay..." Woody began to murmur as he lifted the page of the notepad, purely out of the sense of keen interest, in order to catch a glimpse of the details on the next page - of which were really just notes that had been unfairly scribbled onto the blank paper, with the high hope that the Sheriff would actually remember to mention every detail this time coming. Unlike the last time where he spent a whole hour writing down notes, only to forget to mention them completely when the needed arised (mainly because of the fact that Woody was barely even able to read his own hand-writing in the first place).

If his thoughts had been reeling through these aspects during the next few moments, then he'd actually realize how messy his hand-writing was, for once.

With furrowed eyebrows, the toy Sheriff began to murmur the notes to himself in order to make sure he had everything, of which needed to be down, down. And he examined over the notes for a good few moments, completely oblivious to the fact that the rest of the toys (excluding Mr Pricklepants, who had unknowingly been able to escape this situation) were beginning to slowly lose their patience - which could only ever act like a weightless anchor that was just destined to gain weight, currently dangling above the brittle surface of a glass dome which currently suspended up high above the heads of hundreds (whether they'd be toys, humans, or animals remains is a completely different matter), therefore having the potential to inflict both havoc and chaos upon all of those it overhangs.

When Woody was convinced he had memorized what he was going to say next (even though he should have done anyway, especially when the toy Sheriff made such a big deal over the smallest details known to man [and toys around of course]), he then cleared his throat, for what must have been the fifth time in the past minute or so, and straightened his posture.

"So I think we could all agree that last week's production of Hamm-let," Woody began to announce with a fake sense of enthusiasm, placing a great deal of emphasis upon the name of the title in order to indicate that the production had been a parody after all, as he straightened the notes book in front of him, of which had been placed on a small stand of which must have been one of Bonnie's small, plastic tables that came from some set her mother could have purchased a while back. "Was a great success to say the least."

The other toys (bar from Hamm, for obvious reasons) could only grunt and moan in annoyance as this announcement was made: They really didn't need reminding of this particular detail thank you very much. Sometimes, it was simply better to NOT be reminded of the horrible experiences they had endured through from the making, and the performance, of this play. But there was one thing that MOST could agree. And this was the fact that the previous play had been one of the worst ones the determined Porcupine had ever performed (even though they certainly would not admit this to Mr Pricklepants' face, only to avoid the possibility of being confused by the Porcupine's 'thorough' English talk (the one he kept off to avoid confusing the others at the worst of times) as he rambled on and on about something that the others simply had no clue over, which would suggest what 'Baron Von Shush' was on about, in the slightest. Even Woody would agree that the recent production hadn't been the best of the best. In all fairness, however, it had been a 'parody' after all.

After this announcement, Woody spent the next few moments trying to rack his mind over what he had to announce next. After this, he was then struck with what he had to inform the others, but it certainly wasn't a very positive note indeed.

"Oh, and on a duller note, we've had some complaints from some, who have the right to remain unnamed, that one of our fellow toys has been disrupting the running of this room by singing songs found on YouTube all day long." Woody began before he folded his floppy arms across his chest in an expectant manner. "Now, no names will be named. But I do expect you all to respect the wishes of others in the way you'd like them to consider yours."

At this, Dolly shuffled nervously where she stood.

"Now. I do not want to ban the computer. But I do expect y'all to respect the privileges we've been given. Life never used to be as advanced as it is now."

After this last statement, Jessie soon found herself unable to force it away; she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you should know." She joked, currently unaware of the fact that her 'sly' remark could easily be shot back towards her.

If it hadn't been so easy for Woody to turn the joke back around on her, then Woody may have found himself reacting in a much more severe way.

"Ha. You can talk."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jessie asked, suddenly feeling as though a mound of outrage boiling within the pits of her stomach.

And this was when Woody abruptly found himself drowning within the bowl of 'Hot Bother'.

A/N Okay, so the fluffy part comes in later instead of now.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

Oh, and I have decided that I will extend the limit for this fic to '150 Moments'. But I don't think it'll ever go any higher than that.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx 


	113. Announcements

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815 for suggesting that I TRY to write a fluffy moment. If may possibly turn out as an atrocious mess, but oh well... A/N

By this point, Jessie was beyond furious with the Sheriff, and the shock of his 'all-so-sly' remark seemed to crash down on her like a ton of Lego blocks that had the intention of crushing every single ounce of the Cowgirl's patience into nothing more than a few specks of dirt that could easily be swept away, like a leaf in a storm, by Jessie's passionate wave of fury of which continued to sweep through her every nerve. She was beyond startled; but there was simply no limit to her anger whatsoever.

If it had been possible during these next few moments, then Woody may have just been sweating every single ounce of bodily liquid that his body could store from his forehead; and that was a MAYBE. Especially since the Sheriff would have NEVER admitted that the chance, of doing so, was likely out loud. It was definitely something that he just wouldn't admit.

He would NEVER admit that he actually was petrified of Jessie after all. Nonetheless there was a reason for this; he'd never hear the end of it if he did so; and he knew this fully well.

"Um..." Woody began to murmur to himself as he tried to force the pure anxiety away from his tone of voice - The Anxiety of which was bound to be visible beyond his facial features; there was nothing stopping it from doing so actually. He knew that the metaphorical steam, igniting from Jessie's ears in an almost comical manner of course, was boiling hot - scalding enough to burn the plastic skin of his hands without a single question. And the fact that he was mentally racking his mind in order to come up with someone he could say in order to release himself from the grip of Jessie's absolute fury, did not help his motivation in the slightest; quite the opposite if Woody was to speak the truth.

However, Woody understood that speaking the truth right now may just so have the potential to pave his way to his own metaphorical grave, of which lay many feet below the ground - easy enough to fall into (Death maybe even included, depending on how the innocent victim fell), but impossible to escape - that had been waiting for his body for many years by now.

And this could prove to be quite a few years; Woody was almost fifty to this day! Nonetheless, he knew Jessie was older. But it did take him quite a lengthy slice of Time to actually realize that this aspect was NEVER something he should mention directly towards a girl. From a Tomboyish nature or not: You should never mention anything of the sort towards a girl. But this was one fact he had figured out too late.

In a desperate attempt to slip himself into Jessie's 'Good Books', for once, Woody then anxiously murmured:

"I take that back!" He exclaimed, suddenly finding himself almost out of breath as the room suddenly became over packed with a source of intense heat.

Wow, Jessie really did have that impact towards the Guys of the room... She could make one wish their box had never been opened with the snap of a finger. It was almost as though someone could hold a sign above her head in order to warn people to: 'BEWARE OF THE GLARE'.

If Woody hadn't been forced on the spot during these few moments, then he may have just felt a cold - freezing - shiver dart right down his spine like a train darting its way through traffic. It shouldn't happen; but it still did. And the overall impact was far worse than he could have ever imagined - Beyond Infinity actually. Wow, Woody guessed that this 'all-too-popular' phrase did fit the situation rather well given the current circumstances.

However, it had only been Mr. Potato-Head, who currently found the situation rather amusing, who didn't really seem to catch the hint that Woody was most likely in a whole pot full of trouble as Jessie's eyes narrowed from a shocked gape to a Death Glare that seemed to shoot deadly - poison, not to mention - arrows in Woody's direction; Point Blank within the centre of Woodrow Pride's heart actually. The One Place where his weakness lay, just waiting to be shot by the weapon of destruction.

Well, there was this, and there were also Spiders' of course; God how Woody loathed the fowl creatures to the very bone. Wait - Spider's didn't have bones, did they?

"Ha!" Mr Potato-Head remarked, abruptly receiving the attention of the other toys in the process. "It seems as though the 'Sheriff' has bit off more than he can chew."

Okay, this did NOT relate to Woody's situation in the slightest.

However, before Woody could speak for himself, in a hope to relieve Jessie's anger to an extent he'd be able to manage quite easily, they were suddenly interrupted by a sudden appearance, of one of their fellow toys, within the scene.

"Lady's and Gentleman." Mr. Pricklepants announced, the sudden entry being rather cliché within the eyes of the others during these few moments, making himself heard as he cleared his throat for the maximum dramatic effect. "I have an announcement to make."

If all went well, then the Porcupine could just very well be set for an entertaining afternoon indeed.

A/N So the fluff comes in next chapter for sure. It may seem very 'different' as to what you readers usually expect, but it's relevant. Well - at least I hope so.

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815 for inspiring me with this idea. I bet your cravings for fluff are long gone by now aren't day? Lol! (Sorry about that) :P

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	114. Friday

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815 for suggesting that I TRY to write a fluffy moment. If may possibly turn out as an atrocious mess, but oh well...

Cowgirl: You didn't think that I forgot about your idea did you? ;P I'm currently working on a chapter for your idea, although it may not turn out exactly as you expected J It may take me a while to post it, but it's an idea I'm definitely working on! A/N

At Mr Pricklepants' sudden statement, it was hard for some of the toys to force back a groan. And, for some, this in itself had been proven to be no more than a stupid, fat impossibility - in fact, it was hard NOT to groan at times like this. Especially when the Porcupine wanted to pull out one of his personal lectures over the matters of theatre arts; they just never seemed to end!

"Not now Mr Picklepants." Woody spoke up, being the first to answer. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a very important meeting here?"

If the others hadn't been as eager as Woody to skip Mr. Pricklepants' announcement completely, then there might have been a race to see who would be first to protest against Woody's statement completely - and this would usually involve bursting out into a fit of absolute hysterics as these words, directing themselves directly towards the core of the Sheriff's patience, ran through their minds: Woody, having something important to say for once? Not likely.

"But this is of vital importance." The Porcupine claimed, with the little prank he had set running thoroughly through his mind and this, of course, could NOT be read by the others: That was what was so good about it after all. No-one could read it other than himself. And this was one plan that was sure to bring on a period of utter entertainment for him that he just couldn't resist. Oh the look upon his face when the others make complete fools of themselves.

So this was mainly the reason why he came up with the day in the first place.

At the mention of this, Woody sighed. He new that there wouldn't be many ways out of this; but he just had to hope that there actually was. God how they all hoped there was.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait." Woody began as he forced back a groan of annoyance - that would only be impolite of the Sheriff. "I have an important announcement to make."

At this, Jessie rolled her eyes. But she still didn't speak up. She was still furious with the Sheriff and this was for sure; nonetheless, she'd rather hold a grudge against Woody than have to sit through another one of Mr. Prickepants' lectures any day.

"But this is of thorough importance. And I will not stop until the matter has been announced."

Okay, so now the toys could hold back their groans no longer. They knew that the Porcupine was acting stubborn at these very moments: And when he was stubborn, he WAS stubborn.

"What is it then?" Woody asked, mainly in the hopes of having the matter over and done with as quickly as he could.

"Do you all understand the value of today?"

Okay, so now the rest of the toys were confused. Could the Porcupine not phrase what he had to say any simpler?

"Huh?"

Despite the ongoing urge of annoyance of which was now running through Mr Pricklepants' nerves at a rate he was almost unable to pick up, the Porcupine spoke up again; this time structuring his sentence in a way that the others would be able to understand - since their 'puny-little-minds' were obviously unable to pick out what his 'all-too-wise' words actually meant when placed side by side in order to form a reasonable piece of dialogue.

"Do any of you know what today is?"

If the rest of the toys hadn't been determined to get through this as fast as they could, then they may have found themselves sighing.

"Uh...Friday?" Jessie suggested as she folded her arms across her chest in a way which gave off the impression that she was impatiently waiting for something.

"No."

"Friday the thirteenth?" Hamm suggested, fighting off the sudden urge to simply roll his eyes in annoyance.

"No."

Not a single one of these suggestions were correct. Well, they were correct in a certain way; but they just weren't being specific enough. The day was fake for sure; but they still weren't quite adjusting their puny, little minds to the ultimate concept of the matter.

However, this seemed to be enough for a particular matter to snap within the back of Dolly's mind. And this was one urge that she could NOT fight off.

"It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Fri-" Dolly began to quote in a sing-song voice, but was instantly cut off by a steaming Jessie, who just HAD to be stood behind her.

"Don't. You. Dare."

A/N *Sigh* I know I said the fluff will be in the next chapter. But I thought it would be better to stop here.

:) Dolly probably wouldn't do that. But I just had to increase the verge of Jessie's anger to a great extent.

*Starts singing* It's Tuesday, Tuesday. Gotta do a hop on Tuesday. Write an essay, do ballet, then we'll how how much we weigh...

Lol, I love this parody. It's by 'thecomputernerd1' on YouTube if any of you are interested :)

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	115. Martha

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815 for suggesting that I TRY to write a fluffy moment. If may possibly turn out as an atrocious mess, but oh well...

Cowgirl: Aw, thanks! That's one of the nicest reviews I have ever received. I am really glad that you are all right with the idea not being as you might expect. So thanks for that (and the review of course). But this story would have never continued out into this stage without the motivation from all of you guys out there! I'm glad that the fanfic keeps you in a good mood when you read this! The chapter, for the idea you generously gave me, will be posted after the next! So keep your eyes peeled for another update. :P A/N

For some reason, Jessie soon realized, the Cowgirl seemed to be the only toy who was bothered over Dolly's previous act, as the others were all gaping at her as though she had just swallowed a piece of the moon. And Jessie could feel the gazes settle upon her.

"What?" She asked expectantly as she arched her eyebrows. "You can't tell me that you all LOVE the song."

Nonetheless, it turned out that Jessie had been severely wrong, as half of the toys in the room possessed no idea over what the song even was in the first place.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Trixie admitted, speaking up for the first time in a while, catching the attention of the rest of the group in the process. "What song?"

Okay, so now this was just getting ridiculous. How could they be so oblivious to the song when it was one of the most viewed videos on YouTube? Now this was becoming extremely ironic.

"Oh come on. You can't pretend that y'all have not heard of it." Jessie urged expectantly as she folded her arms across her chest. How could she know of the song when Trixie and Rex were always the ones on the computer every chance they had?

"We haven't." Some of the other toys agreed in unison and this only forced Dolly to roll her eyes.

"You can't mock the song Jessie." Dolly pointed out as she tried to rack her mind with something she could say that could seize the potential to lure the Cowgirl over to her personal perspective. Whether this would be an absolute waste or not was an entirely different matter. "I like it."

The Cowgirl would have continued on, f it hadn't been for Mr. Pricklepants clearing his throat out of impatience,

"Excuse me 'ladies'," The Porcupine began to utter as he did his best to keep his head on, placing as much stress on the word 'ladies' as he possibly could. "But, if you don't mind, I do have some important news to announce."

If Woody hadn't been so eager to continue on with the staff meeting, then he might have allowed both Jessie and Dolly to proceed on with their little quarrel.

"Go on then." Woody allowed, before also allowing the Porcupine to clear his throat to increase the overall dramatic effect.

"Ladies' and Gentlemen. Boys' and Girls'. I have come here to announce that today is 'Drama Game' day. And, as tradition applies. Every single one of you has to take part."

The others really could NOT help it this time. So they groaned in annoyance. They all knew that Mr Pricklepants wasn't going to stop until he had what he wanted. And when Mr. Pricklepants was stubborn: He was stubborn.

"Tell me again why we have to play this stupid game?" Jessie asked in half-hearted annoyance after the Porcupine had taken the liberty of explaining the rules of the game very thoroughly.

"It's a game, called 'Martha', to help practice your improvisation skills." He explained as the toys began to gather up in a circle. "The rules are simple. We have a theme. And we all have to be involved in the picture of the scene. So someone could go up and say there a tree, whilst the next person could go up and state they are a dog peeing on the tree."

For some reason or another, Buttercup seemed to be the only toy who found this in any way hilarious. Nonetheless, he was mainly ignored as Mr. Pricklepants explained the rules for what must have been the fifth time by this point.

"And then the next toy could say that they are the person telling the dog to go away. Do you all understand this?"

"Yes." Most of the other toys murmured in unison, simply wanting all of this to be over and done with as fast as they could.

"Okay. So I think we'll start off with a Western theme for the moment. Who wants to start?"

Despite the fact that Woody had been very hesitant in playing this game, he couldn't help himself here. So, as expected, he had been the first one to make his way into the centre of the group before holding placing a hand firmly on his hat.

"I'm the Sheriff." Woody stated in a voice full of pure pride, shuffling from side to side in the process.

"It's a freeze frame Sheriff." Mr Pricklepants informed before sighing.

"Oh, sorry."

"So, who wants to go next?"

For some reason, Jessie now seemed eager to leap to her feet. And there actually turned out to be a reason for this.

"And I'm the angry Cowgirl who wants to shoot the Sheriff." Jessie informed, trying to not let the fury she shared against Woody show as she aimed the imaginary pistol towards his head.

Buzz then took Jessie's side.

"I'll be watching over the angry Cowgirl to make sure she doesn't commit anything too bad."

Jessie merely had the chance to glare.

After this, Dolly instantly stood up.

"And I'm the waitress who's serving the Sheriff in the middle of the street."

At this, Mr. Pricklepants' expression brightened. Now THAT was improvisation.

Nonetheless, even more toys began to come up.

"I'm the local butcher." Hamm stated briefly as he made his way to the edges of the area.

"And I'm the guy buying hot dogs from the butchers." Slinky added as he made his way over to Hamm.

"I'm the local comedian." Chuckles stated as he made his way to the area.  
"And I'm someone buying tickets from the Comedian." Mr Potato-head claimed as he made his way over to Chuckles.

Okay, so the ideas may be unrealistic. But at least they're original - somewhat.

"I'm Someone's wife." Mrs Potato-head added before joining her husband's side.

"And we're her children." The aliens added in unison as they took their adoptive mother's side.

"And we're the friends of 'Someone's' children." The three peas added as they rolled over to the aliens.

Okay, so now the ideas were becoming somewhat cliché. But hopefully it'll become better as the game progresses.

"I'm the town's messenger." Buttercup claimed as he walked into the centre of the group with a somewhat eased manner as he strode each step.

That was what the Porcupine wanted!

Bullseye then joined the group before neighing.

Oh just great. The town 'apparently' needed two of them now.

It was now Rex's turn to stand up.

"I'm the Towns dinosaur." Rex stated, resulting in yet another groan from the Porcupine in the process. This was so unrealistic to even be true…

"And I'm the dinosaur's friend."

By this point, Mr Pricklepants had already buried his head within the palm of his stuffed hand. This was so darn simple and just plain obvious.

It turned out that Totoro was the town's mime, since he couldn't speak and, by the time it was the Porcupine's turn, Mr Pricklepants had given up on this theme.

"Okay. So that didn't turn out as brilliant as I thought it would." He began to murmur to himself before an idea struck his mind.

"Let's try Romance!"

A/N This will be continued next chapter!

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815! I'm just torturing you aren't I? :P

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	116. Anxious

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Okay, so THIS is what happens when I have a migraine whilst I write - the work ends up turning very wacky and odd... indeed. So do NOT say that I did not warn you ^_^

I would like to thank 'Cowgirl' for inspiring me with the idea by sending the suggestion. All you reviewers (and readers of course) are awesome! Anonymous reviews are welcomed of course ;P A/N

By the time Bonnie's sixth birthday rolled by, she was more than eager to bound out of bed on the morning of the fifth of May at merely the thought of opening her bundle of presents, of which she had eagerly been anticipating over for weeks. What would she get? A new doll? A toy piano? A new, plastic necklace (of which was perfectly designed for children between the ages of four and seven of course)? Oh how the possible possibilities were just making her far more eager from anticipation. In fact, she hadn't been as excited for anything in her entire life.

When she had bounded down the stairs, completely forgetting about the toys she already possessed in the process, the Toys almost instantly came to life.

"I can't believe she's six already." Woody murmured to himself, loud enough for the others to hear. It turned out that he had triggered a thought that many of the toys had been sharing. So, when he murmured these words, the others couldn't keep themselves from agreeing. It was impossibility actually, especially considering the fact that the others currently have no idea where the Time had gone in the first place. It remained as one, big mystery to them if they were to be honest. And this was not one that seized the capability to slide, very much like a cube of ice, from their grasps when they actually came close. It was one thought that was there to stay.

"Oh, I just hope she doesn't get a meaner dinosaur." Rex commented out of pure anxiety as he rose to his feet from his position on the bed. "I have a reputation to keep."

Okay, so this was a lie. But none of the others brought it up though.

"She's not going to get a dinosaur Rex." Woody tried to convince in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, for what must have been the two-hundredth time in the last eight years. "You'll be fine."

"But what if she gets something that's better than a Potato?" Mr Potato-Head questioned his wife in a somewhat curious manner. "What if she gets a carrot? Or a Kidney Bean? We surely wouldn't be able to compare against them."

Standing up from her position, Dolly glared at Woody in an odd way. She had no idea what could have been going on with the others. But she was surely determined to decipher the answer.

"What's wrong with them?" Dolly asked, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her. "They're all acting like they've never been through a birthday before."

Sighing, Woody admitted the truth.

"They're worried that Bonnie would replace them with a better toy."

At this, Dolly couldn't keep her eyes from widening.

"Why would Bonnie do that?"

Woody would have answered. But then he thought against the matter, since he knew that now wouldn't be the best time whatsoever. So he bluffed it.

"I have no clue."

For a few moments, a charade of silence hung between them. But Woody somehow built up the guts to break it.

"So, are you saying that you've never been worried about being replaced?"

"Well... I have been a few times. But that was just it." Dolly admitted as casually as she possibly could. "Have your toys always been like that?"

"Yep." Woody answered almost instantly, since he had no reason to think over the matter in the slightest.

The conversation would have continued on if they hadn't heard the footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Back to your positions, hurry!" Woody exclaimed as he fell, completely lifeless, onto the quilt of Bonnie's bed. And, before they knew it, Bonnie urged the door to her bedroom open before excitedly bounding over towards her bed.

"I can't believe Auntie Maggie bought me this!" Bonnie stated eagerly, remembering how these toys had become an obsession between her friends as she ripped the box open.

However, she barely even had time to get the new toy out of the box before Ms Anderson called up from downstairs.

"Bonnie! We need to get ready for Grandma's and Grandpa's, so be downstairs in one minute."

At this, Bonnie's face brightened instantly and she then bounded out of her bedroom door. It almost seemed as though she had never been as excited in her life as she quickly rushed down the stairs and though into the hall way of the house.

And this only left the toys to examine the new toy that stood before them in a sense of absolute curiosity.

A/N I was going to save this for a while. But I finished it sooner than I expected to.

Anyway, I would like to thank 'Cowgirl' for inspiring me with the idea. This will be concluded in a couple chapters time. So keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! 0_0

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	117. He's NOT A Girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815 for suggesting that I TRY to write a fluffy moment. If may possibly turn out as an atrocious mess, but oh well...

Cowgirl: Aw, thanks! I'm really glad that you're enjoying this fanfic so far, and I'm glad that you like how I've used your idea so far. It will be concluded next chapter. So keep your eyes peeled! 0_0 A/N

"A romance?" Woody asked in disbelief almost as soon as Mr. Pricklepants had muttered these very words.

"Yeah," Hamm added, partially agreeing with Woody's statement - he couldn't believe it either. "I thought we agreed with ONE?"

One after another, the others began to protest against the idea. Sure, they had barely even given the thought of the last game a chance before moaning over it instantly - since they had actually enjoyed the game in the end - but how sappy could the porcupine get with an idea for a ROMANCE based Martha game? That was almost bound to turn out wrong.

"Ahem." Mr Pricklepants cleared his throat. "I believe we agreed for one successful game, did we not?"

Woody would have disagreed, if Mr Pricklepants had not been absolutely correct.

With a sigh, the Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But let's make it quick."

* * *

"Okay, so who's going first?" The Porcupine asked once everyone had prepared themselves for the game.

An uneasy silence hung between the groups as the Time progressed. After another few moments; no-one had spoken up still. In fact, some of them were afraid to.

Allowing himself to sigh, Mr Pricklepants buried his face within the palm of his stuffed hand.

This really wasn't turning out the way he had wanted at all.

Okay, so he now knew that this game was NOT going to turn out well in the slightest. The grounding weight seemed to collide into his chest like a wave of pure annoyance as he began to rack his mind - eventually coming up with some sort of an idea to get himself through the day without the need to bore himself to Death.

"Okay…" Mr Pricklepants began to murmur as he forced back a second sigh. "So this has no potential whatsoever."

At this, a few of the others could swear that they felt the smiles, upon their faces, widen to their extent. However, their half-hearted hopes were soon obliterated into ashes, which had long since been swept away by the vigorous winds of the night.

"But I have an alternative."

Groaning was rude - Woody knew this. But he couldn't force back the sigh at these very words. Couldn't he just get back to his 'very important' meeting already? Or did he have to get on his knees and beg? Either way, he just felt the urge to announce all the necessary things he was supposed to announce. Whether these things were actually interesting or not was a completely different matter.

"Then let's get it done with."

* * *

"So, what's the game called again?" Hamm asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion - a very odd thing for the piggy-bank indeed - that must have been one of most eccentric games he has ever heard of.

"It's called 'What Are You Doing'." Mr Pricklepants directed. "One toy starts in the centre of the circle and engages in an action of some sort. Another toy will then walk up to them and ask what they are doing -"

"Wait?" Buzz suddenly spoke up. "Why would we tell our companions what we're doing when they can clearly see for themselves?"

Sighing, Mr Pricklepants buried his face within the palm of his hand for what must have been the fifth time that day.

Why on Earth did they have to make it seem so hard?

"If you'll let me explain what I was about to next, then you'll understand." The Porcupine murmured uselessly before lifting his head up to face the rest of the group. "Now. One person will be in the middle, and they will act out a movement before another one goes up and asks what they are doing. Once this has been done, they will then state that they are doing something completely different as to what they are doing and the other would have to act it out and so on. For example, if someone said they were washing the dishes when they were really ironing, then the other one would have to do the dishes."

"Okay…" Woody murmured impatiently as he placed his cheek within the palm of his hand.

"Right. So we're going to need one male to start us off and one female to join. The first who does not comply with the actions is the loser. Any volunteers?"

As per usual, no-one offered.

With a sigh, Mr Pricklepants continued on.

"We either offer someone to do it, or I'll choose."

Most of the toys seemed to take this into account, as a massive charade of voices then made themselves heard above the crowd.

"I choose Woody!"

"I choose Jessie!"

Both Woody and Jessie were unable to keep the shocked expressions away from their faces as their jaws dropped out of pure disbelief.

"No way." Jessie clearly stated as she backed herself away. "I am not doing it."

"Neither am I." Woody agreed, feeling just as content to get away from this situation as Jessie was.

"You don't have a choice." They heard someone call out. Had it been Mrs. Potato-head? They couldn't really tell.

"But you can't make us!"

Three minutes later, Woody sighed.

They made them.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked half-heartedly as Woody pretended to draw a pistol from his holster. She really didn't want to be in that position.

"I'm dancing like a ballerina." Woody answered simply as a large smirk overtook his lips.

A WHAT?

However, Jessie did not want to lose a game against Woody either to speak the truth - especially when she was still absolutely furious with the Sheriff for calling her old before.

Scowling, Jessie lifted her hands above her head and twirled on her feet; feeling like a right idiot in the process of course as she sensed the sarcastic remarks spreading through the group of toys surrounding her and Woody at this very moment.

"What are ya doing?" Woody asked in a sly manner as he shuffled forwards and backwards in his position.

"I'm watching the Titanic."

Damn.

"God darn it this movie is so darn sad." Woody murmured as he pretended to dab his eyes with a tissue.

"What ya doing?" Jessie asked. But, this time, Woody actually had a decent one.

"I'm putting make-up on."

Okay, so Woody was crossing the line there. Especially when Jessie would never be caught dead in make-up EVER again.

Nonetheless, she still complied.

"What are you doing?" Woody asked.

"I'm licking the floor."

Licking the what?

However, Woody did exactly this, even receiving a few giggles from the crowd in the process. And this made him absolutely furious; his anger seeming to boil up within him like a furnace above a pool of ice.

"What are you doing Woody?" Jessie asked in a mocking tone as her mischievous smile widened upon her features.

But this time Woody REALLY had a good one.

"I'm kissing Buzz on the lips."

Jessie's expression faltered for a moment there; and Buzz could swear he felt his cheeks heat up beyond an ordinary extent as Woody smirked victoriously.

However, Mr. Potato-Head just had to announce his remark out loud.

"See?" The spud began. "I told you he was queer."

Rolling his eyes, Woody did his best to ignore this comment as he kept his eyes focused on the Cowgirl who stood opposite him, rising to his feet in the process.

"Well, are ya going to do it? Or do I win?"

No, never! And Jessie was determined to keep it this way.  
"No, no. I'll do it." She murmured slowly before making her way carefully over to the Space Ranger; who was pretty much frozen in his seat by now.

The others eagerly watched as the Cowgirl pressed a feathery kiss onto Buzz's lips before pulling away.

B-brain Overload.

"Uh, you have to continue with the action until you have announced what the opposing player is to do next." Mr Pricklepants told her as she broke apart.

How was she supposed to do this?

With a sigh, Jessie pressed her lips against his again and simply held them there until Woody spoke up. But he seemed to be purposefully taking his time.

"Uh, what are you doing Jess?"

"I'm square-dancing." Jessie told Woody between the kisses, unsure of whether Buzz was even awake or not in the process due to his abnormal-ish silence.

Hmm… That didn't seem so hard.

But she just had to add something on.

"With a wedgey."

Damn it.

Woody did so, making himself fall right on his backside in the process.

Pulling away from Buzz, Jessie asked:

"What are you doing there Woody?"

"I'm admitting to everyone that I have a crush." Woody simply murmured as he forced himself from grunting out of pure annoyance.

"Gladly." Jessie answered as she placed her hand on Buzz's shoulder - a pure indication.

"What are you doing?" Woody asked.

"I'm telling everyone that I have a crush on Justine Biebella."

And this was what crossed the line completely.

"He's NOT a girl!"

A/N Whoah, what was I on when I wrote this? I really can't remember? Sleep deprivation maybe? *Shrugs* Beats me.

It's rather weird actually. I played this game in Drama the other week. And I eventually went up for the competition and won! I actually survived quite a few stages. Once, I was even told to dance like a LLAMA! (How are they supposed to dance? But I caught someone out by telling them to dish out sand; so I was quite all right at the end). But at least this wasn't as bad as being told to give an impression of someone giving birth. I think I fell on the floor laughing by that point J

Anyway, I know it's probably not so much of a 'fluffy piece of work' than it is random. Well, thanks again to DrWhoLover815 for the suggestion. You rock Morgan! *Hands out TARDIS shaped biscuit* It's not poison! Honest. *Throws mysterious bottle out the window* ^_^

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	118. Ninja's And Flying Unicorns

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Thanks again to Cowgirl for the suggestion! A/N

By the time any of the others had arisen from their positions, they had all managed to snatch a quick glimpse of the toy who stood before them. Most of them only managed to snatch a short look before rising steadily to their feet; but it was enough to recognize what the toy was supposed to represent.

"What the…?" Woody murmured to himself as he re-straightened the hat on his head. The initial shock was starting to die own a bit. But he was still surprised to say the least, especially with the make of the toy.

The ninja before them was dressed purely in the ninja uniform from head to toe - and this had been what gave his make off to everyone else. He even had the plastic sword strapped to his back.

For some reason, this all seemed so 'unreal', as though it had been no more than the hazy recollection of a dream that had occurred a long time before hand. The very air around them seemed to be ridiculed with the essence of feathers as they took in the sight before them.

"Wow," Trixie spoke up. "Bonnie has a new toy?"

For some reason or another, the ninja toy only just seemed to realize that he was in a room with other people, and he snapped around at the sound of the sound of the Triceratops's voice.

"Aha! Who goes there?" The ninja yelled as he practically turned in the air, his sharp accent ringing through the toys ears like a never-ending church bell. By this point, his hand was clutched to the hilt of the blade with his hand held up before him in a sharp gesture, almost as if to warn them that coming any closer would lead them into a Death Trap.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah…" Woody began to murmur as he took a few steps backwards, almost walking straight into a few of the other toys in the process. "We didn't mean to alarm you there in any way pal."

"Alarm?" The ninja abruptly asked. "Antony the Ninja is NEVER alarmed! My senses are as sharp as the point of my blade and my wits are as thick as a book. You can never alarm me!"

For some reason, the toys (the ones that had once belonged to Andy of course) were suddenly struck with a MAJOR sense of 'Déjà vu'. And Hamm just couldn't keep himself from stating his next remark aloud.

"Great, first we have the Astro-nut, and now we have a Ginger-Ninja who thinks he's a real ninja…"

At this, Antony lowered his guard.

"What is the meaning of this?" He suddenly demanded, his accent as strong as ever as his posture straightened. "I am a Ninja!"

"Yeah, you sure are Buck Rogers." Hamm remarked, before he suddenly came into the realization that it had been rather ironic that the toy's name was Antony.

"Lead me to your emperor!"

"Uh…" Woody began to murmur, unsure of what he should say exactly. "We don't have an emperor."

"What?"

"Yeah, we don't have one…" Buzz added in before taking a step forward and extending his hand. "But welcome to Bonnie's room."

The ninja seemed absolutely flabbergasted. But it all seemed to turn around rather quickly when he snatched a glimpse of the Cowgirl, and he almost instantly found himself bowing down before her and taking her left hand in both of his.  
By this point, Jessie was just as shocked as the rest; but this didn't show upon her features in the slightest as the Space Ranger stared at the two of them with an expression that had been mixed between utter confusion and curiosity.

"My gracious. I serve forever in your gratitude. Your beauty is even livelier than the blade of my sword. Will you marry me?"

Jessie's next reaction had been completely unexpectedl but it didn't seem to catch the others off guard in the slightest.

"Oh my Knight in Shining armour!" She cooed as she wrapped her arms around Antony in a joyful manner. "Of course I'll marry you!"

And then, all of a sudden, Buttercup flew.

And a giant cheese-puff suddenly landed before Bullseye's feet

* * *

Bullseye shot himself awake with a start, the familiar surroundings of Bonnie's toy chest settling into him like a blade through fresh meat. And he accepted these suuroundings with as much affection as he could as he tried to drift back off into a tempting sleep - to no avail of course; that dream sure had been freaky to say the least.

God he was glad that had all been a dream; one VERY strange dream to speak the truth…

Yeah, he really should NOT have ingested the coffee flavoured cake mix before it had been cooked.

A/N Did I really write this? Wow, it's strange. Lol, the gag with Bullseye never ages :P

How would a Ninja speak? I have no idea whatsoever. And I actually looked online to see if they had information (or examples) of how one would speak. And I didn't receie any help from it in the slightest *sad Face*

Anyway. Thanks again to 'Cowgirl'!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	119. One Long Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

"I'm...so...tired!" Rex complained as he staggered forward and through the mass entanglements of bushes around them, with his head low as he tried to keep himself from fainting. "How much longer do we have to walk?"

With a sigh (this must have been the fifth time he's had to do this by now - he couldn't really remember to speak the truth), Buzz's eyes dropped to the map he had been clutching lazily within his hands.

"Ten blocks down and only eleven more to go." Buzz told them in an enthusiastic attitude, despite the fact that he was completely knackered. Nonetheless, at the moment, he was the most determined one in the group to find the stolen Sheriff. And he surely wasn't going to give up no matter what he had to do; Woody would do the same thing and this, the Space Ranger knew fully well.

"Eleven blocks?" Mr Potato-head asked in a sense of pure disbelief. "But we had walked eight blocks two hours ago."

At this, Hamm just couldn't force his remark away.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't stopped to rest twelve times." Hamm commented as they strode forward, with the early rays of everlasting sunlight scattering shadows everywhere along their path. It must have been five A.M by now - but he wasn't too sure about this, especially when he hadn't been given the chance to scan the sky properly, to hunt for the position of the sun, within the bushes.

"Stop being melodramatic." The spud shot back, acting completely out of his own (carefully set) character during the next few moments - 'Melodramatic' was a word he'd NEVER say. "It was eleven times. And it's not my fault I keep throwing my back out."

The other toys tried to ignore the small quarrel as they stodgily marched forward - had they even passed the half way point of this block yet? They weren't so sure - since this was the last thing the group needed to deal with at this moment.

However, Hamm just HAD to chuckle.

"Yeah, it's because you're getting old egg-head."

"Hey! It's Potato-head! And it's 'MR' Potato-head to you porky." Mr. Potato-head shot back and they would have continued the fight on quite happily if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Come on guys." Buzz began as he suddenly came to a halt. "We aren't going to get anywhere if we carry on like this."

This seemed to silence them; as the Spud and the Piggy-Bank argued no further.

"Now, I suggest we play a game of some sort whilst we head there." The Space Ranger offered in a positive manner, hoping to get positive feed back from the group in the process.

"That sounds like a good idea." Slinky added in, hoping to lighten up the spirits of the others up.

"Ooh, can we play 'I Spy'?" Rex asked in an eager manner as he held his hands out in front of him in a prayer like gesture.

"Sure," Buzz began as they continued on their hike. It would be a good few minutes yet before they reached the end of the block. "I don't see why not."

"Ooh, I'll start." Rex urged, already having a certain object in mind. "I Spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'S'"

"Is it the side-walk?" Slinky suggested.

"No."

"What about the Speedometer?" Buzz offered, suddenly found himself absorbed within his racking mind.

"It isn't that either."

Mr Potato-head sighed: This was going to be a long walk.

"How about Shenanigans?" The spud slyly added.

"No." Rex answered, feeling rather proud with himself over the fact that he was winning.

Hmm... Well, it had to be something completely random, Hamm convinced himself as they carried on. And, knowing Rex, it would be something completely off topic.

"Lollipop?"

Rex gasped out of pure shock, his eyes widening in disbelief as he suddenly came to a halt. "How did you know?"

"Rex..." The rest of the group sighed in something close to absolute annoyance as they forced back groans. "That's not how you play the game..."

Striding on a few more paces, Buzz spoke up for yet another time.

"Your turn again Rex."

"Um... I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'W'."

Hamm sighed as he tried to force back the pain he felt within his guts. Why did he have to carry over six dollars in change at THIS moment?

"Is it lollipop?" Hamm asked slowly, trying to force back another sigh as he directed his gaze towards the ground. And this only shocked Rex all the more.

"He's in my head!" Rex exclaimed as he flailed his arms around in the air. "Get outta my head!"

Wow, the Tyrannosaurus Rex really did play WAY too many videos for his own good.

Hamm sighed again:

This was going to be one heck of a long day.

A/N Okay... So this is what happens after I revise. I just get EAGER to write anything I can - so it may have turned out to be a complete ramble of incomprehensible thoughts, or it could have turned out to be something else. Who knows? Well, I don't for sure.

I had been struck with the idea for this the other night when I watched TS2. I wondered what the searching party actually did as they walked those further nineteen box. And, with a group like that, someone will just HAVE to start playing up along the way. So I came up with this :P

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

Oh, and what would you all like to see posted next in this fic? Let me know if you can ;)

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	120. Hobbies

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

I would like to thank DrWhoLover815 for the suggestion! A/N

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Jessie urged, in a cross manner, as she stormed away from the rubber penguin. "You are NOT getting me to perform a duet with you."

Wheezy waddled after her in a sense of desperation as he performed his best 'Puppy-Dog' face - it always worked with Bullseye, so he didn't see why it wouldn't with him.

"I respect your honour Miss," He began to murmur, in a weak voice, as he continued to follow her. "I really do. But I need to have someone performing a duet with me so I can adjust to my new squeaker."

Rolling her eyes, Jessie turned around in order to face the rubber penguin.

"Why can't you do it on your own?" She asked simply, LITERALLY resting on the verge of her patience.

"Because I need to practice my timing with someone else."

"Then why do you need me?"

"Well… I don't ma'am."

"Find someone else then. I am NOT singing."

With a sigh, Wheezy knew this was the end of the conversation. There was NO way he'd be able to convince her otherwise. So he just had to make the best of the situation by finding someone else. There had to be loads of toys in Andy's room that were willing to sing with him. So this meant that he had to look around in order to find what he wanted.

So, with an expression of determination etched upon his features in the process, Wheezy made his way under Andy's bed, before scanning the surrounding area with a thorough expression as he tried to hunt down any willing volunteers. He needed to find someone to sing with if he ever wanted to test out his new squeaker, and he knew this fully well as he observed the area before him.

He had instantly been able to spot both Hamm and Slinky, under the bed (the torch alighting the darkness around them like the first rays of sunlight splashing against the natural silence of the night) competitively competing in a game of Checkers with a sense of deep thought etched across their faces as they tried to come up with their next moves - out of the hope of actually winning this time, instead of somehow being able to contradict themselves at the very end of the game like they had ALWAYS managed to do for some reason or another.

"Golly Bob Howdy," Slinky commented as his eyebrows arched out of pure disbelief. "If I had a finger, I'd be tapping it against my chin in pure confusion. How do you always manage to do that?"

"Nah ah ah…" Hamm murmured in a taunting manner as he smiled in his 'I-know-it-all' way. "It's a process of trial and error."

"Trial and what?" Slinky asked, with a sense of utter confusion clearly etched within his voice. "I may not be a smart dog…but I know what complete jibberish is."

"Erm, excuse me Mr Hamm and Mr Slinky, but I was wondering if any of you would be willing to help me test my new squeaker out?"

Hamm and Slinky had both been unable to notice Wheezy presence until the rubber penguin spoke up, and even then they barely gave him the second look - excluding him from their line of focus in the way a trucker would ignore the smallest bump in the road as they continued on with their game.

"Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to test it out…" Wheezy murmured uneasily as he rubbed his wings together, patiently waiting for an answer (if any) to follow. "Would you be able to perform a duet with me?"

Since Hamm was HAMM, he just had to jump to a remark. In fact, it wasn't a jump really, more or less drifting towards a casual statement.

"Yeah," He mocked sarcastically. "When Penguins tap dance."

Wheezy had never been so clever at detecting sly remarks, so he instantly bounded to his feet with as much enthusiasm as a dog, eager for his afternoon treat.

"And then you'll do it?"

"Eh… Sure…" Hamm murmured, not taking his eyes off the checkers board.

"Okey-dokie." Wheezy answered and, just like that, he began to tap his webbed feet against the floor in a thematic gesture.

"Cha, cha, cha, cha." He began to chant to himself, rather enjoying this experience to speak the truth as he rotated a full turn. "Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, cha!"

After a few moments, Wheezy came to a halt in his routine, feeling more energetic than ever.

Slinky winked at Hamm.

"I think you have a deal to live up to there Dealer." Slinky remarked slyly, his eyebrows arching as his smirk widened. "Maybe you should think twice next time before jumping into a deal?"

However, Wheezy now had different ideas in mind.

"Nah, that doesn't matter now." The rubber penguin answered. "I think I've found myself a new hobby now."

Then, just like that, he bounded away.

Sighing, Hamm knew he should have just sung with him.

What could be worse than a singing penguin?

A singing penguin that knew how to tap dance…

A/N Wow. How on Earth do I come with these from suggested ideas? I think I must be on something. Nonetheless, I'm loving every moment of it!

Thanks again to DrWhoLover815 for the suggestion! It rocks!

Is there anything any of you would like to see in this fanfic now?

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	121. Dramatic

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

"No... My brother fair..." Jessie began to murmur as she dramatically placed the back of her hand on her forehead, with Woody stood before her with a 'dramatized' expression of concern etched across his face as the play continued on at the centre of the stage. "I leave never will you."

Mr Pricklepants rolled his eyes. Couldn't they perform ONE Play without messing it up? Or was this an absolute impossibility?

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" The Porcupine began to urge, forcing back a sigh of annoyance in the process. "Those aren't the correct lines."

Rolling her eyes, Jessie turned in her position in order to face the Porcupine.

"I'm doing my best here," Jessie protested, the only reason why she was in this position in the first place being because she had been dared to volunteer (by Dolly of course, but the Cowgirl wasn't allowed to mutter a single word about the matter) being the female protagonist in Mr. Pricklepants original play: 'The Tales of Three Accomplices'. Nonetheless, she had absolutely no idea what the play was about and had simply been instructed to learn the lines. However, it turned out that Jessie wasn't the most literate of the group. In fact, one could consider this to be correct indeed.

"But you are quoting the dialogue in an incoherent manner."

Okay, so Jessie wasn't the only confused toy around the area anymore, since the eyebrows of many arched towards the ceilings.

"Huh?" Jessie asked, clearly confused as she bit her lips in order to keep track of her reeling thoughts. "Can we have that in English please?"

"But that was in English." The Porcupine shot back, clearly outraged as his posture straightened.

"REGULAR English..." Another toy added. Had it been Mr Potato Head? Some of the others hadn't been so sure as they directed their gaze in the direction of the Porcupine. In their opinion, the small quarrel had been WAY more attractive, to the eyes, than the play itself. God how it had sucked...

"This IS regular English." Mr. Pricklepants pointed out as he scoffed and straightened his posture.

"No it ain't." Jessie inputted as she folded her arms across her chest, her smile widening across her face as she tapped the hilt of her plastic boot against the floor. She didn't enjoy either the play or this discussion to be honest. But the little quarrel would beat Mr Pricklepants' plays any day.

"It is! I'll have you know that not a single word in my work cannot be found in the English language today."

"Yeah," Jessie began, rolling her eyes in the process as she sighed. "'Cause everyone just uses the word 'thou' in an average conversation."

"But the word is still used in this language!" Mr Pricklepants pointed out as he flailed his arms into the air. "And it's a word I use often."

The other toys just couldn't help it; they smiled along with Jessie. This was WAY better than having to sit through the play.

"Maybe so..." Woody murmured, surprising taking Jessie's side in the situation. "But that doesn't mean the word exists."

"I agree with ya there Woody." Slinky butted in, leading on a charade of nods and murmurs as he settled back down into his position.

"But it does exist!"

"Not in the regular language." Hamm commented as his expression arched sharply: It was true, no one used 'thou' any more - it was too old.

"But it is!"

"Fine then." Jessie murmured as the corners of her lips inched themselves into a smirk. "Prove it."

...

"You see!" Mr Pricklepants pointed out as they opened the web-page. "The word is right there!"

By the time some of them had even gotten around the computer, most of the toys within the group were bored out of their minds - literally - but there had still been nothing to do against the matter as they all gathered around the screen: It was either this, or they'd be standing around for ages, therefore making them seem like a right idiot as they waited for the rest of the group to follow.

"It tells us that the word had been used to indicate the one who had been addressed." The Porcupine informed as he highlighted the single sentence on the screen, making the words stand against the back ground like a large, black tank within the centre of a snow blizzard as he read over the high lighted words."And the text explains what the word means. So you cannot say that the word is not used today."

Rolling her eyes, Jessie pried the mouse from Mr Pricklepants' hands and highlighted a single sentence.

'From Old English'

"Well." Mr Pricklepants began to scoff as the realization crashed down on him like a ton of Lego Blocks. "Just because he doesn't live on in your souls doesn't mean he's dead!"

No one had to ask who the Porcupine meant as Mr Pricklepants stormed away from the group.

God he can be dramatic.

A/N Do not ask me why I wrote this (other than to get over a case of Writer's Block of course), because I honestly have no idea. You see, this is what happens when I have a migraine whilst I write...

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

Is there anything y'all want to see a moment inspired from on the fic? I'm just curious :P

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	122. Breaking Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

I'd like to thank 'purpledragon6' for suggesting that I write a moment based on the new short coming out in a few days! (Well, in the US it does... DX) So thanks Lauren! A/N

Trixie sat forward with her head perched on top of her plastic limbs as she longingly gazed out the window with an expression of boredom etched across her face.

She was sat beside Rex at the windowsill, and they had both been there to watch Bonnie leave for her vacation only a few minutes before in a manner of pure jealousy. It all settled down on their spirits like a boulder through a thin sheet of ice. It just wasn't fair! Why didn't Bonnie take her toys to Hawaii? Could she not see that toys also enjoyed vacations as well?

Trixie sighed. Oh how she would have loved to go to Hawaii with Bonnie and her parents. The scenery; and the smell of the fresh sea drifting up their plastic nostrils like a repellent radiating across the air as they gazed out of the open window on a beautiful morning. Sure, the plane ride could have been a bit...traumatizing; but it would all be worth it when they eventually got there.

But Bonnie had just left them behind like they were worth nothing at all! Literally, when she came home that day, she dropped her school bag on the floor before picking up her suitcase and darted out of the door without a second thought.

Even though Bonnie had only left a few minutes before, Rex and Trixie were already bored out of their minds. God, they could never remember feeling so depressed.

"Sigh..." Trixie murmured out of depression as she continued to longingly gaze out of the window, almost as though she expected Bonnie and her parents to just reverse back into the driveway at any moment. "I'm 'so' bored..."

"That makes two of us..." Rex groggily agreed as he blinked hard to force a sigh of boredom away. He couldn't ever remember being so bored out of his mind, and Bonnie had only been gone for a few minutes. He could barely even bring himself to imagine what the rest of the two weeks would be like. Actually, he didn't think he ever wanted to...

"I can't believe Bonnie is going to Hawaii." Trixie added as she fought back a heavy yawn.

"Yeah, but she didn't take us with her." Rex added, seeming very depressed as stared out the window.

Trixie nodded, and that had been enough said for a good few minutes before they were snapped out of their brief trances by the sound of a zipper opening.

Turning their heads around towards Bonnie's door, they instantly saw the pouch of Bonnie's bag being lifted up as they slowly made their way towards the edge of Bonnie's desk and down to the floor.

They almost instantly heard a gasp as they joined the group of toys on the floor. And, just as the metaphorical eyebrows of the toys arched, Ken and Barbie suddenly say her.

"Here's your bag Barbie." Ken ecstatically said as he handed the blonde a small pink bag, before Barbie hopped out of the bag in excitement. She couldn't believe it! They were finally here! It was almost too much for her to even believe. But this didn't matter now; not if they were here! Ken then stepped out of the bag before directing his gaze towards the small preschool toys in the bag.

"You can put my luggage, right here." Ken announced, indicating a specific spot on the ground, stepping back as the small toys began to unload luggage crate after luggage crate. (*)

"Oh Ken," Barbie began to coo, her voice barely above a squeal as shifted ecstatically from foot to foot. "This is so exciting."

"Picture!" Ken suddenly yelled, lifting up the plastic camera in order to look through the hole. "Say 'Sunscreen'"

"Sunscreen." Barbie said as she placed her hands on her hips in a pose.

"Perfect." He complimented with a smile. "Click, click."

Lowering the camera, Barbie and Ken suddenly heard a voice speak up.

"Barbie? Ken?" Woody murmured in disbelief as his eyebrows arched. Why on Earth were they here?

"Woody...?" Ken began to murmur before his expression lit up like a scalding fire. "Hey! You guys are in Hawaii too!" Ken exclaimed as he hurriedly made his way over to the group of toys.

A large majority of the toys in Bonnie's room had possessed absolutely no idea who Barbie and Ken had been until they heard Woody mention their names. Sure, they had heard of them before; but, nonetheless, they had still been left shock at their sudden arrival.

"Groovy!" Ken yelled in excitement when he and Barbie suddenly came to a halt within their tracks, before whispering: "We stowed away in Bonnie's back pack. How did you guys get here?"

When Woody eventually realized why Barbie and Ken seemed so excited over the matter, he had to force back a sigh.

"Uh...Ken. This is Bonnie's bedroom..." Woody slowly pointed out, his voice uneven as he indicated the space around them.

Those words seemed to hit Ken like a rock through wood as they settled down on his conscience like a knife through glass. Wha...? They had to be here, right?

Nonetheless, Ken had been unable to keep his lips from quivering as he slowly took his sun glasses off.

"Huh - wha..?" He slowly asked as the words began to sink in.

"You're not in Hawaii." Hamm pointed out with a sigh when his eyes came across Ken's expression. Not only did Ken look distraught; he looked terrified. And, not only Ken, but Barbie seemed to be on the verge of breaking down as well...

Many would agree that Ken and Barbie made the 'perfect' couple - they WERE made for each other after all.

So, when one broke down, the other was there to cradle them.

A/N * - Don't you just love how Barbie has one bag when Ken has around a dozen?

A bit of a suckish chapter, I know. And I also know that this wouldn't happen in the actual short, but I enjoyed writing this nonetheless.

Well, thanks purpledragon6!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	123. Coils

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

First of all, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had started off with a continuation of the last chapter when I watched the new Toy Story short. And I really don't want to ruin the greatness of the short with my rubbish-ness, so I'll carry on with writing other moments :D Sorry again! A/N

With a sigh, Slinky crossed the room in the search of something he could do to pass the time.

He wouldn't have been in this position had it not been for the tolerance the other toys possessed; in fact, he would've been happily competing against a suitable opponent in a challenging game of checkers with the enthusiasm of a six year old with a mouth watering sweet clutched within their sticky hands. But no, instead, he just so happened to demolish the Sheriff to such an extent that Woody simply gave up, and Hamm had run out of interesting facts to say that would distract Slinky as he quickly stole all the checkers off the board. So this meant that the slinky dog had no toy to compete with at all - and asking Mr. Potato was certainly out of the question due to the fact that Mrs. Potato Head clung onto him like a magnet so they could spend some time together for once; much to the male Spud's dismay for obvious reasons.

Sighing for the fifth time that day, Slinky continued to stride through the room looking for someone he might be able to call up and, for the longest of times, he had been unable to find anyone whatsoever. And it remained this way until he then remembered that most of the toys had verged downstairs to watch a movie of some sort whilst Mrs Anderson and Bonnie were at Sunny Side, so this had been enough to set his spirits down like a hunk of rocks as he groaned. Why didn't he go down sooner?

He would've gone down now, but he didn't particularly enjoy barging into something during the middle of it; so he then decided that it'd be best to remain upstairs, no matter how bored he became.

He had to think of something to do - otherwise he could die of literal boredom by the time the movie finished; and this was something he did NOT want happening whatsover - but, as the time began to drag by, he soon learned that there really wasn't much he could do when there was no-one in the room to compete with. And he still didn't give into the option of simply joining the rest of the family downstairs for the movie either - that would just be plain rude.

Nonetheless, if he can't find anyone to pass the time with, then he'd have to find some other way to pass the time. But how could he entertain himself in this small room? It wasn't like he could wave a magical wand and zap up an amazing board game. Although...

Damn it! That had to sound so appealing!

Groaning, Slinky came to a halt, only to hear a slight clatter as the coils of his spring shook. Good God his coil could cause an absolute racket at times!

Doing his best to turn his had in order to gape at his coils, Slinky frowned; why did they have to make such a noise? Couldn't they just be completely quiet rather than just a complete and utter nuisance? Or did life enjoy kicking slinky dogs when they were bored?

Slinky wasn't so sure - but he certainly knew that they were now bugging the hell out of him due to the fact that they just wouldn't stop rustling together and basically annoying him beyond the extent as to which degree a slinky dog should ever be annoyed!

As his eyes ran over his slink, however, he suddenly had a thought he had never experienced running through his mind like rushing torrent as his eyebrows arched in curiosity and he soon found his gaze locked upon the metal slink.

Hmm… How many coils did he really have in his slink? Would he be able to count if he tried? Or was the number uncountable? This was what he wondered. It was a strange thought actually, making him feel like he was standing high upon the platform between light headedness and the world where one is just full of themselves; but, he did enjoy the thought though, as it offered a nice challenge that nothing else could.

So, as he turned around to hopefully move his head closer to the spring, he began to count.

"1...2...3..."

Nonetheless, as he counted, he had to move in this position, and this often wasn't very helpful because his slink would rustle every few moments. And, by the time he had counted to five, he was almost already bored - he hadn't even gotten half way through with the counting yet.

Sighing again, Slinky was about to continue on, when the flash of something dark caught his eyes. Allowing his curiosity to take full control, Slinky soon realized that the flash of leather was, in fact, his tail and, for some reason, it seemed VERY appealing to the dog at this moment.

Inching himself as close to the tail as he could, making sure he wasn't pulling his back half along in the process of course, Slinky had been unaware of the horse entering the room as he began to open his mouth wide.

And, only when he was a fraction of an inch away from the tail did he then hear a horse's startled neigh. So, not jumping out of his plastic body like any other toy would, he rolled his eyes before turning his head to face Bullseye.

"What?" Slinky demanded, completely unsure as to why the horse seemed so shocked.

The horse simply rolled his eyes.

A/N Wow, I have no idea why I decided to write this chapter. But it was just a random something that came to me.

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	124. What Are You Looking At?

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

"Have any two's Slink?" Woody asked as he stole a glance down at the cards in his hand. God the Sheriff was bored. What, with only Slinky and an obnoxious Piggy-Bank to compete against, Woody had the right to be bored every once and a while.

There were other toys around the room of course, but they were all pre-school toys who didn't know how to pick up a pack of playing cards to save their lives (not that they wanted to anyway). So it was only the three of them left to compete against each other in any type of mental challenge they may have layed out before them (such as a board game in most cases). Nevertheless, Hamm (the Piggy Bank) was utterly stuck up, and he never left his post by the windowsill because he was 'all-so-important' according to his own words. So, most of the time, it was only the Sheriff and the Slinky Dog left to compete against each other.

Sure, it often became boring; but even this was better than having no-one to compete against, right?

Slinky's gaze dropped from the Sheriff and down to the cards he had, surprisingly, been able to hold with his paws and he studied them for a few moments to rack the cards for his next move, before answering:

"Go Fish." The Slinky dog replied, before answering: "Got any five's?"

"Go Fish." Woody sighed as he turned his cards around and placed them on the floor below. He was beyond bored of this game now. And he wasn't afraid to admit this as his eyebrows arched. "This game's beginning to lose its appeal now. Are there any other games we can play?"

Sighing, Slinky thought over this for a few moments, with his eyebrows pointing towards the ceiling as he did so, before he eventually came to a conclusion - but it wasn't a decent one to say the least.

"No... I can't think of any other games." Slinky admitted. By this point, he had been in Andy's room for two months and, already, he was bored stiff. So far, he had met the Sheriff, the Piggy Bank and a few preschool toys who were far too enthusiastic over the matters of life even for the Slinky Dog's handling; but that was everything. Not another toy in the room could actually play games decently other than Woody and Hamm (but the Hamm was usually too bothered being full of himself to even try and seem enthusiastic over anything).

Woody opened his mouth to speak. However, by the time Woody could even try to utter a single sound, Hamm yelled across the room.

"Back to your places!" He ordered firmly. "Andy's coming!"

"Wait?" Woody asked in confusion. "He's back from pre school already?"

"They must've left early today." Hamm answered, mainly because he couldn't think of any other theory he could possibly use.

In a frantic rush to get back to their places, Woody felt his metaphorical heart leap into his throat as he dropped, inanimate, onto the bed. Soon enough, a five-year-old Andy Davis rushed into the room with great enthusiasm as he clutched the open box of his new toy in his hands and he was no less than ecstatic as he bounded over to his bed.

"I love this toy!" He yelled in excitement as he set himself down on his bed. "Thanks Mom!"

In an act of pure excitement, Andy madly dashed around his room to gather the Sheriff, Slinky and the Piggy Bank before rushing into the centre of his room as though his life depended on it before dropping to his knees an setting his toys in their positions.

"Oh no!" Andy began to yell, as the towns butcher (Hamm) as he allowed his instant improvisation to kick in. "One Eyed Bart has taken all my cheese, and he's getting away!"

With that said, Andy withdrew the new toy spud away from the rest of the group and cackled devillishly.

"Mwhahahahahaha!" One Eyed Bart cackled. "You'll never get me!"

"Someone needs to do something!" Slinky, the Town's mayor, announced.

"Don't worry." A random bystander reassured the rest of the group. "Sheriff Woody will save the day!"

Nonetheless, just as soon as his playtime became exciting, Ms Davis called Andy down for his meal.

With a sigh, Andy called back:

"Coming Mom!"

Then, Andy simply bounded out of the room and the toys were left on their own.

When the toys were sure Andy wouldn't be coming back for a while, they then came to life.

"Whoah." Slinky murmured as he stood up, the sight of the toy spud before him unnerving him slightly as he blinked hard.

For some reason, the toy known as Mr Potato. Head seemed to automatically sense the others staring at him and, without another word said on anyone else's behalf, he snapped:

"What are you looking at?"

A/N Okay, so this is a very poor chapter. But it was an idea that suddenly came to me the other day for some completely unknown reason, so I thought I'd try it out. It felt rather weird to write actually, since it's a chapter set before the Toy Story trilogy even began. I was sort of wanting to come across how the toys would've acted before their family really formed, but I don't think this turned out so well. Oh well...

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	125. Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would

I do without y'all? A/N

"And then," The Cowgirl began to conclude before leaning forward in her place in order to increase the ultimate tension. "With hands like claws, the old woman locked the door to the celler; leaving the Ice Cream trapped in the darkness FOREVER!"

In front of her sat the aliens and the three peas (with the peas currently out of their pod), but it didn't remain this way for long, as all three peas screamed, jumped up and darted back towards their pod and immediately closed the zipper behind them as though they were trying to frantically force the monsters of the night away. And, this, Jessie couldn't help but smile at.

When she turned her head to the three aliens, she expected a similar reaction to emit from them. Nonetheless, she had been left completely disappointed when she found them gazing off into space with expressions of awe eteched across their faces. Her eyebrows arched, and she had been left puzzled for a few moments until the aliens cooed what they said next.

"The claaaawww!" They admired in unison and this left her stunned for a few moments until the word hit her like a knife through the chest. And she couldn't help but plant her face in the palm of her hands as the word began to make sense within the back of her mind.

She can't be taken wrong, and this was for sure; she was grateful that claws existed (no matter the form or shape due to obvious reasons), but when she had a story to tell..it just ruined it all... Well, at least she scared the living daylights out of the peas, right? That had to at least be something to be proud of.

Nevertheless, the Sheriff would disagree completely.

"What in the name of Tarnations is going on in here?" Woody questioned, having just been able to catch the last few seconds of the incident before him.

Jessie gasped at the sound of his voice as she snapped her head towards him, completely shocked by his sudden entrance as her eyes widened in dismay. Nonetheless, when she saw him, she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Oh," She began in a slight sense of distaste. "It's you."

"What in the world is going on here?" Woody demanded as he came to a sudden halt in front of the rest of the group.

"Oh, I was just telling them a story."

Hmm... This seemed innocent enough. And Woody couldn't help but bring his mind over this fact as he slowly folded his arms across his chest. Nevertheless, if the story was bad enough for the peas to scream... And if it was Jessie involved then...he could barely even think about it.

"What story?"

Then, without a warnng said, the peas opened the zipper of their pod and annouced: "The story of the claws and the Ice Cream." Before simply zipping the zipper shut again.

Woody's artficial eyebrows arched in curiosity out of this. What on Earth had Jessie been doing?

"What did you do...?" The Sheriff asked slowly, his voice sharpening into a tone of curiosity.

Rolling her eyes, Jessie answered for him again:

"I told them a story."

For some reason, before Woody even had the chance to answer, the peas opened their pod again.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we tell each other stories!" Peaty urged, speaking on behalf of his two sisters. "Please Woody!"

Okay, so this left Woodu slightly confused. If they were scared witless by Jessie's 'strange' story, then why are they asking to hear more stories?

"What?" Woody began. "You mean, like, everyone?"

"Uh huh!" Peanolope added on behalf of siblings. "We have a very good one!"

So Woody was left a little dumbfounded by this. Those kids must have the attention span of a leapord with a low sugar intolerance. Nevertheless, the thing which struck Woody as odd was how they could go from being completely petrified to utterly ecstatic within the short matter of a few moments. It just wasn't right, was it? Or was the Sheriff just being paranoid.

Well, he could be...

Woody shook his head at this. He shouldn't be thinking like this about himself; especially when it was in no way natural.

The Sheriff was about to protest against the idea when he caught the look within the eyes of the peas. And they made it clear that they were NOT going to give up until they had been given what they wanted.

Woody could not keep himself from sighing. The peas were almost as stubborn as Jessie herself sometimes. And boy could Jessie be stubborn...

"Fine." Woody murmured, and the three peas erupted into a fit of cheers.

A/N What on Earth was I on when I wrote this? I honestly have no idea.

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	126. Out Of My Backside!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all? A/N

"Not another one of your confrontations again Woody." Hamm complained as he and the rest of the toys made their way towards the centre of the room where Jessie, the Peas and the three Aliens were sat.

By this point, Hamm detested the idea of a gathering and he made this perfectly clear with his next comment.

"We had a gatherintation last week." Hamm continued as he tried to force away the inevitable urge to sigh. God how he hated the meetings and, if he could, he would have been praying to the Lord above for forgiveness as the rest of the toys gathered around the small group which was slowly increasing in toll.

Before he was answered by the intended receiver, Slinky (who had been striding along side the Piggy Bank at the time) asked:

"Is that even a word?" Slinky questioned, clearly amused by Hamm's sudden lack of decent vocabulary. Since when was Hamm ever at a loss for words? Slinky surely didn't know.

"Eh." Hamm shrugged, apparently not dismayed by his abrupt absence of intelligence. "Probably not."

Slinky, like Hamm, shrugged and continued on walking. The murmuring, emitted from the rest of the toys in which the general reaction towards the situation varied - for example, Mr. Potato Head seemed to dread this moment to such an extent as the piggy bank did whilst Trixie considered the moment to be the 'News of the World' - drastically, began to grow in both volume and density as the toys gathered in the circle.

Forcing back a sigh - Woody was as reluctant to do this as everyone else (other than Jessie, the Peas and the Aliens for obvious reasons) at this moment - Woody answered:

"First of all Hamm, we need them every week to keep everything in Tip-Top condition." Woody began to explain, whilst wondering why he used the expression 'Tip-Top condition' since it was one phrase he'd NEVER usually mutter as he tried to keep the firm tone away from his voice. In truth, he was just fed up of being asked this every single time the toys met up for an activity. What else would they have done? Lounged around the house all day boring their butts off? The Sheriff didn't think so… "And, secondly, the Peas would like you to join in with something."

Okay, so now Hamm wasn't sure which idea appealed to him the most. A confrontation or an activity set by the Peas?

Wow, that really was a tough choice… And this was one choice he couldn't decide between.

Groaning, the Piggy Bank answered:

"Fine. But this better be quick."

No-one answered Hamm as the group gathered in the circle, with some of the toys perching themselves on the floor whilst some of the smaller ones remained standing to achieve a better view of the going-on's around them. Once they were all gathered, Woody spoke up:

"Now," Woody began, partially in fear of being branded a party-killer by the rest of the group for allowing such an event to occur that day. "Peaty, Peatrice and Peanelope all thought it'd be a good idea if we gathered up for a small activity."

"Yeah," Mr. Potato Head (who just happened to, ironically, be sat right next to Hamm) agreed. "A great idea out of my backside."

Even though Woody partially agreed with this, he still couldn't keep himself from seeming extremely offended by the spuds comment.

"Hey!" The Sheriff began to protest. "Some of us have come up with an idea to suit all of us; so I think the least we can do it be grateful."

At this very moment, the Peas were turned towards the window as they watched the small birds soar through the morning sky like daggers through their specifically chosen nectar as though they weighed no more than pin-point feathers; therefore absorbing them in the certain state which made them completely oblivious as to what was going on around them.

This behaviour struck the Sheriff as being odd almost instantly as his artificial eyebrows arched towards the ceiling out of a very timid sense of curiosity. Weren't the Peas really enthusiastic about the idea only a few minutes before? If so, then why were the three of them staring out of Bonnie's bedroom window as though they had been caught within the very roots of confusion? The Sheriff honestly had no idea…

Nevertheless, it turned out that Woody didn't have to speak up, especially since Hamm was growing extremely impatient.

"Oh just hurry up!" Hamm snapped, wanting this whole situation to end as fast as it possibly could so he could just go back to acting like the 'great' know-it-all he really was.

This seemed to catch the Peas off guard instantly, and they jumped around to face the others in a sense of absolute surprise. However, they soon dismissed the thought before speaking up:

"We're going to have a story time!" Peaty announced in glee.

"Oh no." Hamm murmured, mostly to himself in a low tone.

Okay, so this really would be as bad as a 'gatherintation' after all.

A/N Okay, so this is only a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out, since it's been like a week :/

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	127. McCoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Okay, so I know I haven't updated on this in the past few weeks and I think I've lost any kind of inspiration to conclude the last chapter for the moment - so I apologize for this. But - who knows? - I might find the inspiration to finish it off in a couple of weeks or so.

Anyway, here's a chapter for DrWhoLover815! (As she suggested) A/N

"No!" Jessie suddenly found herself empthasising as she placed her foot down on the matter - as usual of course, but she almost never noticed when she did so. "We all know that the ninth Doctor is the best of them all."

The toys within the small group on the sofa in the Anderson's living room had all found themselves arguing literally as soon as they had decided that they needed to choose what TV show to place on from Mr and Ms. Anderson's collection of DVDs by the TV set ten minutes before, and they had all been arguing non-stop since.

"I have to disagree with you there." Buttercup interrupted, speaking his 'honest' mind for at least the tenth time that day. "Tennant's clearly the best of them all. We have 43% of the fans preferring him as the Doctor more so than any of the others."

Deciding to utter a smart comment, Hamm spoke up.

"Seventy-seven percent of statistics are made up on the spot annually."

To Hamm's left, there was Slinky and to the Piggy Bank's right, Mr. Potato Head stood with his arms crossed - completely unsure of why he was one of the only six toys within this group as he forced away another groan. At the Piggy Bank's comment however, Slinky found his eyebrows arching towards the ceiling.

"Should that even make sense?" The Slinky Dog questioned, only to receive a casual shrug from the plastercine Piggy Bank in return.

"Eh, proabably not."

"But the ninth one has such a cool jacket though." Jessie found herself saying out of absolute desperation as she tried to get her point across, staring down at the posing stars upon the series one DVD set of Doctor Who, before cooeing. "And he had such a cool screw driver!"

Actually, she barely even knew what she was talking about here, but she had caught a glimpse of the first series of the Programme some time before and had been told that the main character had been the ninth Doctor.

"They all have that screw driver." Slinky pointed out, unaware of why he was even playing his part in the argument to begin with considering the fact that he had never been interested in the series to begin with.

"What about the eleventh?" Hamm asked, his artificial eyebrows arching smugly as the words rolled of his synthetic tongue, trying to outwit anyone he possible could in this situation - as he did ALL of the time... "He had his own screw-driver."

"Talk about big-headed much." Mr. Potato Head found himself grumbling, almost instantly attracting the attention of Bullseye who had remained quiet all through out the argument by Jessie's side. The horse found himself neighing in shock, catching the others off guard since they had almost forgotten that he had even been there to begin with.

However, Jessie had a knack for being able to read Bullseye's expression like a book, so she spoke up on account for the horse.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Jessie adviced, stroking Bullseye's mane comfortingly, "We have a die-hard Eleventh Doctor fan here."

Using no words to support Jessie's words, Bullseye nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm all for the seventh." Mr. Potato Head butted in, barely even knowing what he had been talking about in the slightest as he drew his plastic arms away from his chest.

"Do you even know how long McCoy was the Doctor for?" Hamm found himself asking as he rolled his eyes, reading the spud's expression like an open book in an instant.

To Hamm's surprise, Mr. Potato Head did actually know which Doctor he had been referring to. But the urge to roll his eyes after Jessie's next comment seemed irresistable:

"Huh? You mean 'McCoy' as in the crisp?"

A/N Okay... I know I've probably said this many times before, but I really don't know what my mind was on when I had been writing this chapter. Maybe I think too far into things? Or maybe the strange happenings in my contaminated mind have actually began to seem plausible for once? I really don't know...

Sorry again for taking so long to update.

Is there anything you all would like to read in this soon?

Well, have a nice day. A/N


	128. As You Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would I do without y'all?

Okay, so I apologize deeply for the lack of updates for like the past five months - I just had the worst case of Writer's Block. But I kicked myself into action today to write out this chapter. Sorry!

_**Light:**_ Thanks for the idea there! I'll definitely use it later on in the story if I can, but maybe in an unexpected way :P Cheerio, yessir!

**_Phooka_**: I took great humour in this review. Your description of a Phooka was absolutely AMAZING. Incidentally, they're called Glashtyns' where I'm from, hehe. Thanks for the compliments, my friend. They were greatly appreciated :D

This chapter is a follow up of 'Out of My Backside!'. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it :-) A/N

...

"Story time?" It was an understatement to say that Mr. Potato Head was in dismay as his jaw dropped wide. So, Hamm had been correct dreading this moment, because the blow of the impact was much more overwhelming than the spud had previously predicted. A story time? The idea, to him, seemed just as bad as being forced to listen to the trendy pop songs Dolly loved to listen to when she had access to the computer and they were bad, as well as a sorrowful waste of a perfectly good set of ear drums. "What kind of an idea is that?"

The Sheriff's gaze narrowed as Potato Head unfathomably felt many sets of eyes peer in his direction. It was obvious from the cowboy's expression that he hadn't been impressed with his narrow-minded remark. Sometimes Woody just wished that certain toys would just display a little bit more enthusiasm when it comes to these things to set an example for the younger and the more optimistic toys of the group. Being stripped of everything but pessimism as a new, high-spirited toy after only spending so long out of their box never led to any pleasant encounters when experience was endured. Woody knew how this felt so he didn't want to have Potato Head, Hamm or any of the others rubbing off their ways on the rest of the said toys before they had even lived themselves. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy with the pair.

So he answered, pretentiously: "An idea that some of our fellow toys have come up with to entertain all of us, Potato Head. So you could at least show a little gratitude."

Gratitude, his plastic buttucks. Scoffing, Mr. Potato Head incidentally came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be grateful as he folded his arms across his bulging chest. But he quietened up at least, for now that is. Well - if a Sheriff couldn't beat them then they could certainly be ignored.

Woody's eyes flickered over towards the three peas. "Carry on, if you will."

The three of them smiled and prepared themselves to engage in vigorous story-telling. However, an idea soon struck them all and their expressions lit. "We have another idea!" Peaty called out in ecstacy. "We're going to take story-reading in turns!"

And then that was that, for the grumpy duo. Nothing could be worse than calling on one of them, they thought. Why on Earth did they have to do this? It was pure and utter torture. "What?"

"We're going to ask one of you to make up a story." .

Hamm and Mr. Potato Head exchanged glances, both absolutely mortified by the idea. They could only pray to the heavens that they wouldn't be called upon to speak a story out to the rest of the group as their eyes sought the rest of the group.

"I think that's a good idea," Buzz spoke up, examining the rest of the group as they nodded their approval. "Don't you all agree?"

"Oh, most certainly." Mr. Prickepants proclaimed, flailing his stuffed hands in the air to empathise his point. "Spontaniety is always a most infatuating way to express one's internal desires." He stood up and stepped forward into the circle they had all gathered into, posing dramitically with amplified movements. "This is why I offer my contribution to today's precipitous performance."

In disbelief the toys all stared at the porcupine with agog gazes and widened eyes. Some of them were attempting to make sense of what he had just said whilst a few others hadn't even heard a word of it to comprehend. Jessie, in the mean while, was simply just completely and utterly baffled.

"What?" She questioned heavily, her voice edging in bewilderment as she tried to make sense of what the Porcupine had just told the rest of the group. She thought that he was offering to take the first go, but then again she couldn't be completely sure for the moment.

Mr. Pricklepants had been on a roll, and he was very proud of his accomplishment. But there he had the rest of the group struggling to come to terms with his all too inspiring units of ostentatious vocabulary. Now he was simply vexated. "To place the matter into a concise definition that even you imbeciles would understand, I have just offered to tell my story out to the rest of the group first."

Even they could understand that, but they didn't seem all to impressed. All staring blankly towards Mr. Pricklepants, the only toys that portrayed any sign of optimism were in fact the peas themselves.

"Yay!" They exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down in their places for a moment before settling themselves down. "Tell us a story, Mr. Pricklepants!"

"As you wish young fellows,"

And they he proceeded on in telling the story.

A/N Again, sorry for the huge delay on this chapter. It should hopefully be concluded before the end of the story, so I'll try to work on that :)

If I don't post before then, which I probably won't do, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want :D

~x~FanFicAddict02


	129. In the Attic

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent a suggestion, added this story to alert, added to favourites or has even taken time to read it. What would

I do without y'all?

Okay, I don't have the slightest excuse here for the delay in updating. None at all, apart from the usual "_can't think of words - brain not working!_" dilemma. But, recently, I chanced a look at the poll I have on my profile which I'd, incidentally, forgotten about, and thought I might give your worthy notions a go.

(Takes place before TS3) A/N

"Woah! Look at all this stuff!" venerated an introverted Rex, his small pinprick eyes agape in wonder at the sight bestowed upon them all. "I can't believe we've never been in here before!"

"Yeah," concurred Jessie as she stepped cautiously forward into the murky place. "I can't believe it, either." Misted dust glided up above them, mingling with the spill of reds and oranges from the sunset through the sky-light high in the ceiling. As the toys shared astonished looks, they knew it could be only one place they'd heard so much of: The Attic.

Earlier that same day, Ms. Davis and her too-mature-a-child Molly had been up to their necks trying to hunt down a box of personal belongings they required in favour of Andy's upcoming sixteenth birthday to showcast his life. As the mother tended to secure all sorts of old bits-and-bobsup here, both Molly and Ms. Davis had ended up spluttering on dust in the disturbed attic for the entire afternoon. Shortly after finishing with their tasks, they'd only been too eager to make the venture to Ms. Davis' parents house in concern for the big-day ahead. In their haste to keave the heat and humidity of the creaking attic, they'd neglected the stair case, still left idle and touching the ground.

Andy was away at his friend's for the night thereby bidding orifice to the family rendezvous and, incidentally, the toys' innocent snooping.

"This place is old," Hamm commented, slowly trotting forward casting a scrutinizing glance around the space. Boxes upon boxes were scattered about (perchance from the family's struggle to locate what they needed), parchments and papers were now strewn everywhere and decorations from all sorts of holiday events lay tangled and forgotten. At the very corner of the room, they spotted Andy's old television perched on the threadbare floorboards. "Hey, look. The old TV!"

"And look over here!" Buzz called from somewhere to the group's left, standing on his tip-toes to peer at the contents of an ordinary looking box by the wall. "Space comics!"

There was a groan from Mr. Potato-Head. "Oh, how original. Still full of himself!"

From this outburst, most of the toys risked a glance in Woody's direction, knowing the Sheriff to be the one to console to all the dilemmas of daily life. With a sigh, Woody said, "Okay, Potato-Head, just calm down. We're all up here to have a look. So I suggest we disperse in a few moments and-"

He should've saved his energy. They were already gone by the time he even tried to get around to the points he'd wanted to make, idly meandering around the attic hoping to find something useful out of it. With a small groan and a heavy sinking feeling inside his heart of stuffing, he followed suit thinking it'd be easier to just keep his mouth shut.

They spent the better part of the next hour paving their way into box after box trying to seek all the nice-little-valuables they could find, broadcasting very loudly to the others when they'd come across something of any worth.

"Woah! A book about dinosaurs!" Rex exclaimed ecstatically, his spotted eyes gleaming with delight. "Maybe this will make me scarier?"

"Ah, that's nothing, Rex," said Hamm, pointedly, from across the same box Rex was in. Below his hovering snout, there lay a _book-all-about-business_. "It seems Mom wanted to be quite the entrepreneur."

A rousy chit-chatter embarked all around the room. Even Woody found himself enjoying the experience.

"Hey, Woody," started Buzz, who was perched within a box along with Woody and Jessie browsing through all the comics. "These comics are amazing. I never knew Space Quests could be so fun."

Woody, who was browsing idly through an obsolete collection of Beano Comics with slight difficulty, lifted his head slowly to Buzz. "Hmm?"

As Jessie also panned her eyes upwards, the edges of Buzz's lips itched into a smile. "I mean - I never knew Sci-Fi comics could be so entertaining."

Jessie arched an eyebrow, "You're a Space Toy. Wouldn't it be in your nature to find anything space related entertaining?"

Buzz shrugged. "I just know I have a certain fondness for adventures-" He started, but stopped abruptly when they heard a small crash from behind them. They all made to their feet abruptly, peering over the edges of the box and towards the core of the clatter. What they saw gave them no surprise.

"Oh, great! Well done, Godspilla!" Rex was cowering a short distance away from a vexed Potato-Head, both standing before the great mess of a box that'd been knocked onto its side smattering papers, photos and parchments all about. "Look what you did! Now we have to clean this up!"

Throwing himself carefully out of the box, Woody crossed the attic over towards the bickering duo. "Now, now, Potato-Head. There's no need to act rash. I'm sure it was just an accident." A few moments later, Buzz and Jessie were standing a few paces behind Woody, lifting questioning eyebrows at the situation.

"Well, no _way," _the spud remarked, folding his arms in an exaggerated huff. "Everything's an accident with him. Accident this, accident that. If his head weren't glued to his head, he'd have used it as a bowling ball!"

Rex whimpered slightly, pacing back from Potato-Head. "But I was trying to get into the box! You know how short my arms are! I can't climb in!"

"Well then you learn to jump!"

"Come on, guys." Buzz intervened, stepping forward from behind Woody. "Do we really need to settle things this way? By arguing?"

Potato-Head went wide-eyed, nonplussed. "He's a liability to us all!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, Godspilla!"

"Potato-Head!" Buzz proclaimed, rashly. The Space Ranger folded his arms across his chest, surveying the spud with an apathetic mien. "We're all friends here. We can settle our differences calmly."

Obviously, the spud was predetermined to disagree, for etched upon his caricature features was a look of deep abhor. "Well, then we agree to disagree!" With that, he turned and started walking towards the stairs down to the hallway.

Rex, quite mortified now and wanting to fix himself back into Potato-Head's good-books, called after him, "Watch out for the stairs! The steps are pretty big."

"What-?" It seemed Rex had been too late. Mr. Potato-Head turned his head to Rex just as he was about to climb down the first step, thereby miscalculating his movement. With a sudden yell, he stumbled forwards and down the set of stairs, wincing with each step he fell.

The toys winced when they heard him hit the bottom. Rex, on the meanwhile, paced backwards with his eyes wide and bulging from their sockets. The others looked to him in question. He did not like that look; it made him feel rattled inside.

"It's not my fault!"

A/N I couldn't resist that line. :P This is absolutely abysmal work, but I mainly worked with a majority of this just to settle the fleeting boredom of waiting for the pre-Olympics programming to commence.

Might I just say My Word, a forty-foot Dark Lord!

Anyways, hope you all have a bright weekend ahead. :)

~x~FanFicAddict02


	130. Inspiring

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story

A/N I would like to thank everybody that has taken time to read and/or support this story. You readers are ineffable!

This chapter is a follow-up to "As You Wish" A/N

"...and then the brave, noble porcupine stole off into the night, determined not to look back - and of course, in the nature of doing so, looked back twice."

_Whoosh. _

Obviously, as the boldest, most ostentatious show of dramatic accentuation, Mr. Pricklepants swept his arms into the air with flamboyant inelegance and bowed to the crowd. The applause he received – mainly the result of four in the toys in the group working off and of the others dozing or daydreaming – warmed his spirits, and compelled him to bow a second time.

"Yes, yes, thank you all so very much for appreciating my ingenuity with your awe-filled silence," he smiled, and manoeuvred his limbs into a theatrical motion that was no more a indication of courtesy than it was a gesture of decadence. "It very much flatters my ego that my story has compelled you into such reverence."

His omniscient eyes swept the group of toys that were gathered before him. He noticed Rex, fixatedly staring at the floor at a loss of what to do next after listening to such a compellingly riveting story; then Mr. Potato-Head, who was sat with his spud of a head plopped in his hands, his mind pondering and pondering over the thematic queries and perturbations raised by what he'd just heard; then the three peas, who were staring at Mr. Pricklepants in wide-eyed fascination, their jaws agape and their smiles pervading their cheeks like delicious chocolate spread; then, just at the back of the group, Hamm, who seemed to be sleeping.

_Dreaming about my work, I would hope to imagine. _This thought brought a smile to his face, and with this, he turned to Woody and asked:

"So, what did you _really _think of my story?" he inquired hopefully. "I thought myself that my own interpretation of morality covered through the porcupine's incessant delusions may have been a bit too opulent considering its lack of contextual significance in some of my other works, but otherwise, I felt that the story was very riveting. What did you think?"

Woody, his hat lopsided and his eyes dazed, flushed and said, "H-huh...? Oh, you're talking about your work...well, it was certainly very...interesting, and the..." his lips were perched in a low, lulling murmur as he pressed for thought, and smacked together when he resumed speaking, his voice filled with habitual geniality. "The character of Paulie the Porcupine was certainly very fascinating. He's a modern-day rowdy cow-poke, all right." The Sheriff noted with pleasure that Mr. Pricklepants' smile of vainglory was growing larger and larger as he rambled, almost as though feasting on his courteous compliments. "Did you think of him all by yourself?"

The bash smile reached its pinnacle, and as he remarked the casual, "Of course I did – well, aside from one or two inklings of inspiration from all the authors of most classic literary fiction," he was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Classic litter fiction?" Hamm chirruped, his head too heavy a weight for his body as he woke himself from his doze. "I think I may... I think I may have misheard."

"Never mind, Hamm, it's easy to do," elaborated the porcupine with a placid countenance." Classic _literary _fiction is what I said, not _litter. _Stories of rubbish and garbage hardly make for decent inspiration – unless you're Shakespeare, of course. That deity could create beauty from utter distastefulness."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," said Dolly. "Are we finished - ?"

"Ooh! Oooh!" the three peas chorused, all peering eagerly out from their pod at the rest of the group. "Another story! Please!"

"Paulie was so brave!" Rex exclaimed, gibbering in excitement. "And he had short arms – like me!"

"That was a great story, Mr. Pricklepants!" resumed Peatrice, her mellow, smiling cheeks blushed with the lightest splotches of pink. "Could you tell us another one?"

A collective murmur of assent from her siblings, a disguised groan from the rest of the group.

"I'd love to, my child, I honestly would. But it is with the sincerest regret that I must inform you all that my creative juices have been...well, _exhausted _themselves today.

"Oh, please, please, please!"

"My dear child, Paulie the Porcupine's rites of passage have pervaded my mind with oh so much resolution – I simply cannot commit my creativity to elsewhere matters." A few eyebrows rose in hope, then drooped again as he continued, "Oh, that dear fellow has so much in store for him. To betray his unveiling would be sacrilege!"

Rocking to and fro eagerly, Peanelope, peering out from the midst of her pod, pleaded. "Oh, please! Tell us more of Paulie!"

Through some miracle, the silence that followed as Mr. Pricklepants brooded and meditated, a long black claw hooked under his chin and his feet twitching and bopping on Bonnie's bright flooring, was eventually blemished by the porcupine so cogitating, "In time, child, definitely in time. In time, I will disclose his adventures, and Paulie shall forever flourish!"

The last note was thoughtfully prologued for less than half a second before a voice – probably Mr. Potato-Head's – inquired, "Are we done yet?"

Woody, currently yawning and stretching his arms in preparation to rising to his feet, declared, "Yes, I think -" he lifted to his feet, overbalanced, and finished his yawn - "I think that's the knot tied for today-"

"Wait a second," Hamm interfered, still shaking off after his dose. "I thought this was a story session – shouldn't there be more than one story?"

Mrs. Potato-Head, nudging her spouse heavily to keep his anxious witticism at bay, clasped her hands and declared, "That would be wonderful! I'm sure everyone is just teeming with imagination!"

"Haven't we already had a story-time session?" Jessie lukewarmly enquired, her hands pillowing her cheeks just as Bullseye enthusiastically nodded his head to the spud's idea, her question going unheeded.

"If the story session were to contain more than one recital of a story, as it should do, then I would respectively have my own story to tell, if the rest of you would be so kind as to let me."

"Hamm!" Mr. Potato-Head exclaimed. "_You? _No chance!"

"Now, now, Potato-Head, there's no need to create havoc. Now, the peas here have kindly brought this occasion up so that we may all take turns. And, if Hamm wishes to, it is only fair that he has his turn." He smiled courteously, and gestured to the piggy-bank. "Hamm, if you'd like to tell us your story, I'm sure we'd all love to hear it."

Smiling arrogantly, Hamm took this opportunity. Rising elegantly to his feet, he trod toward the front of the group, his rosy pink behind whipping indignantly from side to side almost as if to patronise the group.

Once he had his place, he cleared his throat, exhaled, inhaled, then outlined with a voice so masterfully condescending the synopsis of his story. "Now, have any of you ever read the guide so entitled _How to Study Cosmetics_? No? That's good, as this is all a story of how one young man didn't arrive to his examination on time..."

And so the session continued.

A/N – Yikes, silly me for forgetting to update _for a year. _

Well, this chapter is the conclusion to "As You Wish", which I posted as a birthday present for DoctorWhoLover815. Happy birthday, Morgan! (She's amazing)

My apologies for the delay. I hope you all have a nice day/night!

~x~FanFicAddict02


End file.
